Forest of Fireflies
by InkOfTwilight25
Summary: . Regina and daughter fanfic . Shortly after Regina became Queen, she gave birth to a beautiful girl named Daniella. However, mother and daughter were soon torn apart. This is the story of a girl who struggles to find her identity amidst the turbulent reign of the Evil Queen. Yet, there is something special about the comforting fireflies of the night sky...
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_*Flashback*_

The last night of Autumn had been harsh. All the villagers in the kingdom began to grumble. 'What's the joy in giving us a new queen?', the peasants would utter, 'What's the use of giving us hope to strengthen the kingdom when its people are starving?'. The people didn't know however that this final autumn night had changed the future of their kingdom.

Regina was thankful that her pregnancy was kept secret from the Kingdom initially. The privacy gave her time to breathe from her new duties as Queen, _her new duties as a mother to a spoilt young princess._ Whilst the peasants were already huddled and sleeping in their homes in the first twilight of winter, the Queen and her father were still awake along with a select group of servants, midwives and doctors.

Regina had been in labour all night, her cries of pain were heard throughout the otherwise silent and eerie night. The young 18 year-old queen held her father's hand as he soothed her tired and frail body. Regina wanted to give up but as tears blurred her vision, she thought of her dead fiance, the father of her child. She saw Daniel's gentle smile telling her to bring their daughter to life. She felt Daniel's touch telling her that everything will be fine in the end. She heard Daniel's sweet soft voice echoing in her mind, reminding her that she now had one thing to live for, her daughter.

Just seconds before passing out, Regina heard the midwives give a shout for joy. Her father was beaming at her with happiness whilst a midwife presented the queen with her child, bundled in a soft pink blanket. Regina had spent the months leading to her pregnancy embroidering the blanket for her child. The edges of the blanket was decorated with three horses across a large paddock, not far from a beautiful estate. Fireflies depicted the sky, they darted around the horses, creating an allure of joy and love. When the princess, Snow White, saw her stepmother working on the blanket, she had asked about the designs. Regina however never replied. The blanket was a lost fantasy. A dream of a happy and simple life with Daniel and their daughter. Because of Snow White, this life would never happen. Snow's betrayal had cost Regina the lives of her future was dead and their daughter was in danger from the court's judgement.

Despite hopes, especially from her husband, that her child would be a boy, Regina knew that Daniel's child would be a girl. She didn't mention any of this to her husband, he wouldn't understand. Also, the bastard child would become a scandal. Regina was afraid of what this would mean for her daughter if it were to happen. But right now, her overflowed tears of happiness washed away any of these thoughts. The Queen reached out to take her daughter in her arms but before the midwives placed her daughter in her arms, Regina felt her head throb horribly. Her eyes slowly closed as her body fell back onto the pillows.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sound of the King's voice and his young 10 year-old daughter woke up the Queen. Regina's father, Sr Henry was the first to realise that his daughter had woken up. He immediately rushed to Regina's side with the King and the princess following him. Snow White jumped on top of her stepmother with an excited smile on her face, "What have you named her? I already have several names in mind...let me see, I think that..."

Regina interrupted harshly, " You already saw her? Where is she? Where is my daughter?". The princess was taken aback by her stepmother's loud response. "She's here," King Leopold answered as he signalled a midwife to bring a squirming bundle to the Queen. Regina took one look at the small group of people around her bed and glared at the midwife who was bringing the child to her. _How is it that I am the last person to see my daughter? I am her mother, and how dare that bratty princess come up with names for the child whose father she killed!_

The midwife caught Regina's glare and quickly passed the child to the Queen who almost immediately snatched the child into her arms. Snow saw the sudden hostility and retreated into her father's arms. "Lets give your stepmother some time with your half-sister", Leopold whispered into Snow's ears. The princess reluctantly nodded and walked out of Regina's chambers.

As soon as Regina saw her child, she broke down in a silent stream of tears inside. Her child was just like Daniel, including the dark brown eyes and beautifully articulated face. Regina held her daughter's little body up against her chest, rocking her gently. She began to hum a lullaby. One that her own father had used on her even as a small child. Later, Regina had asked her father about the lullaby. _Its a song about true love, not between a couple but a parent and his or her daughter. When you have a child one day, I hope that you'll sing this to your little one too. _When Regina had fallen pregnant with Daniel's child, she suddenly remembered this lullaby from her childhood.

"What have you named her?" Regina shook out of her thoughts at her husband's voice.  
"I thought you wanted to..."

Leopold's shrugged and simply answered, "I had several ideas but I had expected a little boy. As our child is a girl, I guess you can name her".

Regina turned back to her child and smiled. _Funny how you refer to my daughter as being OURS. She'll never be yours. She will grow up and learn the truth, about her real father. _Regina's reeling mind snapped back to the present however and whispered in a barely audible voice, "She will be named Daniella...Princess Daniella". Leopold nodded and added with a small grin, "It sounds good enough. Queen Snow and Princess Daniella".  
Regina stopped rocking Daniella and despite her desire to shout in anger towards the man in front of her, she mumbled, "I guess".  
Leopold asked to hold Daniella and Regina reluctantly let her go. Leopold was oblivious to the glares he received. _You already took too much of me. My daughter will be Queen. Snow can join you in the grave. _Regina shuddered. _Oh my, why am I thinking this. _What Regina didn't know at this time was that her innocence would not last much longer. Scared about her dark thoughts coming out, Regina asked to hold her daughter and if she could spend some time alone with her. The King put Daniella into Regina's arms and after a brief nod, walked out of the Queen's chambers.

Regina held Daniella close and whispered, _"Mamma's never going to leave you, ok? Your real papa may not be here with us but I promise, you'll grow up to experience what true love is. I promise that one day we will be happy together, but just not with the King and his daughter. I'll take you back to the night when you were created. Your father and I were surrounded by the gentle glow of the fireflies in the forest. I hope that one day you'll see the forest for yourself. You'll know why your father and I loved that place. Did you know, Daniella, that fireflies are a symbol of true love and hope despite the darkness? Your father was the one who saved me from a dark place, and you are the product of our love. Daniella, you are my little firefly, you will always be the love of your parents' lives. Daniel is with you, always. So is your mother. Don't worry little firefly, you'll always glow despite the darkness."_

Daniella's small hands reached up to touch Regina's face and when they did, a small white glow lit up from her fingertips. Regina took her daughter's hand in her own and immediately, she knew that her daughter had just performed a hint of light magic. Daniella's large watery eyes simply looked straight into Regina, not realising that her mother was already beaming with pride.

Regina, with Daniella in her arms, slowly pushed back the bedsheets and with unsteady steps, walked over to the balcony that overlooked the kingdom. _One day we will be free of this, my little firefly. You'll be able to fly away when the time is right..._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_*1 year later*_

(Regina's chambers)

Regina crouched down and watched as Daniella took small steps toddling towards her mother. _"Come, my little firefly. You can do it" _The young princess fell into her mother's arms and giggled. Regina swept up her daughter and they walked over to the chaise, where Daniella's dolls sat. With Daniella peacefully playing with her toys, Regina walked over to her vanity and sighed. It was Snow White's 12th birthday and although Regina only endured two of the spoiled princess' birthday balls, she already knew that the night would be long. Just as she was about to mentally set the princess on fire, Regina heard quick shuffles of footsteps. She looked around to see Snow peer into the room. "Is Daniella in here with you?"

Before Regina could answer, the princess ran towards the chaise and sat with her younger sister. Daniella immediately made some space around the couch so that Snow could play with her. Although Regina thought that the scene was adorable, she reminded herself of what the elder princess had done. Frowning, she walked over to Snow and said,"Snow dear, you're going to be twelve soon...you need to focus more on your studies instead of playing with Daniella"

Snow looked up to her stepmother. "But why? I don't see why studying the 'history of the enchanted forest' will help me anytime soon. Also, my new tutor is sooo boring. He insisted that I had to learn about the Battle of Wordsworth before my next lesson!"

"Boring or not, your father will not be pleased if he heard you say this. His hopes for you as the future queen is high. Also, you should be happy to hear that I started learning history when I was much younger than you, Snow" , Regina coolly said to Snow. The princess huffed when Regina added, "And shouldn't you be with Joanna now? You wouldn't want to come unprepared to your birthday ball would you?" Snow answered, "I guess not...I'll go find her then. See you at the party". The princess got up and shuffled out of her stepmother's room despite Daniella's discontent whines.

Regina's frown softened as she sat down on the chaise and moved Daniella onto her lap. The little princess didn't seem to mind now that her sister left her. She continued playing with her dolls whilst her mother bounced her gently on the lap. "_Sorry my little firefly but I can't let you become too close to Snow. I know that you think she's your sister but soon enough, I'll make sure that you two will be separated when you find out the truth. Also, I need you to be on my side. Snow doesn't need you, she already has the whole kingdom who is willing to fall at her ungrateful knees. Daniella, you'll understand when the time comes." _The young princess, understanding only half of what her mother said to her was unfazed by the comment.

After several minutes, Regina and Daniella were interrupted when a trio of maids entered the room. Two of the young women were Regina's personal servants whereas a slighter older one who stood behind the duet had been assigned to look after Daniella, much like Joanna's duties to Snow. "Your majesty, it's time to prepare for Princess Snow's birthday ball. Evangeline will care for Princess Daniella whilst I help you dress". Regina stood up and nodded, "thank you, Greta". Then, she placed Daniella into Evangeline's arms and watched them walk away to Daniella's room.

Meanwhile, Greta had already begun to take out the dresses that Leopold had bought when he visited King Midas's kingdom. Regina glanced at the outfits and whispered to herself, _"Well its not like I have a choice of what to wear anyway". _

_..._

(In the grand ballroom)

"Do you like it? I brought it back from one of my travels, I was told that the jewels gave the wearer of the tiara luck"

Snow beamed up at her father whilst the crowd of royal and noble spectators watched the Princess receive her gifts. "Of course I like it, I love it, thank you father! It looks like the crowns that mother used to wear. I hope I'll look like her with this tiara," said Snow in practically one breathe. The King chuckled and answered, "Don't worry, you'll be even prettier than your mother in the future. I'm glad that you like my gift though. You can wear it to balls and festivals now."

Snow continued to unwrap present after present as she received adoration from the crowd. Regina however found the room suffocating. _Why is it that after almost three years of being dead, Queen Eva is still mentioned in every public occasion?! _

As soon as Snow finished unwrapping the gifts from the royal guests and began to move onto the packages from the nobles, Regina moved silently away from the crowd. Unsurprisingly to her, no one had noticed the Queen's absence.

Regina followed the shadows out of the room, the sound of her heels masked under the heavy fabrics of her light blue dress. When she made her way into the silent corridor that connected the royal chambers, she suddenly felt a strange feeling on her back as if someone was watching. Regina tossed her head around and stopped walking but there was no sign of anyone, not even any guards. Just as she was about to walk again, she heard a faint giggle. Shaken and unnerved, Regina spoke shakily after making sure again that there weren't any guards or servants nearby,"Rumplestiltskin! Is that you?". Another giggle confirmed her suspicions and in a few seconds, a dark maroon coloured smoke appeared and revealed the Dark One. His scale-like green glittery face had been pasted with a strange smug expression as he spoke, "you know, you don't have to torture yourself with boredom in this musty place if you allow me to teach you magic."

Regina sent a glare at the imp and through gritted teeth, she uttered, "Why do you insist that I learn magic with you? I have already told you that I didn't want to end up like my mother, especially since I have to raise Daniella. I don't want her to have the same life that I did!"

Rumplestiltskin raised his eyebrows, "Ah well, what if the royal court finds out the truth about your daughter? That's right. You and the child would be in danger. How about I make a little deal with you, your majesty. Considering that I already helped you banish your mother, I believe that this is pretty fair wouldn't you say?"

Regina gave a sharp outtake of breath and half shouted, "What do you want from me? Go away! I don't want to do this! Stop pressuring me, I'm not going to corrupt myself with magic. It's going to destroy my daughter!"

"Oh, but I'm sure you've already had several ideas about what to do with the King and his daughter haven't you? Without them, the crown would rest on your pretty little head..." the imp tormented bluntly.

Regina's eyes widened before stepping towards Rumplestiltskin. "Stop it! What if anyone hears you? If I'm executed along with Daniella right now, it'll be your fault, not anyone else's."

"Well, well, well. This just proves that you have thought about taking the crown for yourself haven't you? In this case, wouldn't magic be helpful? But alas, you refuse. Mark my words, _your majesty._ Soon you'll come to me begging for the magic you refused to learn."

Regina bit her lip and glared into the imp's crocodile eyes, "you're up to something". Rumplestiltskin however only giggled and with the wave of his hand, transported Regina away to Daniella's chambers in a puff of smoke. Satisfied with the fear and doubt that he had shaken into the Queen, Rumplestiltskin made his way into Snow White's chambers. There, he waited to meet the Princess...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The night had been very long but it was full of joy and festivity for Snow. It was only until an hour or so after her normal bedtime did the princess become tired. Everyone at the birthday ball said 'good night' to the young girl as Joanna led her back up to her chambers. Snow couldn't remember much of what exactly happened when the servants were preparing her for bed. She was too tired and immediately fell back onto the soft white sheets of her bed. After everyone had left the room and Snow was left alone, she was about to go off into a deep sleep when she heard a small giggle. _Joanna?_ There was no response. Heart beating quickly, the young princess drew the sheets tight around her body and reached out for the candle on her bedside table. She held the light out in front of her and moved it around, checking if anyone was there. Cautiously, Snow set the candle back down and slid under the covers. She gripped on tighter to her teddy bear than usual.

Just before closing her eyes, Snow hear another giggle. Before she could scream however, a soft playful voice said, "oh, no need to worry Princess. I've just come to give you a birthday gift".

Snow peeked over the covers and she saw a strange man sitting on her armchair by the fireside. She had never seen a man like that before. His skin was green and weirdly glittery under the curly rough locks of hair that rested a little over his ears. The man was wearing a tight reptilian-like suit that seemed to compliment his small slit of a smile. "Who are you, Sir..."

"Who I am does not matter dearie...Now, would you like to receive a birthday gift?", the strange man asked as he immediately changed the subject.

Snow was a little sceptical of this stranger but she answer anyways, "Why, thank you".

The young princess didn't know that she was talking to Rumplestiltskin, or the fact that what he was about to do would change the course of the future. Rumple held a small box out towards Snow who plucked it carefully from his hands. She smiled and began to unwrap the beautifully wrapped gift. She pushed past the tissue paper inside the box and it revealed a small porcelain doll of a young toddler girl. "Thank you...Sir, I think this sort of looks like my sister!" Snow exclaimed.

Rumplestiltskin simply smiled and answered with a sly smile, "It's your birthday today! It's nice getting all the attention, right? Well, its a pity that in a few years time the Kingdom would have to celebrate the birthdays of two princesses in one year. Your birthday wouldn't be so special anymore would it?"

Snow frowned and answered, "You mean my sister, Daniella? I don't understand what you're saying, Sir."

"Oh, its just a little thought. Never mind about it..."

Snow was confused but she spoke, "Well, I certainly don't mind sharing anything with my sister! I do hope that I'm allowed to play with her more often though. I don't know why but Regina doesn't seem to want me to play with Danni. Whenever I play with my sister, I feel like she is glaring at me. Its a little scary. I don't think she knows that I realise those glares though. When I look up, her face changes again. Its happier but in a strange fake way. Sorry Sir, am I bothering you?"

"Not at all Princess..." the imp smiled manically. He was getting excited as he spoke again, "I do believe that Regina is just a mother being protective of her only child. I suppose I understand her situation though, Daniella really only has Regina doesn't she?..."

Snow breathed out, "Excuse me? I'm her sister! Well half sister technically but father will be there for Danni too..."

Rumplestiltskin knew he had planted a worrisome thought within Snow. The girl was clearly confused. Thats when he took his cue and waved his hands around his body. In a puff of red smoke, he was gone. The princess being unsure what to do, let out a shrill shout. A few minutes after the guards rushed in, Leopold ran towards his daughter's side.

"Snow? What is it? What's the matter? Did you have another nightmare?"

Snow looked at her father and nodded her head timidly, "Can I talk with you privately?"

The King frowned but motioned the guards to leave the room. He turned back to his daughter, "Yes dear? What happened? Are you alright?"

Snow didn't know where to start but she thought that mentioning the strange man to her father wouldn't be a good idea. "I had a nightmare," Snow lied uneasily. Leopold's inquisitive eyes urged her to speak. Unsteadily at first, Snow invented, "In my dream, I was playing with Danni when stepmother came in. She was really angry, I don't know why. I asked her what was the matter and she said something about leaving her and Daniella alone".

Snow was stuck, she didn't know how to continue so in a stuttering manner, she used Rumpelstiltskin's words and continued, "Regina said that Daniella will only have one family member and that was her. After that, she was looking at me with so much hate that I ran out of her chambers. That's when I woke up".

Snow didn't understand what she was saying. Her father however had several ideas in his head already. "Snow, this is very important and I'm going to ask you several questions; you musn't tell anyone about what we're about to speak of, alright?"

The princess nodded as her father continued, "Do you fee like this dream reflects your relationship with your stepmother right now?"

Snow shook her head quickly but after a quick contemplation, she looked down and mumbled, "I don't know."

Leopold grew concerned at these words. "What do you mean? Is Regina not showing love towards you in any way? Is she not allowing you to play with your sister?"

"I'm not sure what happened but this afternoon when I went to play with Danni, Regina seemed a little reluctant about the time that I was spending with my sister. She told me that I was going to be queen soon and that I should focus more on my studies."

"Has Regina been angry at you recently?"

"No father! Of course not! She hasn't scolded me before, at least not like the version of her in my dream..."

Leopold frowned, _why would Regina be so protective of our daughter?_ He thought for a moment. He didn't want to consider the worst possibility but his daughter's dream was making him doubtful. Snow's voice ran in his mind,_"Regina said that Daniella will only have one family member and that was her."_

"Don't worry Snow, that was only a nightmare. Don't let this trouble you for the night. Your family loves you very much, including Regina and Daniella. But now, its time for you to sleep. It's a little past midnight! You'll be very tired tomorrow if you don't sleep now...good night Snow"

The princess replied, "good night father" as the King tucked her back under the bed sheets. After a kiss on his daughter's forehead, Leopold left Snow's bedroom and immediately headed towards Regina's chambers. The dream and Snow's replies to his questions just wasn't adding up. _Why would Regina discourage a sister-sister relationship?_

Leopold already had a troubling idea at the back of his mind but he didn't want to accuse the queen yet. When he arrived at Regina's chambers, he knocked on the door sharply. Before Regina could answer, he barged into the room to find Regina rocking Daniella on the chaise. She looked up and in surprise, she dropped a ring that she was fingering prior to Leopold's intrusion. She quickly bent down to pick it up but the King had already reached down. He retrieved the ring and frowned. It was a simple gold band, without any engraved designs or jewels. Despite the plain appearance, Leopold knew that this ring was more than just simple jewellery. This couldn't have been one of the rings that he had given Regina when she became queen. _This ring was from another man._

Regina looked fearfully at Leopold as his confused expression slowly turned into realisation and anger. Spitting at Regina, he shouted, "Who gave you this ring? You think that you'll get away with an affair without your husband eventually finding out would you? You ungrateful disloyal swine!"

Regina inched back but stood up as she spoke quickly, "No your majesty! I've never had an affair in these castle walls, I swear! I wouldn't be disloyal to you!"

"And the ring?! Where did you get that ring from? DON'T LIE TO ME, who gave you that ring?"

"No one! This ring was mine before I married you..."

"Then answer me this. Why were you looking at it with so much passion? Don't tell me that its because of your appreciation of cheap jewellery."

"Cheap jewellery?! Are you unhappy that I'm not wearing the jewellery that you gave me? The ones that belonged to _everybody's_ queen, Eva?"

Leopold's face was fuming. He looked once into Regina's eyes before roughly taking Daniella from her arms. The toddler was now screaming and crying for Regina. She wriggled in discontent whilst the king was trying to calm her down. "Stop it! She wants her mother," Regina urged in desperation. She knew what the King was trying to do and in a panicked state, she tried to wrestle Daniella from his arms.

"Why does Daniella never let me hold her?!" Leopold's red face shouted at Regina. The Queen's mind was reeling. _Because you are not her father. _However, Regina stepped away from Leopold and remained silent. The King saw this silence as a confirmation. He let go of Daniella who roughly fell onto the cold stone floor. Before Regina could pick her up, a hand landed harshly on her face. She fell back and raised her hand towards her cheek. Taking it away from her face, she noticed a small tint of blood on her fingers. She didn't dare look up at Leopold as he screamed.

"Daniella isn't my daughter is she? How dare you fool me and pretend that she is mine? All you want is for your daughter to grow up in a royal family so that one day she may take what belongs to Snow, am I right?! I bet you were ecstatic when I proposed to you! You evil girl!"

Regina felt tears run down her face. She tasted them in her mouth as she shook her head. The memory of Leopold's proposal flashed in her mind. Thoughts screamed inside her head, _I never even wanted to marry you! It was my mother and Snow! They killed Daniella's father so that I would become queen! If it wasn't for this marriage I would have never wanted to make Daniella queen instead of Snow! I saved your brat of a daughter and in return I lost my true love and now you're taking Daniella from me!_

Leopold was about to strike Regina again when he paused and shouted, "Guards!"

In a second, two of the guards who had stood outside Regina's chambers rushed into the scene. "Take this child away, give her to one of the servants, tell them to take her out into a village and abandon her there."

Regina screamed and fell onto her knees at Leopold's feet. "No! Please don't, your Majesty! Don't do this to her, she's innocent, she's only a child! Daniella doesn't need to grow up as a Princess! Just as long as I can take care of her and see her everyday!"

Leopold eyes blazed fire as he replied, "I want nothing to do with the child that you made with another man! And you shouldn't either! Your duties are now as queen! You should be grateful, I'm not going to kill you or Daniella for that matter. Don't forget that I'm your King! I have every right to do so!" Leopold paused before continuing again, "We will tell the kingdom that Daniella died of a mysterious illness overnight. No one is to know about this, if you utter a single word about this to anyone, if you try to find Daniella and bring her back here, I'll have your father killed!" The King knew that this threat was a little harsh but he didn't want gossip to travel about his 'barely one year' marriage to Regina.

Regina kept screaming until Leopold kicked her so that she fell backwards towards the fireplace. The King motioned a guard to pin her down as the other guard dragged Daniella out of Regina's chambers. In futile attempts to escape from the guard's firm grasp, Regina tried to channel her magic, just like the time she pushed her mother into the mirror on her wedding night. It didn't work however and as Regina lay on the floor with tears streaming down her face, she screamed out to Daniella who was also struggling. "I love you Daniella! I'm so sorry for everything! Don't ever forget, your father and I will always be with you. Your mama loves you, look for the light amongst the fireflies. I may not have experienced true love for long but I hope that you will!"

Leopold whispered something to the guard that held down Regina and after spitting on his wife, he walked out of the room. Regina's head fell onto the floor as she tucked herself into a small ball. She didn't notice that the guard left and that she had been left alone until the click of the door closing awoke her from her painful thoughts. The young queen remained on the floor as her heart pounded in sync to her tears. She looked up at her room and hollered. This was her life now. Muttering in sobs, Regina pleaded for anyone to help her. She glanced at the skies and spoke softly, "Daniel, I'm so sorry I failed you and our daughter. Perhaps I should have given her to my father to raise. Now she'll never know who her parents are...I'm so sorry Daniel, please forgive me, I love you."

Regina used her weak arms and crawled towards the balcony that overlooked the kingdom. Slowly using it to support her body as she stood up, she looked out at the peaceful night and immediately wanted to burn the tranquillity. Then, she cursed her life. She cursed all those to refused to help her, including the imaginary fairy godmothers of her childhood, the fake friends she had met in her teenage years, her father, her mother and most of all, the king and his daughter. Deranged and tired, Regina stalked towards the mirror on her vanity in rage and after glancing once at her sullen appearance, she threw her fist into her reflection. The glass immediately smashed everywhere. Regina looked at her bloody hand and noticed a dark purple glow coming from it. It felt strangely cool but comforting at the same time. She slid down and with her hands over her face, she collapsed beside the vanity. Before she passed out however, she heard a faint voice.

_"I can help you Dearie, would you like me to teach you magic?"_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Mirror

**Chapter 1**

**The Mirror**

(Daniella's POV, 15 years later)

I pulled my itchy brown cloak around me and trudged through the thin layer of dirt and grim whilst making sure that I didn't lose sight of the group. Teagan, our 'mother' was leading the group through the cold frosty air that hung around the bare trees. She wanted to take us to the festival at the village today. All of the other orphans were excited about this arrangement, but I didn't want to leave the cabin. Teagan wanted to let us roam the village markets independently but in my opinion, being together is better. With Teagan near us, the other children won't bother me but as soon as she leaves, it feels like living hell. The children call me names, '_shorty' _for my height, '_scared little bunny'_ for my personality and most recently, _freak_. They started calling me the latter after the incident that occurred yesterday.

We were playing outside with Teagan remaining in the cabin, making our dinner. I was leaning against a tree, making a doll out of twigs and twine when the group of boys came towards me. They had a smug expression on their faces after Leyton, their leader, swiped the doll out of my hands. His face snarled and then he spat onto me as he grunted, "that's for getting us punished for sneaking out into the night yesterday". I wiped the spit off my face and mumbled back, "Well it's not like I'm going to lie to Teagan about where you and your friends were last night. You were trying to look for werewolves to see if they're real, and that's just stupid. I don't like you but I don't want Teagan or myself to walk out one morning to see you dead on the forest floor covered in blood!"

I had no idea what overcame me to speak those words but when I did, I received a fist in my face. Naturally, the force made me stumble backwards and I hit my back painfully against a tree root. I don't remember what exactly happened after that but I felt anger towards those boys. I glared at their faces and couldn't help the violent thoughts that overcame me all of a sudden. They were orphans just like me but I didn't understand why they didn't appreciate Teagan's care for us. They didn't like the orphanage despite our free meals and shelter. When I first met the boys, I thought that they were crazy. They have spent their whole lives (nearly) in a safe place and they were still ungrateful. I don't recall my toddler years very well but somehow I fell into a portal and ended up in wonderland when I was younger. The first few years of my life there was absolutely horrible.

As a one year old toddler, I was found crying amongst the large abnormal plants. I can't remember that experience as I was too young but apparently the Queen of Hearts' guards found me and took me to the nearest village. There, I was forced to work with the village's dressmakers. I know that it doesn't sound too bad but they didn't give me a choice. It was my 5th birthday when they told me that I had to either work with the needle my fingers could barely hold or leave without food or shelter. I chose to stay and for three more years, endured the long hours of work. When I first started sewing, I had to redo the stitches many times; my small fingers were too clumsy and poor stitching would result in no profit. When I was 8 years old, I got tired of working for the dressmakers. In the middle of the night, I snuck out and ran towards the twisting road that lead the village into the dark maze of trees. I remember that surprisingly, there were faint glows of light the further I walked into the forest. I was confused at first but I soon realised that it was fireflies.

I followed them in hopes to get out of the forest and onto a road that would hopefully take me to another village but it led me to the Cheshire cat. Actually, it led me to the grin of the cat. I knew that it was Cheshire despite never having seen him before. The children in the village used to brag about seeing him and being granted with some of the cat's magic. I was sceptical at the magic at first but seeing the cat invisible except for the grin confirmed my doubts. That night, I was desperate to get away from the dressmakers. I didn't even know how the cat would respond but I pleaded for him to take me back to my life before I ended up in wonderland. The Cheshire cat told me to follow the fireflies. I was very confused but I knew that he was helping me when he told me that he was sending me back to the land that I was born in, the Enchanted Forest. He warned me however that time was different in wonderland, it passed much slower. So despite my 9 years in wonderland, I am actually 16 years old from the time I was born in the Enchanted Forest. When the cat told me this, I was shocked. I didn't feel like a teenager so I became worried and asked the cat whether or not I will have to become an adolescent as soon as I arrive back into the Enchanted Forest. I was relieved when the cat told me that I would remain '10 years old' and that my age would progress normally according to the land that I was in. I wanted to ask the cat more questions but he had disappeared. I remember following the fireflies, just like Cheshire had instructed. It led me to a mirror and when the glowing insects flew through the reflective surface, I knew that it was a portal. It wasn't long after my arrival back into the Enchanted Forest did Teagan find me and take me into the orphanage. I spent 1 year of bliss since then and everything seemed to be going great. That was, until Teagan brought Leyton to the group. He had made everyone despise me; simply because I didn't have to do many chores as a result of my young age. The older kids became jealous of me because I was allowed to play when they had to collect water from the village's well. They had no idea though, how much pain I had endured in Wonderland. 

Anyway, this brought me here, a 10 year old orphan resting on a tree root and a group of boys sniggering at the fallen body. I looked up at the boys and simply glared. _Oh, if only glares could kill_. My fists clenched as I bit down tears and anger but before I knew what my mind was thinking, there was a sharp crack. My mouth opened in shock to see that a relatively large stick had fallen from the tree above us. It landed right on top of Leyton and his best friend. They cried out in shock as the group of boys retreated, muttering in low whispers. They thought that I had somehow made the stick fall on top of Leyton. To be honest, I felt like I had caused the stick to move but that was impossible. I don't have magic, I'm not a witch! I wasn't very convinced with both conclusions either way. That night, I gained a new nickname; _freak_.

...

When the group arrived at the village market, Teagan let us roam after making sure that we all had a small pouch of copper coins to spend. I immediately ran away from my fellow orphans. I wanted to get lost in the crowd, I didn't want them to know where I was and follow me just to make taunts. In truth, I actually loved going to markets like this. There were merchants, sellers and buyers all immersed in the new goods that the season offered. I haven't spent my copper coins from the previous festival so I was hoping to purchase something special today. I weaved between the people until a glow of yellow light caught my eye. I walked towards a stand to find a little wrinkly lady behind what looked like to be jars of insects, small reptiles and strange plants. The lady looked up at my gaze and said in a gentle voice, "Why hello dear, would you like to buy an ingredient from my humble shop? I source my products from quality locations. I have anything you need, little girl".

_Ingredients? _The lady saw my inquiring eyes and prompted me, "what has your mother asked for you to get for her? I can help you if you forgot, just tell me the potion or spell you are working on."

Then I realised what was happening. I was talking to a witch who thought that _I_ was also a witch. "You must be mistaken, I don't practise witchcraft. I was simply drawn towards those fireflies in that jar over there," I said, nodding towards the faint yellow glow.

The lady looked at me with a small grin amongst the folds on her face. "My dear, you have powers that you don't use! What a shame..."

"No! I don't have magic. I'm just an orphan."

"Well, I have been dabbling with sorcery my whole life and I can tell magic folk from the ordinary. I could sense that you possess powerful magic. You just need to learn to control and use it. I have a friend who may be able to teach you..."

I shook my head sharply. Magic destroys peace. Its the reason why there are two women fighting for the crown in this kingdom. The Queen has dark magic and although the Princess doesn't possess powers, I heard whispers about the fairies who aid her. I doubt that there are such beings though. I've pleaded for fairies to help me when I was in Wonderland. They never came.

"Oh well, I just wanted to let you know of the truth, little one," the lady interrupted. I gave her a meek smile before glancing once again at the fireflies fluttering inside the jar on the lady's right. "How much are the fireflies?"

The lady reached for the jar, "10 copper pieces. Fireflies are important to you aren't they? Every witch has their own symbol or trade mark if you will. Often it comes from something significant in their childhood."

I frowned at the lady's comment but took the jar nevertheless as fireflies had been part of my escape from Wonderland. I got out my coin pouch and paid for the jar. I wasn't a witch, but fireflies were important to me I suppose. I thanked the lady and walked away. Despite not seeing her face, I had a strange feeling that she was watching me weirdly. I turned around to find her talking towards a small mirror in her hand. I couldn't see who the figure inside the mirror was because the lady seemed to be cautious about hiding it from everyone in the market. However, I was interested in the strange scenario. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my face and walked to a position where the lady couldn't see me. Carefully, I lifted the hood and tried to peer into the mirror. The lady was shielding it from view very well and despite my efforts, I couldn't make out who she was talking to. I was about to turn away and give up when I heard a clear voice echo in my head. The voice came from inside the mirror and in a shaky tone, it inquired, "She took the fireflies?"

The lady answered, "yes. She was drawn towards it, she came to my shop because of the fireflies. I think I found her."

There was silence from the voice in the mirror. Then, it spoke softly, "but she should be 16 years old!"

"I know, but maybe she was affected by magic"

"What magic? I was told by the King that she had been left in the village. As far as I know, you're the only witch who resides in the East village."

There was a pause from the lady before she continued in realisation, "That explains her age, and also the reason why you nor I could find her! She must have spent time in a different land before coming back here to the Enchanted Forest. Trust me, I wouldn't want to disappoint you. I've seen some girls who could have been her but I haven't notified you because I wasn't so sure myself. Now, I am positive that she is the one."

A small disbelieving sob echoed from the mirror. "How is she? What does she look like? Is she well?"

"Its a wonder people haven't associated her appearance to you. She looks just like you when you were younger. Except for her eyes of course. She has her father's eyes."

The voice in the mirror shook as if suppressing tears. "Watch over her, Wilma. For myself and Daniel."


	3. Chapter 2 - The Princess

**Chapter 2**

**The Princess**

(Daniella's POV)

The morning has come yet I couldn't rid my mind of the thoughts that accumulated since yesterday. The witch who was apparently named Wilma, mentioned my name to the figure that resided in the mirror. The mirror whose surface I couldn't see thanks to Wilma's suspicious concealment. I didn't want to let hopeful thoughts fall into my head in case it disappointed me but what if the figure was somehow connected to me? Yet, who would be interested in a girl like me?

I had a nagging feeling that it was one of my relatives but I didn't want to have high hopes. From my memory, my parents have abandoned me and left me to fend for myself in a different land. I owe nothing to them but I can't help but feel as if I'm missing something. I've had odd, vivid dreams lately. In one of them, I was inside a beautiful room that seemed to be part of an estate or palace. I was sitting by the fireplace and I remember feeling the gentle stroke of fingers through my dark brunette hair. As soon as I had come to my senses, I tried to turn around and see who the person touching me was. Except every time I did so, I would wake up. The strange thing about this dream is that I remember being in the room, in front of the fireplace with someone's fingers through my hair. It is impossible though. I've been by myself for most of my life. These dreams make no sense but strangely enough, I feel comfortable in them; as if I finally belonged somewhere.

I was suddenly interrupted by Leyton's shout, "Teagan wants everyone at the table for breakfast in 5 minutes!"  
I shoved back the covers of my straw bed and reached down towards my pile of clothes. I chose my normal cream coloured dress and slipped it on, watching the other orphans slowing rising from their beds. Soon, everyone was scrambling for the table where warm food was placed. I walked over and took a seat in my usual spot. Teagan came into the room whilst we were all busily eating. "I hope you all had fun at the market yesterday but today we all need to get back to work alright? All of the boys can go out and collect firewood...the weather will get cooler soon. Very quickly in fact. All you girls, can help me prepare the bags of food we bought yesterday for the cold months."

We all groaned playfully until Teagan gave us a sharp look. Then, we returned to our chatter as we finished our breakfast.

...

(Regina's POV)

How could it be? It's been 16 years since I lost Daniella and the girl which Wilma described yesterday is only 10! I don't know what to believe; If the girl is my daughter, she couldn't have ended up in a different realm. Portals don't just appear out of no where...Leopold wouldn't have taken extra measures to make sure that Daniella was sent into another realm. He was afraid of magic, this isn't possible!

"You asked to see me, Regina?" a soft voice inquired behind my back. I jumped at the voice and turned around to see my father looking concerned. He spoke up quietly, "Do you need anything? You've skipped breakfast for three days consecutively and now you're staring into that mirror of yours again. Haven't you already sent out guards to look for..."

"Don't!" I began, "...mention her. But no, this time I'm not thinking of that matter."

Father seemed surprised at my answer and I mentally scoffed. _That brat doesn't deserve all my attention...even though I still need to get her heart and crush it. _

"Is something else troubling you? Regina, you can tell me what's wrong."

I sighed and walked over to my vanity. Opening one of the drawers, I got out a small jewellery box that held the ring given to me by Daniel. I slipped the ring onto my wedding finger, conscious that father was watching me with a concerned expression. He walked over and put his hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly. With a timid voice I haven't used much since my teenage years, I spoke, "Do you remember Daniella?"

My father looked up and smiled, "Of course I do. She was my only granddaughter, how could I ever forget her?"

"You also remember Wilma, don't you?"

"She was Daniel's mother wasn't she? I recall that she denied your offer for her to stay in the palace."

"Yes, she denied it. But I've kept in contact with her using my hand-held mirror. I asked her to keep an eye out for any girl in the village who may potentially be Daniella. She has done so and haven't had any success..." I paused. Taking a breath, I continued, "until yesterday."

I watched Father's eyes and mouth lift into a grin as he asked, "So you've found Daniella? Regina, that's a miracle! You must go to her! Why are you still looking sad?"

I glanced down at Daniel's ring and whilst twisting it around my finger, I answered, "How am I supposed to do that? For starters, her only memory of her parents are probably ones not full of love. She's been abandoned for her whole life! How do I appear in front of her and say that I'm her mother? Besides, I can't just waltz amongst the peasants and approach a girl from the orphanage!"

Father's eyebrows creased as he spoke, "Of course you can...and you must! Daniella needs her mother _because_ she has been alone for her whole life! You can make her feel loved again. And to answer your worries about going into the village, well, it shouldn't matter right? You will be reunited with your daughter...isn't that the best part? Also, Daniella should be 16 years old; she'll be able to understand your situation. You didn't want to leave her in the first place. She was taken away from you."

I looked away and spoke aloud to myself, "but Daniella is 10."

Father heard my words and when I glanced at him, I saw his confused expression. Then, I explained the encounter that I had with Wilma yesterday. He nodded in understanding before replying, "Well then you'll still have the chance to raise her." Seeing my troubled face, father continued in a louder and stricter tone, "Regina, you have to go to her! She's your daughter!"

"I know I must! It's just...it's just I don't know how she will see me! Will I be the loving mother that she always wanted, will I be the mother that abandoned her, or will I be the vile and evil woman who rips out the hearts of people and kills them?!"

Father, being used to my temper, didn't flinch as he took my hand and guided me towards my dressing room. "I'll arrange a carriage to take us to the village. Meanwhile,_ please _get dressed. You're going to meet your daughter again. Don't run away from this Regina." He looked straight into my teary eyes and smiled. Then, he left the room with the soft patter of his footsteps echoing away from my chambers. I looked into the floor length mirror to see my pathetic self staring back at me. I sighed and walked towards my wardrobe. My hand brushed quickly past the black intimidating dresses that I often wore in public. Contemplating for a second, I settled for the crimson red gown with black ruffled sleeves in the end; I didn't want Daniella to see me in a completely black, 'evil' outfit.

Now, I guess I'll just have to disguise this unexpected trip to the village as a search for Snow White.

...

(Daniella's POV)

Teagan asked me to walk over to the bakery with her to collect some bread for lunch. I helped her hold the grocery basket on the way. When we got near to the site however, we exchanged glances after seeing the crowd that had gathered around the entrance to the bakery. Teagan held my hand as we hurried to see what the commotion was about. Turns out that the Princess, Snow White, was in the bakery. Everyone was crowding around her, asking her questions. The kingdom wanted her as the monarch, it was very clear. Snow spoke up finally, silencing the crowd, "I will find a way, but right now, I need refuge. The neighbouring kingdoms are allies with the Queen. I cannot return there. I tried to seek help from my father's old alliances but they have all turned to Regina in fear. Please, do any of you know of a place I can hide temporarily?"

Everyone began shouting at once but Teagan walked up calmly to Snow and offered, "Your majesty, I look after children at an orphanage. The last place that anyone would look for you is amongst the children. Even if the Queen's guards came, they wouldn't investigate the orphanage."

Snow seemed to be contemplating the idea but Teagan spoke up again, "No one would want to go into a cabin full of noisy children right?"

Snow laughed and answered, "Oh thank you so much! I promise, I'll only be with you for a couple of days while I plan my next move. Also, please don't call me 'your majesty'. That title is for the Queen, and I'm only a Princess. Just call me Snow. And...what shall I call you?"

"My name's Teagan...I'm glad you accepted my offer. I had hoped that I would able to help bring this Kingdom back into peaceful times."

The villagers retreated after Snow's decision and as the bakery cleared, I walked up to Teagan, handing the grocery basket to her. Snow looked down at me and smiled, "You're from the orphanage right?" I nodded as the Princess spoke up again, "What's your name?"

I paused in thought, not registering the question. The Princess seems so familiar...but that is impossible! I've only seen her a few times within a distance. How is it that I feel as if I've seen Snow's smile up so close before?

Blinking a few times, I came to my senses and in a timid voice, I answered, "Daniella." The Princess also seemed to be lost in thought for a second but both of our trances were cut short by Teagan's soft cough. We looked at her and saw that she had purchased the bread that was needed. "Come on, we need to get back to the children. They are in the cabin by themselves; I hope that they haven't gotten into any trouble yet."

Snow and Teagan got into a conversation on the walk back towards home. I trudged behind them, glad that I didn't have to carry the grocery basket now. When the three of us got back to the cabin, the children ran towards Snow as soon as they saw her. Again, she was flooded with questions until Teagan shouted, "Children! Leave the Princess alone, she's been travelling a lot under pressure these past few weeks. Give her some rest. Then, if she doesn't mind, you can pester her later."

Snow's mouth creased into a small smile as she replied, "No! It's alright. I'm glad that I've found a welcoming place to stay. Finally."

The children followed Teagan's instructions however and retreated back to their chores. Then, Teagan spoke in a low voice to Snow. "Look, if there's anything I can help you with, I'll gladly do so. I've been waiting so long for the days in which our Kingdom can relax after all these years of being under the Evil Queen's reign."

Snow spoke softly back at Teagan, "Well I hope I can take the throne back again, for the good of the people. But I don't know how to start! No one significant supports me. Everyone is too afraid of Regina."

"Snow, please find a way. We are all living in fear and you are our only hope. The Evil Queen has magic but you have something better. The love of the people. We will help you rise against her, I know it! The time will come...let me tell you something."

Snow sighed and nodded slowly as Teagan continued, "This is a story that I haven't told many people before. My father and I used to deliver flour to the palace, ever since I was very young. I still remember seeing you when you were younger. You were a child and running around freely. Times were simple back then. When the King passed away however, times changed for my father and I. We still delivered flour to the castle every morning but every since you left the castle, I felt scared to approach that place. The guards have all changed and they were cold towards us. It was only six years ago when my father was killed by magic within the castle walls. We both walked to the palace that day with the flour but as we turned around to go back to the village, I heard to thump next to me. With horror, I had looked down to see my father beside me on the ground. Dead. I didn't even know how to react but I looked up and saw the Queen screaming at a guard. She was clearly angry and had decided to kill someone out of her magic and frustration. Snow, the magic had hit my father! He has done nothing wrong; he wasn't even involved with the argument and she had killed him! We cannot have a witch as our monarch! People die every day and now, death has become so insignificant! Innocent people, all killed just because of the woman that we have to bow down to!"

Snow looked down at the ground after Teagan's story. She covered her face with her hands and mumbled, "I'm so sorry Teagan. I'm sorry that this happened but I'm...I'm...I don't know how to..."

Teagan sighed, "Well nothing can change the fact that my father is dead because of the Evil Queen...but please. Do your duty to the Kingdom."

"I understand...but right now, I don't want to think about this. I need rest, Teagan."

Teagan nodded, "Of course, but I hope that my story has given you some insight into what we are all facing right now."

Snow didn't reply.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Queen's Visit

**Chapter 3**

**The Queen's Visit**

(Daniella's POV)

The first shout I heard came from outside our cabin. Rasp and distant, the voice shouted again, "The Queen! She's coming!" As the voice came closer to the village, I heard commotion increase outside. We all knew what this meant. I glanced at Snow who was helping Teagan prepare the rabbit stew for our dinner. Snow widened her eyes at the noise that accumulated as result of the messenger's words. I saw Teagan in a slight moment of contemplation but then, she got up abruptly and ushered Snow to her bedroom. Like the other orphans, I listened intently to Teagan's rushed tone of voice.

"Hide behind this cabinet. Quick! I'll put a blanket over you so that you can be hidden; just in case anything happens."

I heard the princess' voice reply in a harsh whisper, "No, Teagan! I must run, she'll find me if the guards inspect the village in detail."

"No, they won't. She won't. Trust me. Remember what we said, they aren't likely to go into an orphanage. Even if they do, you'll be hidden beneath the pile of clothes. I don't think the black knights will bother to raze the village and search everything despite what the Queen commands."

There was a sigh. "Alright, just promise me that you'll try and keep the children away from this; IF the guards find me and and also discover that you're responsible."

I heard no reply from Teagan but in a few seconds, she came out. "Children, don't mention this to anyone, understood? Come, we must go out. The Evil Queen will probably expect the villagers' to come out and pay our respects. Don't dawdle. Leyton! That includes you. Come on...all of you!" The orphans began to file out of the the cabin silently. They had seen the Queen before when she visited the village a little over a year ago. Although I haven't had the experience, the orphans told me what it was like. The whole community had been silent for the duration of the visit, afraid that the monarch will enact any signs of magic or worse, murder a villager. Luckily, I was told that the Queen's previous visit had not resulted in any deaths as she was simply passing the region. This time however, it was clear that none of us knew of the Queen's intentions. Surprisingly, the black knights had ceased the search for Snow White in our region for a rather long period of time. I suppose it was due to the news that Snow had travelled into other kingdoms instead of staying refuge in this one. _Oh, great. Snow is hiding amongst us right now. _

I was the last person to make my way to the entrance of the cabin. Just before I went out however, Teagan stopped me. "Daniella, I need you to stay in here with Snow. Get into my bed and pretend that you're sick with a contagious fever. If the guards come into the cabin, cough and make a large fuss. Hopefully, they will fall for it and leave you alone. I've heard that there is a sickness circulating the village right now. You won't be too suspicious, just make sure that you act it out to the best of your abilities, alright? I can count on you to do, Daniella. I know you won't mess this up. The kingdom needs Snow so please, help her."

I nodded slowly and shakily turned around to head towards Teagan's bedroom. As I made my way to the bed, I heard a soft ruffling sound coming from the bundle of blankets and clothes that was piled in the corner, beside the Teagan's cabinet. I got into Teagan's bed and whilst I arranged the thin blanket around my body, I heard a quiet voice whisper, "What are you doing here, Daniella?"

"Teagan asked me to pretend that I'm very sick. She says that if the guards come in, they will hopefully turn away because a deadly fever has been circulating the village. They might believe that I'm suffering from the fever."

"That's clever of Teagan I suppose, but Daniella, are you alright about doing this?"

I slid under the covers of the bed and replied, "Well I don't really have a choice as Teagan had asked me. But I guess I don't mind. I wanted to go out to see the Queen though."

I looked up and saw Snow's surprised expression as her face peeked through the blankets in the corner.

"No! Don't get me wrong, I've heard of the fear that she creates amongst the village. Its just...Its just that I want to see it for myself. Does this sound weird? Its like I want to find out who she is. Everyone talks about her and I want to make a judgement of her myself."

Snow stayed silent for a second before uttering in a barely audible tone, "you say that as if you're 16 years old, not 10. Where have you heard these words?"

My mouth didn't move as I felt my mind fall into a whirlpool of thoughts. _I am technically 16...I was born around the same time the Queen became a royal. So I guess I'm not that much younger than you._

I stuttered, still in shock from Snow's words, "I must have...I must have heard it sometime I guess". Deciding to change the topic, I asked, "Why does the Queen want to kill you anyway? People have told me its because she wants the kingdom to herself...is this true?"

Snow seemed to be lost in thought for a second as well. Then, she snapped back to my question, "I don't think that's true...I don't really know the exact reason but I've had some thoughts. Some things just don't add up though. At least, I don't want them to. If what I think is true, then I'm afraid, she has reason to go after me."

"Reason? What reason?"

"Nevermind...if you want an answer from me though, I can perhaps give you a thought." Snow paused and waited for my reply. I nodded slowly as she continued, "I guess she was never really happy with my father and I. The only time Regina didn't seem depressed was the year after she had married father. That happiness only lasted for a short time though...you haven't heard of my younger sister have you?"

My mouth gaped open. "You have a sister?"

Snow chuckled, "Well, I used to. She died during the night of my 12th birthday. My sister was around a year old at that time. No one knew why she died. My father told me that it was due to a contagious sickness that kills the individual almost instantly. Come to think of it, it's a wonder that none of my sister's maids got the sickness as well...but anyway. I never got to say goodbye to her as my father told me that I might catch the germs from my sister's dead body."

"So the child was the Queen's?"

"Yes. She was Regina's child."

"How has nobody mentioned your sister? I never knew that the Queen had a child."

"Everyone forgot about the princess I suppose. It was so long ago and to be honest, the death of young children isn't surprising. Not to scare you but its true. Many young infants don't even survive the night after their birth."

I nodded but didn't reply. Attentively, I listened to the distant clop of horse hooves slow down. The suddenly silent atmosphere allowed me to hear and imagine the scene that was occurring outside the cabin. I heard the swing of a carriage door and then a soft thud on the forest floor as a pair of boots hit the ground. Soon, I heard a second pair of shoes but the sounds of the soft thuds were soon disguised under the rattling armour that probably belonged to a group of black knights. Snow and I listened for any voices. A command perhaps, from the Queen.

I strained my ears to hear what was going on but the eerie silence continued. _Why wasn't the Queen saying anything? The orphans told me that she always made a dramatic and loud entrance. _My heart thumped hard against my chest and as annoying as it was, it was the only sound that I heard. Snow, not daring to utter a sound either also displayed a confused expression on her face.

Then, I heard some voices mingle together. I tried to clear my mind of my beating heart; I _need_ to know what was going on! After a minute of futile attempts, I gave up and rested my head back onto Teagan's pillow. I saw Snow do the same as she covered her face with the folds of the blanket that hid her body.

I don't remember how long the silence lasted until the slam of the carriage door alerted me back into the present. As the clop of horse hooves grew distant, I got up from the bed and saw the door of the Cabin opening. Teagan came through the threshold and ran towards Snow and I.

"Daniella! Thank goodness you stayed inside the cabin."

...

_Regina's POV_

I looked out of the window as the carriage rolled along the forest. I could feel father's eyes glancing nervously at me. I huffed and chose to ignore him. I didn't want to feel angry towards Wilma and my father; but they both gave me false hopes... Wilma told me that my little firefly lived there; in the orphanage. However, I was positive that none of the girls I saw just then was Daniella. I even asked my father to find out whether or not a girl named Daniella lived at the orphanage. The orphans' mother told Daddy that she hasn't had a child with that name in her care. Wilma told me that my daughter referred to herself with her given name; so its impossible that anyone would have known her with another name.

I could feel my cheeks flush red as I thought about the awkwardness of the situation back in the village amongst the peasants. I originally wanted to disguise this visit as a search for Snow White but I felt uncomfortable to stand in the village any longer. I was so close to seeing my daughter again after so many years but I felt betrayed by her absence. I'm pretty sure father could see that etched in my face as I turned around and walked back to the carriage. I didn't care that the peasants were confused and muttering in low whispers about my unusual actions. They needn't know about Daniella; not yet at least.

After a few more concerned glances at my direction, father spoke up. "Regina, this isn't over. I believe that Daniella is still out there somewhere. Today just wasn't your day to be reunited with her again."

I was about to snap back but I took a breath and still facing the window, I answered, "how can you be sure that I'll find her?"

"Love always finds it's way. Come on, Regina! Don't tell me that you've forgotten all that I have taught you when you were a child. You asked me to tell you stories of happy endings. Remember them? The unicorns, the fairies, the romantic lovers?" I felt father smile at me. Reluctantly, I turned around and faced him.

Then, I looked down at myself and mumbled, "Happy endings is something for children. It doesn't exist. As for fairies, they're twisted vile creatures. If the stories are true, they would have come and saved me from mother's punishments. But alas, they didn't. They probably didn't even glance in my direction". I spat out these last words, feeling the warmth crept into my fingertips again.

"Love doesn't exist either...or otherwise I'll be with Daniel right now instead of ruling this pathetic kingdom."

Father sighed and spoke no more as he sat back into his seat. The rest of the trip was silent yet again. Soon, I could see the dark castle loom into view. I haven't changed my feelings about that place from when I first arrived. It's still warmly uninviting. Cold and foreign perhaps; even though I had redecorated it to my taste. Now, it's my home, but a prison nonetheless. When the carriage came to a halt, I looked at father and despite the failure of this search, I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "See you at supper."

Then, I quickly got out and used magic to return to my chambers before my tears started to fall.


	5. Chapter 4 - Lost and Found

**Chapter 4**

**Lost and Found**

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

"She WHAT?" Snow cried, looking at my equally shocked face.

Teagan nodded, "I know. She asked if there were any girls in the village called Daniella. I didn't tell her the truth of course but why? I mean, why did she ask about a girl with the name Daniella?"

I continued looking up at the two adults, darting my eyes between their expressions. Teagan was genuinely confused but Snow's face was unreadable in a strange way. Teagan saw this and urged, "Snow, what is it? What do you know?"

Snow shook her head at Teagan. "I don't understand why Regina would ask such a thing. I mean, she couldn't have known young Daniella here..."

Teagan narrowed her eyes at the Princess before turning to me with a frown on her face. "Daniella, come with me...I want to have a little chat with you." Teagan took my hand and we walked out of the cabin. "Where are we going?"

"Just somewhere a little more private."

I didn't answer as I let Teagan take me past some trees in the forest. I looked back and saw the cabin become slowly concealed by the maze of trunks. "Let's sit on this log," I swiveled back around to see Teagan make a gesture as she patted the space on the log where she began to sit down.

I took a seat next to her, "We seem so suspicious!"

Teagan didn't smile and in a straight voice, she asked, "Daniella, have you ever met the Evil Queen?"

I shook my head quickly.

"You haven't? Have you talked to her? Seen her? Associated with any of her guards or servants or..."

"No Teagan! I haven't! I haven't even seen her...I told you so yesterday! I came from another realm, the one called Wonderland."

"How does she know about you then? Don't hide anything. Just tell me. Please. I want to know"

I leaned backwards as her eyes looked intently into mine. She was demanding an explanation. One that I didn't have...but Snow's story suddenly filled my mind. My mouth gaped slightly open. No, its impossible. _But my magic...and the lady at the festival...and the mirror?!_

Teagan saw that spark of thought in my mind. "What is it?"

I looked sideways and briefly shook my head. "Nothing. I don't know anything."

Teagan sighed. "Alright. You won't tell me. But I know that you're hiding something..."

"I'm not..." Before I could finish, Teagan stood up promptly. She put her hand over my mouth as a soft rustle of leaves sounded throughout the air. The forest had a sudden eerie silence but that was soon broken by the clink of someone's clasps of their belt. Then, Teagan's shocked mouth opened, "Snow! I thought you..."

"Its my fault. I mean, its my fault that the Queen is after Daniella."

Neither three of us spoke for a second because we didn't know how to respond. To my own surprise, it was I who spoke up. "So, the Queen is looking for a child. Her child."

Teagan's face remained shocked. She finally let the words stumble from her mouth, "the Queen has children?" Snow looked away but answered, "yes the Queen had a daughter and..." Snow paused. With a reluctant breath, she muttered, "and I think that I was the cause of her disappearance."

I didn't even wait for Teagan to say anything. I had a sudden foreign fiery feeling in my voice, "What did you do?"

Slightly confronted by my outburst, Snow shuddered and looked at me in surprise. "I think I said something wrong at the wrong time. Its the only explanation. My sister wasn't dead like I thought she was. She was taken away and...I think that shattered the child's mother."

I spoke up again, growing curious at this story. "What did you say?"

"I revealed something that shouldn't have been mentioned. I used to share anything with anyone so I told my father about something discrete. Its too strange though, after saying these words, I never got to see my sister again". My heart was hammering against my chest by now. "How old was the child when she disappeared?"

Teagan, having never heard the story about Snow's sister, was a little lost and surprised about the whole ordeal but she stayed quiet as Snow spoke. "She was a little over 1 year old when they told me that she had passed away."

In a shaky voice I asked,"but she hasn't right? Do you know if she has died for sure?"

"No I don't. But I think you're right. I think there's something that my father wanted to hide from me. I'm now pretty sure that my sister wasn't dead back then. Now, I don't know if she is still alive or even in this realm though. I mean, my sister should be around 16 years old if she's still living". My breath hitched. _I am technically 16 years old._ I've lived in Wonderland, where time operates differently to the Enchanted Forest.

Snow and Teagan didn't notice the sudden frown on my face. Instead, they engaged in a rapid conversation; one that I wasn't listening to.

"So that's why the Evil Queen was in the village, she was looking for her lost child?" Teagan concluded.

Snow nodded. "Yes. I believe so. She was looking for girls with the name Daniella...because that was the name of my sister."

"Well the Queen will have to look elsewhere. Daniella is an uncommon name around this village, or even this district to be exact! The only girl with this name here is Daniella, standing right beside us," Teagan mentioned.

I didn't speak. I simply nodded as I thought about the conversation that had just occurred. Then, Teagan and Snow gestured for me to follow them as we started walking back to the cabin. I trudged in the thin frosty snow behind them as they walked in silence.  
I felt my eyes grow warm and as if my emotions betrayed me. Then, I felt a stream of tears suddenly starting to flow down my cheeks...

* * *

(Regina's POV)

I motioned for the servant to refill my glass of wine. I could see the slight hesitation in the girl's eyes as she approached me. However, she couldn't disobey my orders so after quickly pouring the wine, she retreated. After she was gone, I saw Father's gaze eyeing the wine. Frowning with annoyance that I was getting judged, I raised the glass to my lips and in a few gulps, downed almost half of the liquid. Then, I set the glass back down next to my plate of barely touched food. The thoughts that were running through my head had made me lose my appetite. Whilst the steak lay uninviting to my taste buds, the warm burning taste of alcohol tempted me. I was unaware of how many glasses I had already drunk but it didn't matter. I needed a distraction from the failure of today's search. Daniella, my only connection to Daniel is still lost to me; all because of that insipid brat and her tattles!

I sighed. Now I was reminded of Daniel once again. I closed my eyes and when I did, I saw him in my mind, sitting on the right of me at the dining table. I knew that the seat right now was vacant but I yearned for his presence. In my subconscious mind, I saw him there...taking my goblet of wine away from my shaky fingers. He smiled but in a blink of my eyes, I saw the vacant seat again. Clenching my jaw, I bit my lip as I pushed the wine away from me. Then, I stood up and used my magic to swing open the doors of the room. I needed some air. 

When I walked out into the gardens, the atmosphere was quiet, unlike the previous weeks when the weather was still comparatively warm. Filling my lungs with the chilly air, I knew that yet another bitter winter would pass. Winter was a cruel reminder. The cool months was just a counter for all the years that I had been separated from my little firefly.

I huffed and cursed myself for thinking these thoughts, I don't need to be more miserable... so I made my way to my apple tree. It was one of the places that would always calm me down. Despite the cold, my apples still remain lusciously red thanks to my magic. I find it funny how visitors and even the guards tend to refrain from walking too close to the tree. I mean, they have probably realised that they would be set on fire by my hand if the tree was harmed but the visiting royals don't know about the tree. Yet, they are intimidated by the apples. At this thought, I chuckled. I walked over to the stone ledge that surrounded the tree and sat down. Then, I waved my hand and the novel that I had been reading appeared. Illuminated by the torches that had been lit around the palace walls, I began to read until a loud approaching clomp of boots distracted me. I glared at the direction of the noise and stood up, hearing that it was coming towards me. I was about to shout at the person who dared disrupt me but stopped when I saw the Huntsman walk into view from around the rose bush. Then, the realisation hit me.

"Your majesty, there you are! Do you still want to..."

"I forgot, but don't worry about that now. You can go back to your rooms for the night. I'm in no mood for this tonight."

Surprised, the Huntsman raised his eyebrows. I suppose he wasn't expecting me reading in the palace gardens instead of waiting in my bedchambers for him _as usual._ So in a quiet voice he spoke, "is there anything I can do for you, your majesty?"

He looked bored so I answered, "Yes. Yes, there is. Take this book and put it in my chambers. I'm going to go out for a ride...But DON'T alert anyone about this. If you do, someone will probably be forced to tag along behind me purely as per the rules. I want to ride alone tonight."

The Huntsman nodded curtly and took my book before turning away. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, my Queen."

I watched him disappear into the castle corridors before turning away. Then, I used magic to take me down to the stables. Seeing that there was a guard there, I cast a temporary spell on him. Watching him slump down in sleep on his post, I walked straight into the stables. Most of the horses were resting but there was a chestnut brown mare that poked her head out towards my direction. Seeing the white diamond path on her forehead, I let a small small escape my mouth as I approached Rocinante. She dipped her head as I pushed open the swinging doors to stroke her head.

"We're going out for a ride tonight. Do you feel up for that?"

I watched Rocinante stand up straighter as if waiting for her saddle to be put on. Preferring to do it without magic, I reached for the tack that was hanging over the stall. When I was putting it on, I heard a small grunt behind me. Turning around, I saw my black steed looking at me intently. I smirked. She was probably feeling indignant that she wasn't the one chosen to be ridden tonight. "I've taken you out so many times already...but I can't always take Rocinante out can I? Her coat colour doesn't blend in with the procession."

Snorting, the black horse retreated to the back of her stall but continued to stare at me.

I looked at the pitch black eyes of the horse and raised an eyebrow. Seeming to catch my expression, she bowed her head into the shadows. I turned back to Rocinante and finished putting on her saddle. After doing so, I led her out of the stables and into the mild moonlight. As soon as I came out into the open, I was surprised at the amount of small yellow lights that filled up the night sky. Realising what they were, I sighed. I hope that Daniella may also see these fireflies tonight...

Rocinante bumped her head gently against me and I could tell that she was impatient. Without hesitation, I quickly waved my hand around me and changed my outfit into something more appropriate than the dress that I was wearing previously. Satisfied at the new black velvet that hugged me and the white lace ruffles that kept me warm against the chilly breeze, I jumped onto Rocinante. Without my command, she already began a soft canter down the hill that would eventually meet the travelling road. Feeling the wind whistle past my ears, I became excited at the freedom that awaited, even if it was only for a split second. Kicking Rocinante softly, I urged her to build momentum as we galloped past the dark shadow of trees that surrounded the track. Everywhere I looked, there were fireflies illuminating the darkness. It felt warm and comforting, running right through them. What surprised me most though, was the position of the fireflies. Their light seemed to make a specific path along the track.

Soon, Rocinante and I came to a two headed intersection...I knew that whilst the one on the right led to the villages, the other led to faraway kingdoms. The fireflies darted towards the left. Cautiously, I let Rocinante follow them. After cantering for perhaps an hour, I recognised the scenery that emerged. Frowning, I urged Rocinante to a gallop and when she did so, it only took minutes until a very familiar hillside arose. _My childhood home._

I watched as the stone manor came out into view in the distance. Having being abandoned for a few years, it looked deathly calm against the night. However, I didn't wish to evoke any more memories so I rode past it until I felt a gradual slope under Rocinante's hooves. Now I knew why there were so many fireflies along the path. We were approaching Firefly Hill.

Despite the absence of my true love or Daniella, I still felt oddly comfortable when the gentle breeze invited me towards the hill. Slowing Rocinante to a stop, I jumped down and we both walked towards the little outlook that stood at the top of the canopy of leaves. Pushing back some twigs, I was surrounded by small glows of yellow light as I looked out onto the land that lay before me. From here, I saw the faint outline of villages and in the distance, there stood the dark palace, carved into the forest mountains.

Not knowing what to do now, I sat down onto the log that seemed to forever lay facing the outlook. I had a strange urge to wait for something...but I didn't know what that something was, _yet._

* * *

(3rd POV)

Daniella tossed and turned throughout the night. Although the small glows of firefly light continued to glow peacefully inside the cage that stood next to her bed, Daniella could not fall into deep slumber. The events that recently occurred unsettled her. Feeling annoyed at her restless mind, Daniella got up and ducked out of the cabin into the cool blue night. Glancing this way and that to make sure that there wasn't anyone following her, she walked into the trees to find a place where she could be alone.

Daniella was contemplating about the words of the witch, Wilma. "_If I'm really a witch, I should be able to control and feel my powers...right?"_

Finally, in a small open space, Daniella stopped and stood still. Reaching her hands out in front, she tried to feel the same warmth that sent the branch falling on top of Leyton and the boys. With brows frowned and glares towards her hands, Daniella's hands shook in effort to summon magic. However, her hands remained unlit. Daniella sighed. She had already let go of the anger that fuelled the magic last time. "_If only magic could be summoned with other ways."_

Unknowingly, Daniella's mind drifted off to the warm crackling fireside that had existed insider her dream. The dream in which she was inside a beautiful room with a figure gently stroking through her hair. A gentle smile lit up on Daniella's face as a sudden realisation clouded her thoughts. _What if the dream was a memory? In that case, does it mean that I'm part of the story that was told by Princess Snow?_

Daniella closed her eyes and felt herself become immersed into the dream once again. When she opened her eyes again, she staggered a little in her steps. A pinkish purple globe of flames sat in her hands! It glistened against the trees, creating warm but beautifully hued shadows. _I did it...I did it!_

Not entirely sure what to do, Daniella slowly closed her palms into a fist and watched the fire die down with the movement. Then, she opened it again to find that the purple glow had built up again to rest peacefully in her palm. After repeating the action several times, Daniella paused. There was a quiet trickling sound of a stream that she had failed to notice because of her excitement. Deciding to test out the new fireball that sat in her hands, Daniella walked in the direction of the water sounds to find a narrow creek with ink black water, caused by the dark night. Her palms opened once again and with an experimental flick of her wrist, she threw the purple-pink fireball into the water. As soon as it met the surface, the flames seemed to separate from one another and with a loud sizzle, it dispersed into the air. By now, Daniella was grinning at her control of magic. _Perhaps I am a witch...but I can't believe it. I wonder how the other kids will think of me now. I can do magic!_

However, Daniella was too ecstatic to realise that the crackling hisses from her magic had attracted the attention of another who had walked out of the cabin due to the inability of sleep. "Daniella?!"

The young girl turned around in surprise, with her glowing hands held out in front of her in defence. Through the restless flames, Daniella saw the outline of Snow White. Both gaped at one another before Snow finally stuttered, "I was right...you're her daughter".

As soon as Daniella heard these words, her shocked expression slowly developed into a glare. Snow had mentioned that perhaps the reason why the lost Princess was indeed lost was at her own fault. The mature 16 year old side of Daniella finally came out and when it did, her voice was not unlike her mother's. "So you're saying that I've been living alone, without any family because of your actions?"

Snow furrowed her brow, not knowing how to respond. Choosing to avoid the topics, she said, "Come with me. Maybe we can be family again...like sisters."

Daniella shook her head and looked down. "Sorry Snow, but no. I can sense that there is something you're not telling me. Why do you avoid mentioning exactly what you think you did...Your actions that lead to the consequences that is apparently my 'fake' death?"

Snow shook her head. If she tells Daniella about the possible fact that they weren't blood-related sisters at all, the word may spread about treason and when it reaches Regina, it would remind her of her lost love. Although Snow now hated Regina, she still felt sorry for her about Daniel's disappearance. But then again, Regina would probably tear the kingdom down to ruins to find her daughter again. Snow shook her head and asked once more, "Daniella, come. Come with me, I won't hurt you. You're my sister."

"And funnily enough, something is telling me that I'm not. Besides, how will people react when they find out about my family? Everyone is currently trying to dethrone my...my mother. What will happen if I say that I'm her daughter? Someone will probably spear a sword into my heart before I even explain that I've never seen the Queen before!"

Through clenched teeth, Snow replied in a loud voice, "Daniella. I cannot let Regina find you. She'll ruin you! Like she ruined so many others! You're still pure and untainted with dark magic. No one should learn from her evil ways."

Daniella pretended to not hear the last statement. Although, she was aware that the Queen had committed horrible acts, she now felt angry that her mother was being called evil; especially after finding out that Regina had grieved genuinely for her child's disappearance. Daniella was conflicted but she glared at Snow. However, in a few seconds, the harsh stare strangely turned into a wilted expression as her face dropped. The 10 year old confused and lost mind seemed to come back to Daniella. She didn't know what to do. As a child, she couldn't just walk into the palace and demand to see the Queen. Her only option seemed to be to follow Snow, the very person who had gotten her into this position in the first place.

Seeing Daniella's sudden sad look, Snow cautiously stepped closer to the young girl. As soon as she put hands on Daniella however, the girl flinched and stumbled back. Daniella felt her eyes water but in desperation, she glanced once more at Snow White before running through the trees. Holding out her glowing hands to guide her way, Daniella wanted to go far away from Snow, the cabin, the village. She didn't want to care anymore because she knew that her life just got much more complicated than it already was.

...

In the silver moonlight, Regina remained sitting on the log, huddled in her thick fur cloak. She didn't want to leave, as she was imagining Daniel's presence amongst the gentle rustling of the leaves at the Firefly Hill outlook. After being alone for quite a long period of time, she finally let her guard down and a single tear trickled from her eye. Despite the death being so many years ago, her heart still ached at the thought of Daniel. However, it also found comfort in the matter as Regina thought about her young teenage years. Those years had been free from any burden...well, perhaps apart from Cora's strict mothering discipline.

The stars continued to roll along the night sky and Regina closed her eyes and let her head droop down. She was tired, but still not ready yet to go back to the luxurious prison that was the palace. Her mind nearly entered into slumber but approaching sounds of two people talking startled her. Although she would normally have used her magic to get rid of the people disturbing her, Regina found herself interested at the couple that was approaching her. With her back turned to them, she listened as the voices drew closer.

"I'm just worried about that girl, she seemed genuinely lost!"

"I agree dear, let's just hope that she finds her way home again. But then again, my father had the same issue; sleepwalk. Its a wonder that they don't trip over the tree roots scattered everywhere on the forest floor! Or crash into any trees for that matter."

"Hmf, I'm still worried about that child. Did you see her eyes, the poor thing. She has been crying. A child at the age of 10 years should not be wandering the forest alone...We should have taken her back but alas, she refused!"

"I think that's quite strange though. I mean, why would she refuse? Ahh, perhaps she's shy. That's the case with most young orphans."

At the mention of the last word, Regina's breath hitched. _Orphan? 10 years old? Lost? _Regina didn't want to interact with peasants but she was now getting very sceptical about the tale. Having never mastered the ability to shape shift or changed her appearance, Regina tugged her hood over her head so that it hid her face. Then, she stood up and walked towards the couple.

The young man and woman was surprised to find that a figure was approaching them from the outlook of firefly hill. However, the tall and strong built male cleared his throat and uttered a simple good evening. Regina nodded her head under her hood and giving a sigh before she spoke, she replied, "good evening. I couldn't help but overhear that you've seen a young girl around the age of...10 was it? Yes, 10 years wandering the forest. You mentioned that she seemed lost and full of tears am I correct?"

The couple gave a small sad smile before the woman answered, "Yes indeed. I have to admit though, I wasn't sure what to do. The child mentioned that she had a home but she refused for us to walk her back to her orphanage. What a strange girl...she didn't even answer our question about her name!"

Regina simply spluttered out as her heart beat faster, "Where is the girl? Can you please take me to her? Perhaps I can help."

In her mind however, Regina was considering the only scenario present in her head. _Well, more like a dream._ The girl must be Daniella. _My little firefly._

The couple exchanged glances and nodded to the figure under the hood, not knowing that they were actually communicating with the Queen. Then, the company moved through the dense forest of trees. Regina was tempted to create some light using magic but as it would give away her identity, she refrained from doing so. The couple weaved in and out of the shadows, seeming to know the path very well, unlike Regina. Not used to the rough natural terrain, Regina soon lagged behind a little. _I'm going to set these two on fire if they don't find the child soon,_ she thought silently to herself. Before she could complain any longer however, the woman called in a whisper to Regina, "I think I see her. Come."

Regina strode quickly through the forest and as she stood next to the couple, she followed their gaze to a outline of a small young girl, dressed in a simple and slightly dirty white nightdress. The clearing that she was in was surrounded by twinkling glows of yellow lights. _Fireflies._ The girl was shivering as she sat amongst the roots of a tall tree. The couple walked cautiously to the girl but before they reached her, Regina choked out, "Daniella?"

The couple' heads swivelled around to the hooded figure in confusion but the Queen's gaze was only on the young girl. After a few seconds of held breaths, the girl lifted her head and her eyes gazed into the shadowed face under the hood. Regina stepped slowly towards the girl and observed her. The girl had almost pitch black hair, except for a few highlights of dark brown. Despite wearing the clothes of a peasant, the girl's hair was not matted nor tangled like a bird's nest. Instead, black waves fell down like a waterfall cascading down the shoulders. Her eyes were beautiful dark shadows of brown and if it wasn't for the cold, her lips would have been a rosy pink colour. To anyone, the girl would have been stunning for a 10 year old but to Regina, she was more. The girl had Daniel's visage...as well as her own.

As the girl looked up into the hooded figure, she inched a little closer. Regina knelt down in front of the girl and took the girl's hands in her own. Feeling the cold numbness, Regina used barely visible magic to warm up the cool skin. A tear trickled from Regina's eyes as a smile lit up on the girl's face. Using her thin and pale fingers, the girl reached up for Regina's hood and gently pulled it back.

"Mother?"

The Queen nodded once and let out a rare genuine smile as tears now ran freely down her cheeks...


	6. Chapter 5 - The Palace

**Chapter 5**

**The Palace**

* * *

(3rd POV)

Daniella watched the Queen's face become streaked with tears that ran black, due to dark eye makeup. No. It wasn't the Queen. It was Daniella's mother. Slowly, Regina's hands raised up and cupped her daughter's own teary face. Regina then whispered in a soft voice full of staggering tears, "My little firefly, I've found you. Your mama's got you now. I promise, I'll never ever leave you again. I swear. This time, no one can ever take you away from me."

Daniella sniffed but couldn't manage to speak as she was still shocked from seeing the 'Evil' Queen, kneeling in front of her, with tears streaming from her eyes. Instead, the young girl shivered and swallowed as her mother embraced her in a tight hug. Daniella initially felt uncomfortable but slowly, she melted into the warmth of Regina's body. As she sniffed again, she could smell the sweet, sharp perfume of crisp autumn apples. Frowning her face, Daniella thought of where she had smelt this scent before...it was too familiar. Finally, Daniella realised...the scent came from her own subconscious memory. _Its from my past, from when I was still in the arms of my mother as a child._

The embrace lasted for a long time since neither daughter nor mother wanted to let go. However, Regina made the first move and gently tugged away from her daughter. She quickly undid the clasp of her own cloak and put it around Daniella, watching as the young girl slowly ceased her shivering. Regina had nearly forgot about the couple who stood rooted on their spot, confused about the whole ordeal as they could only see Regina's back. However, as soon as the woman saw Regina's figure without the cloak, she gasped and tugged at her partner to see if he had the same suspicions as her. Their doubts were soon confirmed as Regina cleared her throat and spoke in the notorious voice that everyone in the kingdom recognised all too well.

"Go, and do not speak of this when you arrive back into the village; have you understood?"

In a shaky voice, a male voice answered, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Then, almost immediately Daniella and Regina heard the quick pattering of footsteps, running away from the spot. When neither of them heard the running anymore, Daniella decided to speak up. In a wavering voice, she looked into her mother's red puffy eyes and flatly stated, "You're the Queen."

There was a moment of silence before Regina answered in slightly guilty tone, contrasting the one she used to speak to the couple, "I am."

Daniella looked down. She had so many questions but didn't know where to start. The silence was awkward for the pair but Regina lifted up Daniella's head and whispered. "Let's go home first, you're tired...we can talk in the morning."

Daniella was filled with many thoughts; she was about to return home after so many years but her mother is royalty! And not just that, she's the Evil Queen! _Teagan, Snow and everyone else have said so many things about what the Queen could do...will I be safe? What if I'm going to a worse place than Wonderland? That place was so horrible!_

However, Daniella was too tired to act according to her doubtful thoughts. She let Regina take her hand as they both stood up and started walking. After a few minutes, they both approached a chestnut coloured horse, grazing on a small patch of grass. "Daniella, this is Rocinante. She was a present from my father when I was around the same age as you. You don't need to be afraid of her, she's very gentle." Regina explained.

Daniella only nodded and before she knew it, she was hoisted up onto the horse's back. In surprise, she flared her legs a little but Regina spoke, "don't worry, you'll get used to being on horseback. You can lean on me as we ride." With that, Regina hopped onto Rocinante's back and tugged at the reins. At the gentle clop of hooves and the bounce of the horse itself, Daniella closed her eyes. The midnight breeze blew onto mother and daughter as they approached the road that connected directly to the palace. The last thing that Daniella heard before she slipped into slumber was a deep muffled sound of a man against the clink of armour, shouting out in surprise, "Your Majesty!?"

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

The sound of crackling fire and shuffles of footsteps woke me up. The first thing I noticed was the lush bed sheets that I was surrounded in. They were so soft, silky to touch compared to the feeling of waking up on a hard bed on usual mornings. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. A beautiful arrangement of purple sheets and cloth looked back onto me. I followed the direction that they were tied in and soon glanced at a set of elaborately sculpted bed posts. It finally hit me. _I must be in the Queen's palace!_

Then, I looked in the direction of the fire and saw a young girl dressed in a simple white and black lace dress, tending to the fireplace. Her back was turned towards me so feeling a little awkward that she hasn't noticed me yet, I let out a small cough. The girl jumped and turned around to face me. She must be around 18 years of age, judging by the juvenile look on her face. She glanced at me for a second before curtsying and saying, "Oh, you're awake...Your Highness. I'll fetch your maids to tend to you."

I opened my mouth to say something but felt foolish in doing so, as I didn't know how to reply. Sensing the silence, the girl quickly made her way out of the room and left me alone. After she left, I grinned a little. _She called me 'your highness'!_

But then, that just reminded me of another fact. The Queen is my mother and she's somewhere in this castle right now. I still didn't know what to make of my new motherly figure. My memory of last night gave me memories of warmth and love but my memories of Snow and Teagan told me that I should avoid the Queen. Trying not the think about the subject however, I pushed back the covers of the bed and stepped down onto a soft fuzzy flooring._This must be carpet. The orphanage certainly wasn't able to afford this!_

As soon as I looked around, I gaped in awe. The room was so spacious! The walls were painted lavender with a pattern of intricate designs. Opposite to the bed, there was a plush dark velvet couch and next to that, stood a beautiful array of flowers. I walked over to the bouquet and touched its soft petals. These flowers were much prettier than even the most expensive bouquets at the festival! Beside the couch area, there was a high book shelf that towered over my short height. It wasn't full yet, but I glanced at some of the titles of the novels. There was a particularly interesting cover that caught my attention so I slipped it out and flicked to a page. I tried to read the passage out loud but sighed at my stuttering voice. I haven't exactly received the best education in my life..._this is such an embarrassment!_

Deciding that this wasn't going anywhere, I put the book back onto the shelf. Anticipating what I would find next, I immediately walked away and came towards a white vanity with a large mirror that hung above it. Unlike the single mirror we had at the cabin, the surface of this mirror was so clear! As I came closer, I was a little surprised. _Is this what I really look like?_

The mirror showed my dark chocolate hair, high cheekbones and brown eyes. I shuddered, thinking of the Queen's face replacing my own reflection. _No wonder why Snow had been so suspicious of me._

I grew a little creeped out by the mirror and chose to look away and into the various colourful glass bottles that stood lined up on the vanity instead. I randomly picked one up and uncapped its stopper and smelled its contents. I smiled at the scent, I wasn't sure what the liquid was, but it had a very pleasant and fresh scent. Then, I continued to open the other bottles in curiosity. Just as I was uncorking the final bottle, a shuffle of steps coming from behind my back startled me. I put down the bottle just in time to turn my head and see a duo of maids come into my room. They curtsied in unison and then, one of them spoke, "Good morning, Your Highness. I'm Yvette" and gesturing to the other maid, she continued, "and this is Olivia. The Queen has assigned us to be your personal maids. We'll just be helping you prepare for the day, dress and other things of of that matter. In the future, if you need anything, we can always help."

I only managed a weak smile as Yvette continued, "So, how about let's get you dressed for breakfast?"

I nodded, still unsure how to respond, or whether or not I will make a fool of myself if I immediately start asking questions. Yvette then made a gesture to Olivia who made her way to take care of the bed. Next, Yvette guided me out of the room and just before the small arched passageway lead out into an open area, she turned me to the left and pushed open a set of doors. We entered a room, similarly decorated to the bedroom but instead, along the walls there hung a gold rod in which many dresses hung. I failed to hide my amazement and gasped at the sight of the exquisite coloured fabric that lay before me. Yvette chuckled and said, "You'll have more tailor-made for you. But first, the seamstress must take your actual measurement. These dresses were procured by the Queen yesterday, she hopes that you could find one to your liking."

I glanced at Yvette inquiringly and she continued, "Yes, go ahead. Choose one to wear today."

I felt the crease of my mouth being pulled upwards as I brushed my hand against the soft silky texture of some of the dresses, compared to the light gauzy fabric of others. Eventually, I settled for a light purple dress with long decorative sleeves. I pulled it off its hanger and Yvette took it from me. She walked towards a floor length mirror and gestured for me to follow her. Behind the mirror, there stood a privacy screen with painted flowers on its surface. Yvette said, "There, change out of your nightgown and then I'll pass you your undergarments."

I went behind the screen and awkwardly took off my white nightdress. The cold air immediately got to me. I shivered and said, "I'm done."

Seconds later, I saw some fabric being draped on top of the screen. I pulled it down and put it on, not entirely sure if I was doing the right thing. After all, back in the orphanage our dresses were all so simple. I looked up again and saw that Yvette had slung my dress over the top of the screen as well. I took it down and slipped it on. The fabric felt so comfortable against my skin. It wasn't itchy at all...it was warm as well! Holding up the back of the dress, I came out and turned towards Yvette so that she could help me with the hooks on the dress. I wasn't familiar with how the hooks worked but surprisingly, Yvette worked very quickly and in a few seconds, she already started walking away from me. Then, I looked at myself in the mirror. A beautiful rich girl of nobility looked back into my eyes. I blinked twice before coming closer to the mirror and examining my new appearance. Before I got too immersed however, Yvette called, "Your Highness, come and choose a pair of shoes. I can't have you padding around the palace barefoot right?"

I turned away and went towards Yvette, who was waiting. She gestured to the line of shoes that lay beneath the dresses and seeing so many to choose from, I reached down for a pair randomly. Yvette immediately pulled me over to a stool so that I could sit. Then, she waited as if wanting me to stick out my foot. I shook my head, "its fine. I can do it." _I was clearly not used to having people do things for me._

"No, no, don't be silly. Of course not," Yvette said as she waved away my outstretched hand. I already felt so awkward by this point that I didn't dare refuse again. However, seeing the uncomfortable look on my face, Yvette sighed and left the shoes so that I could put them on myself. Inwardly, I breathed out in relief. After getting dressed, Yvette took me back to my bedroom so that Olivia could do my hair. Olivia originally wanted to create something elaborate but I shook my head at the idea. So instead, she brushed my hair back and plaited it into a side braid.

"There, you're done. Normally, you'll have breakfast with your mother but considering that you've slept in today, the Queen has already had her meal. Her majesty has requested for your presence in her chambers after you eat your breakfast. I assume she didn't want to overwhelm you with everything at once so...would you like to eat in your chambers just for today?"

"Yeah...alright," I answered simply. Olivia nodded and took my hand as we walked out of the arched passageway again. As soon as we came into a larger room, I exclaimed, "Wait, there's more?"

Laughing, Olivia answered, "Yes, well this is your lounge room and study room. If any visitors were to see you, they will come here instead of your actual bedchambers. If you exit these large doors right here, you'll come out into a passage of mirrors. That'll lead you to the Queen's chambers."

"Oh, I understand now. Thanks."

Olivia curtly inclined her head before telling me to sit down at a small table that stood at the corner of the room. "Your breakfast will arrive shortly. After you finish, I'll come back and take you to see the Queen."

With that, Olivia left me alone to wait for my food to arrive. Being all by myself again, I finally let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

* * *

(Regina's POV)

After shakily putting on my makeup, I begun to pace the room. I felt the Genie's eyes roam across the floor, watching the swishing voluminous movement of my dress in concern but I ignored him. My daughter was supposed to come here to my chambers at any minute but I don't know how she'll respond to me; I don't even know anything about her! Letting out an exasperated breath, I waved my hand over the face on my mirror and it disappeared in a puff of dark blue smoke. I didn't need the Genie overhearing the conversation that I would have.

Now, I began to contemplate my decisions even further. Should I have woken Daniella this morning instead of letting her sleep in? Does she even want to stay here with me? Is she afraid of me?

The latter question worried me. I had already decided to put on softer makeup and a simpler dress but I wasn't sure how Daniella would see me. My hopes are that she hasn't physically seen me murder or kill but what if she has? _Ugh, calm yourself down Regina. Your overthinking._

I tried to push these thoughts to the back of my head so I walked over to my vanity and picked up the ring that Daniel had given me. I slipped it on, wishing that he was here to help me be a parent once again to my own child. Seconds after putting the accessory onto my finger, there was a knock on my door. I took a breath and called out, "Come in."

I heard some whispers outside and from the mirror of my vanity, I saw the door open with Daniella coming in by herself. She looked so beautiful, my heart leapt at seeing her just a few feet away from me. Finally, I turned around and said, "Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

Daniella only nodded. Sensing her shy unwillingness to speak, I continued, "You don't have to be afraid...come. Let's talk shall we?"

I saw her nod again and this time, I motioned for her to follow me. I walked over to the couch that sat by the fireplace and invited her to sit down next to me. When she did, there was a slight distance between us. I knew that it would make her uncomfortable to immediately close that gap so I asked, "Did you...know about all this?"

I watched my daughter intently as she muttered, "Well, sort of."

I frowned. "How?"

She looked up at me with large glassy eyes and without answering my question, asked me, "Why did you leave me? Was it Princess Snow White's fault that we were separated?"

I immediately felt fire return to my heart as soon as heard the wretched girl's name. "DON'T mention that girl in front of me without my permission, understood?" I said sternly. I saw Daniella recoil a bit and I sighed. I didn't need her to be afraid of me; we haven't even had a proper conversation yet! Bowing my head a little, I whispered, "Sorry, I shouldn't have burst out at you."

Daniella eyed me warily but I continued, "But yes, it was her fault. I'm going to tell you a story. You mustn't repeat this to anyone without my permission alright? You can promise me that...right?"

My daughter nodded in understanding and waited for me to tell her the story. Fearing that I would become too emotional, I twisted the ring around my finger and hoped that Daniel would help me say the right thing. Hesitantly, I began. "Well, when I was 18 years old, I met Daniel. He was the stable boy of my family estate and...I fell in love with him."

I watched Daniella's eyes grow round. She quietly whispered, "Was I named after him?"

I nodded with a smile on my face. "Yes, you were. Anyway, we loved each other but I knew that my mother would be against our relationship as he was of lesser class than me. One day whilst I was meeting him under my favourite apple tree, a runaway horse darted down the hill. Someone was on the horse and she was screaming for help. I should have never helped her...but my first instinct at the time was to jump onto Rocinante and go after the struggling rider. I did, and I saved the girl...but at a cost."

Daniella frowned and she asked, "who was the girl?"

I spat out the name and watched Daniella's shocked open mouth. "Snow White."

I inhaled and continued, "So the next day, the King visited and due to the lack of a motherly figure for his spoiled daughter, he proposed to me. I was surprised and didn't know how to respond but my mother accepted for me. After that, I ran down to the stables to tell Daniel what had happened. That's when we got engaged; he gave me this ring," I paused to slip off the ring that had been on my finger. I reached out for Daniella's hand and opened it, putting the ring into her palm. "After that, Daniel and I devised a plan to escape and be with each other forever. So as soon as the sun set, I met up with him at the stables and we were about to run off until Snow saw us kissing. The girl was upset initially but I made her promise to not tell anyone, especially my mother and the King about my true love, Daniel. The next evening, I was down at the stables again with Daniel but our worst nightmare was fulfilled. Cora, my mother, found out about us and in response, she took out Daniel's heart...and...and she crushed it right in front of me."

My voice had begun to shake by now but I kept going, "So I was forced to marry a man I did not love, actually...resented due to his brat of a daughter. The same girl who did not manage to keep a secret! Snow told my mother about Daniel and I. She killed him. She was the one who killed Daniel!"

Cautiously, Daniella asked, "He was my father wasn't he? Daniel?"

I smiled sadly, "Yes. He was...I wish that you would have met him. He really was the most kind, caring and handsome man in all of the realms."

I felt hot tears run down my face now. I looked away from Daniella and into the fire, trying to concentrate on the flames so that I may be soothed by its movement. However, I felt a small pair of arms slowly close around my waist. A little surprised, I shuddered slightly at first but then I looked down at Daniella's body which was snuggled against my own. I moved my arms so that my hands could rub Daniella's back in circling motions. I drew her closer to me, feeling a comfortable warmth which felt strange after years of not coming in contact with anyone...in this manner at least. I smiled and kissed the top of my daughter's head as she mumbled into me, "And what happens next?"

With her body pressed into mine, I continued, "Well, after marrying the King I soon found out that I was pregnant with you. Of course, I had to pretend that your father was the King...even after your birth. I remember every moment that I have spent with you in my life because it had brought me so much joy. Not only were you Daniel's child, you reminded me that I had something to live for. Without you, the castle was cold and empty towards me. The King only cared for his daughter and Snow was too spoiled to recognise the look on people when they are deeply hurt. Anyway, it was the night of that girl's 12th birthday when the King found out that you weren't his blood related daughter. He was furious and at the time, I didn't have magic to defend you or myself for that matter. He ordered the guards to take you away from me, and leave you at a village. You were only a year old at the time so they snatched you away from my arms despite my protests. I was so distraught after they took you. My only connection to true love was lost. To make it worse, I had to pretend to the kingdom that you had died when in reality, you were cruelly taken away from me. Daniella, our separation was the end of my happiness."

At this statement, Daniella looked up at me and asked desperately, "but how did the King find out?"

I pursed my lips and spat, "Who are we familiar with, who has the inability to keep secrets or keep her mouth shut at the right time?"

Daniella answered, "Snow? What did she say?"

"Actually, I'm not quite sure myself. However, I was told by Rumpelstiltskin that the girl mentioned some crucial information to her father. She must have told him that I was in a relationship with someone else...which meant that the King would have realised that you weren't his daughter. I mean, it was confirmed because you were never close to the King." I chuckled when I said this. "Apart from the wetnurse, I was the only one who you let to hold you."

Daniella breathed out a soft, "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes...so how about your story hmm? Judging by your appearance, you look 10 years old but you're technically 16 years of age."

Daniella unwound herself from my arms and then spoke, "A portal took me to Wonderland when I was abandoned."

"Wonderland?!"

Daniella looked at me strangely. "Yes, why? Does it mean anything to you?"

"Its just...I banished my mother there. You didn't happen to come across the Queen of Hearts did you?"

"No. But her guards found me and took me into a village where seamstresses 'adopted' me." Then, Daniella looked at me a little fearfully. She continued however, "They were horrid. I was forced to work for them as a servant. I wanted to play with the children in the village but they handed me a needle and thread and told me to get to work every..."

_No they didn't! They forced my daughter to do lowly jobs of a peasant?! _I didn't bother to control my anger. "They what?! Were you harmed Daniella? Oh, I'm so sorry darling! I didn't know that you were in Wonderland. I would have rescued you from there. I'm so so so sorry...you will forgive me right?"

I watched Daniella's chest rise and fall before she answered quietly, "Well, you didn't know...but I was alone for almost a decade in that dreadful place."

I wrapped my arms around Daniella, crying into her hair. "My little firefly, I don't know how I'll ever be able to make it up to you. I didn't know that you were suffering in a different realm. After looking for you everywhere in this land, I thought that you had died. I love you, I would have never let that happen to you."

After a long moment of silence, Daniella's muffled voice replied, "I know."

I breathed out a sigh of relief before asking, "So how did you manage to come back to the Enchanted Forest?"

"The Cheshire cat helped me. So did fireflies... for some reason."

I smiled when Daniella mentioned the fireflies. "Fireflies were the symbol of true love for Daniel and I. We used to meet each other at Firefly Hill...the place that we were at yesterday?"

Daniella looked up, "We were at Firefly Hill? No wonder there were so many fireflies in that area."

I nodded. "Yes, since you are the product of the true love between your father and I, fireflies become an important symbol for your magic and for yourself...have you noticed that?"

My daughter frowned as if considering before answering, "Fireflies have always seemed to follow me whenever I go. They are beautiful creatures though. I find their light comforting, especially if I have had a sad day."

"That's because for you, fireflies contain the love of your father and I...it's magic Daniella. Magic that comes from true love. I'm so glad that you've already seen it."

"Do you have a symbol for love and your magic too?"

I shook my head. I wished that my own parents gave me magic from combined love but it had never existed. Mother married for power, not because she loved Daddy. "No I don't. Not all people are a product of true love. This kind of magic is rare...the child born out of true love has light magic. I assume that you've noticed your magic already?"

"I have...the first time I used it, I think I made a tree branch fall on top of some boys who were bullying me," Daniella said as she grinned.

"What were you thinking when this happened? What was your emotions like?"

Daniella scrunched her face and tried to remember. "I was pretty angry when that happened...Its funny though because when I was practising control of my magic, I could only make a fireball if I thought of a certain dream that I had."

I gasped. _Daniella could already control her magic...without anyone teaching her! Also, she can cast both light and dark magic! _Sensing Daniella's inquiring look, I asked, "What was the dream? It was a happy one wasn't it?"

Daniella nodded, "Yes. It was. I'm beginning to think that it was a combination of a memory and a dream. In the dream, I was in a beautiful room...it looks really similar to this one but the walls were a lighter shade of colour instead. I was sitting right here on this couch and someone was stroking through my hair. Now, I assume that the figure touching me was you. The dream was very comforting and it made me happy."

I smiled at Daniella. "Well it seems like you have the ability to cast both light and dark magic. Of course, your light magic comes from you being the product of true love. Your dark magic however is inherited..."

"So that means you only have dark magic? Because you weren't the product of tru...," Daniella immediately covered her mouth as her cheeks turned red. She looked down and muttered, "sorry, that was quite rude."

I patted Daniella's back and answered, "No that's fine. I wasn't offended. I can see that you're very careful with your language though. That's something very important. Especially since you're a Princess now."

My daughter sighed and looked away. "But I know nothing about being royalty."

I lifted Daniella's head and said, "You've always been my little Princess but for now, you don't need to worry. I'll keep the knowledge of my heir secret from the kingdom until you are ready, alright?"

Daniella looked at me blankly. "Heir?"

I smiled. "Of course. You're my daughter so you'll inherit the throne when the time comes..."  
Seeing the scared look on Daniella's face, I reached out and took her hand and assured her, "but meanwhile, you can just focus on settling back into this life. It takes some time but you should be fine." Then softly, I added, "that is, if you want to stay."

There was a slight moment of hesitation but Daniella replied, "Yes of course I want to stay..."

This was followed by an awkward silence. Daniella looked away but I had already understood what she was thinking. "You're afraid of me."

Daniella immediately shook her head. Too vigorously.

I inhaled sharply but answered, "I understand. The things they say...just ignore them. They judge according to what they have seen on the outside. No one is able to know a person unless they actually sit down and listen. You'll learn this soon enough. People are too quick to label who is good or evil."

Daniella's mouth formed a little pout as she thought. Then, in a quiet voice she asked, "but is it true? The things they say about you crushing hearts, burning villages and killing innocents?"

In an equally quiet voice, I sighed before answering simply, "No one is innocent."

I looked at Daniella to see her body inch away from mine. My heart dropped so I spluttered, "I don't take pride in doing so, Daniella. I don't. Well, maybe I do...sort of. But it tortures me. They say that I kill without thought. The thing is, the deeds that I have committed during the day always haunt me at night."

With my voice dropping even lower, I whispered, "The nightmares. They always come. Telling me that I'm becoming my mother. Ruthless. A monster. _Evil."_

I watched Daniella finally look up at me. Her expression was unreadable so I exhaled and stood up. Walking away, I spoke, "I hope that you won't have to feel the pain like I do. It causes you to do unspeakable things. Everyday, I am reminded of being alone, without my true love, or my daughter. All because of a girl that the Kingdom worships. All because of a girl who has broken a promise. To see that same girl living and breathing every day; it kills all the goodness in my soul. That is, if I even have any left."


	7. Chapter 6 - The Huntsman, The Quiet Man

**Chapter 6**

**The Quiet Man and the Huntsman**

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

There was a soft knock on the door. The Queen and I both watched as it opened slowly to reveal a short old man dressed in black. In fact, I think he's just a little taller than me. His face was adorned with a gentle crinkled smile as he nodded his head towards me and asked, "Is this Daniella?"

The Queen walked over to us and said to me, "Daniella, this is your grandfather, Henry."

I smiled to Henry as he came over and embraced me in a hug. "You probably don't remember me but I recognise that grin of yours anywhere. You had the same smile when you were just a little babe in my arms."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, I hope you've found this castle to your liking. I know its awfully cool in here at times but that's just your mother," Grandfather winked to me when he said this. At the corner of my eye, I saw the Queen roll her eyes and exclaim, "Alright, I'll give you two some time to get to know each other...or gossip about me"

Henry chuckled and replied, "We won't gossip about you. Anyway, we'll go to the library to talk. Afterall, Daniella needs to know her way around this palace."

The Queen nodded as Grandfather and I walked out of her chambers. Once we were passing through the hall of mirrors, I asked him, "Why are there so many mirrors here?"

"Well, they're your mother's thing I guess. Mirrors are useful objects when it comes to magic...but you don't need to worry about that."

"When I was at the village market a few days ago, I overheard a woman named Wilma talk about me. I couldn't see who she was whispering to but she seemed to be doing so through some sort of object. Was it a mirror?"

Henry gasped silently and nodded. "Clever girl. Yes. It was. Actually, can you guess who she was talking to?"

The answer was too obvious. "The Queen?"

"Your mother really cares about you, Daniella. The impact of the lost of her daughter has never left her. She's asked your paternal grandmother to look out for girls who could have been you."

"So Wilma is my grandmother?! She never said anything about that."

"Well, she was instructed by your mother to not interfere. Regina wants to come to you herself. I'm sure you remember that day at the village right? The only reason why we came was because Wilma told your mother that she has seen you, and is positive that you are the princess."

"So I've been watched and haven't even realised it."

Grandfather patted me on the back and said, "Yes you have. But now, you're back home aren't you?"

I was too engrossed in our conversation to realise that we've come out of the hall of mirrors and into a corridor of dark but elaborately decorated rooms. Henry pointed ahead, "The library is just through here, and up a flight of stairs."

Soon enough, we arrived at a pair of stairs that wound up around the sides and met together at the top. As we walked up, we faced open doors to reveal a large room, filled with shelves that supported many books of all sizes. "And here we are, the library."

Grandfather led me into the maze of books and we approached a cozy area where several plush couches and armchairs stood next to an unlit fireplace.

"Oooh, its quite chilly. Winter always comes early to the palace," Henry commented.

"I think I can fix that..." I began as I walked to the fireplace. I slowly stretched out my hand and watched as a ball of flames formed on my palm. Then, I threw it into the fireplace, watching the wood come ablaze as it sizzled and cracked.

"You have magic."

I turned around to see my grandfather exclaim these words as if he was a little disappointed. I looked away uncomfortably but he sighed and said, "here, take a seat."

I sat on the space next to him. After a moment of silence I mumbled, "Is my magic bothering you?"

Henry looked at me and shook his head. "No, child. It's not. I've gotten used to magic."

"Do you have magic?"

"No I don't. But my wife, Cora did. I guess it runs in the family. Through the line of females, that is."

"Well the Queen said that my magic came from true love from my parents."

"In that case, your magic is pure...its a very rare thing to be a child of true love you know..."

"I know, the Queen told me that."

There was a pause as I watched my grandfather contemplate what he was going to say next. Then, he began, "I'm just saying, suggesting but maybe you should start calling Regina 'mother'...I'm sure she would love that. I think that she really needs that actually. Shes been lacking intimate love for way too long. So what do you think?" Henry nudged me gently when he finished speaking.

I watched his eyes crinkle as they softly inquired into mine. "I...yeah sure. I'm just not really used to this I guess."

"To love?"

"Well, yes. But also, to having people who genuinely care for me...I've only ever stuck with people who were able to provide me with a shelter and food."

Grandfather nodded and said, "I'm sorry you had to experience all that. It really wasn't fair was it? But now, I hope that you and your mother can bring some joy back into each other's lives. I have to admit, this castle is in desperate need of happiness. Its way too gloomy in my opinion."

I grinned, "Well at least its beautiful."

"I'm glad that you think so. Afterall, this is your new home."

* * *

Grandpa left me to explore the castle after our chat in the library. It felt awkward at first, passing the guards who stood as still as a candlestick. Despite their stillness however, from the corner of my eye, I saw their heads turn a little as if observing me as I walked past. I wonder how the Queen explained my existence...but then again, she probably didn't need to. No one would question her. I smirked at this thought. _If only Leyton and and boys bullying me knew who I was at the time._

As I went around a corner, I briefly saw a flight of stairs that led downwards before a mass of black suddenly collided into me. I stumbled backwards but a hand reached out to steady me. "Oh, your highness, I'm so sorry," a deep voice grunted. I looked up to see a muscular man dressed unlike the black guards. He had thick furs draped over his shoulders instead. The man looked a little wild, unruly but in a kept way. Curiosity got the best of me and I replied, "No, its fine. Umm, may I ask...who are you, Sir?"

"You may call me the Huntsman."

I was about to reply but then I spotted something furry behind the Huntsman's legs. I looked closer and realised that it was a wolf. I was surprised so I stuttered out simply, "You have a wolf..."

The Huntsman stepped aside and bent down to stroke the wolf's head. "Well, she's not mine. She doesn't belong to anybody. No animal should belong to anybody. But anyway, she follows me around."

I watched as the wolf's eyes locked into mine. After a little stare, she strutted towards me and circled me. Sensing my tense body, the Huntsman spoke, "Don't worry your highness. She doesn't harm anybody here."

I nodded and hesitantly put my hand through the wolf's beautiful grey fur. It was so warm and fluffy! Surprisingly, the wolf did not flinch. She seemed to enjoy the motion that my hand was making on her back actually. I smiled at the Huntsman and said, "She's beautiful isn't she? When did you meet her?"

"I sort of grew up with her. I was left in the forest near a village when I was young. My parents didn't want me. Humanity didn't need me so I was with the wolves growing up."

I observed the man in front of me. Despite what he said, he seemed gentle. He wasn't a wolf, more "like sheep". I inhaled sharply. My hand flew to my mouth in realisation that I've just said something that was only meant to reside in my mind.

The Huntsman frowned and looked at me strangely. Then, he slowly uttered out, "I'll best be going then, Princess. Have a nice day."

"It was nice meeting you, Huntsman," and bending down to touch the wolf once more, I said to the animal, "I hope I'll get to see you again." I stood up and smiled before walking off, down the stairs. I felt the Huntsman watch my back as I left, observing me.

* * *

By now, I've explored most of the places inside the castle that weren't locked or closed off. I've noticed something odd though. Sometimes whenever I walk past a mirror, I would have an awful feeling that I was being watched. In a distance, I would see a blue hue on the mirror's reflection but when I went close to look, it would be gone. I've had the feeling several times now and slightly annoyed, I decided to address the issue. I approached a large ornate gold mirror that hung on the wall, next to an oil painting of an apple tree. I looked around to check if anyone was watching me before quietly saying into the mirror, "Mother? Is that you? Were you watching me?"

I held my breath as a dark blue cloud gradually filled up the mirror. Instead of the Queen's face however, I saw the blue hue visage of a man. He had a strange accent as he spoke, "No, I'm not your mother. But forgive me for having a look to see who you are."

I was a little creeped out by the man. Whilst feeling a chill down my back I replied modestly, "So you don't know who I am..."

The man chuckled. "Well of course I do, but your mother has prohibited me from appearing in front of you, in case I gave you a fright all of a sudden."

I muttered, "Well, you sort of did."

"In that case, I'm very sorry and..." the man paused and looked behind him as if listening to something. I frowned but he turned around and said, "Well, it looks like I have to go. Her Majesty is calling for me. It was a pleasure meeting you though."

Before I had the chance to reply, the blue smoke that surrounded the man engulfed him and the mirror gradually cleared. I was left standing, rooted to my place for I have never spoken to someone who resided inside a mirror before.

When I walked into the gardens, I noted how despite the chilly winter air, there plants were still kept up to a beautiful standard. There were rose bushes sculpted into well kept hedges and exquisite shapes. I followed the garden path and as I neared a little private courtyard, I heard voices. I came closer and immediately recognised the Queen's voice.

"No, you have to tell your wolf to go back to the forest. It cannot stay."

"She has been with me ever since you made me stay here. If she hasn't hurt anyone from then till now, why would she hurt your daughter?"

"Well, I'm not taking any chances."

"Your majesty, she's the only connection I have to my past. Please. Let her stay in the palace."

"Oh so now you've decided to question me? Let me remind you, _Pet, _that right now, I'm asking you nicely. If you don't let go of that animal of yours, I will use your heart to command you to do so. That wolf is wild; you've said so yourself. I don't want it near Daniella."

I flinched a little at my mother's tone but I quietly walked closer to the scene. I heard the Huntsman answer under his breath, "What if your daughter wants her here?"

There was silence before a low growl, "What?"

I wasn't sure what to do but I decided to stupidly walk into the middle of the tension. The Huntsman and my mother both looked up towards the direction of my footsteps and I felt oddly cornered despite being only surrounded by plants and flowers.

Then, the Queen turned back to the Huntsman and narrowed her eyes as she whispered, "Go."

The man turned to leave and when he was out of sight, I awkwardly approached my mother who said, "Daniella! I thought that you were with your Grandfather."

"I asked him if I could explore the castle alone after our chat."

The Queen nodded and in the silence that followed, I spoke quietly, "I think what the Huntsman meant was...I've already met his wolf."

My mother crossed her arms, "Care to explain in a little more detail?"

"Well, I accidentally bumped into the Huntsman around a corner and he had the wolf with him. He allowed me to pet her and she was really soft! She's really gentle, a beautiful creature. Please, can she please stay in the castle? She won't hurt me."

The Queen looked a little surprised that I've already interacted with the wolf. There was a short pause before she sighed. "Alright, if that makes you happy. But just out of curiosity, hasn't that wolf snarled at you?"

I grinned and shook my head. "No. Why?"

"Nevermind."

Remembering what my Grandfather said earlier in the morning, I put my arms around the Queen's waist and uttered, "Thanks, mother."

I felt my mother return the hug and the the silence was broken by a loud rumble that came from my stomach. We pulled apart from each other and I watched my mother smile as she asked me, "Should we eat lunch then?"

I nodded my head.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Peasant Queen

Chapter 7

The Peasant Queen

* * *

(Regina's POV)

I paced my chambers, fuming at the villagers' loyalty to Snow White. Its been two weeks since Daniella settled in and I had decided to go out to hunt for Snow again. I didn't visit Daniella's village however for I didn't want to receive any more odd stares after my unexpected search for Daniella instead of Snow.

"Your majesty..."

"QUIET!" I yelled, silencing the blue face that appeared in my favourite mirror. Without looking at the genie, I waved my hand and felt his presence disappear. _Why is it that the peasants still want Snow White to be their Queen?! She's done nothing for the people! Oh, I'm going to make sure that Daniella succeeds my throne in the future._

I was distracted from my thoughts by the all-too-familiar giggle of the Dark One.

"Well, it seems you've taken to power quite well. It gives your cheeks a nice rosy colour."

I inhaled and rolled my eyes at Rumple. "I don't understand them. I offer those peasants a fortune, and they still protect Snow White! Why are they loyal to her and not me? _I_ am their Queen!"

Rumple simply giggled and replied, "You did just slaughter an entire village. Maybe that's why they call you the "Evil Queen.""

"But I am not, evil. They call me that because of _her_. She's the evil one."

"They're her people, dearie. You're going to have to be content with the fear. They'll never love you."

Those last words hit me hard. Inside, I felt my heart burst in both sadness and anger. However, I couldn't show this weakness in front of my former teacher. I glared at Rumple until he decided to speak. "Well, of course...you do have a new addition to the family don't you?"

"What?"

Rumple walked over to me and teased, "Oh, so you think I wouldn't have noticed that you've found your daughter..."

I narrowed my eyes. "And that, has nothing to do with you."

Rumple grinned maliciously and replied, "Perhaps not but right now, it would interest you, wouldn't it...that Daniella has heard every word we just said."

Before I could answer, Rumple flicked his hands and my chamber doors opened to reveal my daughter with a slightly flabbergasted look on her face. My eyes briefly swept over Rumple's smug face before I spoke, "Daniella, I thought you were with your tutor."

"I've finished all my studies for the day and I thought that you may have wanted to see me..."

Whilst I was nodding, Rumple already started to speak, "Ah, the Princess. How do you do? I don't believe you have met me before have you?"

There was a silence before Daniella gasped and exclaimed, "You're the Dark One aren't you?"

This time, I interfered before Rumple could say anything. "Yes he is. And, he was just going to help me with something."

Daniella looked at me as if she knew better. "Does this _something _relate to Snow?"

To my surprise, a thought suddenly sparked in my mind. Even though I should have answered Daniella's question, I felt my mouth open faster than I could control. I asked Rumple, "Teach me my mother's shape shifting spell. Allow me to hide." I watched the Dark One's face consider for a moment. That's when it hit me. _Of course. _"What's the price?"

Rumple giggled again in that weird laugh of his as he replied, "It's just a boring matter of state. I need you to cut off all trade with King George's realm."

"King George? Why?"

"I need him to bankrupt! What's it to you?"

Inwardly I grumbled. _His kingdom is one of my most important trade partners!_ I snorted, "Fine! Just do it!"

Before I could realise what was going on, a cloud of purple smoke surrounded me. As it cleared, I watched Daniella's face gasp in surprise.

"Mother! You look like one of the barmaids back at the village pub!"

_Seriously Rumple? A barmaid?_ I rolled my eyes as Rumple lead me over to my floor length mirror. As I looked in, I smiled. _Finally! I can snap Snow White's neck using my own hands._

Daniella walked up to me and stood beside me, looking into the mirror's reflection. "Are you going alone?"

I looked down cupped Daniella's cheeks in my hands. "Of course. Don't worry...I'll come back victorious. Your father's death will be avenged."

Daniella reached her arms around me as she whispered, "Good luck, mama."

I was about to reply but Rumple interrupted once again. "Touching. But I do believe that Snow's life is waiting to be ended."

Daniella unwrapped her arms as I sighed and said to Rumple. "Alright. Take me to the village...haven't you forgotten? I have no magic."

Rumple giggled and waved his hand around me.

* * *

*Skip to the next morning, after Snow White rescued Regina from the Black Knights.

A searing pain in my head woke me up. I mumbled and bit my lip as I tried to arrange my thoughts. Then, my memories finally played through my head..._no!_

"Don't move. You need to lie still. You have a fever," a voice said softly. _Wait, Snow?!_

"Snow White," I said as I opened my eyes, trying to resist my urge to growl at the name.

"What's your name?"

I paused. Then, the name of Daniel's mother came into my mind. "Wilma. My family works in the mills." I looked around at my surroundings? Was I sleeping on dirt?! "So, umm. How long...how long till I can get up?"

"Two days. Picked a good place for it, though. Fresh water, healing herbs, some not-bad hunting if you don't mind killing the royal livestock, which I don't."

"But you don't know how to do that!" I said without thinking straight. Catching Snow's odd look, I clumsily fixed, "Oh, I... I mean, um... You were a princess."

"Someone from the forest taught me. It's a long story."

There was silence for a while but when Snow turned around to retrieve something, I asked, "Why are you helping a stranger?"

"I'm going to bathe your wound. But it's going to hurt, so just listen to me, okay? It's easier if you're distracted. When I was younger, the horse I was riding, it ran away with me. I was about to be thrown off. I would have been killed. This woman, she had no idea who I was, she came charging after me on her horse. She saved me. She risked her own life. It changed me. My mother always told me to keep goodness in my heart. And this woman proved that she was right... You okay?"

I almost stopped breathing by this point. I looked away as I felt my eyes sting a little. _Control yourself, Regina!_

"I'm fine...I'm listening. So the woman. She changed you?"

"Yes she did. She taught me that there can be a genuine selfless connection between people. Even strangers"

"And what happened to her?"

"She's gone. But I do hope that she'll come back one day."

As Snow left me, I closed my eyes and hoped that Daniella was alright in the castle. I didn't want her to be worried about me...even though to be honest, I was more than a little bit worried about myself. _How did I ever get stuck in this situation? _I decided to push these thoughts out of my mind for now though. I needed rest so that I can go back to my...goal.

* * *

Snow helped me up to my feet as I leaned onto her hand. _Oh great. This foot's not going to heal anytime soon. _When Snow made sure that I wasn't going to topple over, she reached towards her pile of things and drew out a sword, handing it to me.

"You're arming me?"

"Well, just in case." Snow said as she began walking out into the woods. I trudged behind her, observing her tiny thin neck. Each time she was occupied with something and spoke loudly, I unsheathed the sword just to put it back in. _What are you doing, Regina!?_

I sighed inwardly at my cowardly mind but my self loathing thoughts stopped when Snow spoke. "So...What's your life like at the mills?"

"Alright I guess."

Snow smiled and said, "that's good. I do hope that no one at home will be worried about you. You've disappeared for several days now haven't you?"

I didn't answer but Snow continued, "is the mill run by the family?"

I thought about what my mother said about her childhood home and replied, "it is. Most of them are, at the village."

"Do you have any children?"

_Come on, did she have to remind me or Daniella?_  
"I do. A daughter. She's ten years of age. I hope she's fine. She's at home with my father right now at least."

"Does your husband work elsewhere?"

Inwardly my breath hitched but I answered, "oh, no. Umm, my daughter's father died before she was born."

I watched Snow lower her gaze, "I'm sorry"

_Oh how I wish that was actually genuine...but you will know soon enough. That you've killed the man whom I was supposed to marry!_

"Well, that's why I want to get back as soon as possible." I paused before hesitantly continuing. "My daughter needs me. She's already lost too much...And I don't want her to waste time wondering where I may be right now."

Snow frowned at my words but decided to change the topic a little, "well I mean, at least she's got her grandfather there with her. When I was ten, the same age as your daughter, my mother died quite suddenly. It was hard to cope at first but now, I realise how lucky I was to still have my father. Now that he's gone too though..."

Snow caught my awkward gaze and although she didn't know that I was...Well...the Queen, she said, "oh sorry. I was never that good with words. I just blurt out whatever's in my head at times."

_That's too true._ "No it's fine."

"So you don't mind if I just..."

"Keep going with what you were saying."

"Ok well...So yeah. I just wanted to say...well, I guess that you're daughter's pretty lucky. She seems to have a nice caring mother and grandfather." Snow smiled when she said this. My heart couldn't help but flutter at the compliment but then I reminded myself of who I was actually speaking to.

Snow continued, "Please don't judge me and this may sound weird but in an awfully twisted way, the Queen's the only family I've got left. I mean...She knew me more than I knew myself."

I tripped over a tree root but quickly steadied myself. "What?"

Luckily, Snow must have taken my remark as a note of surprise that would have come from any stranger. She laughed and didn't say another word as we continued walking through the trees.

_I may as well see what she says about me. _"If the stories are to be believed, the Queen sent the huntsman to tear your heart out."

"She did."

"How horrible. If you had her in front of you now... would you kill her for that?"

"Kill her? No! Why would I do that? Regina wants to hurt people. I think she's in constant pain and is always looking to figure out whom to blame for it. We lived in the same household, and still, she could never see that I was on her side. No, I won't kill her."

In surprise, I mumbled, "but no one's that generous. People aren't that good."

"Oh, I think they are; even her. She's just afraid to look vulnerable."

I wanted to curl up right there on the spot but I tilted my head up to let my watery eyes dry up a bit. "You believe that there's good in her? So if she... if she wanted to change, if she wanted to be a family again, if she... wanted to be good, would you forgive her for that?"

I held my breath as Snow answered in a scoff, "yes I would. I would love that actually but she wouldn't offer."

"Well, sometimes people can surprise..."

Snow suddenly let out a loud gasp before crying out, "no! No, no, no, no, no..."

I frowned before following Snow's line of sight. W_e've gone further than I thought. _Snow's gaze didn't break from the mass of bodies that lay, piled up beside a row of village houses. Then, she spoke, "These people are dead because they helped me. She killed them! I take it back. It is too late for her. I could never forgive her. There is no good in that woman. None. I was wrong. There never was."

Although I was used hatred being thrown towards me, I felt my heart break, as if someone was tearing it apart like paper. Desperate to fix my reputation, I uttered quickly, "but what about the time when she rescued you? The horse?"

Snow turned around and her expression changed from shock to a strange neutral visage as she narrowed her eyes at me. Her silence was worrying but then it hit me. _She never mentioned that it was I who saved her from the horse! _Almost as if it were a confirmation, Snow replied in a whisper, "I never said it was her."

My heart stopped beating. Then all of a sudden, Snow drew out her bow and pointed the arrow at me. I stepped back a bit, my hands suddenly shaking very hard.

"It is you, Regina. Your magic is hiding you somehow but it's you."

Breaking my disguise, I glared into Snow as I replied, "Yes, it is me..." Then, I decided that I should probably approach this situation with less anger. So, I lowered my frown a little and said, "but there _is_ good in me." _I hope that didn't sound too pleading, as if I were weak._

Snow shook her head and continued aiming the bow at me. I hated to admit it but without magic, I was absolutely powerless against the girl. "Rumplestiltskin!" I shouted.

Snow and I both waited but the forest remained quiet. _Damn!_

My hand was still resting on my sword but I felt stubborn as I didn't know how to use it. However, I didn't want to appear weak so I didn't move and neither did the arrow on Snow's bow. After a few more seconds, Snow sighed and spoke, "Powerless without magic huh?"

I wanted to rip out the girl's heart right there on the spot but what she had said was true. Before I could reply, Snow continued in a softer tone, "Go. Daniella needs you."

That surprised me. She was just letting me go? I thought I was her greatest enemy?! After contemplating for a second, I finally dropped my glare from Snow's face and dropped the sword that I was shakily holding. Without glancing back, I ran into the forest, weaving my way through the trees and away from my failed attempt of killing Snow.

* * *

I was ready to set that imp on fire for making me walk all the way to his castle in order to change me back to my regal self. I was surprised that I was able to refrain from setting his estate on fire when I left. Truthfully, I believe I was just craving the feeling of being home again. As soon as I walked back into my welcoming chambers, my mind drifted to a nice warm bath. However, a small body barrelled into me when I walked through the doors. "Mama, you're back!"

I looked down and saw Daniella tightly hugging my waist. Although I was glad to see my daughter again, she just reminded me of my failure. Exhaling, I managed to breathe out, "I'm sorry. I disappointed you and Daniel...I..."

Daniella moved her head upwards towards my fallen face. To my surprise, she smiled and simply said, "I'm glad you're back."


	9. Chapter 8 - An Unwanted Visitor

**Chapter 8 **

**An Unwanted Visitor**

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

It's been another two weeks since mother attempted to kill Snow. Despite this, I still feel as if I'm a foreigner to the palace and its ways. However, I'm very grateful that my presence in the castle as my mother's heir hasn't leaked out into the public. Only the guards, servants and some of my mother's advisers are aware of my identity. Whenever I thought about the kingdom and the throne, my heart drops in worry. I'm so weak and incapable; _my literature and writing has barely even improved! How am I meant to be a Princess if I'm not educated?_

I let out a sigh and pushed my food around my plate until I caught my mother's disapproving gaze. I sheepishly bit my lip and looked down. After taking the last bite of my breakfast, I put down the cutlery and watched as my mother ate in silence. I knew what today signified...the anniversary of my father's death. The castle seemed to have grown cooler in the past few days. My grandfather explained that it was because of my mother's pain. I think I agree. Whenever I stepped into her chambers, I felt as if I was burying myself in ice.

"Daniella, I know I promised you that I'll give you more lessons on magic today. However, I have to go somewhere and I'll probably return later in the afternoon. You can wait till the evening for your lessons right?"

"Of course. Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. I'll be back to help you with your magic."

I tried to hide the sceptical look on my face and nodded. I was looking forward to the lesson today. After the failure of killing Snow two weeks ago, mother had decided that I needed magic to defend myself just in case I was stuck in a similar situation. Although I highly doubted that I would be in a disguise as a peasant; trying to kill my enemy, I was excited to accept my mother's idea. Now, I have managed to not only create fireballs and throw them, I could teleport and make objects appear in my hand. I've just mastered the latter so I was going to learn something new today. _Ugh, I have to wait till the evening now._

"Daniella you may leave the table. I do believe that you have some arithmetics to work on, am I correct?"

I groaned. "I've already finished today's portion of the homework yesterday. Do I have to learn maths today?" There is always a downside to something. Being the daughter of the Queen, I have to see my tutor every morning and the first subject that we would work on is my least favourite.

Mother looked at me and playfully said, "I could always cancel that magic lesson today..."

"Mama!"

She raised her eyebrow as I gave her a brief hug and whispered, "Fine..."

* * *

(Regina's POV)

As the carriage rolled along the road to my old home, I looked out of the window to distract myself from my troubling thoughts. In my hands, I fingered a single rose that I have brought to adorn Daniel's grave. Although my true love's body lay preserved in a glass coffin in the palace crypt, I still wanted to ensure that Daniel's tombstone was well tended to. We were nearing the abandoned estate, my childhood home, when a small huddle of people caught my eye. As I squinted, I realised that they were standing on a patch of land that was part of the royal grounds. I felt my cheeks redden. I wasn't sure if it was because of what day it is, or the lack of sleep but I huffed and called out to the driver to stop the carriage. _I needed to get to the bottom of this. _

* * *

The carriage slowed down to a stop just as I was shaking a dark red layer of dust off from the rose for Daniel's grave. After crushing that peasant's heart, I had accidentally touched the flower before making sure that the residue from the heart was gone from my hands. The carriage now halted completely and I felt my eyes prick at the sides as I got out and looked upon the hill that lead to Daniel's tombstone.

When I got to the tombstone, I gasped. On top of it, there was a yellow flower, sitting mockingly and looking right at me. Suddenly, I felt a cold emptiness engulf me. I grimaced as I recognised the magic that has caused this feeling.

Looking up, I seethed, "Mother."

Sure enough, there she was. Cora walked closer to me as I spat, "What are you doing here? You show up on the anniversary of killing the man that I loved? To what, rub salt in the wound?"

Cora didn't flinch as she replied calmly, "To apologize."

I wanted to burn her. Right there on the spot. She had somehow managed to escape from Wonderland! I still remember the night that I trapped her. It was my wedding and I had used magic for the first time, pushing my mother into the looking glass that served as a portal to Wonderland. I surpressed my surprise and said, "I see. How did you get out of the looking glass?"

"I borrowed a rabbit. Wonderland's amazing, I've learnt a lot. I understand now why you had to send me away. Without me, you've become independant, and... And I'm very proud of you."

I glared at my mother. When I was a teenager, Cora was never sympathetic to me! Although I yearned for this affection, I knew better than to trust my mother. She never does anything without a gain or a motive. "What do you want?"

"To help you. You've got beauty and strength and power. I just need to help you get that final piece...love."

I let my rage consume me as I shouted, "I had that piece. You took it and tore its heart out."

"Yes. I made a terrible mistake. I was fine with a loveless marriage. I thought you'd be the same. But I realised that you feel things more deeply than I do. You deserve more than I had."

I looked down and huffed. I didn't care that I was probably acting like a child to my mother. I wasn't falling for her traps again.

Cora tilted her head and asked, "How about we go back to the palace and talk?"

_NO! That cannot happen, Daniella's in the palace and my mother cannot know that she exists. She cannot know that I have a weakness. _"No! I'll talk to you when I want to, and today is not your day."

I was expecting my mother to say something regarding my rude outburst. However, she didn't reply and simply nodded her head.

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

After mother returned, I went to her chambers so that I could practise my magic. Although she smiled when I came to her, I could tell that something was bothering her mind. When I asked her to show me a spell again, she would always have a weird blank look on her face before she realised that I was speaking to her.

After this happened for the third time, I finally asked, "Mama, are you alright? Is it because of your little trip?"

"I'm fine."

My mother opened her mouth to speak again but she paused. There was an unfamiliar sound of a woman's footsteps coming close to the door of the chambers. It didn't sound like those of a maid, their footsteps were silent and barely audible. The noise however depicted confidence, as if the wearer was waltzing their way through the hall of mirrors. I watched mother's eyes widen in realisation. In a quick whisper she said to me, "Go to your room for now."

"What?"

I heard the footsteps literally stop outside the door. Before the door opened however, I felt a cloud of purple smoke engulf me. As it cleared, I was standing in the middle of my bedchambers. I looked around and grunted. _What was that all about? _

My curiosity told me that I had to find out what was happening. So, I silently made my way back into the hall and walked towards my mother's chambers. I was thankful that the pair of shoes I had chosen to wear today made little noise against the cool marble flooring. As I neared the closed doors, I listened carefully. There was a mature woman's voice speaking to my mother. When I got close to the door, I picked out some of the words of their conversation.

"You found him?" _That's mama._

"Of course, and he's on his way...come"

There was a brief pause before a gasp. Then, my mother said rather softly, "You remembered. I loved this colour."

After a few mumbled phrases, I heard, "Oh, you're welcome, darling. Now turn around and meet him."

Suddenly, there was a deep male voice. "Your majesty"

The woman's voice echoed through the door as it approached me, "I think I'll leave the two of you alone. Enjoy your evening together."

Realising that this meant that the woman would come out any second, I used my magic and quickly teleported myself back to my bedroom.

As soon as I set foot back in my room, I ran to the mirror that hung above my vanity. "Genie? Are you there?"

After waiting for a few seconds, I was about to turn away when blue smoke filled the mirror. _Yay! He heard me._

"Yes, Your Highness. What can I do for you?"

"Do you know where my mother went?"

"I'm not sure but I'll find out for you. Just wait for a second..." Then, the face in the mirror disappeared although the blue hue on my mirror remained. I wasn't waiting for long because the Genie's face made its appearance again. "The Queen is in the palace gardens. I think she's walking towards her apple tree by the looks of it."

"Thanks so much."

"Your highness?"

"Yes?"

"I think she's with someone."

I smiled at the Genie for his help before waving my hand over my mirror to make him disappear. Then, I quickly grabbed a warm cloak and draped it around me before making my way to the gardens.

When I got down there, I saw my mother with a tall man talking under the apple tree. The man reached out to touch Mama around her waist. I felt my heart drop as I glared at the pair. _Umm, It's the anniversary of my father's death and my mother is hanging out with another man?_ I saw my mother smile as she took the arm of the man. However, her smile ceased suddenly and so did the movement of the man. Then, she shouted, "That's not a real tattoo. That's magic! Who put it there? Who?!"

I saw the man squirm, pleading for my mother to stop whatever she was doing to him. Finally the shouts of pain stopped when the man confessed, "It was your mother. She told me to pretend to be your soul mate, and that I could be King. Just take it off me!"

"No! How dare you use me! Now, What does she get out of it!?"

"She wants you to have a child."

There was a brief silence before my mother shouted for guards to take away the man and throw him into the dungeons. After the man was taken away, my mother used her magic to change her light blue dress into her usual dark attire. Then, she waved her hands around her and purple smoke took over her body.

I was left alone in the gardens. _So the woman was Cora, my grandmother. And for some reason, she wants my mother to have a child. Does Cora even know that I exist?_

* * *

(Regina's POV)

"You'll never be happy. You don't know how. But you do understand power and you're about to lose it. Unless you start a dynasty, Snow will take back the kingdom and you'll lose it all"

I glared at my mother when she said these words. Clearly, despite what my mother thinks about her own intelligence, she doesn't realise that I already have an heir. Anyway, I felt my fury surge through me. _Why does my mother have to meddle with everything?!_

"I know what you think. Once I die of a mysterious illness, you'll be the power behind the child-sized throne right? Well guess what? That's not going to happen," I said as I held up a goblet containing a dark purple substance. "This, is going to take away your future claim to the royal line." I knew what I was doing. Even though Daniella was to take my throne after I die, my mother cannot influence Daniella. She must believe that the throne will remain empty until I get rid of her annoying presence again. I watched my mother sniff the potion and realise what effect it would bring.

"But you're not pregnant."

"And now I never will be. I won't be a baby mill for you. You made it clear that you don't think anyone's going to love me. So why don't I make it official...or do you not think I'm strong enough to take this potion?"

"Stupid girl. Put that down. You think it'll make you strong to hurt yourself?"

My mind reeled. I already have Daniella. And I will never _ever_ love another man as much as I loved Daniel. I glared at my mother before raising the goblet to my mouth and drinking the liquid in a quick gulp. I smirked triumphantly at Cora until I felt a sudden kick in my stomach. Then, I felt as if a burning fire had been lit in my womb. I collapsed onto the couch and bit down a whimper. The pain surged through my body as my mother spoke to me.

"Oh, Regina, I really did come here to help you. I love you. I wanted you to have a child for your own sake. If I wanted to take your power, I'd already found a way to do so. Now, take one more piece of advice. The only one standing in the way of your happiness is yourself."

The pain and anger in me was blinding my thoughts as I spat onto my mother, "No! I've already found part of my happiness. And you. You always come in to meddle when I'm content for once."

"What are you talking about?"

I smirked at my mother. "You'll have to find out yourself."

My mother eyed me with suspicion before turning away to walk out of my chambers. Although my mother was gone from my sight right now, I still have no idea whether or not she would returned to wonderland. Despite the pain in my stomach, I slowly forced myself to get up. I needed to make sure that Daniella was out of sight from my mother.

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

My mother explained the whole situation to me, regarding my grandmother and the fact that she musn't know that I existed. Turns out, Cora did leave the palace and return to wonderland after mother drank the potion that made her unable to have children. _I guess I'll be her only child then. _

Ever since then, weeks of the cold winter passed and there hasn't been any progress in terms of finding Snow White. However, there is a more important event upcoming; my mother's birthday. Mama decided that she would officially announce me as her daughter and heir tomorrow in the birthday celebrations. The ball would be the first that I attended so in preparation, I've received dance lessons every day. Surprisingly, I've enjoyed them more than I anticipated. The only catch was that I would have to dance with princes from our alliance kingdoms.

On a more positive note, mother commissioned three new dresses to be made for me. Just this morning, I've received my final fitting to see which one I would like to wear for tomorrow's ball. I've also managed to gain a little sneak peak into the dress that Mama would wear. Her dress is a very beautiful crimson red gown, draped with a layer of sparkling black lace. There were no sleeves but rather, the dress would sculpt itself over one shoulder and blossom into an array of feathers. Considering that Mama would be wearing red and black, I've decided to wear a midnight blue dress instead. The dress has a sparkly ice blue bodice with mesh sleeves that hung from around my elbows. I really love this gown so I cannot wait to wear it tomorrow.

Throughout the day, I've walked around the palace to see the servants put up decorations for the ball. Despite my enthusiasm for the celebrations, I've noticed that my mother was particularly quiet. She kept on frowning, even during the funny remarks that grandfather had managed to make at the dinner table. I hope that my birthday gift will cheer her up tomorrow. I've commissioned the royal jeweller to create a tiara that depicted fireflies in the night sky. The tiara is composed out of small diamonds in the colours of dark blue, white and gold. The dainty jewels are all strung on an intricately woven metal frame that creates the curve of the crown's base. Right now, this tiara is sitting in a wrapped box, in the drawer of my dresser. I was surprised that it had managed to fit given the shallow space. I've kept the drawer locked, just in case my mother opened it for whatever reason. I'll have to wait for tomorrow, to see her reaction to my gift.

* * *

_*Early the next morning_

After the maids had finished plaiting my hair into a single loose braid, I rushed to my mother's room with the present in my hand. It was still very early in the morning since the sky was still a hue of orange, pink and blue. I didn't want to wake my mother up by the creak of the door so I teleported myself into her bed chambers. Then, I crept across the soft fuzzy rug to the edge of her large bed. Underneath the thick blankets of silk and wool, my mother's sleeping form moved up and down. _I hope Mama won't get mad at me if I wake her up now. Anyway, she normally wakes up at this time...right?_

Taking a deep breath, I jumped on top of my mother as I whispered rather loudly, "Happy birthday Mama!"

There was a little moan and a grunt before my mother opened her eyes slightly and looked at me. Then, she smiled and muttered, "Thank you, dear. What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanna give you your present..." I said as I grinned.

Mother turned her body towards me as she uttered, "present?"

"Of course!" Then, I reached over to grab the box that contained the tiara, "Here! I hope you like it...I didn't make it of course but I came up with the idea and theme."

Slowly, my mother sat up and moved over a little on her bed. She lifted up the linens and gestured for me to get in beside her. As I hopped into the warm bed, I gave her the box.

Then, she took off the ribbon and slowly took off the lid of the box. After she lifted the cloth and tissue paper that protected the top of the crown, she gasped and said, "Oh, its beautiful. Thank you, Daniella."

When she managed to get the tiara out of its box, she observed the tiny little 'fireflies' that adorned the ensemble. "Do you like it? The yellow dots...they're fireflies. I wanted to give you something that reminded you of the night when we found each other again."

Mother smiled as she said, "That's so sweet. Thank you Daniella." Then, she put down the tiara and reached around to hug me. "I love you, my little firefly."

"Love you too, mama."

* * *

The ballroom celebrations had started about an hour ago yet I've just begun to feel less awkward. My mother hasn't announced me yet as she wanted me to experience the initial moments of my first ball without receiving judgement from the guests. Thankfully, there were some young royals around the same age as me in the ballroom. I've been observing them for the past hour and they seem to be alright. I wanted to ask my mother how I would approach them but decided against it for she was sitting on the throne at the front of the hall right now. If I went up to speak with her, people would probably pay attention to me and try to figure out who I was...even though they would find out soon enough.

Finally, I picked up the courage to talk to the group of young royals. They stood near the refreshments table, one boy and two girls behind a tower of sweets. As I came closer, they turned their heads to look at me. Thankfully, they offered a little smile of welcome. The boy was the first to speak. "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Prince Nathan and these are my two sisters, Adriana and Irene."

Smiling, I replied, "Well, its nice to meet you all. I'm Daniella."

The taller princess out of the two, Adriana, spoke up, "Forgive me for asking but which kingdom do you come from? I'm terribly forgetful in political studies."

I dreaded this question but I playfully answered with a grin, "You'll find out..."

Prince Nathan chuckled and said, "playing the mysterious card aren't we?"

"Well I guess..."

Adriana spoke again, "I like your dress, Daniella. Its very beautiful...was it specially made for this ball?"

"It was. My mother gave her ideas to the seamstress and they came up with this I guess."

"I like it."

I smiled awkwardly and said, "Anyway, how are you all finding the party?"

This time, Irene answered, "Alright. Actually, this year's celebrations seems a little more cheerful than the last."

I frowned. "Really? Is there much of a difference?"

"I mean...the flowers and decorations are a little more colourful. Last year's flowers were all dark blue and black. The white and red roses add a little more colour into the scene. I'm glad that they lightened the colour scheme a little. The gold ribbons look pretty nice as well. To be honest, the celebration last year was a little scary;it was too gloomy."

_Well, you couldn't expect less from my mother. _"You think so?"

Irene nodded before moving sheepishly towards the display of macarons that sat on the refreshments table. Nathan quickly said to his sister, "Come on Irene. That's your fifth macaron! What will Mama say if she finds out that you've had that much sugar?"

I opened my mouth to speak, "I can't wait for the dinner feast and the Prince is right, maybe you should save space in your stomach for later."

"But the macarons are soooo good. The cook at our palace doesn't make desserts as delicious as these."

Inside, I was beaming a little at the praise. I mean, they were talking about the kingdom's best chef after all. When Irene had decided to resist the snack, Adriana suggested, "Do you want to dance? We seem to be the only ones huddling around the food."

Nathan smiled and did a little bow in front of me, "Would you care to dance with me, mi'lady?" My face flushed a little as I answered, "Why of course, your highness."

As Nathan dragged me out onto the dance floor, I heard Adriana and Irene whisper to each other. Nathan shot them a look and they turned away to giggle. "Don't mind them. Whenever I dance with another girl, they always tease me about it."

"Another?"

"Well I mean, I've been to dozens of balls and met many girls from all kingdoms. Everyone ends up inviting my grandfather; given the gold that our kingdom trades."

A realisation came to my mind. Nathan must be the grandson of King Midas! Trying to keep the conversation going, I said cautiously, "So, I heard that King George's son pulled out from his marriage with Princess Abigail."

"I guess." Nathan put one hand around my waist as he continued, "There's something strange about Prince James. He seems a little less...how should I put it? Um, he seems a little less confident the last time he visited our Kingdom. He seems so uncomfortable around my aunt. It's strange though, considering that he's now disappeared! There's no sign of him. King George's men have looked everywhere for him...wait." Nathan's cheeks blushed red as he continued quietly, "You can keep this conversation a secret right?"

"Of course. But why?"

"Well, the public isn't supposed to know about Prince James' disappearance yet. My grandfather wants to get to the bottom of this situation first. Please don't tell anyone. I'll get into trouble."

I was curious. I wanted to know more. As we danced, I watched his eyes roam over me. I imagined that smile that my mother would use to charm people and in seconds, Nathan's eyes were fixed on my lips. _Yes! _"Your Highness?"

"Yes, Daniella?"

"You must have some idea about where Prince James disappeared off to."

Nathan looked at me and his juvenile face cracked into a grin. "You wanna hear the goss don't you?"

"Just curious."

Nathan sighed and as he twirled me around, he said, "There has been reports. They say that he is aiding a bandit..."

I stopped dancing, nearly causing Nathan to trip over my foot. Embarrassed, I looked up at him and apologised. "Sorry...but um, you said that he was aiding a bandit. Do you who the bandit is?"

Nathan quickly glanced in the direction of the Queen and looking back at me, he said in a low voice, "I think he's helping Snow White."

I widened my eyes. _I have to tell mother! _

Nathan continued, "So yes. That's the issue. If word got out that the Prince my aunt was to marry is helping a wanted woman, our kingdom's reputation would be doubted."

In a soft voice, I answered, "But they'll eventually find out..."

"I know. To be honest, I'm not that worried about this issue. Its my grandfather. King Midas just doesn't want people to think that his daughter nearly married a non-reputable man."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Well, this is all about reputation isn't it?"

"I guess."

"I hope I don't sound like a mother when I say this but we shouldn't let the actions of others influence who we are. I've come to learn this myself in the last month or so."

Nathan chuckled and said, "Wise words from a wise girl."

I blushed but Nathan continued, "No, don't be embarrassed. I've met a lot of girls the same age as you but all they do is gossip about each other. You, you're different; smart and pretty too. And I like it."

I felt my cheeks become the same colour as my mother's red crimson gown. I looked away to avoid Nathan's glance.

Thankfully, the awkward silence that followed was broken when the announcer declared that the feast would soon begin in the banquet hall. However, he also mentioned something else. Something that made my heart beat rapidly against my chest. "Before the grand feast however, Her Majesty, Queen Regina would like to say a few words. Would all guests please gather at the throne."

Nathan began to walk with me to the throne but I felt a tap on my back. I turned around and saw my maid, Yvette curtsy before she whispered in my ear, "Follow me, I'll take you out so that when the Queen announces you, you can enter from the side doors just as arranged."

Turning back to Nathan I saw his confused face smile as I said, "I'll see you later."

"Alright, mi'lady. I'll see you soon then."

Then, I let Yvette drag me away. Just before we exited the room, I heard my mother begin her speech. In a few moments, I will come in not as a random girl at the ball, but as the Princess.


	10. Chapter 9 - The Queen's Birthday

**Chapter 9**

**The Queen's Birthday**

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

I held my breath as I listened to my mother's speech. Olivia and Yvette were fussing around me, making sure that my little hairdo hasn't come loose. Then, another maid came towards us with a deep-fuchsia box. After curtsying, she opened the box and retrieved a beautiful tiara. The base of it was brushed silver, inlaid with thousands of silver gemstones. There were silver vines that twisted and twirled from the base to meet at the top of the tiara and sprouting from these vines, butterflies made of silver and blue diamonds hung as if they were alive and fluttering free.

"This is for me?"

"Her Majesty wanted to keep it from you as a surprise but she wishes that you wear it as the Princess."

I bowed my head a little so that the maid could arrange it onto my head. She did so, quite quickly in fact, and handed me a hand-held mirror. When I looked into the glass, my breath hitched a little. Two months ago, I was just an ordinary peasant girl from the village. Now, my pale reflection looked back at me, rosy cheeked and with a crown adorning my head. I must have stared at the mirror for a long time for Yvette patted me and said, "Its nearly time."

I nodded and handed the mirror back to the maid who brought me my tiara. Then, I turned and faced the wooden oak doors that were to be opened very soon.

As I waited, I listened to Mother's speech. Parts of it wasn't the truth, of course. Mother decided that she didn't want the neighbouring kingdoms to show me disrespect, simply because I have lived a peasant's life for ten years. So, she's concocted a story in which I've lived with a family of nobles in Wonderland because a force of dark magic took me there. My thoughts of this story were cut short when I heard mother's voice announce, "...my daughter, Princess Daniella"

My heart stopped beating as the doors opened and a crowd of curious faces greeted me. I looked straight ahead and to my left, there was the throne podium, where my mother stood beaming at me. A little overwhelmed, I was rooted to the spot for a second before I decided to carefully make my way past the sea of people. Soon enough, I was standing next to my mother's side, watching the guests as they lowered their bodies and bowed to us. Mother bent down a little and whispered so that only I could hear, "You look stunning, my little firefly"

* * *

After the feast, I decided to look for Prince Nathan. I was constantly hindered by people who wanted to talk to me but eventually, I spotted Nathan by himself near the large fireplace. Cautiously, I made my way over to him . As he looked up, he smiled and said, "Well, I never knew."

I bit my lip and then replied, "but you don't mind...do you?"

"Why would I? Although, I think my sisters are a little afraid."

I scoffed, "Why?"

"Well, you're the daughter of The, um... The Queen."

I observed Nathan's stuttering words as he mentioned my mother. I knew what he was going to call Mother. _Evil. _I sighed and replied, "So they're afraid of my magic."

The prince shrugged and said, "Well, I'm not. I know you won't hurt us."

"You're right. I won't. I have light magic..."

"Really? I thought you would have dark magic," Nathan exclaimed cautiously, just in case it came out as an offence.

I smiled and said, "Well technically, I have both light and dark magic. My dark magic is inherited obviously but my light magic comes from both of my parents."

"You're a product of true love aren't you?"

"You know about magic?"

"A little...when you're a child of true love between your parents it means that you are gifted with light magic right?"

"Yes, you're right."

Before Nathan could reply, he was interrupted as the crowd began to move around the long table that stood in the middle of the room. Nathan spoke up, "Come on, I think they're bringing out the cake."

I nodded and we both walked towards where the crowd was gathered. We gently pushed our way to the front of the group and I stood next to my mother as a tall cake was laid in front of her. The cake was decorated with the colours of the royal crest, white, black and red. On the front of the cake, clean cut layers of fondue formed the crest, a crown with a red square below it.

As a jester pestered around my mother, the crowd held its breath. "Make a wish, make a wish," the jester teased. Honestly, he was creeping me out a little.

My mother narrowed her eyes at the candle. I already knew what she was thinking about. _Victory in Snow White's death. _Then, she blew out the candle and we both watched as the smoke slowly evaporated into thin air. To my relief, my mother used her magic and pushed the jester to the side. He was really unnerving me with his weird smile and medieval suit. I was close enough to Mother to hear her sigh before she said under her breath, "Let's wind this up. I've had enough revelry."

Although I was enjoying the party, I suddenly craved to be back in my chambers. Before I could express my thoughts to Mother however, the large oak doors to the hall opened and everyone turned to see who dared to intrude.

A lady, dressed in a midnight blue dressed walked into the scene. She had her hair elaborately tied back and as she strutted into the room, she said rather confidently, "Oh, don't go yet."

I recognise that voice! Wait a second...its Cora!

I sensed my mother becoming tense as Cora walked towards us. Under her breath, she uttered a word that only I could hear, "Go."

Not wanting Cora to know what was going on, I slowly backed away and merged myself into the crowd, where Prince Nathan was standing. As soon as I stood by his side, he whispered to me, "What's going on?"

"That's my grandmother...but she cannot know about me."

Nathan looked at me as if he wanted a little more explanation. However, I shook my head and put a finger to my lips. "Not now."

The room's whispers died down as we watched the interaction between my mother and Cora.

"Happy birthday, darling."

"I don't want anything from you," my mother replied as she eyed Cora's outstretched hand warily.

"Oh you'll want this. I did what no one else could do, Regina. I've brought you your revenge...Snow White's beating heart. Crush it, and she dies at last."

I gasped but Cora continued, "You don't believe me...well, let me show you." Cora made a gesture to one of the guards that stood near my mother's mirror and they brought it forward. Then, Cora said, "Show us Snow White."

I watched the mirror intently as it showed the Princess surrounded by a group of dwarves and an unknown man. Behind me, I heard a quiet voice gasp before whispering to someone, "Prince James. There's Prince James." I quickly glanced behind me and saw King Midas speak to another man who stood beside him. Then, I looked at Nathan just as he muttered under his breath, "told you. That's where he has gone."

Despite the rapid whispers that arose behind me due to the discovery of Prince James' whereabouts, I was more interested in another matter. I watched Snow as she loudly exclaimed, "To my stepmother! May she spend the rest of her birthdays...searching for me."

At this exclamation, I saw my mother seeth into the mirror and raise the heart that she held in her hand. Then, she slowly squeezed the glowing red organ. This was my first time seeing her crush a heart so I leaned my head to the left slightly, trying to see the organ although I felt slightly disgusted myself. I felt my own heart stop beating as I glanced between the heart in my mother's hand and the reaction of Snow. The Princess had stood up instantly and she was clawing at her chest. There was a horrid crackling sound as my mother's hand closed around the heart more firmly. I cringed a little at the sound and frowned. There was a moment when the whole room didn't draw a breathe. That was, until I saw a cricket fly out of Snow's chest. _Wait, what?_

Seconds later, there was a pile of dust on the ground in front of my mother's feet and a thump behind me to the left. I turned around. A guard lay dead, on the cool marble floor. I raised my hands to my mouth as my eyes darted between the guard, the mirror and my mother.

Cora's voice was the first to speak. "Someone switched the hearts."

I have never heard such a primitive sound come out from my mother as she turned to face Cora and growl, ''Who?"

* * *

After the crowds cleared from the table to return back to the last part of the festivities, Nathan pulled me aside. "So, what was that about? Why couldn't your grandmother know about you?"

I looked around and seeing that Cora was still there, I suggested, "Why don't we talk in the gardens?"

"Of course"

I smiled and lead Nathan out of the hall and into a corridor. After going down a flight of stairs, we emerged into the castle courtyard, where torches stood illuminating the circular space. "The gardens are just through here," I said as I pointed towards another flight of steps. Once we got down, I decided to answer Nathan's question. "According to my mother, if Cora knew of my existence, she would meddle with my life and try to control me."

"That's it? An over controlling, dominant grandmother?"

"I think there's more to it to be honest. If you think my mother's magic is bad, you haven't experienced Cora's yet. Cora's evil. She desires power and she doesn't care what measures it takes for her to get it. I mean, Cora killed my father."

"The King?"

Oh great. I shouldn't have said that. Now Nathan's going to think that I have no claim to the throne considering that I'm technically a bastard child. I didn't answer his question but mentally noted that I would have to somehow steal a memory potion from my mother and give it to Nathan to take away his memories of this conversation.

"Well let's hope the guests won't whisper about you at the party right now. Afterall, Cora's there."

I nodded my head. "Yeah...true, but since we're at the gardens, would you take a walk with me?"

Nathan smiled with his dimples appearing as he answered, "Of course, Princess."

We walked through the well-kept shrubs and bushes until I spotted my mother's apple tree to my left. "Come, I'm going to show you something."

As we came closer to the apple tree, I said to Nathan, "This is the tree where my parents met, where their true love developed."

I looked up at the tree and said softly, "I never knew my father but coming to this tree makes me feel better. It reminds me that I'm loved, and that my parents passed on their true love to the magic in my bones."

Nathan slowly walked towards the tree and commented, "I've never seen apples so red and lush at this time of the year."

I smirked and in a very unladylike fashion, climbed up onto the low brick wall that circled the tree. I watched Nathan's surprised look turn into a smile as he said, "You could have asked me to pick an apple for you instead of jumping onto the garden bed and doing it yourself."

"Where's the fun in that? Afterall, I'm the one showing you the gardens," I replied as I reached up to retrieve an apple from the green leaves. It came off the branch easily and I was holding a large deep red apple in my hands. Before I could hand it to Nathan however, a shrill voice suddenly penetrated the air. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

I nearly stumbled back onto the trunk of the tree as I twirled around to see who the voice belonged to. I held my breath as Cora emerged from the shadows and strode rather quickly towards us. I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off. "You two happen to be on private royal grounds."

I felt Nathan swallow beside me as Cora continued to speak, but specifically to me. "And you, what are you doing? Climbing a tree in the palace gardens in a dress? And not just any tree, you've decided to tamper with this one. You should be glad that the Queen won't be the one punishing you."

Despite Cora's harsh words which she practically spat into my face, I glared at her and said, "so you're going to punish us?"

Honestly, I preferred if Cora went to the guards instead of coming up to us herself. The guards woud tell me to return back to the party and I wouldn't have to face Cora's angry screams. Before I could process my thoughts however, I saw Cora flick her hands and then I felt a sudden force hit my body. I doubled over and the last thing I remember is my head hitting brick before my vision blurred and blacked out.

* * *

(Regina's POV)

I sat at my vanity, looking at the box that currently imprisoned my father. _What was he thinking, returning the heart to Snow?! I would have killed that wretched girl and all of this blood lust would be over! I would be enjoying my life with Daniella right now if it wasn't for him. Doesn't he want me to be happy?_

I was too distracted by my thoughts to notice my mother enter the room. I jumped a little when her voice asked, "Where has your father run off to? I still owe him a thank you for spoiling your birthday surprise."

I stood up with the box and faced Mother to answer, "I've already dealt with him." Then, I slowly opened the lid to reveal my father. "Say hello to Daddy."

I watched Cora's face light up in a way that would have made my childhood much more bearable. "Oh! You've impressed me, sweetheart."

I grinded my teeth and shrugged off the comment. _If I never got your approval as a child, why should your comment be genuine now?_

Instead of pondering my thoughts, I changed the subject and said, "You know, Daddy may have been wrong to ruin my revenge, but he was right about you."

My mother frowned as she scoffed, "when are you going to get it in that thick head that I do everything for you? Especially the things you can't do like Snow's heart. How long have you been trying to get it? Because it only took me a day."

Immediately, I replied, "and it only took you an hour to lose it...when I get my revenge, it will be my victory."

I saw my mother open her mouth to reply but a series of loud running footsteps approached us. I turned around towards the hall of mirrors to see a guard walking rather quickly towards me. The black netting underneath his helmet had been taken off so I clearly saw that a nervous expression was etched across his face. With a brief glance towards my mother, he turned to me and said quickly, "Your Majesty...sorry to disturb but please, may I speak to you privately. I'm afraid this is quite important."

I nodded and without turning away from the guard's direction, I said, "Mother, please leave."

"I'll be back."

At the corner of my eyes, I saw my mother disappear in a cloud of dark crimson smoke.

"Yes?"

"It's the Princess. She's in the gardens, unconscious and injured next to your apple tree."

My heart plummeted. "What?!" Then, I immediately waved my hands around myself and the guard to transport us down to the gardens. I sprinted to the apple tree and ran towards Daniella, who was lying on the ground beside the low brick fence. There was a cut on her forehead and a trickle of blood ran down the side of her head. The small gathering of maids cleared the way and I knelt down beside my daughter. Whilst shaking her gently, I frantically whispered, "Daniella. Daniella! Can you hear me? What happened?!"

I put my fingers on her neck to feel her pulse and to my relief, I could still feel blood pumping through her body. I turned my head around to the guard who informed me of this situation and asked, "What happened?"

The guard, who looked quite young replied softly, "My Queen, a Prince around the same age as Princess Daniella ran to me and said that your mother scolded them both and in doing so, used magic on the Princess. The Prince also told me that he was accompanying the Princess on a walk in the gardens when she suggested to go get an apple from this tree. Your Majesty, I believe that this was when Cora found them and punished them."

"Who was the Prince? Was it King Midas' grandson?"

"Yes, I think so. But since his family was leaving, I told him to go join them. My Queen, I don't think the boy was intending to harm the Princess."

"No, of course not. It's my mother. There's obviously been a misunderstanding," I replied as I turned back to Daniella. "You may all leave now, I can handle this. Oh and tell my daughter's maids to run a hot bath for when Daniella wakes up." After saying this, I used my magic and transported Daniella and myself to her chambers. Once Daniella landed softly onto her bed, I watched with relief as she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Wha..."

"Oh, Daniella! You're alright," I said as I pushed back her hair. Daniella's brows frowned but she closed her eyes and muttered, "Mama, my head hurts."

"Shh, it's going to be fine. Just hold still for now, alright?" As my left hand gently held down Daniella's head, I hovered my other hand on top of the bloody cut. A warm purple hue came from my hand and weaved into the wound. The cut slowly closed up as if it was never there before. "There, do you feel better?"

"Mmm."

"The headache will go away shortly. I'm sorry but my healing powers aren't strong enough to completely take the pain away." After pausing for a second, I continued, "I'm so sorry that you had to experience that. I should have watched over you more carefully. I didn't know that my mother would come out into the gardens."

Daniella opened her eyes and said simply, "my head already feels better, Mama."

I smiled. "That's good. It's quite late now though so I've asked the maids to prepare a hot bath. You can sleep in tomorrow morning. You've had a late night."

Daniella smirked and said, "So do I get to miss my morning lessons with my tutor?"

I playfully answered, "No, you'll attend them later in the day."

"Mama!"

I put my hands up whilst chuckling and I said, "I was just joking! No, you won't have to attend your morning lessons."

Daniella looked at me warily but I changed the topic and asked her, "so what happened at the gardens? I was told by a guard that you were with King Midas's grandson."

"I was. Well, I didn't want to be in the ballroom anymore. It got kinda stuffy and hot. I thought that I should maybe get some fresh air and I asked Prince Nathan to come with me to the gardens. I thought Cora would be inside of course. Mama, you aren't going to get angry with me if I say that I took Nathan to your apple tree right?"

"No...Although you must have done so for you were unconscious right next to it...Why?"

In a quiet voice, Daniella said, "nothing. Its just...I may or may not have stood on the brick wall surrounding the tree to pick an apple."

I saw Daniella look down as if awaiting some form of scolding. Instead, she received a little chuckle from me. She looked up as I said, "although I wouldn't suggest you climbing a tree or anything for that matter especially with a dress on, I understand. You just wanted to pick an apple for your friend."

Daniella nodded as I continued, "you know, when I was your age or slightly younger, I wasn't tall enough to pick an apple from the tree either. Can you guess what I did to receive punishment of one week without dessert?"

"Climb the tree?"

"I stood onto Rochinante's back and nearly fell over. But that was when my mother appeared out of nowhere."

"That's what she did to me as well."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Cora started screaming at us when I was standing on the brick wall so I was startled at first and nearly fell into the garden bed. When I got down, she asked me what on earth I was doing climbing trees in a dress. I mean...I understand why she would get angry at us considering that we were just guests at the party according to her knowledge. She was really annoyed though, and that's when I felt a force hit me hard."

I clenched my jaws, _mother had no right to use magic on Daniella...Let alone any child of the guests. This is my kingdom. My rule. Not hers. _"She needs to go back to Wonderland. Now."

There was a silence before Daniella asked, "but how? Didn't you trap her in Wonderland last time?"

I nodded, "clearly that didn't contain her. I need a spell to seal the portals...But don't worry about that. I'll take care of it tonight and make sure that my mother's gone for good. Just get some rest after you take a bath ok?"

"Mmm."

I bent over and kissed Daniella on the forehead. "Good night little firefly. I'll tell Yvette to help you out of your dress"

* * *

When I returned to my chambers, I quickly flicked through my spellbook to find magic that would seal the mirror passage between realms. As luck would have it, I found a spell within minutes and I quickly enacted the spell onto the mirrors of the realm. Just as I smirked at my success, the Genie appeared in the mirror that hung above my vanity. "Your Majesty, may I ask what that was for?"

"A spell to seal the passages between realms so that my mother cannot come back to the Enchanted Forest. Or anywhere for that matter."

"So you're going to push her into the mirror again? Excuse me when saying this but she was caught off-guarded last time wasn't she? This time, she would be more prepared..."

"I know! I do have a brain, unlike others."

I watched the Genie gulp as he looked at me with large eyes. Suddenly, a realisation came to me. Despite his pathetic self, the Genie was useful right now. "Mirror, I need you to drag Cora into the looking glass."

"Wha...how?"

"Excuse me? Shouldn't you know the answer to this? I know that you can reach out of the mirror. You think I wouldn't have realised it if the items on my vanity have been slightly rearranged?" I taunted, watching as the Genie's face blush a dark hue of blue.

"I...I was..."

"Save it. You were trying to find something to help you escape. I assure you though, you're going to stay in there for the rest of your life unless I let you out. Oh, and did I forget? You wished to _gaze upon my face forever _didn't you?"

I laughed as the Genie looked down. Finally, he uttered, "Alright, I'll drag Cora into the mirror."

I walked over to the mirror and stroked the surface whilst whispering, "That's better."

Then, the face of the Genie disappeared with a puff of blue smoke. Beeming at the success of the formation of my plans, I turned around and sat down by the fire, waiting for my mother to come. I watched the flames flare and flicker as I thought about how Cora had treated Daniella. I was glad that my daughter was alright but Cora cannot get away with this! I sighed, knowing that I would have to reveal Daniella to my mother. Hopefully, the spell that sealed the mirror portals would keep Cora in Wonderland forever. My hopes were to be tested very soon however as I heard the click of my mother's heels against the marble floor.

"So, Regina, what was so urgent that the guard had to disrupt us from our conversation?"

I exhaled and stood up from the fire to face my mother. Circling her, I began, "Well, it seems like someone has harmed a young girl in the palace gardens."

My mother played an innocent face. "Who? Are you accusing me, dear?"

I glared at my mother. "Why did you use magic on that girl?"

"She was climbing atop private property! Didn't you find her right under your apple tree? The one that you care so much for..."

"I did find her under my apple tree."

"I thought you would be angry, sweetheart. She was climbing your tree! In a dress, if I may so add. I didn't get the chance to find out which kingdom she comes from but the boy she was with is King Midas's grandson."

"I am aware of the boy's identity. Oh and relating to what you've said earlier, the girl was not climbing the actual tree."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because she knows the importance of that tree. She was just reaching up to pick an apple from its branches. Being a little too short, she decided to get up on the brick to retrieve an apple."

"Did you talk to the girl?"

"Well of course I did."

"Which kingdom does she come from? She needs to be taught to act properly in a dress, talk like a respectable lady and to not sneak off to places that she shouldn't be in," Cora scoffed at the end of this. "You know, the girl reminded me of you when you were her age."

I smirked at Cora and turned slightly away from her gaze. "Really? You see the resemblance?"

My mother shrugged, "anyway, did you find out her identity?"

I laughed at my mother's stupidity. As a glanced at her confused face, I chuckled even more. Eventually I stopped when my mother breathed out softly, "No..."

I raised an eyebrow at Cora as she spoke, "But you weren't pregnant! What? When? With whom?"

I straightened my back as I answered, "none of your business. And for your information, she's biologically mine. However, you won't ever get to harm or influence her in any way," I threw a glance at the floor length mirror that I had begun striding towards.

"You don't have the power to push back to Wonderland."

I seethed at Mother, "I don't need it. There's someone who would be happy to lend a hand."

At this, the Genie appeared on the surface of the looking glass as he taunted, "hello again, Cora. Ready for your trip back to Wonderland?"

Immediately, blue hands that matched the hue in the mirror came out and grasped my mother around her waist. As Cora struggled, she exclaimed, "Don't do this! I'm not going to harm your daughter again! I didn't know that she was yours..."

"I'm not taking any chances. Oh and I've already cast a spell to seal this portal. Not even I can reopen it and you'll be out of my life forever."

Through clenched teeth, my mother replied, "Without me, you'll fail. And even worse, you'll be alone. You've already killed off all opportunities of remarriage haven't you?"

My eyes flared. "Even though I now have Daniella, I'll still be better off alone than with you."

"You think you're better alone? Let's see how you really feel."

I frowned but in a blink, I saw that the box containing my father was in Cora's hands. "Wha..."

The hands of the mirror however, had already begun to drag Cora into the mirror. As she slowly disappeared into the watery surface of the glass, I screamed and ran towards the mirror. I came up to the surface of the mirror just as the box disappeared behind the glass."NO! Daddy!"

I turned around, not knowing what to do; it all happened within a matter of seconds. In frustration, I let out another scream but before I heard the quick footsteps of guards, the Genie smirked and said, "Well at least you always have me."


	11. Chapter 10 - To Be Her Daughter

**Chapter 10**

**The Question of Friendship**

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Months have passed since the first flakes of snow fell upon the Enchanted Forest for the year. As the days rolled by, the frost slowly melted into the wet moist soil and the sounds of birds sounded again through the fresh green leaves. Spring has come and in the west region of the Dark Kingdom, a young girl was running amongst the cool chilly air and tall fir trees.

A man was also amongst the trees, searching this way and that for his daughter then..."I found you!"

The young girl giggled and replied, "Now it's my turn to hide. You can seek."

The former Mad Hatter, Jefferson, lowered his voice and said, "I'm sorry my dear Grace. I'm afraid playtime's over. Instead, do you think you can use that nose of yours to hunt for mushrooms to sell tomorrow at the market?

Grace nodded her head and the pair walked back to their home in the woods. As they neared their cottage, Grace gasped and quickly squeezed her father's hand. "Whose carriage is that?"

Looking at the black carriage that was parked outside the cottage, Jefferson answered in a glum voice, "It's the Queen."

Grace frowned and said in a hushed whisper, "In our house? Do you know her?"

Jefferson was suddenly reminded of his encounter with Regina when she was still young and a newlywed queen. Regina had sought help from Jefferson and the Doctor for she hoped that Daniel could be raised from the dead. However, Jefferson and the Doctor both failed in their mission and right now, Jefferson wished that he had done the right thing all those years ago. The whole ordeal was a manipulation. The Doctor had made a deal with him in the desire to take an enchanted heart back to his world to conduct experiments. Jefferson knew that Daniel wouldn't be raised from the dead because the Doctor wasn't even trying. Therefore, he had done nothing to help Regina other than give her false hope. Now, Jefferson felt as if he was paying the price, seeing the Evil Queen's carriage right outside his home.

"Stay hidden in the woods, like our game. I'm going to find out what she's doing here."

Grace sighed and walked towards the dense trees. After making sure that Grace was well hidden and not sneakily looking at the scene, Jefferson slowly approached his house and pushed open the door. Cringing as it groaned, Jefferson walked into his cottage to see the Queen standing in the middle of the space, holding Grace's tatty pink doll in her hands.

"I'd like to say you're looking well, but I'd be lying. Poverty doesn't suit you but alas, I have a job for you."

Jefferson grumbled, "I don't do that anymore."

"Oh I'm aware. You've hung up your hat. Why?" After a pause, Regina continued in a sickly taunting voice, "Is it because of your sweet daughter Grace?"

"Because of my work, she lost her mother. And I don't want her to lose her father too. You out of all people should understand."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Jefferson. "And why would you say this?"

"Despite what you may want people to believe, the King wasn't Daniella's father was he?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

There was no reply. Finally, Regina spoke up again, "Well, then. You would also be aware of the fact that a single parent would do whatever it takes for their child's future hmm? What kind of future does your daughter have here with you? Do this one last favour for me, and you can give her the life she deserves."

Jefferson looked towards the doll that Regina was clutching in her hands. "You don't abandon family. That's what Grace deserves. Now, please leave."

"All I need is your hat to get me somewhere. Do it and I can change your life."

"Where do you need to go?"

"Wonderland."

Jefferson frowned, "What business could you possibly have there?"

This time, Regina broke her gaze with Jefferson and said, "You don't abandon family...Look. I'll have Grace stay with my daughter until we come back. Do we have a deal now?"

Jefferson's expression remained unchanged.

"I see. Hard living has strengthened your resolve. Well, it's a shame that I couldn't convince you, but I understand. There's nothing more important than family."

Just as Regina turned to walk past the Hatter and leave the cottage, Jefferson cut her off by moving his body to the side. "Fine. I'll do it. But you have to swear that after we come back, Grace and I will be living a better life than this sham."

Regina nodded but Jefferson shook his head. "No. That isn't enough. Swear. Swear and promise me that you will keep your word."

"Hmm. Forceful aren't we?"

"Given that you're desperate enough to seek my help, I would say that you only have this one choice."

"You have my word."

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

"The Hatter's coming now? And with his daughter?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry for the short notice but at least, you'll be seeing your grandfather soon right?"

I nodded but several questions still remained unanswered, "How long will you be gone for? What am I allowed to do with Grace?"

Mother shrugged her shoulders as she finished braiding my hair by attaching a ribbon at the end of the plait. "I won't be gone for long, it depends on what obstacles are stationed at the palace of your grandmother...but Grace seems like a nice girl. You can go anywhere on the castle grounds, oh and just make sure to not leave the premises without any guards if you decide to venture out of the boundaries a little..."

"I know the rules Mama."

My mother gave me a peck on my cheek before she stood up from the chaise. There was a faint patter of approaching footsteps. _Jefferson and Grace were here._

Mother was the first to speak. "Jefferson. So good to see you looking more like yourself; with that in your hand."

"Your Majesty, just a reminder that I'm only doing as you please because of my daughter."

I watched Mother refrain from an eyeroll. Then, she replied, "I understand." Next, she turned towards me and said, "Come, Daniella."

I stood up and walked towards Mama whilst observing the Hatter's daughter. Grace was around the same height as me. She has golden blonde hair and pink rosy lips. As I approached, Grace did a little curtsy, most likely due to my mother's strong gaze. As Grace stood up again, my mother spoke, "Grace, you'll spend some time with Daniella until your father and I return from our little trip. Also, you're not obliged to call Daniella by her full title. If she wishes so, you can use her given name."

Grace nodded and I silently exhaled in relief. Although I've been living as the Princess for several months now, I certainly still felt awkward whenever someone calls me 'your highness'.

Jefferson cleared his throat and spoke, "Your Majesty, are you ready?"

"Of course. Now, let's open that box of yours and see what it can do."

When the Hatter opened the leather box, he took out a top hat made of black velvet. Around it, there was a long trail of maroon coloured silk. Then, my mother teased, "I do so like a man who dresses for the occasion."

Ignoring Mother's remark, Jefferson gaze swept over everyone as he said, "Step back. I'm going to create the portal."

As soon as everyone had stood back, Jefferson carefully placed the hat on the ground and in a quick flick, spun it smoothly. As the hat begun to build momentum, black billowing smoke clouded around the hat's open space. The smoke rose into the air and I stood next to Grace's side, watching as the clouds came around our knees.

Above the wind, Jefferson shouted, "After you!"

My mother glanced at the Hatter and extending her hand said, "Together."

Jefferson took the hand and jumped into the portal, dragging my mother along with him.

Grace and I both watched as our parent fell into the void. After their heads disappeared into the void, the smoke around us started to fall into the hat. Soon enough, the black billowing clouds and wind cleared. We were left staring at the hat which had erased all trace of it's magic.

Cautiously, I stepped towards the hat and peered into it. I turned my head to Grace and asked her, "Do we just...leave it here?"

Grace shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen my father use his hat before. He's always kept it locked away in the box. I'll leave it here if I were you, just in case anything happens."

"Alright. So, um, what would you like to do?"

Grace dipped her head to one side and stated plainly, "You're asking me, your highness?"

I felt my cheeks flush a little as I replied, "You can drop that title..."

"Sorry. So, um, Daniella...do you want to go to the spring market? I already went there yesterday but..."

I finished the sentence for her as I whispered, "but you couldn't pay for the delights?"

I watched Grace look away, biting her lips as if in embarrassment. "Grace, you don't have to be ashamed because of that! We can go to the spring market if you want to. You can get anything you want. Afterall, your father is on a very important mission for my mother and I right now."

Grace's eyes lit up as she smiled. "Really? I can?". There was a moment of hesitation before she reached around me and gave me a brief hug. When we parted from each other, I saw Grace's face suddenly fall. "But Daniella, are we allowed to leave the castle?"

"Well technically, I have to take guards with me but I think we can sneak out."

"Sneak out? But we'll get into trouble...and I certainly do not feel like receiving punishment from the Queen."

I sighed. Grace was right. I guess I'll have to tell my guards to follow me. "Fine. I'll get my guards right now but I'm going to tell them to keep a distance from us, because I don't want to attract attention at the marketplace and I don't think you want to either."

"Yeah, you're right."

I grinned and with a flick of my hand, light purple smoke surrounded Grace and I.

* * *

I could practically feel Grace's vibrating happiness as she walked by my side, through the market stalls. We were both clutching a toffee apple stick in one hand and it was the first time that we both tried it...it was delicious! Despite the joyous atmosphere, I was a little scared because I didn't want anyone to recognise me. It would cause chaos and I know that the happy vibe of the market would diminish straight away. Thankfully, the pair of guards who accompanied us stood far away in the distance; just as I had asked them to. Also, I was wearing a hooded cloak that it would shadow my face away from instant recognition. However, I should be fine as I haven't followed my mother on her trips very often. So, the general public still haven't a clue what I looked like, even though they were aware of my existence.

I was distracted by my thoughts as Grace nudged me and said, "Daniella! Come, I'll show you a toy cart that I visited yesterday. There was a beautiful plush white rabbit."

I let Grace drag me over to the toy cart that stood littered with soft plushies and carved wooden soldiers. However, there was a particular doll that caught my attention. She had a beautifully painted porcelain face with lips like red rosebuds. The doll's hair was black and curled in ringlets which complemented the sparkly layered pink dress that she was wearing. The doll was beautiful but the thing that intrigued me most was it's resemblance to the doll that I received from my mother yesterday. My doll has the same face except the dress that she's wearing is a dark shade of purple with black glittery lace. I've named my doll Adelaide and currently, she is sitting in my bed. I didn't want to take her around the palace, in case I accidentally scratched her delicate face as she was the first doll that I owned. I remember being very happy when Mother surprised me with Adelaide yesterday.

I was about to flip over the price tag to check the doll's cost when Grace pushed a plush bunny gently into my view. "Don't you think this bunny is so soft? He would be perfect for my tea parties."

"Tea parties?"

Grace's cheeks reddened a bit. "You know, the make-belief games."

I nodded. Although Grace wasn't a princess, overall she probably had a more enjoyable life than I did. I never really got to play dress-up or imaginary games with dolls as I was put to work by the seamstresses when I was very young and still living in Wonderland. I frowned a little at the scenario that was forming in my mind. _If only Snow hadn't told her father the rumours about who my father was! I wouldn't have suffered those years in Wonderland!_

Grace must have caught the angry look on my face for she nudged me and whispered, "Daniella? Are you alright? You seem a little...disturbed by something."

Shaking off my thoughts, I forced a smile and replied, "I'm fine." Luckily, I was saved by a woman's voice that weaved through our conversation. "Hello girls, are you interested in any of these toys?"

Grace and I both looked up to see a middle-aged woman peering at us from behind the toy cart. Grace spoke first, "Oh, do you own this cart? Yesterday, there was an elderly woman in your place instead."

The woman nodded and said, "Yes dear. This is my cart. However, yesterday was a little strange indeed. In the early afternoon, I was just returning to this cart after my lunch break when I saw an elderly woman right here where I'm standing. I didn't want to frighten the poor lady so I came up to her and greeted her. She seemed a little startled so I asked her if she was alright. She replied that she was and walked out from behind the cart to where you two are standing right now. Then, she told me that she was just looking for a toy for her grandchild's birthday. Eventually, she picked a porcelain doll and handed over two silvers to me. The doll only cost one silver and five coppers but before I could give her the change, she disappeared! As if she wasn't there at all. It still baffles me right now, as to how she got out of my sight so easily."

Grace nodded along to the woman's story without much thought but my mind was racing. Keeping my head slightly down, I asked the woman, "Just out of curiosity, do you stock many of these dolls?"

"Unfortunately I don't...as they are quite expensive. I mean, one silver and five coppers is enough to feed a whole family for several weeks nowadays. Are you interested in buying this doll? She's the only one from that doll maker that I have left."

"Doll maker?"

"Why of course. I only make the wooden toys here. The plush bunny that your friend is holding right there and the porcelain dolls are sourced from a maker in King George's kingdom."

"Oh alright. I was just curious, but I'm not going to be purchasing anything today. However, my friend would like to have this plush rabbit."

The woman smiled and said, "that would be one silver." As I got out a red velvet pouch that contained our money, Grace whispered to me, "You don't have to..."

I handed a silver coin to the woman and said to Grace, "No, it's fine. I'm glad that I got to spend time with someone nice today."

Before we left the toy cart, the woman winked at me and said, "that was kind of you to gift your friend with that plush toy, little lady; don't think that I cannot tell who you are."

My heart suddenly stopped beating and in a panicked voice, I uttered towards the woman, "What do you mean?"

The woman chuckled and replied, "Well, you don't strike me as a peasant girl. You're nobility aren't you? I can tell with that cloak you're wearing. It's beautiful and it looks as if the cloth has been imported from another realm...but anyways, I could see that you are trying to hide your face. Is it because you've run off from your family to have a little bit of fun?"

_Oh thank goodness; at least she didn't see me as the Queen's daughter._

I looked up at the woman and answered, "Well, what you've said wasn't too far fetched from the truth. Have a nice day."

"You too girls."

Then, I linked arms with Grace and we walked away.

"Daniella?"

"Hmm?"

"Should we go back now? I was told by Father that his mission shouldn't take too long."

I nodded, "alright. Hold on to my arm and I'll use magic to take us back to the palace."

I made sure that the woman at the toy cart was looking away before quickly engulfing Grace and I with purple smoke. As we started to disappear from the marketplace, I watched with horror as the woman glanced up just in time to see us leave the place in purple smoke. Her face was etched in a shocked look of astonishment and fear.

* * *

As soon as Grace and I both set foot in the castle, a maid rushed towards us. She curtsied to me and said, "Your Highness, the Queen is back and she wishes to speak to both of you."

I asked the maid if my mother was in her chambers and after a nod of confirmation, I used my magic to take Grace and I there.

After the purple smoke cleared, there was one observation that I immediately made. Grace must have had the same thought as me as she whispered under her breath, "Daniella, where's my father?"

I breathed back, "I'm not sure..," as I walked towards my mother who was sitting at her vanity. "Mother you're back. Did you get grandfather?"

My mother stood up and smiled at me. "Yes I did. However, I have to speak to Grace about something."

As Grace walked slowly towards us, my mother began, "Grace, dear, I'm afraid that there has been an accident whilst your Father and I were in Wonderland. He was trapped by the Queen of Heart's guards and unfortunately, I couldn't rescue him for the portal back to our land was already closing."

Grace stood rooted to the spot with her mouth agape. Her eyes roamed over my mother's visage as if they were searching for the truth. Breaking the silence, my mother continued in an indifferent voice, "I'm sorry."

There was another moment of silence before Grace muttered softly in broken words, "but he...he...promised that he would...come back..."

Seeing Grace tear up, I went towards her to give her a hug but she pushed me away as she glared at me. "No, I don't want your pity." I was about to reply when she raised her voice slightly and said clearly to my mother, "If my father didn't agree to help on whatever mission you went on, he wouldn't have been captured by the guards! He is the only family I have!"

I did feel sorry for Grace so despite her struggles against my embrace, I said in place of my mother, "I understand and I'm sorry that he didn't come back to you. I'm sure it was just an accident."

As I entangled my arms from Grace, I looked up to my Mother and asked, "but can't we do something about Jefferson? Mama...you're magic is powerful enough right?"

Instead of what I hoped, my mother replied coldly, "Sorry but there is nothing I can do about the Hatter. The barrier between realms are beyond my power to influence."

I was about to reply but Grace was already shouting in desperation. "Please, Your Majesty. There must be something that you can do. If you can't bring back my father then, send me to Wonderland instead!"

I looked at Grace, "No way are you going to Wonderland. It's not a safe place!"

Thankfully, my Mother agreed with me on this point as she said calmly, "Daniella's right. I'm not going to send you to Wonderland but I will keep part of my promise to your father. He wished that you would have a good future so I'm going to send you to a boarding school in King George's kingdom instead."

"A boarding school?! I don't want to go to a boarding school; I just want to be with my father!"

I held my breath as my Mother spoke sternly, "Grace, I will not be talked to in such a manner."

Grace opened her mouth to shout back but I quickly covered her mouth, pleading, "Grace, stop. Please remember who you're talking to..."

Grace's eyes narrowed into a glare as she shrugged me away. After a long moment of silence, she uttered, "Yes, I'm well aware I'm talking to the Queen...but fine. I'll go to the boarding school."

Plastering a fake smile on her face, my mother replied, "That's better. You'll be escorted back to your cottage to gather the things you want to take with you to King George's Kingdom. You will leave tomorrow in the early morning for your new home."

As my mother spoke, a servant came towards Grace's side to take her away. Just before they both turned around to leave, Grace glared at me and shoved her plush rabbit into my hands. "You can have it. I don't want such novelties when my father's missing."

As they left, I felt my eyes burn before a single teardrop fell down my cheeks.

"Daniella..."

Without looking at my mother, I said in a low voice, "I don't believe that you weren't able to save the Hatter."

"Daniella! Watch your tone."

I finally looked up at my mother's gaze as I replied, "there was a complication wasn't there?"

Mother sighed as she lead me towards her mirror. Then, she waved her hand over its surface and a scene played out in front of me;

Jefferson and my mother were running on a brick path amongst tall green grass and large mushrooms that shadowed the sunlight. _Yup, this is Wonderland._ Then, the Hatter shouted, "The looking glass, there it is!" My mother paused at a mushroom and whist she picked off a piece of it's cap, Jefferson asked, "Regina, what are you doing? We gotta get out of here!"

My mother replied calmly, "There's something I need to do first."

"Are you mad? Do you know what the food here does?"

"I'm well aware," replied Mother as she put the box containing my grandfather on the ground. In a blink of my eye, my Grandpa appeared in his full size beside her. After a quick embrace, Jefferson spoke in a panicked voice, "This is what she took from you? Your father? But you knew that only two can go through the hat...," then, the Hatter's voice dropped, "which is why you didn't tell me about your father."

With horror, I watched as my mother turned around to face Jefferson and say simply, "It's the only way to make sure you'd help me."

Before Jefferson could move, my mother threw a spell at his feet to bind him to his position. "Wait! Wait! Please. My daughter...my Grace. She's waiting for me. I promised her I'd be home for tea."

My mother sneered at the Hatter, "a promise which you now have broken. If you truly cared for your daughter, you would have never left her in the first place. You were right Jefferson. You don't abandon family."

After saying these words, Mother linked arms with Grandfather and walked through the looking glass.

After this, the scene cleared from the mirror and I was left staring at my dumbfounded expression which soon turned into anger.

"You deliberately trapped Jefferson in Wonderland?!"

My mother walked over and sat at her vanity before responding, "I didn't _deliberately_ trap him. I had no choice but to leave him there. It's the rules of the portals between realms. The same number of people entering, the same number of people exiting." _No, I wouldn't have that as an answer._ "But you knew! You knew that Jefferson would remain in Wonderland! Now Grace is alone, by herself because you've separated her from her father!"

I watched my mother look away and fidget with something on her vanity as she said, "It was the only way to get your Grandfather back into our realm."

I exhaled loudly, "Where even is he anyway?"

"He's resting in his bedroom right now since he's just experienced a stressful few days. Now you, Daniella; you need to stop that attitude of yours. I did whatever it took for your grandfather to return to us..."

I cut my mother off, "but at the price of someone else's unhappiness? Now Grace is angry at both of us! Whilst you probably don't care, I do. She was the only friend that I could have had!"

"Daniella, I know this may not be what you wish to hear but life isn't fair and it's not our job to make sure that everyone gets what they want. There is no such thing as equality, life just isn't fair as it should be. I've learnt from the worst lessons but sometimes, you just have to do what benefits you. In this case, I had to leave Jefferson in order to return to this realm with my father. Alright, look; I know that you may be upset right now, but at least your friend is being sent to a prestige school."

"She's not my friend anymore, thanks to you. But Grace could have been my only friend! She was nice to me unlike everyone else I've met in my life. I loved spending those few hours with her, and that was something that I've never got to experience since I was either an orphan in an orphanage full of jealous kids or in a castle where no one dares to socialise with me."

"That can be changed easily..."

"No! You can't force someone to care for you! That's not how friendships work!" The anger in my voice suddenly felt good and I unleashed it, not caring how it made my Mother feel. "Oh so you've never seen it before? How the children of the servants and maids scuttle to one side when I approach? It's because they fear you...and after what you did to Grace; I think I agree with them. Separating a child from their parent and thinking that it's alright is just cruel. I didn't want to think of you as the Evil Queen but it seems like I was blind to what you do and who you are. I thought that maybe because I'm your daughter, things would be different...I thought that you would perhaps think differently and act differently because I'm with you now. Shouldn't you know what it feels like for a child to be separated from their parent?...but it's clear. You don't know what it feel like..."

I paused before I muttered in between my inconsistent breath, "which means that you don't love me."

"Daniella, I..."

The thoughts that raced in my mind suddenly became chaos. _Mother doesn't love me. I'm just her property, like I was the property of those seamstresses in Wonderland. No one loves me. Maybe I'm cursed. Maybe I'm cursed to live in pain. To live in solitude. Why did I ever think that someone nicknamed with 'evil' would ever care for me? Why? Why? Why..._

I felt an overwhelming heat enter my body and as it churned inside me, voices filled my head. It blocked out my mother's voice as she spoke to me. The voices pounded against my skull, repeating what I've just said to my mother. It got louder and then... it was too much. Screaming, I threw Grace's plush rabbit towards the fireside and as it fell onto the wood and caught on fire, I raised my hands to watch dark purple hues radiating from it. I directed the heat in my body and my mind towards my hands. Then, I flicked my arms through the air to release the magic and there was a horrid crackling noise before all the mirrors in the room exploded. Shards flew everywhere and my legs gave out. I immediately fell to the floor with my dress pooling around me. My body shook as it curled up, sobbing. What I didn't realise however, was that none of the shards hit me because coming out from my mother's hands, was a barrier spell that surrounded us both.

* * *

(Regina's POV)

I helplessly looked at my daughter's shaking body that was curled up on the floor. Even though she was only a child, ten years of age, her shaking body reminded me of when I first became queen as a teenager. I bent down to hug her but she shuffled out of my reach. "Daniella, I'm sorry that what I did upset you. I didn't know that it would bring such a large impact on you..."

My heart dropped as Daniella muttered, without looking at me, "You're not sorry. If you regretted what you did to Jefferson, you would regret doing all those things you've done to the kingdom. You would regret ripping out all those hearts. You would regret killing and hurting all those innocent people."

My mouth dried up as I tried desperately to find the right words to say. However, I didn't know how to respond to my daughter's words as I didn't even know how I felt.

"See? You don't regret what you've done."

Before my hand could turn Daniella's face towards me, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. I was left staring at a vacant space where Daniella was sitting. With tears dropping down my cheeks, I surveyed the room. The mirror shards that lay on the cold marble floor wasn't enough. Grimacing, I leashed every ounce of pain from my body onto my hands. Then, with one clean motion, I swiped my arm through the air and the glass chandelier that hung above the room fell. Crystal fragments flew towards me as the chandelier skitted across the floor.

Besides my father, the only person in the kingdom who wouldn't give me that name finally said it. Maybe that's who I am, and who I'll always be. _The Evil Queen._


	12. Chapter 11 - Amends

**Chapter 11**

**Amends**

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

I was too emotionally unstable for my magic to work properly. Instead of transporting myself to my bedchambers, I ended up in the library. _Actually, this is better. She won't look for me here..._

The library was dark and cold as usual so I went over to the fireplace and threw a fireball into it, creating some light and warmth. Then, I sat in front of the fire, leaning my head against one of the plush armchairs. As I watched the flames flare and crackle, I let tears run freely down my face.

_What did I even expect when coming here? Surely I didn't think that my life would get better...It never has and never will. This is all just a cruel trick. I'm just stuck in a palace thinking that I can finally belong. Am I really that hard to love? I haven't done anything mean to Grace... so I could have found a friend within her. Except that's now been ruined. Grace's glare as she shoved her rabbit to me; it's as if she hates me. I didn't do anything wrong! Why do I have to be the daughter of...the Evil Queen. Oh great; I've said all those rude things to her. Now she's going to hunt me down and punish me. _

This last thought made my whole body shudder. To relieve myself from the chill that ran up my back, I hugged myself around my legs despite how uncomfortable it made me. _Why must there be a stiff netting beneath this dress?_

I was about to fall back into my thoughts when soft footsteps walked into the library. I recognised that particular sound..._grandpa!_

Sure enough, my grandfather walked into the library and glanced around. Spotting me, he quickly made his way towards me and crouched down by my side. "Daniella! Are you alright?"

I didn't answer so he spoke again, "You've been crying my dear...why?"

I looked up at Grandpa's concerned face and reached my arms around him. Before I could pull him down, he said quickly, "Ah, Daniella! I'm an old man, I can't sit on the floor with you. Come, let's sit on the couch instead, alright?"

I nodded and let him pull me up. After sitting ourselves on the couch that faced the fireplace, he asked, "so what's wrong? What's happened?"

I mumbled an indirect reply, "The Queen's gonna kill me."

Grandpa looked a little shocked when I said this. Immediately, he questioned me, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know...I just...I just said some things that were really rude I guess."

"What did you say to your mother?"

"Well I mean...I commented on what she's done to Grace."

"The Hatter's daughter?"

"Yeah...Grandpa, Grace and I got along so well but Mother had to ruin it in the end!"

My Grandfather nodded slowly and said, "Is it because Jefferson was abandoned in Wonderland?"

"Yes. Because of that, Grace hates me! Whilst Jefferson and Mother were in Wonderland searching for you, I went to the spring market with Grace and I gave her a plush rabbit. After finding out that her father wasn't to return, she shoved the rabbit back to me! Can you see? It's a sign that she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore!"

Grandpa embraced me in a hug as I continued, "I'm glad that you're back, I really am...but Mother made a promise to Jefferson and Grace that they would be together. She went into Wonderland knowing that they would be separated. After Grace left, I asked Mother why she did this, considering that she was knowingly tearing a parent away from their child. She didn't answer which means that she doesn't care right? She doesn't care... even though I was taken away from her when I was young. Grandpa, she doesn't love me! How can she, when she's capable of ripping families apart?"

As we parted from our hug, Grandpa sighed. Then, he said softly, "Daniella, Regina does love you. It's just...she's been neglected of love for a very long time so she doesn't know how to show it in the best of ways. When she was only 18 years old her true love, your father, was killed. Because of this, she thought that she should never open her heart out to love again. Ever since then, she has closed her heart from feelings such as compassion and empathy. You may wonder why someone would ever do this but after having their heart broken too many times, it seems like the only logical solution right? At least that's what your mother believes. Now, you've just come back into her life and she needs time to open her heart out to love again. Do you understand, Daniella? All those years of feeling alone have taken a deep toll on how Regina views the world. I know that right now, you may see your mother as a heartless woman but you only see this side of her because she's once cared too much in the past. After Daniel died, she started believing that others shouldn't deserve their happiness when she is neglected of hers."

"Is that why she hurts people? "

"Well, it's the only way that she deals with her pain...so don't be hard on your mother. Living with Snow, who is quite frankly a spoilt princess who has had the perfect life, has made your mother become resentful for all the things that she never got to experience...including that important family relationship. Whilst Snow has had a charmed life with her mother and with her father, Regina is constantly reminded of the fact that she never got to experience the same feelings...especially towards her own mother. When she did experience love however, it was cruelly torn away from her. After Daniel's death, you gave her hope but once again, it was taken away from Regina when you two were separated. Regina's had love taken away from her too many times and now, she fights strongly to hold her family together, no matter the costs. Her family only consists of you me and her so if one of us breaks apart, it would have a large impact on any of us, especially your mother, right?"

There was a short pause before grandfather continued, "I guess I'm just trying to say that throughout her life, Regina has been neglected of love and freedom to a point where this has made her who she is. When I look at her actions, I don't see the Evil Queen. I see my daughter...who despite knowing that her actions hurt others, continue to do so because she's finally able to let out her emotions and be in control of her actions."

I sighed and muttered, "So I'm just supposed to forgive her for hurting Grace?"

"Well you have to try to. Look, we're the only people who truly cares for her and if we break away from her, it would hurt her even more...and I don't want to see her suffer anymore. Daniella, I know that you might think what happened to Grace was unfair but all those things that I mentioned that happened to your mother; they were unfair too. The world has taken too much away from her and when Cora took me to Wonderland, your mother had to stop this family from being broken again. Do you understand now? Do you understand why your mother did what she did?"

Although Grace's expression when she handed the plush rabbit to me still haunted my mind, I nodded slowly. "But all those things I said to her...it would have hurt her."

"I'm sure it would have...but that also means that she loves you, since she values what you say to her."

Quietly, I uttered, "Thanks Grandpa."

My grandfather's face lit up in a crinkled smile as he answered, "You're welcome, little firefly. Anyway, I'm going to speak with your mother now and see how she's going alright? Maybe at supper you two can have a little talk."

"I'm not sure how that'll go but ok..."

Grandpa nudged me softly. Then, he stood up and walked out of the library.

* * *

(Regina's POV)

I sat alone at the dinner table, waiting for Daniella to join me. Daddy was resting in his bedchambers as he didn't feel well enough to dine with us, due to his time spent in the enchanted box. I tapped my finger on the tabletop impatiently; I have told the maids to alert Daniella of our meal minutes ago but she still hasn't turned up yet. _I hope her tardiness isn't because of our disagreement earlier. _

After what seemed like a long time, I finally heard the familiar soft pattering footsteps draw near.

Not looking up from my tapping finger, I spoke,"Daniella, dear, you took your time hmm?"

"Sorry mother."

"That's alright, sit."

Daniella slid into her seat meekly and after I started eating, she also tucked into her meal. The duration of the main dish was silent but after our dessert was placed in front of us, I decided to speak up.

"Daniella, I'm...sorry that you have to experience all of this. I wish that things were simpler, that your father is with us now. I just want to best for us, and I understand that its difficult for you to comprehend things right now. Especially regarding my actions. "

To my surprise, Daniella looked up at me shyly and said, "No, it's me. I was being ignorant. Grandpa talked to me and I guess, life just isn't fair for the both of us."

"The card's aren't in our favour are they?"

"I guess not. If they were, father would be here with me right? I suppose, you can't play fairly if the game is rigged."

I stopped chewing and frowned. Although Daniella was sitting there as a child, her words sounded like a young adult. It immediately saddened me to be reminded of the fact that I never got to raise her. All of the words that she has said has come from learning from her own experiences. My eyes prickled as I smiled at Daniella.

It was although as if she knew what I was thinking for she got up from her seat and fell on top of me in a hug. I held Daniella close to me as she mumbled softly, "Sorry Mama. I didn't mean to say what I said earlier. You're not evil. You're my mother and I want to be with you...because you love me right?"

I pushed back Daniella's hair and whispered back, "Of course, I love you with all the goodness left in my heart...and I know. Without you, my little firefly, I would be lost too. You're the only one who assures me that I'm not wandering endlessly in the dark. They've painted me as the villain but you're my light."

There was a pause before Daniella looked up at me with red cheeks and said, "Do you really have to be so poetic?"

I chuckled and answered, "No, but I'm glad that I have someone who will help me face the hatred of this world...and remind me that I'm not alone."

After this, Daniella nuzzled her head back into me and our embrace lasted for much longer than I thought. It only ended when she lifted her head and poked at the jewels that adorned the bodice of my dress, "I feel like my face is being cut into pieces by these..."

I laughed and Daniella unwrapped her arms from me.

As Daniella sat back onto her seat, she tilted her head and asked me, "Yesterday, you said that you came up with an idea...to kill Snow. What is it?"

Smiling I answered, "Do you want to help me to retrieve an item that will achieve just that?"

"There's a specific item?"

"Yes of course...and just in case you're wondering, it's not going to kill that girl. It's just going to put her into an endless slumber where she can think of her past actions in dreams of regret."

"So technically she wouldn't be dead."

"No, but she will seem pretty dead to her followers."

There was a long pause before Daniella took a deep breath said, "Alright. What do I have to do?"

I grinned genuinely and answered, "I'll tell you the details later, but just out of curiousity; what made you agree to help me to do this?"

"Well you're my mother. Don't I have to help you?"

"Not necessarily. Daniella, I know that look. There's something that you want to say."

Daniella sighed and whilst twisting her hands together, she said, "I thought about what you said before; about how the world isn't in our favour? Well...why should we play by the rules if the game is biased?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mama...it's just, I've realised that no matter what I do, people will always judge me."

"What sort of people?"

"The villagers, the kids at the orphanage, the supports of Snow. You know, I've been a little hesitant to say anything against Snow in the past but now...I think that if it wasn't for her, I would have met my father. I would have grew up with you. And I guess, I wouldn't be in this position where I'm hated for who I am, just because I'm the daughter of the Queen. Mama, it's really unfair. I _want_ to be kind, I _want_ to be nice to others. But they were never nice to me."

"Daniella, you should never be ashamed of who you are. People can think however they want to, but it should never affect who you want to be."

"I know...and I never thought that I would say this but, I guess this is who I am. A girl who has been taken from her family, forced to endure a life that doesn't belong to her, and as a result of all this; judged because she doesn't fit in. The kids at the orphanage called me a freak because of my magic."

"They called you what?!"

"No! Mama, don't get angry. I'm actually sort of glad that they have called me that...because now, I've realised that it's a part of who I am. Not a freak; but someone gifted with magical abilities. I'm proud of my magic but it's not only because I've inherited powers from you. It's because I've inherited the magic of true love from my parents."

I smiled as I said softly, "and that magic will never leave you. You know that right?"

"Of course...Mama, I want to be brave like you. I don't want to hide myself anymore, in the fear of being judged or hated; because I know that not matter how the world views me, you will always love me."

Daniella paused and as she looked straight into my eyes, she said confidently, "I hope that Snow will fall into a slumber to never wake up again...and I'm going to make sure that everyone knows that _this_ is what I want."

My heart leapt and I felt an unstoppable grin spread across my face. Before taking a bite out of the slice of apple pie that lay in front of me, my teary eyes winked at Daniella.

"That's my little firefly."


	13. Chapter 12 - The Wolf Cub's First Kill

Chapter 12

The Wolf Cub's First Kill

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

I looked out of the small window as the carriage rattled along the road. Today, I was to help my mother retrieve a poison apple that would put Snow into her slumber. Unfortunately, the apple is currently in the possession of the Blind Witch. I had asked my mother how she knew about the apple and it turns out that my mother was the one who accidentally lost the apple to the witch when she was a teenager.

"Daniella, are you alright?"

I turned my head and nodded. "Yeah. I am."

"You remember what to do once inside the witch's house right? Don't touch anything except for the velvet bag that contains the apple. And under no circumstances are you to try any of her sugary treats. If you see something that you so desire, a cake or a pastry, I'll get the chefs to make it for you once we're back in the palace alright?"

"I know. You've told me this already."

"Sorry little firefly. I'm just worried about you...but although I couldn't enter the house, I'll always be watching you from my mirror."

I glanced once again out of the window and since the scenery barely changed, I groaned inwardly and asked, "How much longer until we arrive?"

My mother shrugged and answered, "Not too long."

A few minutes of silence ticked by but just as I was about to start another conversation, the carriage came to a sudden halt. I wasn't prepared for this disruption and I was jolted forward into my mother's lap.

"Wha.."

Mother scowled and said in between her teeth, "I'm going to find out right now." Then, I sat back onto my seat to allow her to shuffle over and open the door of the carriage.

I couldn't see what was going on outside of the carriage since Mother blocked my view but as soon as she opened the door, she asked harshly, "What are you two doing in my forest?"

When my mother got out, I could finally see that she was talking to two children; a girl around the same age as me and a boy who was slightly younger. They both looked lost and my thoughts were soon confirmed as the girl spoke. "Please forgive us. We didn't mean to bother you. We're just, we just lost our father."

My mother replied in a voice that told me that she was not in the mood for dealing with this situation. "Two helpless children, lost and alone, a family torn apart. Such as sad and moving story..."

She walked slowly towards the guards and then turned around quickly saying, "Guards, seize them."

The girl reacted quicker than I thought as she slung something with her slingshot towards the pursuing guard. To my surprise, it hit him hard and the two children started running into the forest. As they did so, I clambered out of the carriage and watched my mother stop the guard from chasing the children. "Mama, just let them go. I'm sure they didn't mean to come into our way."

There was a moment of silence which was broken when my mother said slowly, "No...they're far too useful for us to let them go."

"Useful? How?"

Mother looked at me and replied, "they can go with you into the blind witch's house, it'll be safer for you. If anything unfortunate happens, the witch will have to deal with three children instead of one. It'll make it easier for you to handle the situation as well...just make sure that they are the ones to retrieve the apple since that's the most dangerous task. After that, you can teleport or bring the group out of the house in whatever method you wish."

I nodded as my mother surrounded use both in purple smoke. As it cleared I saw that we were standing amongst trees, right in front of the two children.

Laughing, my mother taunted, "running from me is foolish". Then, she extended her hand and tree roots suddenly sprouted from the ground and grabbed hold of the children's legs. They fell onto the ground, wiggling and thrashing in an attempt to free themselves.

Walking towards them, Mother continued, "Foolish, but also brave. And that bravery, may have just saved you and your family's lives."

Then, she removed the roots with her magic and the wave of a hand.

The girl shakily spoke as she glanced quickly between my mother and I, "You're letting us go?"

"Yes I am. But on one condition. You two are going to do something for me."

The boy glanced at, I'm assuming his sister, and the girl said sharply, "and then, you'll take us home?"

"I'll take you to the nearest village. I'm sure you can find your way home from there."

"Alright."

My mother raised an eyebrow and the boy quickly muttered, "Thank you...your Majesty."

Smiling, my mother answered, "that's better. You should learn from your brother, girl."

The girl continued to frown but she repeated what her brother said with haste.

My mother smirked as she said, "Follow me." Then, she began walking through the forest. I quickly came up to her side and whispered, "How do you know where we're going?"

"Well if my memory is correct, there should be a path just through these trees that leads to the house."

"Ok."

I glanced nervously behind me and immediately caught the awkward gaze of the girl. Red-faced, I decided to break the awkwardness. "What's your names?"

"I'm Gretel and my brother's Hansel...why do you ask?"

"Well, I shouldn't I learn the names of people who I'm going to work with in the next few moments?"

"Work with? Where are we going? What are we doing?"

This time, my mother answered their question. "the blind witch's house."

I heard Hansel whisper behind me softly, "That doesn't sound good." Smirking, I replied, "Of course it doesn't. Haven't you heard of the tales?"

"You mean we're going into the house of a witch who eats children?!"

"Yes we are."

Before either Hansel or Gretel could shout out in defence, my mother spoke, "no one is going to get eaten if you follow my instructions. You are to simply enter the house and retrieve something for me."

Gretel frowned as she replied, "Well why do we need to get it? Don't you have magic? How come you need us?"

My mother stopped walking and turned to Gretel, raising an eyebrow. "So many questions. But to answer your concerns, the house is protected by magic. I can't enter. Luckily however, the spell doesn't work on children. Originally, I was only going to send my daughter into the house but seeing your bravery earlier, you'll make the perfect companions. If you three work together, it should make completing the mission safer and easier."

"What do we have to do once inside?" inquired Hansel.

"Well, the Witch has something of mine and I need you to get it back. It's kept in a black velvet satchel inside the house," my mother looked up and then continued, "It's sunset now but you'll have to wait here until nightfall because once the witch is asleep, you can sneak in and retrieve the satchel. Oh, and there's one more thing. The witch's house is...unique. Because of this, you have to take special precaution once you're inside. No matter what you do, no matter how you're tempted, _don't_ eat anything."

Nodding, Hansel asked, "so, what do we do once we've completed the task?"

"Daniella will take care of that. She knows what to do, don't you?"

I nodded as mother continued, "I'm going to return to the palace now. I've had enough of this forest." Then, she turned to me and spoke softly, "I'll always be watching alright? Good luck, Daniella."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Mama..."

After a quick smile, my mother disappeared in purple smoke. I watched Hansel and Gretel's expression immediately become more relaxed at the absence of mother.

I was the first to speak, "So, umm, we need a plan."

Hansel quickly replied, "yes we do. Do you know where the satchel is located exactly?"

"I'm not quite sure so we'll just have to look through her house when we're inside."

Hansel breathed out shakily, "Seriously?"

I nodded and answered, "Look, I know you feel scared and to be honest, I do too but it's imperative that we succeed."

Gretel tilted her head and asked, "What's inside the satchel anyway?"

I bit my lip, not knowing if I should answer her question. After a few seconds of silence, I gave in and said, "a poison apple."

Gretel and Hansel exchanged glances and I watched nervously as they suddenly fell silent. However, I remembered what I had said yesterday, about not worrying about how people think of me. So, I continued, "It's something that will be used on a particular enemy."

Hansel whispered to reply, "Snow White?"

Immediately after he said this, Gretel put her hand over her brother's mouth and nudged him sharply with her other elbow.

I gave them a small smile as I said, "Don't worry, I won't behead you for saying her name. I'm not my mother."

Gretel looked at me warily but replied simply, "good."

Then, I continued, "and please, don't look at me with that expression. I already know what you're thinking...of how Snow is innocent and that she shouldn't be poisoned."

Gretel continued to look at me with her slightly intimidating expression but Hansel's mouth gaped open after his sister took away her hand. "I've never even met her. How would I know if Snow is innocent or not?"

I sighed and looked along the path, spotting the witch's house approach in the distance. Then, I replied, "I'm not stupid. Everyone in the villages believe that Snow is innocent and that she deserves the crown. The parents; well, they teach their children this...in hopes that one day the new generation will be brave enough to overthrow my mother."

I turned back to Hansel and Gretel and this time, Gretel shared the same dumbfounded expression as her brother. Then, Gretel narrowed her eyes and said, "you're saying this as if you've actually been amongst the village..."

Quickly, Hansel added, "Wait a second. Coming to think of it, this may sound weird but you sorta look familiar. I mean, you're a copy of your mother but I think I've seen you before."

My mind took a stroll down the memory lane and suddenly, a scene filled my head. It was the beginning of last autumn and I was collecting firewood from a woodcutter with Teagan. I remember walking towards a stack of logs and picking them up. Not used to the weight, I accidentally tripped over a tree root and the logs rolled out onto the forest floor. I looked sheepishly at the woodcutter and he muttered something to two kids who were playing behind him. They walked over and helped me pick up the fallen logs. I was too embarrassed to look at their faces directly but I remember turning around and giving them a brief glance whilst I mouthed a word of thanks..._.no wonder why Hansel and Gretel looked so familiar! They had helped me in the forest just several months ago!_

Looking straight into Hansel's eyes, I whispered, "I think you have."

After I said this, I heard Gretel gasp as she exclaimed loudly, "Wait, you're the missing orphan from the village!"

I bit my lip and replied softly, "What do you know about that?"

"I've just heard whispers. They say that a girl from the orphanage has been kidnapped overnight...and it's a little strange that a few weeks after this, the kingdom has been notified that there is an heir to the throne. I mean, it's just weird that the missing girl and the princess share the same name."

Hansel interrogated me after his sister finished speaking, "Is it true?"

I was still debating whether or not I should reveal what had happened. "Is what true?"

There was a pause before Hansel said quickly, "Are you the girl from the orphanage?"

I surveyed the inquiring look on Hansel and Gretel's eyes before I slowly nodded my head and looked down.

To my surprise, Hansel was brave and blunt enough to ask, "How did _that _happen?"

Before delving into the story, I locked my eyes with both of them and said, "What I'm about to tell you; you cannot tell anyone alright? Not another soul, not even your father. I don't want rumours to go around and circulate the kingdom."

They both nodded vigorously as if they were impatient for me to tell them the story.

I began quietly, "when I was around a year old, I was taken...snatched from my mother and I ended up in Wonderland since I fell through a magic portal. When I managed to come back to the Enchanted Forest, I didn't have any idea about who I was, what my identity was, who my parents were. All of my life I've been an orphan and that's how I ended up in the village orphanage. That is, until my mother found me at the beginning of the winter that has just passed."

"Well that would clear some of the confusion."

"What confusion?"

Hansel glanced briefly at his sister before he replied, "To be honest, when an heir to the throne was suddenly be named, it came as a surprise for all of us. I mean, we didn't even know that the Queen has a child and...we've always thought that Snow would take the throne after your mother's death. I mean, that is unless she manages to take back her birthright before the Queen dies."

_Birthright?_

I clenched my fists at this. Gretel must have noticed the sudden change of my mood as she nudged Hansel subtlety whilst giving her brother a serious look.

In a low voice, I muttered, "It doesn't matter that she's technically entitled to the throne by birth. She doesn't deserve it, mark my words. If Snow is the ruler of this land, she'll bring the kingdom to ruins just because of her tongue."

There was silence that followed but I continued, "Do you want to know the reason why my mother hates Snow so much?"

Gretel didn't say anything but Hansel gave a brief nod as he breathed, "Why?"

"Snow tore apart my family...so how can she promise you your happy endings if she broke a promise of those who were supposedly closest to her?"

After saying this, I closed my eyes for a few seconds. Have I said too much?

Hansel was the first to speak as she hesitantly uttered, "It's getting quite dark now. Should we go into the candy house?"

I opened my eyes. "Yes, we should."

* * *

I pushed back the large leaves of our hideaway spot to reveal the blind witch's candy house. It stood magnificently amongst the trees, with large pieces of colourful candy plastered all over it's gingerbread walls. The place was practically leaking with magic and temptation but I could tell that there was dark magic involved with the creation of such a false delight.

I crept towards an open window, seeing that it was slightly ajar. "In here! We'll fit through here; I hope..."

Hansel and Gretel walked towards where I was standing, right next to a pane of sugary looking glass. I was about to push up the window to climb in when Gretel said softly, "Wait, can't you use magic to take us into the house? You have magic right? Why do we have to climb in?"

I turned my head around and replied, "I'm afraid my magic will be detected. A skilled witch should be able to sense the approaching presence of magic. I'm not sure about the blind witch's abilities but she made this enchanted house so I'm not taking any chances."

Gretel nodded then I climbed up through the window. I pushed myself into the house and after I set foot inside, I helped Gretel and Hansel come in as well.

The house was dark but warmly lit by a fire in the living room. The interior of the house was made with gingerbread slabs and everywhere I looked, I saw pieces of candy as decoration. There even was a chandelier made of sweets, hanging above a long table ladled with cakes.

Hansel nudged me and asked, "Can you be sure she's sleeping?"

To our relief, there was a gentle snore by the fireside and as we walked cautiously closer, we saw that on top of a rocking chair, the blind witch was fast asleep.

"She's sleeping...and remember what my mother said, don't eat anything. Not even a lick."

Hansel and Gretel nodded and I gave them an indication to start our search for the satchel. I walked towards the witch's kitchen and immediately cringed at the sharp knives that stood propped on a block. _Hopefully this will go well, if not, I'll feel these against my skin._

Shuddering, I was about to open the pantry door when Gretel harshly whispered somewhere behind me, "There! There's the satchel!"

I whipped my head around and saw her cautiously approach the fireplace. As I walked towards the living room, I saw Gretel hold her breath and stick her tongue out whilst stretching her hand towards the ledge above the burning flames. She glanced briefly at the sleeping witch before quickly closing her hands around the satchel. I grinned with relief and she stalked confidently towards me with a large smile on her face. She extended her arm and held out the satchel but before I caught it into my hands, Hansel suddenly retracted her arm. Her eyes widened and I saw her quickly fly towards the dining table, which was stacked with sweets and cupcakes. I almost cried out as I saw Hansel take a bite out of a blue cupcake which he held in his small hands.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered rather loudly. Gretel looked nervously at me and swiped the cupcake out of her brothers hands. Right after this, there was a groan that came from the living room.

We all looked reluctantly at the fireplace and realised for the first time that there were many human bones stacked in front of the blazing fire. To our horror, the blind witch's tangled nest of white hair shook and began to move. Then, her pale face turned slowly around to look at us. I barely suppressed a scream for the witch's eyes were milky white in colour, as if someone had gorged out her pupils. I backed away even though I was several metres away from her.

"Run!"

Just when we got to the doors, they automatically bolted. Shaking, I ran towards the windows but they also closed before I reached them.

Hansel, Gretel and I turned back to the witch and shuddered as she said in a sickly sweet voice, "I smell dinner..."

Then, Gretel faced me and quickly made a gesture using her hands.

"What...oh!" All of the panic had made me forget that I possessed magical powers. Immediately, I threw my hands up in the air in an attempt to transport us out of the candy house. However, my heart fell down to my knees when I saw that no purple smoke was created. What?!

The blind witch stood up and stalked towards us as she giggled. "Oh, this is going to be a lovely dinner. Three plump children for my taking, and I didn't even have to do anything! Ha!"

Whilst I tried desperately to summon my magic, the witch threw a spell towards us. In the blink of an eye, we sat behind metal bars; we were locked in cages. I gulped as the witch touched Hansel's arm and whispered to herself, "oh yes, nice and tender...what a succulent roast you'll make."

Then, she walked over the oven and hovered her hand outside it's door. Hansel's face paled as he breathed in broken words, "She's gonna cook me! We have to do something, quick!"

Despite Hansel's equally pale face, Gretel said, "Stay calm...wait! Ok, listen. When she opens the cage, don't try to fight. You must grab the keys in her pocket and toss them to either Daniella or me through the bars."

I nodded shakily but Hansel shook his head vigorously as the witch walked back towards us. "She's coming, she's coming, I can't do it Gretel! I'm going to die."

I frowned but just as the witch reached in to take Hansel, I pushed him out of the way. The witch touched my skin and squeezed it slightly. Then, I felt a sharp kick on my leg and I cried out in pain. At the corner of my eye, I saw Gretel give me a look and soon enough, there was a satisfied look on the witch's face. She opened the gate and pulled me out. "Come with me, little boy."

As the witch lead me towards the oven, she muttered to herself, "Gravy or butter? Gravy or butter?"

I gulped but tried to keep myself from shaking as I reached into the witch's pocket to retrieve the keys to the cage. I managed to get them successfully but they were balancing on the tip of my finger dangerously. My clammy hands shook a little too much and my face paled as the keys slipped off, falling onto the hard floor. There was a horrid clang and I cringed whilst squeezing my eyes closed. The witch stopped moving me and I held my breath as she bent down and retrieved the keys. Then, she looked straight into me with her horrible milky eyes and said, "Oh no, you won't be letting your friends go little boy...you'll be the first to get roasted." At the last word, the witch's eyebrows raised up in a devilish motion and I felt my teeth chatter.

Before the witch could move me any closer to the oven however, a blast of something hit the witch on her back. She cried out in pain and a silky regal voice suddenly filled the house. "No one is going to get roasted, especially my daughter you bitch!"

The witch whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice but I've already identified where it came from and who it came from. As I looked into the mirror that hung above the fireplace, I immediately felt relief wash over me as I saw my mother's angry face stare into the blind witch's surprised figure. After the witch composed herself, she said confidently, "Ah, but if it isn't the Evil Queen herself. Now why would she send three children into my house? It isn't because of the apple you gave me when you came in here with your friend, what was her name? Claire? Was it? I must admit, it's been so long since I've seen you. You were just a little older than my preferred age for consumption...ah yes. I still remember the scent of your flesh. You were sixteen weren't you?"

My mother made a disgusted look on her face as she growled, "Claire was not my friend. But for your information, yes. I need my apple back. And you're going to give it to my daughter and let them get out of that sickly sweet house of yours."

I frowned as the witch stubbornly replied, "nah, nah. You sent three perfectly consumable children into my house and you expect me to let them get away?"

"One of them is my daughter you idiot!" With that, my mother reached out her hand and immediately, the witch clawed at her throat as if she was trying to pry invisible fingers from her neck. After a couple of coughs, the witch managed to utter, "Oh, you wanna kill me? Then why don't you? Aren't you powerful enough to do that?"

With a grunt, my mother replied, "You clearly don't know the mirror rules. I can't kill you from behind this glass...but someone else can."

The witch laughed, how she managed to; I have no idea for she was still getting choked by my mother. "Who? Your pathetic excuse of a daughter? She's no witch. She can't even use her magic to get herself out of this house!"

_Excuse me?!_

My eyes saw red as soon as the witch uttered these words. I started panting loudly but the blind witch continued, "You know, for the daughter of the great and terrible Evil Queen, I can say quite plainly that I am very disappointed. Regina, I believe the apple has fallen a tad too far from the tree."

"How dare you!" my mother screamed.

The smug look on the witch's face finally made the bomb explode inside my chest. My hands felt a sudden pulse of warmth and before I knew what I was doing, I plunged my hand into the witch's chest. I grinned for I saw her surprised face and after grasping what I was looking for, I drew out my hand in a smooth clean motion.

I did it! I used my magic...and in a way that I've never done before. I stared at the glowing red heart as it sat peacefully in my palm. It was the first time that I've ever held a heart, let alone ripped one out of someone's chest. My heart started to beat uncontrollably as my mother's voice whispered, "Oh Daniella..."

At this, I glanced up at her face and swept over her expression in concern as I didn't know what I was to do next. My mother must have known what I was thinking as she gently said, "The heart's all yours Daniella. You, alone, control the witch. You know, I've already released my magic from her..."

What? I glanced down at the witch who was hunched over. "How?"

"This is all happening because of your desires, dear. You're choking her yourself, you just don't realise it. Now, tell her what to do."

Cautiously, I whispered to the heart, "Unlock Hansel and Gretel from the cage."

I held my breath as the witch reluctantly walked over to the cage. She gave me the impression of a puppet being pulled by strings. As she fumbled with the keys, I said under my breath, "Hurry up..."

To my surprise, the witch accelerated her speed and in seconds, the two were out of the cage.

Mother continued to speak, "that's it...good. Now, what do you want her to do next, my dear?"

Quietly, I said, "I want her to unlock the doors of this house."

The witch extended her hand in the direction of the door and windows. Then, they immediately unbolted. I was about to back away from the witch when my mother's voice filled the air again. "Mmm, not so fast. I've been hearing complaints recently about how children have gone missing from the village. Now, what is that pile of bones I see right below me and next to the fireplace? Daniella, you should recall that the penalty for murder in our kingdom is death."

I whipped my face around to look into my mother's eyes. "What?"

A sly grin stretched across my mother's face as she whispered to me, "Kill her. Crush her heart."

I shook my head defiantly breathing, "No, no, I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

Grimacing, I bit my lip as I closed my palm around the red glowing heart. The witch's body squirmed and withered like a wounded animal. Then, I stopped since the witch started speaking in a hoarse whisper. "Aww, my child. You wouldn't squeeze the life out of me would you? You wouldn't want to turn into your mother..."

I waited for mother to reply but she remained silent. _She wants this decision to be mine. _

I turned my gaze towards Hansel and Gretel and saw that they were watching me intently. I gave them a look and whilst Gretel shook her head, her brother nodded his. Then, I spoke to my mother, "but isn't this murder? I don't want to kill her..."

"Think of this as an execution. The witch has taken too many _innocent_ souls, the kingdom would be glad to be rid of her."

Finally, I turned back towards the witch and narrowed my eyes at her. She smartly kept her mouth shut as she knew that her life was currently balanced on the heart that I held in my hand.

_Such a funny and fleeting feeling; to have someone's life controlled in your hand. So powerful...so powerful only if the heart is crushed._

At this thought, I snarled at my hesitation and slowly began to squeeze the organ, not stopping even though the squelching sound of the heart started screaming and crackling between my fingertips. I watched as the witch's body contorted whilst she gasped for air. Her eyes bulged for a moment before she slumped onto the ground. Looking at her still body made my hand open on its own accord and I felt the gritty fine powder of the crushed heart gently fall out from my hands. It sprinkled onto the witch's dead body. I staggered back.

_I killed her._


	14. Chapter 13 - To Kill A Queen

**Chapter 13**

**To Kill A Queen**

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Snow crouched amongst the trees in the dense woods and watched intently at the black knight that approached on the road. After taking several breaths, she held the last one and jumped out from her hiding spot; knocking him off his horse. As the knight groaned on the ground, Snow quickly used the blunt end of her pick axe and hit the knight's ankle.

She grinned as she shrugged and said, "It'll heal. Eventually."

The knight glared at Snow and seethed, "What do you want?"

"Information. Now, tell me. Where's the Queen?"

The knight stubbornly answered, "And why would I tell you?"

Snow crouched down beside the knight and said softly, "Do you know what a diamond is? It's the strongest substance known to man or beast. Nearly impervious to destruction. Nearly...but this, happens to be an axe from the dwarves' mines. It can, believe it, or not, cut a diamond. So, imagine what it can do to human flesh."

The knight began to crawl away but Snow raised the axe, threatening him. Finally, he gave in and grunted. "She's at the palace. But only for the night. In the morning, she leaves on horseback for the summer palace. Please! That's all I know."

Snow nodded and added, "And Daniella?"

"The princess will be travelling on horseback as well."

Snow glared at the knight and muttered, "that palace was built for my mother, not Regina..."

Then, with the quick swing of the axe, the knight was knocked out cold. Snow then began to strip the knight of his weapons and armour until a voice behind her suddenly asked, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Sighing with frustration, Snow answered the dwarf Grumpy, "I've already told you. I'm going to kill the Queen."

"But by stealing the armour of a knight?"

"Well, whatever I have to do to get into that castle. So, get out of my way as I have to get there before she leaves tomorrow."

Grumpy looked incredulously at Snow. "Have you lost your mind? You really think that this disguise is going to fool anybody?"

Snow narrowed her eye at Grumpy and answered with determination. "It will."

"Listen to yourself! All you care about is revenge, just like the Queen does. You can't even see reality anymore!"

"What I need is not to be lectured by a dwarf!"

"I didn't come to lecture you. I came to help you by taking you back to the Dark One. He made you like this. He gave you the potion that took away all your memories of your Prince. If anyone can give them back to you, it's him."

"Alright, so this Prince that you're talking about; there must have been a good reason as to why I took a potion to forget him. Then, it's clear isn't it? I _don't_ want my memories back."

"But the potion changed you. Maybe the Dark one can at least bring you back to the person you used to be. He's the most powerful man. He can do anything!"

Snow paused for a moment as thought. Then, she whispered, "Anything? He really can do anything?"

* * *

(3rd person, in Rumpelstiltskin's castle)

Snow looked at the Dark One without flinching and stated, "I want your help, to kill the Queen."

Rumple smiled back devilishly as he whispered, "Now we're talking. Here, this arrow will help you kill her."

"But how will that help me get into her castle?"

"Oh no, no, no. That's impossible. You can't kill her when she's surrounded by her guards. You'll have to kill her when she's on the move."

"You mean I have to kill her when she's on the road?"

"Yes." Then, Rumple used his magic and a map appeared in his hand. He unrolled it and pointed along a road that wound through the forest. "Fire the arrow from this spot here, and you'll be hidden from sight. This location will allow you to crouch and have a good view of the procession from above."

"And this arrow? How will it help me kill her?"

Holding an arrow and a bow out towards Snow, Rumple giggled and said, "This arrow fired from this bow will get you exactly what you need. It always finds its target...that is, if you fire it without getting distracted."

"But isn't that how you have to fire an arrow in any situation?!"

"Yes...but this arrow will guarantee that you hit flesh."

Snow took the bow and the arrow and raised an eyebrow, saying, "So, what's the price?"

The Dark One giggled and replied, "You don't have to do anything, dearie."

Snow narrowed her eyes and said, "Everything comes with a price with you. Last time, you took a strand of my hair. What's the price this time?"

"Let's just say...I'm invested in your future."

There was a pause. Then, Snow turned and walked away. When she got to the doorway however, the Dark One called out, "oh and do be careful of the arrows dearie. They're laced with a very powerful poison."

* * *

*Later, in Rumpelstiltskin's castle

The Dark One sat at his spinning wheel, gently pushing the wood as it went round and round. Then, he used his finger to slow down the wheel's motion and grinned. "I know you're there, dearie. Show yourself!"

Prince Charming, whose name was David, emerged and stood in front of Rumple as the Dark One spoke again, "Still dressing like a prince I see...you did run from the title though, didn't you?"

Spitting plainly, the prince replied, "You gave me a prison sentence."

"Hmm, careful now Dearie. King George is a vengeful man and neither he nor King Midas is particularly happy with your actions. Afterall, they are both allies with the Queen."

"I'm not here to discuss myself. I'm here about Snow. Rumour has it that she's after the Queen. She came here to ask you for help am I correct?"

The Dark One giggled, "yes indeed."

Immediately, the prince drew out his sword but Rumple leapt out of the way and taunted, "Now what did I do to her? Oh, actually I mean...what did _you_ do to her. You caused her pain. Without that pain she would have never drunk my potion to forget you. Ah, such a pity. That's what changed her."

Prince Charming growled and demanded, "Undo the potion. All magic can be broken."

"Ah yes. But magic can only be broken with true love. You know, it's going to be hard to kiss her when you don't even know where she is."

Unsheathing his sword, David stalked towards Rumple and answered, "Alright, Dark One. Name your price."

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

Ever since crushing the blind witch's heart, I haven't spoken much. My mother had asked me if I was alright but I didn't feel like replying truthfully. There were too many thoughts in my head that still needed to be untangled. I feared myself and what I could become. I hated to admit it but crushing the heart felt like an accomplishment but it also showed me what I was unfortunately capable of. _Actually, is it unfortunate or fortunate to be capable of such...magic?_

I put down the quill that I was holding in my hand as I couldn't concentrate on my studies anyway. Its probably been an hour or so after dinner so Grandpa would be in his chambers. _I should talk to someone._

Instead of using magic, I walked to the doors of my grandfather's rooms and knocked. There was a couple moments of silence before footsteps pattered towards me. The door opened and I saw Grandpa's smiling face look at me. "Daniella, are you alright?"

I gave him a blank expression so he continued, "Come in, you've barely said anything at dinner."

I walked into Grandpa's arms as he lead me towards the fireplace at one end of the room. He sat down on the couch and I fell into his arms. He rubbed my back soothingly as I sobbed into his clothes. He said nothing but I finally mumbled into him, "take it away Grandpa. I don't want it. I mean, I do, but I don't."

Quietly, my grandfather whispered, "What don't you want?"

"My magic."

"Daniella, is this related to what happened today at the blind witch's house?"

"Maybe."

Grandfather sighed and then spoke gently, "Well, your mother never told me what happened inside there so you'll have to tell me the details if you want me to help you."

I bit my lip and hesitated before saying in a wavering tone, "we; Hansel, Gretel and I got trapped by the witch when we were inside her house. After mother interfered, I managed to rip out the witch's heart which set us free from that place. But before I left I, I..."

I parted from Grandpa's arms and looked down as I mumbled, "I crushed the heart."

I heard Grandpa gasp and when I looked at him, I he was looking at the flaring flames of the fireplace. "You killed the witch?"

Tears starting flowing down my face. When Grandfather saw me cry, he stood up and declared, "I'm going to speak with your mother. How can she let you kill? You're only a child! This isn't right. Even Cora didn't allow your mother to dabble with magic!"

As he strode towards the door, I quickly stood up and took his arm, tugging hard on it. He stopped and I pleaded, "No! Please don't. She might get angry."

"Why would she get angry? I should be the one who's upset, not her."

"But Grandpa, she was the one who encouraged me to kill the witch. No, wait. Please don't go to mother. That isn't the point. The point is that...I don't know how to feel about my powers and my magic."

Grandpa slowly sat back down on the couch beside me. Then, I continued speaking softly, "I just, I just don't want to turn into mother. I mean, I love her but I don't really want to hurt people; well maybe I want revenge on Snow but that's it. I don't want to be evil. I don't want to be called that and, and, what if I fall into the same trap as mother did? What if killing the witch has made me evil? What if I'm now a bad person? Everyone already hates me. I don't want to be known as the...'Evil Princess' or something. I just...I don't know if I should be happy that I've performed one of the darkest magic known to the realms or be guilty of it."

My voice dropped lower as I whispered, "I just don't know how to think because despite being afraid of what I'll become I think there a small part of me that enjoyed holding that heart in my hand. Grandpa, there was a strange feeling, one that I've never felt before when I was watching the dust fall from my fingertips. It made me feel so satisfied to be powerful and to be in control for once. You know, after crushing the heart I thought about the kids who had bullied me at the orphanage. I also thought about the seamstresses in Wonderland. If only I had been able to crush their hearts then...or at least control them!"

Nervously, I looked into Grandfather's frowning face to see that he was surveying my face. Then, without saying another word, he turned away and walked out of the room. The harsh slam of the door shook me to the core. I've never seen Grandfather so angry._ Oh great, what have I done now?_

After he left, I let out a breath that I had been holding. _I guess I may as well avoid mother and grandfather for now._ So, I pattered down to the gardens and just as I entered the courtyard, I saw a white bundle of fur strut past me. "Accalia!"

The Huntsman's wolf turned around and strode slowly towards me. Sniffing slightly, she walked to my legs and rubbed against them. I bent down and gave her a quick pat for I knew that she didn't like to feel too domestic. I wasn't sure if Accalia knew what I was saying but I spoke to her anyway, "I'm going for a walk around in the gardens but it's a little dark. Do you want to come with me?"

Accalia looked up at me so I took that as a yes. As I started walking through the hedges, I realised that it was still a little chilly. I didn't want to use my magic however so I gritted my teeth together and walked closer to the fur of Accalia. I spent maybe about twenty minutes roaming around the gardens but just as I was making my way back into the castle, I heard the familiar clink of my mother's footsteps come close towards me.

"Daniella, what are you doing out here in the cold?"

I shrugged and looked down. Then, Mother hugged me into the folds of her cloak as she whispered, "let's go inside and talk alright?"

I nodded and in the blink of my eye, I was standing in front of the fireplace in my mother's bedchambers. I immediately noticed that Accalia was not with me. "Mama, where's Accalia?"

With the wave of my mother's hand, Accalia appeared in purple smoke right next to me. Since she wasn't used to travelling around by magic, she gave a little grunt whilst looking at me. I mouthed a 'sorry' and she turned away to curl up in front of the fire.

Mother sat down on the couch and said plainly, "your grandfather spoke with me."

"Spoke?"

Mother chuckled and continued, "well, more like shouted at me. Daniella, I'm sorry that you feel uncomfortable after crushing the heart of that witch."

I sat down and buried myself in my mother's arms. "Mama, I don't know. I sorta liked it but it's wrong! I shouldn't be satisfied that I killed someone with my own hands!"

There was silence before my mother said softly, "I just wanted for you to learn how to defend yourself, to master one of the most complicated magic spells known. I guess I wasn't thinking of how it would affect you."

My mother began to stroke my hair as she whispered, "Daniella, I think I was a little too demanding of you. Your grandfather was right, even though you are technically sixteen years old, you're still a child. Even I didn't rip a heart out until I was twenty two years old..."

"Mama I'm scared."

"Of what?"

I didn't reply but my mother answered my silence anyway. "I'm sorry little firefly. I promise, this will be the last time I force you to do magic against your will."

"You promise?"

Mother narrowed her eyes at me and smiled, "I promise, and I won't ever break it. Afterall, broken promises is the worst betrayal that anyone can experience right?"

I knew what my mother meant by that. I nodded and whispered,"...love you."

"You're my precious little firefly, Daniella. I just want you to be happy so please don't think over this too much."

I sighed into my mother's chest before mumbling, "how did you feel when you crushed your first heart?"

There was a pause. Then, mother answered, "a little like you are feeling right now. Except, I don't think I regret it...it had relieved me of the pain of losing your father."

I frowned with curiosity. "Whose heart did you crush?"

"I'm not sure who she was actually...but she was a student of Rumple's, a replacement of me."

"Replacement?"

"Well, there was a time when I hesitated to crush a heart as well. However, after a failed attempt by a doctor in a distant realm to bring back your father from the dead, I was too overcome by grief and pain to think as I did before. I went to Rumple and saw that she was teaching another girl. Even now, I clearly remember seeing Rumple mentor that girl. She was holding a bright blue orb in her hand and when I saw her, I thought to myself how pathetic I was; for I couldn't even crush a heart. That's when I ripped out that girl's heart and squeezed it into dust."

"Oh," came my only reply. Then, I looked back into the fireplace and at Accalia's rising and falling furry body.

Changing the topic, my mother spoke after the silence, "Anyways, tomorrow we'll journey to the summer palace. It's closer to King George's kingdom and the day after tomorrow, I'll negotiate with George about the capture of Snow's prince."

I looked up in interest, "what are you going to do with the Prince?"

Smiling, mother answered, "you'll have to wait for that, little firefly. But I'm going to use him _and_ the poison apple to destroy Snow White."

* * *

*The next day

The morning air was a little chilly but the blue skies told me that it would soon warm up to a nice spring day. For our ride to the summer palace, I decided to wear a red and black outfit that matched my mother's. Before leaving, grandfather told me that I looked like mother when she was a teenager. Instead of wearing my hair in a plait however, I left my hair flowing freely down my back.

The guards bowed to my mother and I as we passed them on our way to retrieve our horses. The stableboy brought them to us when we got down to the stables. Hwin nuzzled my hand and I gave her a quick stroke on her head. When Rochinante gave birth to her first foal several years ago, mother decided to name her Hwin after Rochinante's own mother. Apparently, Cora had ripped out the original Hwin's heart because she had thrown my mother off. In fact, the scar on my mother's lips was caused by this accident. It wasn't entirely Hwin's fault though...she just lost sight of young Rochinante when she was just a foal. This caused Hwin to panick and jerk, making my mother fall off horseback.

My Hwin has a pelt like Rochinante except she is darker in shade. It must have been because of her father for nearly all of the horses in our stables are pitch black.

Instead of taking Rochinante, mother decided to ride Equinox, her black mare. Yesterday, I realised that I would stick out of the procession like a sore thumb if I rode a brown coated horse but mother insisted that I ride Hwin. She said that since I haven't been riding for a long period of time, its a better idea to ride with Hwin as I was most comfortable with her.

As I climbed up onto Hwin, I asked my mother, "How long should it take to reach the summer palace?"

"By nightfall if we take our time."

"And if we don't take our time?"

"Then we'll get there faster." After saying this, my mother got onto Equinox's back and straightened out her blood red riding coat, draping it over the dark glistening back of her horse.

Then, mother rode off towards the line of guards who were waiting by the carriage. I followed her lead as she took her place at the front of the procession.

* * *

We've been riding for several hours now and my back started to get sore. However, we were approaching a village so we'll only get some rest after we have passed the peasants. The journey so far had mainly been composed of silence as the forest remained eerily quiet. Apart from the quiet twitter of birds and rustling of leaves, the only sound present was the clop of horse hooves and the soft crunch of the road under the carriage's wheels.

I looked beside me to speak to my mother but I was disrupted when the guard who rode in front of us turned around and said, "Your Majesty, I believe we're approaching a village right now. Would you like me to announce your arrival?"

Mother cleared her throat and answered with a grin. "Yes."

Then, the guard gave an indication with his head towards the pair of knights who rode in front of him. They nodded back and tugged at their horses, moving ahead. After a minute or so, I heard one of the knights' voice resonate through the forest. "Clear the road. Bow your head before the Queen and the Princess."

I held my breath as we approached the village. It was the first time that I came amongst people of my village in almost three months. _I wonder if I'll see Teagan or any of the orphans. What will they think of me? Will they recognise me?_

Despite the breezy air, my hands suddenly became clammy as I caught a glimpse of the first peasant. When we came closer, I realised that all the villagers were lined up along the sides of the road. As we rode past, I briefly glanced at my mother. I don't think I could ever forget her expression. From my angle, she possessed the perfect facade of royalty, regal, poised and beautiful; unlike me. I sighed and turned away, trying to subtly focus on the peasant's faces instead. I wanted to see if I could spot Teagan but it soon became difficult as the peasants started bowing before we even reached them.

I wanted to give up but at the corner of my eye, I suddenly caught a familiar female face that was wedged between a group of children. My heart pounded as the clop of horses' hooves brought us closer to Teagan. This time, I didn't even bother to subtle glance at the group. I locked eyes with Teagan and waited, wanting to see her reaction.

I ignored the quiet gasps of the orphans around her and narrowed my eyes slightly at Teagan until her expression changed to..._anger?! _Scared, I looked away but just as I did so, I saw something dark fly towards me at the corner of my eye. Before I realised what was happening, I felt my left arm go numb. Half a second later, the pain shot up my arm and I let out an animalistic cry.

"Daniella!"

I looked onto my left arm and saw that an arrow was embedded into the flesh. There were screams around me but all I could focus on, was the glistening flow of red blood that quickly seeped through and stained my teal riding jacket. Oh no, no, no, no, no...I tried to keep myself calm but my head was spinning. I couldn't feel my limbs anymore and then there was chaos.

I must have lost my balance because of the shock for I felt my body slide off Hwin's back. Before I could fall onto the ground however, I felt a hand drag me onto that rider's horse.

Then, I heard the voices of guards scream in the air,

"Get the Queen and the Princess into the carriage!"

"Stop the procession!"

"Help the Queen you idiot!"

"Search the woods, it came from above!"

In the blink of my eye, I was lying down on the carriage's plush seats with my mother hovering over me. "Ma.."

"Shh, hold still."

Frowning, my mother shakily waved her hand over the arrow that lay implanted into my flesh. Then, she hastily said, "hold on to me."

I clutched my mother's other arm and in a second, searing pain circulated my limb again as the arrow was pulled out. The pain was greater than I could imagine but I tried to suppress it. In a high pitched tone, I gasped whilst tears fell from my eyes. Hovering her hand over the wound again, my mother's purple magic slowly seeped into the bloody mess. The pain started to cease to a pounding throb but I still couldn't move my arm. Then, Mother surveyed the tip of the arrow and frowned. There was a moment of silence before my mother said under her breath, "what the hell..."

I wanted to ask her what she was thinking, but she had started shouting to the guard who stood outside of the carriage door, "take me to the Dark One's castle. Now!"

The guard gave a brief nod and in seconds, the carriage was going on its full speed along the highway.

* * *

(3rd Person POV, just before Daniella was struck by the arrow)

There was a shout that resonated through the trees of the forest. "Clear the road! Bow your head before the Queen and the Princess"

In the woods above the villagers and the Queen's procession, Snow White carefully snuck closer and crouched down to the spot Rumple indicated on the map. Grinning, she drawed out her arrow and bended the bow carefully. She squinted and then she stops breathing; her aim was perfect. The arrow was targeted right on the Evil Queen's back.

Just as Snow let go of the arrow, a figure bounded towards her and pushed her over, causing the arrow to sail off its original path. Shocked, Snow took one angry glance at Prince Charming before she scampered to peer at the situation below them. Seeing that it had hit Daniella instead of Regina, Snow turned around and seethed at the Prince. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Why would you do this?" With one strong push, the Prince fell onto the damp soil.

Groaning, David answered, "Because you said that you appreciate action more than words. So now, you're gonna get both. I love you Snow."

Angrily, Snow replied, "But I don't love you. I don't even remember you...you sabotaged my plans!"

"The only reason why you don't know who I am is because of the Dark One. He tricked you into drinking that potion. Right now, the only think I care about is that you don't forget who you really are. Good."

As if it was out of her own will, Snow leaned closer to David in curiosity and lust. Immediately, he kissed her and after their lips parted, Snow's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Charming!"

Smiling, he whispered, "Yes, it's me."

Then, they crashed into each other's arms again, holding on tight. However, their faces paled soon when the sound of horses approached them. It wasn't Regina's black knights however. Charming looked up and gasped, "it's King George's army."

Without any weapon of defence, King George's knights quickly seized both Snow and David. Grunting, David shouted, "No!" as he was dragged into a carriage. "Snow! Snow!"

A knight hit Snow with the hilt of his sword and as she fell onto the ground, she whispered only audible enough for David to hear, "James."

After David was shoved into the carriage, he said softly to himself, "it's David. Not James. No, he was my brother, not me."

After King George's men left with Charming, Snow uttered out to the open air, "I'll find you Charming, I'll always find you." 


	15. Chapter 14 - Preparations for Revenge

**Chapter 14**

**Preparations for Revenge**

* * *

(3rd Person POV, in the Dark One's Castle)

Its been a week since Belle was taken by Rumpelstiltskin in exchange for magic to defeat the ogres of her father's kingdom. After she had finished the tasks the Dark One had told her to complete, she wandered down to the main hall where Rumple sat at his spinning wheel.

Quietly, she approached him and asked, "Why do you spin so much?"

He stopped spinning and the silence that hung in the air that followed was thicker than the dust that covered the bookshelves in the library. "I'm sorry, its just...you've spun more straw into gold than you could ever spend it seems."

In a low but surprisingly gentle voice, the Dark One answered, "I like to watch the wheel. It helps me forget."

"Forget what?"

Chuckling, Rumple answered, "Well, I guess it worked." Then, he got up and walked towards Belle who went over to the large curtains that hung along the side of the large hall. "What on heavens are you doing?"

As if it was the most obvious thing, Belle answered, "opening these. Spring has just sprung, we should let some light in."

Belle tugged at the curtains and she gasped suddenly as she lost her footing on the ladder. Rumple lunged for her just in time and Belle fell into his arms. Awkwardly, Belle breathed out in a smile, "uh, thank you."

Rumple didn't speak as he put her onto the ground. "No matter."

"I'll, uh, put the curtains back up."

Just as Belle walked over to the fallen fabric, Rumple said hastily, "Uh, there's no need. I'll get used to it."

As he walked back to the spinning wheel, Belle smiles. She approached him again and asked a little more comfortably this time, "Why did you want me here?"

"The place was filthy."

Cautiously, Belle replied, "If I knew better, I think that you were lonely. I mean, any man would be lonely stuck in this castle by themselves." Then, Belle quietly uttered, "so um, I've looked around a bit and...upstairs, I found clothing for a child? A son?"

Rumple hesitantly spoke, "There was but I lost him and his mother too."

Tilting her head to a side, Belle said, "I'm so sorry. So you, were a man once. An ordinary man. You know, if I'm never going to know another person in my whole life, can't I at least know you?

Before Rumple could reply, there was a sudden loud banging at the door. He turned around and used his magic to open the large wooden doors to reveal one of the Regina's Black Knights. Whilst running towards Belle and the Dark One, he spluttered, "Um, I was told to tell you that Queen Regina is in her room here. She wishes to see you immediately. It's rather urgent actually."

Belle turned towards Rumple and whispered, "The Queen's here? And what did he mean by _her _room?"

Hastily, Rumple replied, "I taught her magic and sometimes I just wasn't bothered to travel to the palace for her lessons."

After he said this, he threw his hands up in the air and dark maroon coloured smoke surrounded him.

* * *

(Regina's POV)

The guards laid Daniella carefully down on the bed just as I instructed. Even though I technically could have used magic to take her here, I was worried that it would affect her wounded arm. In the carriage, Daniella had blacked out a few minutes before we reached Rumple's castle. I bit down tears as I surveyed the wound on Daniella's arm. If the arrow that pierced her flesh was made of normal metal, I wouldn't have been so concerned. However, there was poison coated on the tip of the arrow. I wasn't sure what the poison was exactly so all I could do with my magic was preserve the condition of the wound and stop the poison from spreading.

Turning to one of the guards I commanded, "go find the Dark One. He's probably spinning his wheel downstairs in the main hall. Tell him to come here immediately."

The guard nodded and left the room. After he parted, I motioned for the other guards in the room to leave as well. When I was left alone, I let tears fall from my face.

Clutching Daniella's pale face, I whispered to her, "My little firefly, please come back to me. The arrow was obviously meant for me, not you. I don't know what I'll do if the poison manages to seep into your heart. Mama needs you..."

Just as I threw my head up to stop the tears from flowing down my face, Rumple appeared on the other side of the bed in his signature red coloured smoke.

He took one glance at the situation before coming to my side to exclaim, "What the hell?"

I cleared my throat and answered, "I believe someone was planning to assassinate me...except they must have had terrible aim for the arrow hit Daniella instead."

"I thought you would been able to heal a simple wound like that, Regina."

I glared at him and held the poisoned arrow out towards him. Rumple took it and examined the tip. Then, he raised his eyebrows in realisation and said, "oh, I understand." Rumple set the arrow back down onto the bedside table and bent over Daniella. I held my breath as he produced a vial of clear liquid into his hand. He uncorked the top, twirled it around and waved his hand over it. It glistened green for a moment before it turned back to a transparent colour. Then, Rumple carefully poured it onto the wound. "This will dilute and take away the poison inside your daughter. However, since the arrow that pierced her flesh happens to be enchanted, my magic cannot close up the wound. You'll just have to wait for it to heal naturally."

My breath hitched. "What?! You're the Dark One! Can't you at least clean up this bloody mess?"

Rumple taunted, "oooh, quite demanding aren't we? Fine. I'll clean up all this blood."

Then, with the wave of his hand, Daniella was dressed in a white sleeveless nightgown. Blood had stopped flowing from her arm and the deep layers of flesh had started to heal a little. "When will she wake up?"

"In a few moments, but I'm not going to guarantee that. Even though I've healed her arm a little, the poison was very strong and it has already impacted Daniella's body. She'll be weak for the next few days. She needs rest...and before you ask, yes, she can stay here. I don't think her fragile state would allow her body to be teleported by magic."

Rumple stepped back as if he was about to leave. I watched him with confusion before I blurted out, "I thought that you would demand a price."

Quietly, the Dark One paused and answered, "a parent should never watch their child suffer of sickness only to struggle to pay for the cure."

Then, he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

* * *

I made sure that Daniella continued to sleep peacefully before I decided to find my guards to tell them that I will not be staying at the Summer Palace tonight. Just as I turned to leave, there were soft footsteps approaching the door. _That doesn't sound like Rumple..._

Sure enough, the door slowly pushed open and a young girl, probably in the early twenties appeared at the entrance. Her meek expression was hidden by her curly brown hair that rested just on top of her shoulders.

I frowned, "I didn't know that the Dark One has a servant girl."

The girl coughed a little and replied, "uh, it's Belle."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Belle."

I tilted my head up and replied, "Hmm, brave to speak so boldly like that, dear. Anyway, tell me, how did you end up stuck in this castle with the Dark One?"

"I was part of a negotiation; to stop the ogres from invading my father's kingdom."

"So your father sold you off for magic. That was the price?"

Quietly, Belle replied, "he's no father to me. A parent will never agree to sell their daughter to the unknown."

I tilted my head, reflecting on my own life. Then, I simply asked, "and are you unhappy, dear?"

"No I'm not...but...Wait, why do you ask?"

_How come Belle is not unhappy with living with the Dark One? Does she realise who Rumple is? How is Belle happy being stuck here in this castle whilst I had to suffer in Leopold's court?!_

I narrowed my eyes at Belle and changed the topic. "No matter. Now, are you just going to stand there? What does Rumple want?"

Belle lifted up a small basket of cotton and linen wrappings. "He told me to take this here. He didn't tell me why though..."

I turned around and walked towards Daniella who still lay unconscious on the bed. "Give me that basket."

Belle gasped at the sight of Daniella's arm but did as I asked and gave me the basket of linens. At the corner of my eye, I saw the girl look on as I cut a piece of gauze and wrapped it around Daniella's wounded arm. Then, Belle asked softly, "what happened?"

I inclined my head towards the arrow that lay on the bedside table. Belle picked it up and examined it. Then, to my surprise she said confidently, "it's got poison on its tip."

"It does. But Rumple neutralised that. Now, we're just waiting for the wound to heal."

There was a pause before I spoke again, "to answer your question directly, an assassination attempt happened."

Without another word, I reached into the basket to retrieve another piece of fabric. Belle's voice quietly uttered, "uh, would you like me to help?"

"No. I'm her mother, I can handle this."

There a faint mutter of a reply, "...was just offering to help". Then, Belle said a little louder, "I'll just leave you to it then."

After saying this, Belle stood up and left the room. My mind now began to race with thoughts.

_Is Rumple happy? Belle seems way too outspoken to have been silenced by him...wait a second...no!_

I widened my eyes in realisation. Then, I grinned and tied a knot on Daniella's bandages. The Dark One has a _weakness. _

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

Its been a week since the day I was hit by the poisoned arrow. Since I was feeling much better, mother decided that it was time for us to journey back to our palace. However, she still needed to capture Snow's prince in order to lure the Princess into coming into our kingdom. So, we would make a quick stop at King George's castle before going home.

Sitting in front of the vanity, I thought about the incident as my mother combed through my hair. "Mama, did the knights find out who fired the arrow?"

As my mother started to braid my hair, she replied, "there's been no news of the identity of the assassin, but don't worry. What you've experienced will never happen again."

"How can you be sure?"

"I am sure."

Even though I was unconvinced, I speak further on the subject. After mother finished braiding my hair, she stood up and said, "the carriage is waiting for us now. We mustn't be late for the Prince's execution if we are to sabotage it."

I nodded and followed mother out of the room. We winded our way down several flights of stairs before we reached the entrance of the castle. Standing in front of our carriage was Rumpelstiltskin's maid, Belle. Although my mother got into the carriage without giving her a second glance, I paused as Belle held out a parcel towards me.

I tilted my head to the side, "what's this?"

Smiling, Belle answered, "you're a strong girl Daniella but I know that your experience with the arrow was traumatic...and hopefully this gift will help you a little."

Taken aback a little by the kindness, I quietly muttered a 'thank you' as I received the gift. Then, I gave Belle a quick hug before climbing into the carriage to meet my mother's questioning gaze. As soon as the carriage started moving to George's castle, mother asked, "what's that, dear?"

I shrugged. "Belle gave it to me..."

"Well that was clear, but what's inside?"

"I don't know." Then, I gently tore away the wrapping to reveal a beautiful book. Mother glanced at the book's title before saying, "oh I've read that when I was younger. Its about a female hero; a heroine...it was a good read except Cora banned it after finding out that the main character was disobedient to her family's wishes."

Mother chuckled when she said this. I looked at her inquiringly and she added, "and if you're wondering, of course you're allowed to read this. It had given me hope when I was a teenager and hopefully, you'll find the story compelling too."

I didn't need to ask further for I knew what my mother's teenage years were like; with Cora as her mother.

Changing the topic, mother touched my arm gently and asked, "does it still hurt?"

I looked down and prodded the bandaged wound with my right hand. "It's still a little sore but when Belle replaced the gauze this morning, I saw that it had healed up quite a bit."

"That's good. You aren't feeling faint or tired are you?"

"No...I think the poison's effects have vanished completely by now."

Mother frowned and sighed. Then, we let silence overcome us for the next hour until we neared King George's castle. When the carriage slowed down to a stop, I looked out and asked, "can I come out with you? I don't want to be sitting in the carriage for a few hours without having moved my legs."

Mother nodded and let me climb out first. Then, she lead the way and we walked towards the castle courtyard. As we neared the place, I saw that there was a guillotine set up in the middle of the square. The King was sitting on the throne opposite to the guillotine and resting below the blade was the Prince. When I saw that George gave an indication for the blade to be released, I quickly took my mother's hand and looked away. I don't think I could stomach the thud of a decapitated head. However, I heard the sound of splashing water on cobblestone instead. Then, George's voice shouted through the air, "what's the meaning of this?"

Mother gently shook away my hand so I turned back around. Then, she spoke to George as she strutted closer, "sorry to drop in on you."

The King grunted and greeted mother simply, asking, "what do you want?"

"I want the man you _pretend_ is your son, and I'm prepared to pay you any riches Midas promised you in return for him."

_Any riches? That must be a lot! Midas's wealth is literally dripping in gold, everything he touches changes into that substance!_

George paused and made an indication towards the executioner and the guards. Immediately, they released the Prince from the guillotine and walked him over to where we were standing. George glanced at him and asked my mother, "and what do you plan to do with him?"

"Oh I promise he'll suffer. Far more than some...swift and simple beheading."

"How?"

I grinned a little when mother answered, "by using him to destroy his one true love. By using him to bring an end to Snow White."

* * *

*In the Dark Palace

We got back home before nightfall so after dinner, I went to my mother's chambers to watch her monitor Snow break into King George's castle in hopes of finding the Prince. After finding Accalia, I used magic to take us to the royal wing of the palace. As I was walking through the hall of mirrors, I saw that mother was sitting at her vanity, looking into the mirror that hung above. Accalia instantly stalked to the fireplace to curl up in front of the warmth but I walked towards the vanity instead.

"Daniella."

"Hey mama. So, has she gotten down to the dungeons yet?"

Smirking, mother replied, "yes, she's down there now." Then, with the wave of a hand towards the mirror, the scene on the surface changed. In George's dungeons, the image of the Prince appeared. He was sitting in a dark cell with his head on his knees.

"Wait, but isn't he below us in the dungeons here?"

"He is, but to Snow he's not."

"Oh, right." I leaned towards the mirror in anticipation.

Soon, the glassy surface showed Snow approaching the Prince's cell. Her eyes widened for a second before she shouted out towards him, "Charming! Charming!"

I watched my mother roll her eyes. Then, she pushed back the chair and patted her lap, inviting me to sit down. I did so, whilst watching Snow break into the cell with ease. After she got inside, she realised that the Prince wasn't actually there. She exclaimed with exasperation, "you're...no. No, oh no..."

Prince Charming started to speak to his princess, "the Queen took me to her palace."

Sobbing, Snow answered, "but I'm rescuing you."

"Snow," the Prince whispered in reply as he reached out his hand.

Snow matched his hand and softly uttered, "is that always going to be our life? Taking turns finding each other?"

"No, we'll be together, I know it. Have faith."

Mother gagged and immediately waved her hand over the mirror. Instead of showing us the pair, only Snow's face appeared in front of us. I got down from mother's lap to let her speak. Laughing, mother taunted, "I just had to stop you. I have no interest in cleaning tongue marks off my mirror."

Snow replied bluntly, "let him go, Regina. Your fight is with me."

"My thoughts exactly...have you heard of a parley? We break off all this messy fighting and have a little talk. Just you and me. Come unarmed."

There was a pause before Snow asked, "where do I meet you?"

Snarling, mother answered, "where it all began."

Then, Snow's face disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. I turned to look at my mother's satisfied expression. "We've got her, Daniella."


	16. Chapter 15 - Victory

**Chapter 15**

**Victory**

* * *

(Regina's POV)

_*Flashback, 15 years ago_

I shivered in my thin dress as I sat at the dining table. I was facing Snow since Leopold sat at the end of the table. Snow and I were on either side of him as usual. Despite my wishes, Leopold insisted that I was to wear this dress as it showed off my curves. However, it was definitely not designed for the cold weather. I hugged my body and looked down, trying to avoid Snow's gaze even though I wanted her to see the pain that was surging through me. She suddenly looked up from her meal and asked her father innocently, "surely magic could have saved Daniella?"

My back stiffened as I held in a tear. _She never died to begin with, you brat! Your father ordered for her to be taken away!_

I pretended to keep eating as Leopold answered softly to his spoiled daughter, "I'm sorry my dear Snow but Daniella is gone. You mustn't feel sad though; its normal for young children to fail to make it over the age of five."

I inhaled sharply and Snow must have heard me for she turned towards me. I looked down onto my meal, feeling Snow's gaze waver over me. Then, she asked rather rudely, "Regina, what's wrong with your face?"

I desperately wanted to glare at the girl but catching Leopold's gaze, I managed to suppress my emotions as I lied, "must have overdone my makeup a little."

In reality, I've gotten a bruise on my face two days ago when Leopold slapped me after finding out that he wasn't the father of Daniella. Despite my efforts to cover the patch of purple, there was still a glimmer of it under the thick layer of powder on my face.

Thankfully, Snow was satisfied with my answer since she nodded and continued to eat her dinner. After she finished, Leopold decided to excuse her from the table. "Snow, you may leave now. Go and play with your maids."

Immediately, Johanna came to the Princess and pushed back her chair. Then, she lead Snow off to her chambers. Although I hated that girl, I didn't feel comfortable with her absence either. I was left alone in the room with Leopold and I already felt him observing me as if I was prey. I set down my half eaten pudding when the King stood up and walked over towards me. Holding my breath, I forced my body to not flinch when he creeped up behind me. His hand brushed my exposed chest as he bent down and whispered, "I've given you two days to grieve for your daughter but now its time for you to learn who you belong to, little whore."

My mind screamed with fury at the accusation but at the same time, I nervously nodded.

Then, Leopold commanded, "go to my bedchambers now. I'll see you there."

Shakily, I got up and nearly ran out of the room just to get away from the king. However, I soon slowed down my pace for I was walking closer to his chambers. The guards at his bedroom parted, letting me into the room when I got to the doorway. After shuffling hesitantly across the carpet, I sat on the bed and rested my palms on my face. Tears streamed down my cheek as I thought about Daniel and our daughter. As the time ticked by, my body started to shake on its own accord for I knew what was to happen when the King arrived. To my horror, Leopold's footsteps were already padding towards the doorway.

The King waltzed into the room and headed towards me. "It's time you learn to be obedient, Regina."

Without a second thought, his lips started exploring the nape of my bare neck. Whilst he did so, his hands tugged at the back of my dress. I whimpered as he untied my corset. Pulling it off, he ripped down my dress and I immediately felt the cold winter air seize my naked breasts. My heart froze inside my body.

Leopold looked at me with lust and he grinned, pushing me down onto the bed.

_*End of flashback_

* * *

(Regina's POV, in the present)

My heart pounded faster against my chest as the carriage rolled into the gravel driveway of my childhood home. As it came to a stop near the path that lead to the stables, I took off Daniel's ring from the chain around my neck and put it onto my finger. Daniella slid towards the carriage door but before she got out, I stopped her with my arm.

"Sorry firefly, but I want to speak to Snow alone. Afterall, this is my vendetta..."

Daniella pouted and replied, "but then what do I do?"

"Just wait here, I won't take long I promise." Then, I kissed Daniella on her forehead and climbed out of the carriage to make my way to the stables. My guards started to follow me but I waved them away.

Slowly, they fell back and I used my magic to take me into the stables instead. When I arrived, my mind immediately cast itself back to my teenage years. As I carefully tread into the abandoned space, I felt as if Daniel was following me. Everything in the stables was so familiar, the small enclosed stalls, the crunch of hay below my feet, the smell of wet wood. I brushed my hand over the stalls, grimacing at the decay. Then, I got to the middle of the stables and stopped. Immediately, my fingers reached for the ring that Daniel had given me. There, I stood, rooted on the spot. I sniffled. Even though years had passed, I could still remember the night of Daniel's death so vividly. His heart was crushed right here, his body had lay right here, I had kissed his cold dead face right here on this spot. Tears threatened to fall but I heard footsteps comb through the grass outside of the stables.

There was silence save for the rustling of the grass but it was broken when a wavering voice greeted me. "Hello Regina."

I turned around, trying to keep a neutral expression on my face. Snow had her hands held up, proving to me that she was approaching without any weapons. As I walked past Snow, I stated simply, "follow me."

I must admit, treking through the long blades of grass in a full ornate gown wasn't easy but I knew that I needed to show Snow who I was; the Queen. Surprisingly, she panted a little as she tried to keep up with my pace. I've always tended to walk faster when I was nervous. I decided to break the awkward silence of our walk when we neared Daniel's grave. I slowed down and asked, "Do you remember when I ran down your runaway horse Snow? Do you remember when I saved your life?"

Stuttering a little, Snow answered softly, "of course." Then, she exhaled as she added, "it all looks the same."

By now, I have reached Daniel's tombstone. Circulating it, I continued, "not quite. This is new."

"Is that..."

In a quiet broken whisper, I replied, "A grave. Daniel's grave."

I turned to Snow as she said, "Daniel? I thought he..."

"Ran away?" I scoffed. "I told you that to spare your feelings out of _kindness._ But he died because of you."

I glared at Snow, watching her like a hawk until she managed to finally utter those futile words I've been wanting to hear for so long. "uh, I'm sorry Regina."

"I'm sorry too. But nothing can change what happened. What you did." Then, I started to raise my voice. "You promised, Snow. You promised that you would keep my secret. You promised but you lied."

The girl tried to defend herself. "I was very young and your mother..."

"She ripped his heart out because of you! Because you failed to listen to me! And after that, I was forced to marry out of my will!"

"Not all marriages start with true love. My parents' marriage was arranged, you know that! But my parents learnt to love each other...and inside of trying to love him, you killed my father! Haven't we both suffered enough? My father's done nothing to y..."

I cut her off as I screamed, "yes Snow! Yes he did!"

Snow was taken aback by that burst but I continued to seethe, "everything you've ever heard, seen or experienced are lies! Your father was a monster!"

"How dare you insult my father!"

"I have every right to! He forced me to be your mother. He forced me to be _his_ vision of a queen; he wanted me to be Eva and when I couldn't, he disregarded me like a piece of trash. I wasn't a wife to him. I was a servant, forced to take care of you even though I was only eighteen!"

I paused only to continue again in a harsher tone, "now, tell me what you told him on the night of your 12th birthday."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me, you brat!" I yelled.

Shaking, Snow answered, "I told him that you weren't letting me play with Daniella."

"And do you know what he did next, Snow? He figured out that Daniella wasn't his and he tore her away from my arms. Gone. Just like that."

"But you both told me that..."

"He told you that she had died; but could I have said anything otherwise?!"

"But couldn't you have told him that Daniella was conceived before your marriage?"

"Do you think I wouldn't have told him? If he had believed me, his court wouldn't have called me a whore!"

"Regina! This was between you and my father, how am I involved in all this now?"

My mind exploded at Snow's stupidity. "You started it all, you brat! Watching the kingdom pawn over you every day was sickening. You were so naive to the pain you've caused. Naive to what your own father did to his wife. Naive to how your family had ripped my true love and my daughter away from me."

This time, Snow didn't reply. She couldn't. She was guilty and now she _knew_ that. As I watched Snow struggle with her speech, I got out my velvet bag and reached into it. I took out the apple and it gleamed sharply in the sunlight.

"Regina, I..."

I cut Snow off as I waved the apple around, "did you know that apples stand for health and wisdom?"

The reply came fast, "so why do I get the feeling that this one might kill me?"

I taunted, "it won't kill you. No, what it will do is far worse. Your body will be your tomb and you'll be in there with nothing but dreams formed out of your own regrets."

Sighing, Snow asked, "so you're going to force me to eat it."

I scoffed. "Of course not, it won't work anyway. The choice is yours and it must be taken willingly."

"And why on earth would I want to do that?"

Glaring at Snow, I answered, "because if you refuse to eat the apple, your Prince? Your Charming...will be killed."

"No..."

I grinned maliciously, "as I said, the choice is yours."

"I take that and he lives. That's the deal you want to make?"

"With all my heart."

Then, Snow took the apple from my fingertips and looked at it frowning. Locking eyes with me, she uttered softly, "then congratulations. You've won."

I held my breath and my mouth pulled itself into a smile as I watched Snow bite into the apple. After chewing for a few moments, she suddenly lurched forward as if she was choking from something lodged inside her throat. She took one last glance at me with a defeated expression before falling onto the grass with a thud.

For the first time in almost twenty years, my heart felt as if it was fluttering out of my chest. _Snow is dead._

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

The eternal slumber of Snow definitely brightened my mother's day. When she came back into the carriage after poisoning the Princess, she was grinning as if she had just won a battle and defeated another kingdom.

"Did it work?"

"It did, my little firefly...I did it!"

When mother sat down onto the carriage seats, I reached around her waist to give her a hug. Even though the carriage started to move in order to take us back home, I didn't let go. Mother stroked my hair and whispered, "thank you Daniella. _You_ helped me retrieve that apple. _You_ helped me with my revenge."

I smiled back up at my mother. Then, I untangled myself from her and looked out of the carriage window. Keeping my head faced away from mother, I asked, "How do you think the people will respond?"

"To the death of Snow?"

"Yeah."

There was a sigh before mother answered, "Whatever they say doesn't matter. The kingdom is running smoothly; now that's all that matters."

"What do you mean?"

Mother snorted before saying, "Those peasants may not want me as their Queen but they can't deny that I've done a much better job providing to their needs than Snow's father did."

I turned back towards my mother and put my head onto her shoulder as the carriage rattled along the road. We fell into silence until we approached a village, _my village._ When we passed, I heard joyous music resonate through the forest. Wait a second...

"Mother, what day is it?"

"The 20th of March. Why?"

I squinted past the trees before exclaiming, "Its the Spring Equinox! There must be a festival going on right now in the town square. Can't you hear the music?"

Mother looked out of the window on her side of the carriage. "I must have forgotten about such novelties but I think you're right. Its the Spring Equinox today."

When mother turned back to me, she saw that I was looking at her with pleading eyes. Raising an eyebrow, she questioned, "Yes, Daniella? What do you want?"

I held on to my mother's arm and grinned as I replied, "Can I go to the festival? Everyone seems to have gone to the square before; villagers alike..." Then, my voice dropped to a quiet tone as I continued, "But is royalty not allowed to go?"

Mother frowned, "How did you come to that conclusion, Daniella? Of course royalty can go; I haven't been to any of those festivals in a very long time but I was forced to go with the King and Snow until that girl got bored of the festivities."

I pasted a wide grin on my face as I prompted, "So can I go, mama? Please?"

I held my stare until mother sighed and nodded. I gave her a quick hug. "Thank youuuuu."

"Have you never been to the festival before?"

Quietly, I replied, "I've gone...but I was helping the orphanage sell goods instead of having fun."

I knew that mother didn't like it when I mentioned my past life so I grimaced a little when I watched her look away. Then, she tapped the carriage walls and shouted, "Andrea, take us to the Spring festival."

"Yes, your majesty," the driver replied. After the carriage changed its course, mother turned back to me and said, "Well, my little firefly, I'll make sure that you get to enjoy _every_ festival from now."

I smiled as my mother took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Soon, the music from the festival grew louder and louder. I looked out of the window, seeing that we were approaching the square. My heart leapt with excitement as the carriage stopped, making the gravel grind below our feet. I pushed open the door and a guard helped me step out. When my mother had gotten out of the carriage too, she put her hand on my back and we started walking towards the town square. I glanced subtly behind me and saw that four guards were trudging closely behind us.

My heart started to thump faster against my chest when we approached the festivities. As soon as I glimpsed the stalls, the market stands and the carts, I was struck by an array of wonderful smells. Before I walked any further however, I felt that the atmosphere had suddenly gone a little quiet than normal. I diverted my gaze away from the stalls and realised that everyone was looking our direction. I instantly reached for my mother's hand as I felt uncomfortable under the people's gazes. "Ignore them and enjoy yourself, Daniella" my mother said to me.

I inhaled and focused on exploring the festivities instead. A stage had been set up in the middle of the square, with stalls surrounding it in a huge circle. Around the stage, there was also a performance of maypole dancing. I smiled, watching the dancers spin streamers as they danced. Luckily, they were too engrossed in their dancing to realise that I had stopped near them to watch their performance. A man with a fiddle was accompanying the dance and in front of him, there was a floppy hat. I glanced at my mother and she nodded, giving me permission to approach. I shuffled towards him and tossed a silver coin into his hat. When it hit the bottom, it made a faint _clink_ and the man looked up from his fiddle. When he saw my face, there was a moment of confusion before his eyes widened. Then, he hastily bowed whilst he continued to play without missing a note. I smiled back and retreated back to where my mother was standing.

"Can we walk along the stalls now?"

Mother nodded her head. After walking for a minute or so, I approached a stand that sold beautiful dried preserved flowers. As I started to admire the flowers, the young woman behind the stand stood up. When I saw her face, I gasped. "Charlotte!"

"Daniella?" Charlotte breathed. Charlotte was a friend of Teagan and she would sometimes come to the orphanage to help out. "Daniella I haven't seen you for so long and..." she paused as she observed me. She looked up and down, no doubt looking at the glimmery, expensive dress that I was wearing. Then, she looked behind me and quickly uttered in realisation, "uh, your majesty, your highness..."

When my mother walked around and stood next to me, she peered at the flower crowns that lay on the stand. Charlotte nervously spoke, "Your Majesty, may I help you with anything?"

Picking up a crown woven out of daisies and roses, my mother answered, "How much would this cost?"

"2 coppers."

"Hold out your hand."

A second after Charlotte did so, two pieces of copper appeared in her hand. As Charlotte uttered a quiet thank you, mother turned towards me. Then, she arranged the flower crown atop my head, carefully putting it around my tiara.

As I touched the delicate crown, I asked, "How do I look?"

Before my mother could answer, Charlotte cleared her throat and held out a mirror towards me. I took it and admired the flower crown on my head. "Thanks, Mama."

Kissing me on the head, my mother whispered, "I'm glad you like it, little firefly."

As we turned to leave, I was about to wave goodbye to Charlotte when I realised that she probably knew where Teagan was. "Have you seen Teagan, Charlotte?"

Charlotte's face paled suddenly. "Umm, Charlotte?"

"I'm not sure where Teagan is..."

I frowned. "Then can you tell me where you _think_ she is? I just want to see her." Teagan's angry face on the day of the assassination attempt had scared me and I needed to know why she felt that way.

"Sorry, Dani- your highness, I really have no idea where Teagan is."

I sighed. "How about the orphans?

Quietly, Charlotte answered, "They're at the orphanage."

I frowned. "Why aren't they here, at the festivities?"

"Because Teagan won't be supervising them."

"Daniella!" I turned around towards my mother's direction. "I'm coming, mother...wait." Then, I faced Charlotte and whispered, "Alright. I have no idea what's going on but you're hiding something; and I'm going to find out whats wrong with Teagan."

Quietly, Charlotte uttered back, "You shouldn't be worrying about Teagan. She's fine."

Without another word, Charlotte sat back down behind the stall and continued working on a flower crown. I turned around to meet my mother's questioning gaze.

"Mother, I want to visit the orphanage."

My mother raised an eyebrow but didn't object or ask me why.

* * *

I stepped up to the porch of the orphanage cabin and knocked. Then, I heard footsteps walk towards me and when it stopped, the door swung slowly open to reveal..."Eliza!"

Eliza stood there with her mouth agape. She was two years older than me and I was closest with her, compared to the other orphans. In the awkward silence that hung in the air, she surveyed me, from the tiara in my hair down to the sparkling lace at the hem of my dress. "Daniella, I...um, you've been missing for the whole winter! What happened? And...your arm, wait that's you right?" Eliza stuttered in a jumbled whisper.

Behind her, I heard voices shout, "Eliza who is it? Is Teagan back?"

Eliza came out onto the porch and shut the door behind her. As soon as she did so, she caught my mother's glance. She opened her mouth out in shock for she realised that the Queen was standing so close to her. Smiling, I put my hand on Eliza's shoulder and said, "Don't mind my mother. You're not in trouble or anything. I just came to see how you and Teagan are going."

"T..T..Teagan?"

I exhaled in frustration, "Why does everyone become so nervous when I ask about her?"

I watched Eliza take a cautious glance between my mother and I. Then, I understood; _Teagan's angry glares, her story about how the Queen had killed her father, her loyalty to Snow White and how she wanted to help Snow take back the throne. _I mentally slapped myself. _How had I not realised this before? This must have been the reason why Teagan looked so angry that day._

Quickly, I took Eliza's shoulders into my hands and shook her whilst saying, "Is Teagan with Snow White? Is that the reason why you all refuse to tell me where she is?"

Eliza began to sweat so she gently brushed my hands off her shoulders and averted my gaze. Then, she subtely nodded.

I sighed. "And has Teagan said anything...bad about me?"

I saw Eliza through quick glances towards my mother so I turned around and said, "Mama, I'll be at the carriage in a few minutes after I talk to my friend. Maybe...um, can you start making your way back?"

Smirking, my mother answered loud enough for Eliza to hear, "Why? Is your friend afraid of me?"

"Mama!"

"Alright, fine Daniella." Then, in a puff of purple smoke my mother left me alone. However, two guards remained with me.

"So, Eliza. Did Teagan say anything about me?"

After a brief moment of silence, Eliza answered, "Well, to start at the beginning...it was a little confusing and strange for us all. I mean, you've just gone missing and a few weeks later there was the announcement that there is an heir to the throne named Daniella. It couldn't be a coincidence right? When some of the orphans, including me, thought about it, we came to the conclusion that you were indeed the Queen's daughter. I mean, you look exactly like your mother...but Teagan was unconvinced. To be honest, I think she knew the truth as well but she didn't want to admit it yet."

"But why wouldn't she want to admit that I am the Princess?"

"Look, we all know that Teagan liked you...except after finding out that you were the Queen's daughter, I don't think Teagan could face the fact that the mother of one of her _favourites_ had, um, killed her father."

There was a pause which I decided to break. "Yeah, Teagan hates my mother doesn't she?"

Eliza nodded carefully and lowered her voice as she whispered, "Teagan is with Snow. I don't know where they went but..."

"Snow is dead."

There was silence. Then, Eliza's eyes widened as she breathed out, "Wait, what?! Daniella, what do you mean? Did..."

I bite my lip and looked into Eliza's eyes whispering, "Are you going to hate me too?"

Eliza shook her head slowly but before she could reply in words, there was a shout that made my skin jump off my body.

"Eliza! Go back into the cabin!"

I whipped my head around to see Teagan run across the clearing. Eliza however didn't move an inch. I held onto her arm as I observed Teagan's red, splotchy face. When I locked eyes with her, Teagan stopped running and carefully strode towards us. I glanced briefly at my guards and saw that they had put their hands on the hilt of their swords. Teagan strode right past my guards as if they weren't there. "What are you doing here, Daniella? Have you come to gloat?"

Even though I was shaken to the core, I managed to say calmly, "What do you mean?"

Teagan snarled but her expression contradicted the tears in her eyes. "Oh, are you not aware that the Evil Queen has killed Snow?"

I frowned. "Of course I'm aware, and please don't call my mother that."

"Well why don't you run back to your mother then...you're not welcome here."

Right after Teagan said this, the two guards beside me seized her and grunted, "Show some respect for the princess."

I put my hand up into the air, telling the guards to not jump to any conclusions...yet. "No, let her say what she wants to say."

Teagan however didn't speak. She simply gave me a glare. Tears threatened to fall from my face as I stuttered softly, "I thought that you were on my side...do you not love me anymore? Do you hate me?"

"I've never loved you." Teagan spat.

"But you said that you loved every one of us..."

"What else was I meant to say to a group of orphans?"

There was silence.

"Why, Teagan? Why?" I croaked.

"Because you've chosen your side and I've chosen mine. You have decided to choose evil but I choose good. And good will always win in the end for evil will suffer."

The first tear fell from my eyes as I fought back, "Teagan, I know what my mother did to you wasn't exactly fair but I'm not her! I'm Daniella, I'm not evil. I'm the same girl who went to you for help one year ago because I didn't have a place to go."

"No! I can see underneath your sweet facade. Tell me, have you harmed anyone?"

"Leyton and the boys had harmed m..."

"Have you harmed anyone? Killed anyone?" Teagan shouted. Then, she continued, "They say that you've killed, _crushed_ the heart of the blind witch. Is that true? If it isn't, then maybe I can face you and apologise for all that I've just said. But if it's true...well..."

My heart hammered. I glanced at the guards who held Teagan tightly by her arms. I couldn't see what their expressions were like since their faces were concealed under the black netting. However, looking at them reminded me of strength. Of the fact that I mustn't appear weak or broken.

I narrowed my eyes and cleared my throat, changing my tone of voice as I answered clearly, "Yes Teagan. I crushed the heart of the blind witch and I _don't_ regret it at all."

There was a blank look on Teagan's face before she seethed, "I should have never taken you into the orphanage. The boys have told me what you've done to them. You've made a branch fall onto Leyton right? They say you're a freak but I think you're something worse. A monster, just like your mother."

I curled my hands into fists. Suddenly, I felt the warm burning sensation of dark magic channel through my body. However, I kept it under control as I whispered, "Guards."

"Yes, your highness?"

I paused. I didn't know what to say next. Did I really want to punish Teagan? Technically I could...but, does she really deserve it? I mean, her father was killed because of mother, _of course she'll be angry._ But what she said just then...

Quietly, I ordered, "Do whatever you want with her, just don't kill her. She still needs to look after the orphanage."

The guard standing closest to me nodded and muttered in a excited tone, "We'll make sure she gets what she deserves, Princess."

I gave him a quick smile and turned away. Then, I surrounded myself in purple smoke which lead me straight into the comfortable embrace of my mother.


	17. Chapter 16 - Disappointment

**Chapter 16**

**Disappointment**

* * *

(Regina's POV)

I was absentmindedly fingering Daniel's ring on my finger when purple smoke appeared in front of me. I looked up to see Daniella take her seat with a glum expression on her face. "Firefly, are you alright?"

Daniella nodded and answered under her breath, "Yeah. I'm fine. The guards are just dealing with something at the moment."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They're punishing someone."

"The girl whom you were talking to?" I asked confused.

Daniella shook her head. "No. Teagan- the orphanage caretaker."

"What did she do to you? Did she harm you?"

Daniella quickly answered, "Nothing, she didn't do anything to me."

I sighed and rapped my knuckle against the carriage walls, signalling for the driver to take us back home.

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

After dinner, I decided to look for the guards who punished Teagan. Throughout the meal, the events at the orphanage earlier were gnawing into my brain; _I hope that the guards didn't treat her too badly..._

Mother would probably scold me if she found out that I went to the dungeons so I snuck down to the servants' quarters whilst she was taking a bath and preparing for the night. As I passed the maids and servants, they gave me a strange look. However, I ignored them whilst I tried to look for the passage to the dungeons. Feeling like a fool, I eventually asked a guard who was walking past. He took me to flight of tight spiralling stairs and as we descended, the air suddenly felt hot and sticky. There was also a stale stench that hung around the dim yellow lanterns which lead the way to the prison cells. I knew that the guards who accompanied my mother and I today usually took care of dungeon duties so I hoped that I would be able to find them in these quarters.

After asking the guard who showed me the way to leave, I felt my heart thump as I turned into a sharp corner of the passageway. Cells that resembled bird cages loomed into view and behind the dirty iron rods was darkness. Occasionally however, there would be movement at the corner of my eye. Before I walked any further, a guard walked towards me. He was a little too short to be one of the guards who went with me to the village today.

In a juvenile voice, the guard stuttered, "Your Highness, forgive me for asking but what business could you possibly have down here?"

"Uh, I wish to speak with Tyler and Berkley."

"Alright. I'll fetch them for you."

As the guard turned around to leave, I quickly said, "Wait! Just take me to them."

Stammering, he replied, "Well follow me then, your Highness."

Glum and sullen the faces behind the prison cells looked as if they had seen hell. I shuddered and quietly asked the guard, "How many days have these prisoners been residing in here since?"

"Not that long actually. For a common criminal, I would say that they get a week in their cell until they are executed."

"And what sort of crimes does one commit to be considered a common criminal?"

The guard shifted uncomfortably beside me as he grunted something inaudible. Then, he cleared his voice and muttered, "Most of them are thrown here because of treason."

I frowned at the guard's voice and behaviour. Then, I asked him bluntly, "How old are you?"

"17 years old, your Highness...why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Please don't feel offended when I say this but you don't seem terribly experienced."

"I was hired last month."

I tried to catch a glimpse of the guard's face beneath his helmet but the darkness of the passage cast shadows which shielded my view. "So, what made you want to work here? I mean, you're quite young compared to many of the guards in this palace." I paused before realising that I don't even know the name of this guard. Awkwardly, I asked, "Uh, what shall I call you?"

"My name's Pietro," then, he softly continued, "We lost our father two months ago so my mother put me to work earlier than I expected. My father was a carpenter and I was supposed to follow his trade but I was never good with carving wood, unlike my older brother. It's my decision though; to come here."

I nodded, unknowingly walking closer to the tall shadow of Pietro for the prisoners started to glare and snarl at me silently.

Pietro spoke again, his voice muffled by the helmet, "You seem quite intelligent for your age, Princess. My youngest sister is also ten years old but she doesn't seem to notice things the same way that you do."

My mind whirred. _Should I tell him that I was actually sixteen years old? Just one year younger than him? No, its too awkward..._

Before I could say anything, there was a shrill scream that came from the direction we were walking towards. I jumped and gasped, "What..."

Taking one glance at Pietro, I sped off towards the scream.

"Wait, your Highness! Let me investigate first!"

It was too late however. As I turned into a new corner, I saw that the iron gates to a prison cell was swung open. There were flickering candles on the wall right outside the cell so as I looked in, I could see clearly what was happening in front of me.

Whilst Tyler stood at the sidelines with a cunning expression, Berkley's muscular form was hunched over a woman. There were horrible sounds coming from the two of them but I could tell that the woman underneath Berkley was struggling. She flailed her legs as if she was trying to escape. I was rooted to the spot but my heart beat even faster when Tyler looked up and saw me. His eyes widened as if he was about to say something but Berkley's body moved slightly to the right, giving me a clear view of the woman's face._ Teagan?!_

A quiet, croaked reaction echoed from my mouth. "What the hell?!"

Berkley turned around but as I staggered back, I had already begun to use my magic to take me out of the dungeons.

The smoke cleared and I was standing in my mother's chambers. I looked around and saw that she was sitting on her chaise by the fireplace, looking smugly into a mirror in her hand.

"Mama..." I stammered.

Mother jumped and looked up, "Daniella! You scared me...wait, are you alright? You look awfully pale, Dear."

"Mama, the, the, dungeons...the guards there...Teagan..."

Mother set her mirror down quickly and strode over to me, "Daniella, you're not making sense. What's happened?"

Quietly, I muttered quickly, "The dungeons, um, I didn't know that they took Teagan down there and Berkley, he was, he was..."

My mother's expression changed from confusion to an understanding as she growled under her breath, "I've already had him flogged for this."

Then, she used magic to change her sleepwear to a presentable gown. In a second, she disappeared from my sight in purple smoke.

_Wait, what? I need to make sure Teagan is alright!_

I surrounded myself in smoke and when I set foot in the dungeons again, I saw Berkley kneeling on the floor, clutching his chest. My mother was screaming at him as he grimaced.

"_What_ the hell did you think you were doing? Did you think that you would get away raping another prisoner without me noticing? I've already spared you last time but that won't happen again."

Mother was livid and she quickly tightened her grip on the red glowing heart in her hand. "I know that these prisoners have committed treason but it does _not _give you permission to use them however you please! You disgust me, you swine!"

The grip on Berkley's heart loosened and he immediately tried to catch his breath. Before he could relieve himself of the pain however, mother kicked him and roared, "You're just like all the men of this world. Using women however they please. A woman is not your property, _do you understand?_"

Even though my mother had stopped shouting, she continued to kick him physically instead of using magic. Berkley's large muscular form eventually flared onto the straw of the prison cell. Then, my mother dug her heeled boot onto his chest as she brought out his heart and hovered it right above him.

Looking at Teagan briefly, mother seethed to Berkley, "Go to hell you swine!"

Then, she crushed the glowing heart in her hand, squeezing the dust onto Berkley's pale face. After the organ was crushed, mother exhaled and stepped back. She made an indication to Pietro and Tyler who both rushed to take the dead guard out of the cell. Before they exited mother's sight, she suddenly added, "And you, Tyler, don't even think about escaping punishment. You stood by without saying anything. Tonight, you will be flogged and branded."

I didn't even bother to look at Tyler's face, but I assumed that his blood had started to drain him white. After the guards left us, I stepped out from the dark shadows.

Mother whipped her head around and exclaimed, "Daniella! What are you doing here? Actually...what _were_ you doing here? You shouldn't be in the dungeons, its not appropriate for you."

My cheeks reddened but instead of receiving an angry glare from my mother, she reached around and hugged me tight. "I'm sorry you had to see that, little firefly..." then, she exhaled loudly as she continued in a whisper to herself, "how the heck am I supposed to get that out of you mind, Daniella?!"

Whilst my mother was still pondering her thoughts, I snuck out of her arms and faced Teagan, who was curled up in the corner of the prison cell. Her eyes were still wide with fear and her body was shaking uncontrollably.

I crouched down in front of her and quietly whispered, "Teagan? Are you alright?"

Teagan looked at me with the same eyes that I've seen possess her face when I was living with her. She nodded her head uncertainly and looked fearfully up past my shoulders. I followed her gaze to see my mother look at Teagan with an unreadable expression.

In a silky regal tone, Mother began, "My daughter's been talking about you."

Teagan's lips twitched.

"And she's also mentioned that you are a loyal supporter of Snow White."

This time, Teagan managed to keep her face straight. Sighing, mother continued, "However, you have taken good care of Daniella in the past year...and whilst I would have probably killed you for treason, I think you've endured enough for now."

Awkwardly, my mother avoided saying 'sorry' in simple means by stating softly, "What Berkley did was disgusting. No woman should ever experience the feeling of helplessness that you've just experienced."

I stood up and went back into my mother's arms as she continued, "You'll be released from prison tomorrow morning, Teagan."

Then, Mother strode out of the cell as I tentatively followed. Teagan's voice echoed behind us in a hoarse whisper, "You seem to be speaking from experience, your Majesty."

Mother paused and uttered quiet enough for me to barely hear, "You're not entirely wrong."

Then, she bent down and said to me, "Daniella, go back to your chambers and prepare for bed, I'll be with you after I check on Charming."

"Alright," I answered as mother kissed me on the head. Then, I felt her magic enclose me in purple smoke.

* * *

(Regina's POV)

As I made my way towards the Prince's cell, I strangely did not feel at ease. I blamed the feeling on what happened with Berkley but I still couldn't shake away the oddness that hung around. I was ready to taunt Charming but when I stepped closer to his cell, my heart stopped. I quickly strode to the iron bars and as my eyes roamed the empty space behind them, I felt fire surge through my body. I let out a scream of fury. Before any of the guards rushed over to find out what was wrong, I teleported myself to my chambers. Setting foot there, I rushed to my black mirror that hung on the wall.

"Mirror!"

The Genie's face instantly appeared. "Your Majesty what's-"

"Where is he?!" I roared, feeling the vein on my forehead pop out of my skin.

"Who?"

"Snow's Prince, you idiot!"

He hesitated and I narrowed my eyes. Then, I threw a spell into the mirror and watched him struggle against my magic. Finally, he let go of his resistance and croaked, "I don't know, ask your guards; ask the huntsman!"

My eyes widened. "Go find him, and tell him to come here immediately."

The genie's face quickly disappeared and I began to pace the chamber. _How could they let this happen? How could they let the Prince escape?! I had to travel all the way to George's realm to retrieve him, which gave Daniella an injury, only for him to escape?!_

Soon enough, my quick paces were broken by the familiar sound of the Huntsman's footsteps. I looked at him, watching him like prey as he walked through the hall of mirrors.

"Your Majesty..."

"_Where_ is he?...The prisoner!" I thundered.

Quietly, he replied with the word that I was dreading. "Escaped."

I threw out my hands to unleash the magic fuelled within me. The Huntsman grunted as he was pushed towards the wall. I strutted towards him and seethed, "Escaped?! A palace, full of guards, and you let him escape?"

I narrowed my eyes at the Huntsman as he replied meekly, "I did my best"

"You failed!" I screamed. Then, I added, "And do you know what I do to people who fail me Huntsman?"

"You needn't worry. I'll find him, leave him to me."

I surveyed him suspiciously. He didn't seem very convincing to me. However, an image surfaced on my mirror. "That won't be necessary," I said as I strode towards it. The Prince was running through the woods in a full sprint but with the snap of my fingers, I sent him into the infinite forest.

I grinned as there was no way that the sheperd prince could wake Snow from her slumber now.

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

I woke up early this morning. After putting a cloak around my shoulders, I sneaked down to the lower gardens. There, I watched as prisoners from the dungeons marched out of the side of the palace. They would all be executed this morning, save for one. Teagan was lead by a guard onto a path that leads out of the palace grounds. As soon as the guard left her to herself, I ran down the hill to catch up with Teagan. I was several metres away from her when she turned around and glanced over her shoulder. Seeing me, she stopped. Once I approached her, she greeted me simply, "Daniella."

"Morning, Teagan."

Teagan continued to walk along the path but I followed her. Eventually, she broke the silence by quietly asking me, "Are you happy, Daniella?"

"The happiest I've been in my life."

"Really? Why is that?"

I paused, thinking of how I should respond. Then I answered, "When life throws sticks and stones at you, home is the best place to be."

Teagan didn't reply instantly. She sighed and looked away from my gaze. Then, she chuckled, "I know you're a good girl, Daniella...I guess there's just some things I don't understand right?"

I looked at Teagan with wide eyes. I never thought that she would say these words so I stuttered back, "uh, ok..."

"Daniella, I want to know your story. You've heard mine when I told Snow about how I came to take care of the orphanage... but I don't believe I know hers or yours."

I nodded. "Well I'm not sure how much I should reveal but yeah...I guess I can talk a bit about me."

Teagan glanced at me with anticipation before putting her arm across my back. "Only if you're comfortable to speak about it."

"I know." I exhaled. Then, I began, "For starters, I'm not exactly ten years old. I'm sixteen."

Teagan stopped walking beside me, "Wait what?"

I chuckled, "Yeah. I'm not sure if you remember but in the first year of my mother's marriage with the King, I was born."

"Yeah, I faintly remember that; I was very young when they announced that the Queen has given birth to a baby girl...So you are Snow's sister?"

I surveyed Teagan's face before lowering my voice and whispering, "Please don't tell this to anyone, alright Teagan? This remains between us."

"Alright..."

"Well then, I'm not blood related to Snow or the King at all."

Teagan's face remained expressionless but she inquired, "And how does this affect your story?"

"The King found out. That's what happened. The thing is however, I was conceived before mother married him. I mean, I have proof of that; I'm a product of true love."

"You're a product of true love?!"

I laughed nervously and said sarcastically, "Yeah, believe it or not, the Evil Queen once had true love." Teagan's silence prompted me to continue, "Anyway, the King wanted to be rid of me so a servant took me out into the village and left me there. However, a portal took me to Wonderland and that's where I spent eight years of my life. Wonderland was horrid but when I was finally able to escape and come back to the Enchanted Forest, I realised that time operated differently between realms. Here, fifteen years had passed since I was taken from my mother. I was still an orphan, of course...so that's when you took me in."

Teagan took a moment to process my story before she asked, "And what of your father?"

I looked down and answered, "He's dead. He was killed because Snow broke a promise to keep my mother's secret. After my father died, mother found out that she was pregnant with me but she was forced to marry the King so she had to pretend that I was his."

Teagan jokingly said, "Well seeing what Snow had faced, I don't think I want go and tell your story to anyone...if I did; you'll be after my head."

I tried to laugh but I couldn't. Instead, my voice dropped to a serious tone as I replied, "You're right. Please don't tell anyone."

Suddenly a flock of birds flew across the sky whilst screeching. We both looked up and Teagan patted me on the back saying, "Well, you should go back to the palace, Daniella. That's your home now; but I guess it's always been."

I stepped back, "Thanks for understanding, Teagan."

I received a smile as a reply. Then, I waved my hands around me. In a puff of purple smoke, I left Teagan.

* * *

*The next day

In the early afternoon, I went down to the apple tree with mother to collect some of the ripe fruit that nestled amongst the vibrant green leaves. I balanced on the ledge of the brick surrounding the tree and reached up to retrieve an apple.

"Daniella, please be careful. I don't want you falling off again, like last time."

I plucked the apple from the branch and replied, "Well, last time Cora scared me."

"I know, firefly, but just be careful."

I stepped down to put the apple into the basket beside my mother. As I walked towards her, I heard quick footsteps. Looking up, I saw that a guard was running towards us, with my mother's favourite mirror in his hands. Mother also turned her head around. Then, she snarled towards the Genie, "I told you never to disturb me out here!"

The blue face on the mirror raised his eyebrows and replied, "Trust me, I haven't disturbed you yet. Just wait till you see this..."

Then, the surface on the mirror changed and in front of us, a scene played out. I gasped as Prince Charming knelt down in front of Snow and proposed.

"He woke her?!" Mother screamed.

"Indeed, true love can apparently break any curse."

The Prince's voice echoed, "Will you marry me?"

Smiling, Snow replied, "What do you think?"

The mirror's surface switched back to the Genie as he commented, "That will be one hell of a wedding. There won't be a dry eye in the entire kingdom."

I rolled my eyes as my mother commanded, "Quiet!"

Then, Snow's face appeared back on the looking glass. The Princess whispered, "Let's take back the kingdom."

Mother strode towards the mirror and muttered, "We'll see about that." Then, she gestured for the guard to take the mirror back into her chambers. After that, she stormed away without saying a word.

I silently gathered a few more apples before making my way to the kitchens. I must have surprised the chef for when he noticed that I was in the kitchen, he jumped and let go of a plate that he was holding in his hands. "Uh, your Highness..."

I indicated towards the shattered plate on the ground and softly apologised, "Sorry about that...um, can you use these apples to make our dessert today?"

The chef took the basket from my hands and said, "Yes, of course, Princess."

I mouthed a word of thanks before I teleported to my chambers.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, I went over to my mother's rooms for my daily magic lesson. When I got there however, the rooms were empty. "Mama?"

I walked over to the mirror and summoned the Genie. When he appeared, I asked, "Do you know where my mother is?"

"Yes I do. She is in a village right now, talking to Snow White actually..."

"What? Wait, can you show me?"

The Genie nodded and the surface of the mirror was filled with blue smoke. Then, it cleared and I saw that Snow, the Prince and her supporters were crowded outside of the village pub. Opposite to them, was my mother, alone. I noticed that she had changed her outfit for she was wearing a crimson red gown with a high collar composed of black feathers.

The peasants behind Snow were still squirming so I could only assume that my mother had just gotten there. Then, she begun to speak, "Quite the courageous army you're building."

Snow answered, "They may be afraid of you, but we're not."

Mother scoffed. "Why? Because you and the shepherd broke my sleeping curse?"

The Prince and the Princess both drew their swords but Mother quickly bound Charming with ropes using her magic. Then, she continued, "But lucky for you, I didn't come here to fight. I came to offer a deal...Consider it an engagement present."

Snow lifted her head and inquired bluntly, "What do you want?"

"I want you to give up your claim to the throne. If you declare me as the rightful ruler of this land, I'll let you, the dwarves and your so-called prince escape to the sheep farm he once called home."

"Exile?"

"Well I've tried to kill you. Poison you, but none of its worked. Then, I realised that I was going about it all wrong. You need to be alive so that you can spend all your days knowing that I've taken _everything_ from you." Mother paused and glanced at the ground before her as she continued, "So get down on your knees and swear on your father's grave that this kingdom belongs to me."

"And if I don't?"

Mother shrugged, "Well then, someone will have to pay the price." Immediately after saying this, she held out her arm to the side and a girl was levitated up into the air. I gasped when I saw the struggling face of the girl. _Eliza!_

Behind the mirror, I was sweating. _Should I go and save Eliza? Or should I stay here? _Grunting, I grimaced as I surrounded myself with purple smoke. Then, I concentrated on the scene inside the mirror. As the smoke cleared, I was standing right next to my mother. Surprised, she let Eliza go as she exclaimed, "Daniella!"

Then, she lowered her voice into a whisper and asked me, "What are you doing here?"

I felt all eyes turn towards me. Feeling stupid for interrupting the scene, I cleared my throat and said aloud, "Helping you, Mother."

Then, I held out my hand towards one of the dwarves instead. I wasn't quite powerful enough to lift him into the air, nevertheless he clutched at his throat in an attempt to pry away my magic. Without diverting my attention, I glanced briefly at Eliza. Even though she was shaking with fear, she seemed to be recovering from being choked.

I heard my mother whisper behind me, "Good girl, Daniella."

Before I could reply, Snow shouted "Stop!" and charged towards us. In a puff of smoke, Mother took herself and I to the side. When we turned around to look at Snow we saw that she had tripped over and was lying on the dirt. Snearing, Mother approached her and stated, "You have until sundown tomorrow to give up the throne but for every day that you defy me, I will kill one of your loyal subjects."

I walked up to Snow as my mother continued, "Stop denying who you are, Snow White. You may have been a princess, but you will never be a queen."

In a cloud of purple smoke, Mother and I returned back to the palace.

* * *

*The next day

The carriage rattled to a stop as we approached the village square. Before the carriage door was opened by the guard outside, I spoke. "Mama, do you _really_ think Snow will give up her claim to the throne?"

There was a pause before my mother answered, "We shall see."

Then, the door opened and my mother stepped out. I followed her to see everyone in the same place as they were yesterday. Mother began, "Well dear, have you packed your bags?"

Snow glanced at the sword in her hand and stepped forward, saying, "I thought about your offer and it would be a wonderful life in some safe lovely corner of the world. But, I can't leave my people...not...with...you."

I looked up at Mother to see her tilt her head and respond, "Well then, in that case..." Then, she magically picked up a dwarf and started to choke him. The other dwarves rushed over to help but I swiped my own hand across the air which threw them back.

I watched as Snow and Charming uttered some words to themselves. Then, Snow charged towards us with more vigour than yesterday whilst shouting, "Let him go!"

She swung her sword just as mother's magic surround me. We appeared behind her but to our surprise, she swung around in one smooth motion. The sword's blade swiped right in front of my eyes and I leaned back in shock. However, it made me topple backwards and as I hit the floor, I felt a stinging sensation on my left arm. _Seriously?!_

"Daniella!" My mother rushed to my side and helped me up. Then, she touched my arm and gasped at the small smear of blood on her hand. Looking up, we both saw Snow display a slightly guilty expression on her face as she muttered, "No, no, no, no...not again..."

Dangerously my mother seethed, "Again? What do you mean, _again_?!"

Snow's silence confirmed my mother's thoughts as she spat, "It was you. _You_ shot that arrow. You could have killed Daniella!"

Snow looked as if she wanted to apologize but instead, she cleared her throat and said, "You told me to stop denying who I really am. Well, that's exactly what I'm doing. This is my kingdom, _not_ yours, _not_ Daniella's...and I _will_ fight for my throne."

With one hand on my back, my mother glared at Snow and said, "Then I'll see you on the battlefield."

The Princess replied, "We'll be ready."

My heart started to hammer. _We're at war._


	18. Chapter 17 - Battle of the Two Kingdoms

**Chapter 17**

**Battle of the Two Kingdoms**

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

Several months have passed since Mother declared that we were at war against Snow's kingdom. In these months, Snow had somehow managed to gather an army composed out of our past allies who recently just shifted their alliances. Mother was livid. When there was a war meeting, I would always notice that there was one less member who came out of the room. I could only assume that it was because they were killed as a result of bearing the news that we had lost another one of our allies. Luckily however, the armies of King George and King Midas still stood by our side.

Even though my mother and I would not be physically involved with the fighting, Mother decided that I should learn to handle a sword. Ever since the day when Snow waged war, mother got her knights to teach me how to fight with weapons. I much preferred using my magic but I have to admit, sword fighting was pretty enjoyable. I knew that the knights were going soft on me but it didn't matter. On the day before the battle, I was training in the practice room when Mother walked in, clothed in the armour that she was to wear to the battlefield.

I finished the drill with the knight before turning around to face Mother. I caught my breath and asked,"Mama, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think, dear? I've come to polish my skills. I'm a little rusty with the sword."

My mouth gaped open. "I never knew that you could use a sword!"

Mother smirked, "Of course I can. It's just, I prefer my magic."

Quietly, I replied, "Me too."

Then, Mother put her hand out to the side as a black sword appeared in her hand. Nodding towards the knight who was training me, she said, "Alright, let's go."

I stepped to the side just as my mother and the knight began to duel. I was a little shocked to see my mother fight strongly against the him. I mean, I knew that he was careful not to duel too harshly against my mother...but still!

I grinned, thinking that the battle would run smoothly as planned. However, it didn't go as I thought it would...

* * *

(Regina's POV, the following day, night time)

As I overlooked the burning village below me, I heard the sound of one of my knights canter forward. I tugged on the reins and turned Equinox around. The knight hurriedly spoke, "My Queen, we've received word. Snow White and her Prince have defeated King George. His army has fallen. The kingdom is theirs."

_What?! _"And what of George? What of Midas' army?"

"George's fate is unknown but without his forces, we are now alone. King Midas' army has fled. We cannot defeat Snow's forces on our own-"

"_Do not_ tell me what we can or can't do understand?"

The knight nervously fell into silence. Then, I lowered my voice and asked, "Where is Snow White now?"

"Alone, on her way to meet the Prince."

I grinned, "Excellent. I don't care how many men you lose. Keep them apart long enough for me to find her. I will not let them defeat me."

I snarled and kicked Equinox, making her canter into the forest. Before leaving the group however, I heard Daniella's horse follow me. I looked back saying, "Daniella! Stay here with the knights until I come back. It's not safe in the forest."

Daniella exhaled and asked, "Then why are you going into the forest, Mama?"

"I'm going to find Snow but I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me."

Daniella looked at me pleadingly but I stared into her eyes to force her to retreat. Indeed, she gave up and retreated back towards the knights who immediately enclosed her within them.

Equinox and I were deep amongst the tall trees for perhaps half an hour before I caught the glimpse of something white running through the woods. I squinted at the figure and smirked. _Found you, Snow! _

I pursued her and as I got closer, Snow tripped over a rock and fell. My heart hammered with glee and excitement as I dismounted my house, taunting, "Leaving the battle so soon?"

Snow got up and brushed off the dirt on her white outfit. "The battle's over, Regina. Our army is greater than yours. You can't win."

I inwardly grimaced at the failure of my army and seethed, "Well, that all depends on your definition of victory."

"I offer you parley to negotiate the terms of your surrender," Snow began.

"_My surrender?_ Fine, fair enough. My terms are quite simple, Snowflake. Your death."

As I approached her, Snow suddenly looked up and shouted loudly, "Now!"

I widened my eyes as I followed her gaze only to see a glittery blue orb hit my body. My hand was raised but I couldn't move it. Realising that I was paralysed, my head twitched to look at Snow and Charming who were approaching. Then, I muttered in realisation, "It was all a trap."

Snow stepped closer to me and replied, "You should've surrendered when I gave you the chance." The prince added, "We knew you couldn't resist going after Snow. Now, because of your bloodlust, the kingdom is ours. Your reign of evil is over."

I glared at the pair of them as two knights approached me from behind. _How did I not realise that there were so many people hiding here?!_

Then, Snow indicated towards a caged wagon and said to the knights and the Blue fairy, "Put her in there. We'll take her to the Dark Army first, to show them that they had lost."

I maintained a blank expression on my face as the Blue fairy put cuffs on my hands, restraining my magic. Then, she released me from the paralysing spell which allowed the knights to take me into the cage. Even though I didn't say a word of protest or defence, my heart beat in fear as the knights locked me behind the metal bars. I hated being trapped; it was both humiliating and torturous. _And it also reminds me of being trapped under Leopold's body._

I shook my thoughts away as Snow's army began to move towards my own. As we approached, I suddenly thought about Daniella. _Oh heavens. What are they going to do with her?_

When my army came into view, there was a look of shock on the Black Knights' faces before it turned to fear. To my embarrassment, they panicked like headless chickens. Whilst some remained standing still, others slowly backed off. However, Snow approached them and shouted, "Your kingdom has fallen, we've captured your Queen. You have two choices; surrender or face the same fate as her."

_Fate?_ That took away my breath. This time, the majority of my army turned around to back off. As the soldiers cleared, there were a couple of knights left scattered in front of us. Amongst them, in the middle, was Daniella. I beamed with pride for I knew that she was forcing herself to look strong..._but I didn't want her to die._

"Daniella. Go with the knights."

Everyone whipped their heads to face me. However, I only had eyes for my firefly. She dismounted and shook her head. Then, she ignored everyone's gaze and walked towards me. When she got nearer, I realised that she also had cuffs on her hands._ Great. We were both powerless. _

Without taking her eyes off me, Daniella turned towards Snow's knights and said, "Put me in there with my mother. I won't be separated again."

The knights guarding the caged wagon obeyed her request to my disappointment.

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

When we arrived at King George's castle, which now belonged to Snow and her Prince, I was thrown into a separate cell from my mother. They had stripped me of my armour and put me in a simple brown dress that resembled what I've worn for the majority of my lifetime. I grimaced at the itchy fabric since it reminded me of the life that was never meant to live.

In the cell, I sat down on the hard wooden plank that folded down from the wall. After making sure that there was no one outside my cell, I tucked myself into the corner and cried. As tears fell down my cheeks, I thought about my mother's fate. _They won't kill her, will they? ...will they kill me as well?_

I shuddered and tried to pry the cuffs restraining my magic off my wrists. However, they didn't budge one bit. Eventually, I gave up and curled back into a ball. That was when I heard soft footsteps patter up the stairs of the tower. I looked up to see Snow peer into my cell. Then, she whispered something to the guard and moments later, the door opened. I took my arms from my legs and stood up as Snow walked into the room.

"Daniella, come with me."

Slowly, I walked towards her but when Snow put her hand on my back, I quickly shrugged it away and gave her a cold stare. After exhaling, she lead me out of the cell and up the flight of spiralling stairs.

When we got to the top, she nodded towards the guards who were standing outside a cell door. They immediately unlocked it and without saying another word, Snow brushed past me and left. I walked through the open door to see my mother sitting at a small table by the window. "Mama!"

I rushed into her arms and whilst the guards locked the cell door again, my mother quickly embraced me into her arms. Whispering, she started to sob, "Daniella, my little firefly..."

"Mama, what did they say? Are they going to kill you?"

Mother averted my gaze and didn't answer. "Mama! Mama! What did they say? Are you going to die? _Please_ tell me that they won't kill you."

My mother brushed a hair off my face as she replied softly, "Snow and her Prince are quite determined to make this my end."

My heart stopped._ No, no, no... _Tears sprung from my eyes as I sobbed into my mother, "No, I won't lose you again. They can't, they can't do that...they can't kill you."

Mother took my face into her cold hands and looked straight into my puffy eyes. Then, she said softly, "I'm so sorry little firefly. I really wish that we could be together for much longer. This is all my fault; if I knew that I were to lose you again, I would have never threatened Snow into war. I need to avenge your father's death but it should not be at the price of me losing you. I'm so sorry, I...I..."

Mother stopped and swallowed, letting tears trickle down her face. Then, she looked up at me and muttered, "You have to be strong, my little firefly. Strong in the sense that you mustn't seek revenge for what will happen to me. Don't fall down the path that I took. It won't make you happy...I just want you to be happy."

"Mama..."

My mother wrapped me back into a tight embrace as she whispered, "Your father and your mother will always be watching over you from the heavens, you must remember that you're never alone...we both love you, Daniella."

Quietly, I muttered, "But I love you too, and I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry Daniella, but some things are destined to happen."

I looked up and spluttered, "Some things? Things like you getting killed and me losing you again?!"

"Daniella, calm down. I won't have you spend your final moments with me in anger."

I swallowed as my mother stood up and lead me towards the bed that hung from the wall. She sat down and patted her lap saying, "Here, lie down here and get some rest."

"You want me to sleep?!"

"I want you to know that I love you. I'm going to tell you a story; the story of your father and I. Hopefully, you can relax a little."

Hesitantly, I lied down on the hard wooden plank and put my head onto my mother's lap. In the flickering warm light of the candles in the cell, mother took me to slumber with her soft, soothing voice. I closed my eyes, feeling her hand gently rub my back. Maybe this is just a dream. Maybe things will get better when I wake up in the morning.

* * *

(Next morning)

I was woken up by the clink of metal armour. Slowly blinking open my eyes, I saw the door of the prison cell swing open. _Wait..what?...oh._ The realisation hit me like the arrow that struck me weeks ago. I felt my voice fail me so instead, I shook my mother's resting body. She groaned with a frown, indicating that she hadn't actually slept. In fact, her eyes looked so tired and worn. When she sat up, she wrapped her arms around me tightly. Then, we both looked up to see four guards storm into the cell.

"Mother?" I stammered in fear as they walked towards us.

The guards ripped us apart roughly and whilst two of them fastened chains around my hands, the other two did the same to my mother. "Mama..."

"What are you doing?! Are you going to kill my daughter too?" Mother shouted with disbelief as she tried to reach for me.

One of the guards grunted a reply, "No. Only you die."

"Then why are you putting chains on my daughter, you bastard?"

Chuckling, the guard said, "Its His Highness's orders that your daughter will be there to witness your execution."

My mother's face paled. "She's a child! You can't do that. Leave her here, she can't watch her own mother being executed!"

Before I could say anything, the guard said simply, "I'll watch that tone if I were you. You're not the queen anymore."

Mother didn't reply but she glanced nervously at me as we were both lead out of the cell and out of the tower. We emerged into the castle courtyard and my face drained, seeing the large crowd that had gathered there. They were all jeering at my mother and I, demanding for our deaths. Just when I thought I couldn't handle it anymore, I spotted a face in the crowd that made me gasp. _Oh no, no, no. Teagan was here._

The crowd cleared a path as my mother and I passed by. I deliberately averted my gaze from the dreadful stake that had been set up in the middle of the square. At the moment, I was only able to hear the rush of blood in my ears, that were in sync with my quickening heartbeats. I began to shake when I was ordered to stand on the sidelines, right in front of Snow and the Prince. I tried to glare at their faces but I couldn't bring myself to do so as I didn't want to miss my mother's last moments. As they tied her to the stake, I felt my legs give away and I fell onto the cold cobblestone floor. The guards beside me heaved me back up as they grunted.

The crowd suddenly became quiet. A cricket had flown up to my mother and he must have communicated something for she answered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Yes. Yes I do."

I looked briefly at the crowd and spotted grandfather. He gave my mother a reassuring nod as she glanced between him and I. Her eyes seemed to linger on mine for a while. I saw just a sliver of a sad smile before she took a deep breath and began, "I know I'm being judged for my past, a past where I've caused pain, a past where I've inflicted misery, a past where I've...even brought death. When I look back at everything I've done, I want you all to know what I feel, and that is...regret."

The crowd murmured. My own mouth gaped open as my mother continued, "Regret that I was not able to cause _more_ pain...inflict _more _misery, and bring about _more_ death. And above all else, with every ounce of my being, I regret that I was not able to kill...Snow White!"

My stomach plummeted to the ground as the Prince stood up behind me and shouted, "Arrows!"

Then, the knights next to my mother blindfolded her. Before they did so however, my mother locked her gaze with me in a sad, loving way. The Prince continued to speak, "Take your aim!"

I whipped my head around and looked at Snow pleadingly. She glanced at me and then looked back up towards my mother. I turned back around and held my breath. Then, the Prince said the final word. "Fire."

I watched as the arrows soared through the air but when they neared my mother, there was a scream, "Stop!"

The arrows were stopped in midair, by the Blue Fairy.

Charming behind me uttered, "Snow?"

I turned around to see the Princess shake her head and step down from the podium. "This is not the way." Then, she walked through the crowd and out of the courtyard. The knights had begun to untie my mother from the stake. Surprisingly, I felt the chains on my hands disappear. At the corner of my eye, I saw a speck of blue hover behind my back but I didn't care to thank the fairy who had released me from my chains. I immediately ran towards my mother and before the guards could tear me away, I plummeted into her. We held onto each other without saying a single word. It wasn't until the guards tore us apart, did we separate.


	19. Chapter 18 - Persistence

**Chapter 18**

**Persistence**

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

Snow banished us into exile. Well, it was more a threat to keep my mother out of political affairs. A month had passed since Mother and I were stripped of our royal titles. However, Mother was still determined to make Snow suffer.

After coming back into the palace after my riding lesson, I went to my room to change my outfit. When I headed into my walk-in wardrobe, I jumped for I didn't expect Mother to be inside.

"Mama...why are you dressed like that?" I asked awkwardly as I came up to her.

She grinned, "Do you not like it?"

"No, it looks good on you its just...a different style to what you normally wear."

Mother nodded and straightened out her coat. It was dark red in colour adorned with ornate patterns that were stitched out of golden thread. "I know it's a little different but since we're going to a party in a different realm..."

I looked at a dress that mother held in her hands and frowned. "We're going to a party?"

"A masquerade."

I was still confused. "Wait, why? Did we get invited to one?"

Mother held the dress out to me to take as she replied, "No, but hopefully by attending, I will convince someone to help me kill Snow...And that someone happens to be the host."

I took the dress and Mother indicated that I should change right now. As I started changing behind the dressing screen, I asked, "Who is the host?"

"He refers to himself as the Count of Monte Cristo. I have been informed that he is hell-bent on revenge. So, if I were to help him with his vengeance, he may... perhaps help me with mine."

A minute later, I stepped out from behind the screen. "Can you help me with the lacing?"

Mother nodded and tugged at the back of my dress. The dress that I wore is similar to the style that I usually wear except the colours complimented my mother's coat. There was an awful lot of gold stitching on the bodice and on the petticoats.

After my mother used her magic to style my hair, she arranged a tiara onto my head. "Mama, I shouldn't wear this. I'm not a princess anymore."

"Of course you are. You're _my_ princess."

As soon as I was dressed, mother waved her hand over the floor length mirror in front of us. The mirror's surface became watery and mother motioned for me to step through. When I did so, I found myself amidst loud chatters in a ballroom that was gilded with gold.

* * *

(Regina's POV)

After Daniella stepped into the portal, I followed her. I was greeted by the sounds of orchestral music and chatter when I entered the ballroom. "Mama, it's beautiful...," Daniella said softly beside me. I looked down and nodded. "I suppose it is. But, my job for this evening is to convince the Count."

"So what should I do?"

I bent down to Daniella's height and shrugged, "Well, I thought that you might want to explore the different realms...I mean, you mentioned yesterday that you were bored; being stuck in our palace."

Daniella nodded and grinned, "Then can I explore the party?"

"Yes you may...but don't leave my side because afterall, I'm unfamiliar with the Count's world."

After saying this, Daniella instantly made her way towards the food table. I rolled my eyes and followed her. The maid standing near the table helped her cut a piece of cake from the tall display of sweets and desserts.

"Mama, do you want some?"

"No dear, I'm fine."

Daniella was eating that piece of cake when the sound of a bell chimed throughout the hall. The room's murmurs died down so that the butler could announce the Count's arrival. I took a glass of champagne from a wandering servant as the doors opened to reveal a tall, well dressed man.

The Count strode into the ballroom confidently and everyone was at ease. However, this soon changed within a minute into his speech. He suddenly unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the Baron. I set down my drink and covered Daniella's eyes just in time, for the Count impaled the Baron in one smooth motion. The Baron slumped onto the floor with a thud and I watched the Count's face carefully. He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as people rushed to escape the scene.

I uncovered Daniella's eyes and began to applaud the Count. He looked in my direction and frowned. Before he could speak, I congratulated him and said, "Ah, nothing quite like the first kill."

The Count raised his eyebrow. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Call me a...fan of your work."

The Count gave a nod of his head towards Daniella and asked, "And her?"

"My daughter. Now..." I strode over to the dead body and questioned, "Did you really spend a decade of your life setting this up?"

"With vengeance in my heart, it went by in the blink of an eye."

I smiled, "Well, its hard to find commitment like that." Then, I prodded the body on the floor with my foot and added, "Hmm, its a pity the Baron didn't name names; I can't imagine how long it would take you to find the next victim deserving of your revenge."

The Count looked at me in the eye and said, "I'm prepared to spend my entire life avenging my love."

_Well, finally someone I have something in common with. _I smirked and drew out a roll of paper from my sleeve, "But suppose you didn't have to...this contains all the names of the people who have wronged you, and your fiance."

The Count narrowed his eyes at me and replied, "You don't strike me as the benevolent sort, what do you want in return?"

As I opened the fan in my hand with one smooth motion, I uttered, "Just some help in getting revenge of my own."

I rolled the 'r' in revenge dramatically to tempt the Count into accepting my offer. He looked down uncertainly as he pondered the deal. However, Daniella spoke up in a soft voice next to us. "Sir? Please, can you help my mother? You, out of all people should understand how much it means to avenge the love of your life."

The Count couldn't resist a smile, and neither could I actually. Even though I kept my facade up, my heart melted at Daniella's sweet innocent face that she used to convince the Count. _Although I would have preferred it, if she hadn't mentioned Daniel. _

After the tick of a second, the Count agreed,"Yes, I will."

I grinned. "Well then, shall we sit down and talk through what you need to do?"

* * *

(Daniella's POV, a week later)

Mother had given a vial of venom from the Agrabah Viper to the Count. He was supposed to put it into Snow and Charming's drinks; almost a week ago. However, the magic mirror showed that Snow and Charming were both still walking around healthily. Mother didn't understand what could have gone wrong; the Count was so determined!

Because of the Count's failure to do what she asked, I noticed how Mother's temper got shorter and shorter these few days. Eventually, I avoided her altogether, excluding mealtimes. Dinner was quiet and awkward ever since Mother lost the throne to Snow. Seeing her upset though, made me slightly annoyed. I mean, wasn't I good enough for her? _Does she really still need to seek revenge?_

After dinner, I decided to confront her about that. I walked into her chambers to see her seething into her hand-held mirror. I could only guess that the mirror was showing Snow.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Daniella?"

I took a deep breath before I begun to speak. "Mother, can't you let go of Snow for a moment?"

Mother narrowed her eyes. "Let go? What do you mean?"

"Can't you just, _temporarily_, give up this quest of yours for vengeance? Snow and Charming have already taken away our kingdom. Also, Rumple has already put a protection spell on Snow's heart...can't you see? It's impossible to hurt them!"

Standing up, my mother frowned and replied, "Nothing is impossible...and I will never stop trying to make Snow suffer. She took away everything from me; from you!"

I raised my voice as I begged, "But Mama...is this really what father would want? Would he want you to be unhappy? Because right now, Snow is making you upset."

"I have to avenge Daniel's death! Because Snow is making me upset, I need to get rid of her!"

I groaned and exhaled loudly. Raising my voice, I shouted, "Is this going to be our life? Trying to kill Snow? And then failing whilst everyone scoffs at us?!"

There was a moment of silence before my mother stalked over to me and said, "Daniella! I have no idea what's gotten into you but you cannot speak to your mother like that."

Tears welled up at the corner of my eyes but I continued with a thumping heart, "I'm just saying; _suggesting_ that maybe you should stop all this. Why do you need to do it anyway? Why do you need to hurt people? Does it make you happier?"

"Why do _I_ hurt people? You should know that answer to that, dear."

"What? Is the answer, 'cos you're evil?"

Mother's eyes dangerously gleamed at me. "Apologize, _now_."

"What?!"

"Do it. Say that you're sorry because you've disrespected me."

I paused for a second before saying strongly, "No."

After I said that, I felt my mother's hand slap my cheek. I looked down, with one hand over that cheek whilst my mother shouted, "Guards!"

As they rushed in, she commanded, "Take Daniella to her bedchambers and make sure that stays inside."

I glared at my mother as the guards tried to take me into their arms. I shook against them whilst I shouted indignantly, "What?! This isn't fair! I just-"

I was silenced by the wave of my mother's hand. Then, she stalked over to the balcony with her back towards me as the guards took me to my chambers. When I was inside by myself, I ran over to my vanity and with one swipe of my hand, all the bottles of perfume and creams shattered on the floor. Then, I picked up my hand mirror in fury and flung it against the wall. Just when I was about to grab something else into my hand, I paused abruptly. _Wait... I had magic don't I? I could have teleported out of here!_

When I waved my hands around me however, no smoke came. Frowning, I tried again but my magic didn't work either. I grunted and tried to summon a fireball...except the flames failed to appear in my hand. The groan I let out quickly accentuated into a scream of annoyance.

To my embarrassment, someone must have heard it for the door to my chambers opened immediately. Lynette came to me and asked, "Your Highness, what's the matter? I heard you scream..."

I glared at my maid. "Nothing happened. Now, what are you doing here?"

Lynette answered softly, "Your mother asked me to get you into bed earlier today. Are you feeling sick, Princess?"

I strode to the bathroom whilst stating, "No, I'm not sick. _She_ is sick."

Lynette hurried to follow my footsteps. She inquired, "The Queen's feeling unwell?"

I turned around rapidly, causing Lynette to almost collide into me. Then, I shouted, "No! She's fine. Her brain's not fine but she's fine."

I looked on as Lynette started to prepare my bath. I started fuming silently to myself as I watched bubbles foam on the surface of the water. Lynette tested the warmth of the bath and nodded to me when she was satisfied. Then, she asked quietly, "Do you need help with your dress?"

I turned my back towards her as an answer. After she undid the back of my dress, she said softly, "I'll leave you to it then...but if you want to talk, I'll be waiting in your bedroom."

My eyes looked up and down for a second before I pouted and muttered, "Can you get my grandfather to come to my bedchambers?"

Lynette nodded and walked out of the room.

I must have spent more than half an hour in the bathtub simply thinking, for when I finally got out, my skin was wrinkly and red.

* * *

(Regina's POV)

Daniella and I haven't talked for three days ever since she questioned my desire for revenge. Father has talked to me about it but I didn't want to face Daniella. I mean, I know that what I do, _what I've done_ disappoints her. However, I could not get Snow's happy smiling face out of my mind. I need to destroy that smile and bring an end to Snow. It isn't fair that she gets to rule the kingdom with her true love, at the cost of my happiness. Actually, if it wasn't for Snow, I would be with Daniel and I might even have several children including Daniella.

I glared into the mirror as I thought about what my future might have been like. However, I was interrupted by my father's voice. "You have a visitor."

I looked at my father's reflection in the mirror and asked, "Who?"

Then, there was a giggle behind me. I turned around to hear the Dark One say, "You need to ask? What other friends do you have, dearie?"

I narrowed my eyes at the Imp who was sitting on my chaise. I sneered at him saying, "You're no friend. Have you come to relish my suffering?"

Rumple replied, "I thought you'd want someone to help raise your spirits. Especially on a day like today."

I frowned. "What's so special about today?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding of course...didn't you get an invitation?"

I glared daggers into the imp as he continued, "Me neither. Still, nice to be able to see them declare their true love in front of the entire kingdom...a happy ending after all."

I felt magic surge through my body but I surpressed it and seethed, "And because of you, there's nothing I can do to stop it. No way to harm them in this land ever again."

As I walked away towards my vanity, Rumple mentioned, "Yes, yes, I suppose that's true...in this land."

I turned around. "What?"

"The deal I made was explicit. You can never harm them in this land. Now, were you to bring them to another land...well." The Dark One paused disappeared, saying, "I told you I was your friend."

I grinned but at the same time, my heart sank. The Dark Curse will bring everyone to another land but I don't have it right now. I traded the scroll containing the curse with Maleficent. She has it! Inwardly, I kicked myself. _Oh well, I'll just have to pay her a visit._

Excited, I prepared myself for the wedding.

* * *

I smirked at the scene in front of me. Looking down at the aisle and straight towards Snow's worried face, I stated loud enough for the hall to hear, "Sorry I'm late."

Then, I strode towards the podium, dispelling the guards who rushed towards me with my magic. As I neared the couple, Snow quickly drew out a sword from Charming's side and pointed it towards me, saying, "She's not a queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch!"

I raised an eyebrow as the Prince added, "You're wasting your time, you've already lost and I will not let you ruin this wedding."

I shrugged, "Oh I haven't come to ruin anything...on the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift."

"We want nothing from you," Snow immediately replied.

I raised my head. "But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything _all_ of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory."

I paused before snarling, "I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

I was sitting on the chaise in front of the fireplace, watching my mother crash Snow's wedding from the mirror. As the Prince threw his sword at her, she disappeared in purple smoke. A moment later, she appeared in front of my grandfather and I. The Genie in the mirror was surprisingly the first one to speak, "Now, that was an awfully big threat. Destroy everyone's happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?"

Taking a sip of the wine that grandfather had offered her, my mother mother replied, "The Dark Curse."

The mirror whispered, "Are you sure, your Majesty? You said that you'd never use it, you made a deal when you gave away that curse."

My mother answered harshly, "Since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but mine?" She raised her eyebrows before continuing, "Prepare the carriage. I'm going to the Forbidden Fortress."

The Genie disappeared from the mirror and grandfather walked off to inform the carriage driver. However, I stayed there on the chaise, observing my mother as she touched up her makeup at her vanity.

She glanced at me from the reflection of the mirror and sighed. "Did you want to say something, Daniella?"

Quietly, I muttered, "What will the Dark Curse do?"

"It will take everyone to a faraway land...and land without magic. There, they will have no knowledge of who they were in this land; so in other words, they will lose their memories. ...And I get to give them their new memories."

"Are we going to be happy in this new world?"

Mother turned around. "Of course...after this curse, we'll finally be happy."

I exhaled softly. "Then after the curse can we forget about Snow? Can we...start a new life?"

Mother walked towards me slowly. "Is that what this is all about?"

I lowered my voice and looked down, "It's just...am I not good enough for you? Is making sure that Snow suffer more important than me?"

"Daniella...no. Of course not!" Then, my mother sat down beside me and whispered, "Did I make you feel that way?"

"I don't know..."

I was wrapped into an embrace. "Sorry little firefly, maybe Mama was a little carried away...but I love you, Daniella. And I just want our family to be happy. If we stay here in this land, we won't be happy will we?"

I whispered my reply, "I guess not."

"Exactly. But after this curse, there will be no need for all this plotting and scheming alright?"

"So we won't have to worry about Snow anymore?"

"We won't have to worry about her anymore."

I smiled and parted from my mother's arms. Then, I looked down and quietly mumbled, "Sorry about..."

Mother nodded in understanding and replied, "That's alright Daniella, I forgive you."  
She then looked into my eyes and said, "Let's get this curse then, shall we?"

I nodded.

* * *

*In Maleficent's Castle

We sat in front of the fireplace which provided the only source of light in the hall. _People say that the Dark Palace is unwelcoming, well, I beg to differ. The Forbidden Fortress looks as if its the home of demons or something..._

"How are you, dear?" Maleficent said as she sat down.

Mother replied, "I'm doing fine."

Turning her head towards my direction Maleficent said, "So you're the Princess I keep hearing about..."

Before I could reply, mother spoke, "Yes she is. Now, as much as I would like to talk about how wonderful Daniella is, I know that you know why I"m here. I need my curse back."

"It's not yours anymore. A deal's a deal. I traded you for my sleeping curse."

"Which failed. Undone by a simple kiss. Now, please. Return what's mine."

Maleficent took a sip of her drink and scoffed, "The Dark Curse, really? You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead...who I'm assuming is Daniella's father."

Mother narrowed her eyes. "I need that curse. I know that you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff."

"Hidden for good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively...moral. Who did give it to you?"

I could tell that mother has had enough. She stood up and snarled, "Where I got it is none of your concern. Now, hand it back."

Maleficent tilted her head, "Must we do this?"

I stood up whilst my mother reached her arm out towards the flames of the fireplace. Snarling at Maleficent, I answered, "Alas, we must."

Then, Mother used her magic to summon fire into her hands. She launched it at Maleficent who used her staff to deflect the flames. Meanwhile, I also lit fireballs into my own hand. I watched as my mother levitated the weapons that had previously hung on the walls of the room. She pointed them towards Maleficent but since her pet unicorn whinnied, the weapons changed its direction. Before they flew towards Maleficent who had moved in front of the unicorn, I set the arrowheads on fire. Maleficent managed to create a barrier between the flaming weapons and herself but whilst she held it up, I flicked my hand above me. The chandelier fell and my mother used the metal to ensnare Maleficent. She dropped her staff and I quickly rushed over to pick it up.

Then, I flipped it over so that the glass orb faced the ground. Grinning, I smashed it and bent over to retrieve the tiny scroll that contained the curse. I turned around and gave the Dark Curse to my mother. As she took it, Maleficent started speaking, "Don't do this. There are lines that even we should not cross. All power comes with a price and enacting the curse will take a terrible toll. It will leave an emptiness inside you, a void in your heart you will never be able to fill."

I looked up into my mother's eyes with uncertainty. I whispered, "A void? But you said that we would be happy..."

Mother glared at Maleficent and muttered, "So be it."

Then, she began to walk out of the hall. When I caught up with her, mother said softly to me, "Don't listen to what Maleficent has said. They're just empty threats."

I nodded but my heart was still troubled.


	20. Chapter 19 - Hesitation

**Chapter 19**

**Hesitation**

* * *

(Daniella's POV, a month later)

After we had gathered all the ingredients needed, we went into the Dark Forest to cast the curse. A gnome, a witch and an ogre were also there to assist.

We stood around an open bonfire in a circle and my mother was the first to speak. "Who among us is tired of losing? That's why I've called you here. To put an end to our misery. Today, we claim victory and move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win."

The witch hobbled to face my mother as she muttered, "And we'll be happy?"

"I guarantee it. But first, I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls."

I walked to each of the participants and collected their hair into a box. With my mother's permission, I threw it into the fire. As we watched it sizzle, mother continued, "Now, all that remains is the final ingredient."

My grandfather walked up to her and gave her a box. Opening it, she took out a heart. "A prized heart, from my childhood steed. A glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory...Let my wrath be unleased." Then, mother tossed Rocinante's heart into the fire. The flames suddenly bloomed into a large cloud of smoke. However, it failed to rise and cover the skies.

I frowned and felt my stomach drop. _Why didn't it work?_

Then, my cheeks reddened as the gnome, the witch and the orgre started to laugh. The gnome pointed to my mother and exclaimed rudely, "Yeah, you really unleashed something there!"

With the flick of my hand, I turned the three into stone. _They will not humiliate us!_

I looked nervously at mother as she let out a scream of fury. Her hand swiped across the air and instantly shattered the stone bodies.

When grandfather, mother and I were left alone, I quietly asked, "Why didn't it work? What went wrong?"

Before Mother answered, Grandfather spoke up, "Perhaps it's for the best. The forces you two are summoning are darker than we can conceive."

I waved my hand towards the fire, "Still! We didn't do anything wrong, we've gotten all the ingredients that the scroll mentioned, we've followed all the steps; I just don't understand what went wrong..."

Grandfather sighed and said softly, "Well, if you want to know what went wrong...maybe you have to go back to the person who gave it to you in the first place."

I started making my way back to the carriage. Behind me, I heard mother and grandfather talk to each other.

"Regina, revenge is a dark and lonely road. Once you go down it, there's no heading back."

There was a pause before my mother answered, "What is there for me to head back to?"

* * *

*In the dungeons of Snow's castle

The very idea of being turned into a rat in order to sneak into Snow's castle disgusted me. However, since mother was willing to do it, I guess I didn't exactly have an excuse to object. Obviously, Grandfather went home first. Mother and I would return to the palace by magic after we've talked to Rumple.

As we neared his cell, the Dark one giggled and said, "It's just us, Dearie. You can show yourself!"

In a second, I was back in my human form. I rolled my shoulders back and stretched, watching as my mother strode towards Rumple. Showing him the scroll, she said, "The curse you gave me, it didn't work."

Rumple stood up and muttered, "Oh, so worried, so, so, worried. Like Snow and her lovely new husband!"

I walked over to the Dark One and frowned. "That doesn't make sense."

"Daniella's right. What the hell are you talking about?"

Rumple replied, "They paid me a visit too you know. They were very anxious about you and the curse."

Stepping closer to the cell bars, mother whispered, "And what did you tell them?"

"The truth of course...that nothing can stop the darkness. Except of course, their unborn child."

"Snow's pregnant?!" I exclaimed, before my mother could say anything.

Rumple turned his head towards me and taunted, "Didn't your mother tell you? Snow's been pregnant for several months now."

I looked at my mother, "Why didn't you tell me that Snow is with child?"

"I didn't think it would matter."

"Actually...it does." Rumple began. "You see, no matter how powerful the curse is, all curses can be broken. Snow's child is the key to breaking your Dark Curse. But of course, it has to be enacted first."

I exhaled and asked Rumple, "So what did we do wrong? Why couldn't the curse be enacted?"

"For that, there's a price."

I groaned. "What do you want?"

"Simple, In this new land, I want your mother to make sure that I have comfort; a good life."

Mother instantly replied, "Fine. You'll have an estate, be rich-"

"I wasn't finished! In this land, should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request...you must do whatever I say so long as I say...'please'"

I frowned, "Why?"

Mother cut in, "Doesn't matter why the imp wants that, Daniella. Rumple you do realise that should I succeed, you won't remember any of this..."

The Dark One grinned, "Well then what's the harm?"

"Deal. Now, what must I do to enact this curse?"

Rumple looked at me and sent shivers up my spine. Then, he asked mother, "Whose heart did you sacrifice, your Majesty?"

"I sacrificed a prized steed."

In the blink of my eye, the Dark One jumped towards the cell bars and grabbed my mother by her throat. I immediately summoned a fireball as Rumple began, "A horse? You sacrificed a horse? This is the curse of all curses and you thought that a horse will do? Great power requires great sacrifice, Dearie. The heart you need must come from something far more precious."

My own heart started to thump as my mother replied, "Then tell me what will suffice."

"The heart of the thing you love most."

Then, Rumple looked horribly at me. I stepped backwards and hit the rough stone walls of the passage. Mother caught my terrified look and she pried off Rumple's hand from her throat. "The person who I loved most died because of Snow White!"

"How about the _daughter_ of the one whom you have loved most, hm?"

My mother spat at Rumple and scoffed, "You disgust me; unlike you, I will never sacrifice my own child for power."

In relief, my heart beats managed to recover to its normal pace. There was a pause as Rumple thought about what my mother said. Then, he whispered, "Is there really no one else you truly love?"

My mother stared at Rumple as he continued, "This curse isn't going to be easy. Vengeance never is, dearie. But, you have to ask yourself a simple question; how far are you willing to go?"

Bringing her face close to Rumple, Mother seethed, "As far as it takes."

"Then please stop wasting everyone's time...do it! You know who you love, not go and kill it!"

As my mother turned around, she said, "Come, Daniella. We're leaving the Imp to rot in his cell."

* * *

*In the Dark Palace

I sat next to my mother who had her hands over her face. My heart thumped nervously but I quietly asked, "Please don't tell me that you're going to kill Grandfather."

My mother didn't reply so I started to panic. "Mama, you can't do that! The whole point of this curse is that our family can be happy together!"

Mother mumbled her reply, "But there's nothing left for us here. I have to do something."

"That something doesn't have to be the curse!"

"Yes, it has to be the curse! I can't keep living like this. What Snow did to me, what she took from me, it's eating me alive. Her very existence mocks me. She has to be punished!"

"But the curse will just make you even more unhappy...is killing grandfather worth it? Would you be happier with our family or with seeing Snow suffer..." I paused before continuing in a low voice, "Because if you sacrifice Grandfather, you will lose me too."

Mother looked at me and stated, "Daniella, you can't stop me even if I were to cut out the heart of your grandfather."

"I know I can't; but I'll try to." Then, I paused. "Wait, did you say 'if you were...'"

She nodded. Quietly she said, "If I killed father, I don't think you would ever look into my eye the same way again..."

"Yeah." Then, I reached around and gave my mother a hug. "Maybe there is another way to be happy...maybe the failure of this curse is trying to tell you that dark magic is not the answer."

Mother sniffled. Then, I continued, "If my father is sitting next to you instead of me right now, what would you do?"

There was no reply. After minutes of silence, mother finally said, "He will be disgusted with me if I killed your grandfather."

I smiled, but I still had a nagging gut feeling that perhaps my mother wasn't telling me what she was actually thinking.

* * *

(Regina's POV)

After I tucked Daniella into bed for the night, I returned to my chambers to rest. Despite my eventful day, there were still a number of thoughts running through my head. Daniella had kind of managed to convince me into not casting the Dark Curse. However, my heart was still pounding at the thought of Snow and her prince living out their days happily whilst I suffer. The kingdom already thinks that I'm nobody, I can't live like this! At least, I can't; because of Daniella. I don't want her to grow up in segregation because of me. It isn't fair on her.

I sighed as I strode over to my vanity and begun to take off my makeup. Then, I stared at myself in the mirror. Without the dark eyeliner and eyeshadow, I could see the glimpse of who I was, before my life became a mess. I raised my hand up to my face as I thought about my teenage years. Oh how I wish that I could just go back in time to when I was sixteen. I could have changed Daniel's fate, raised my daughter and perhaps even have several children. Then, I shook my head. No, Cora will always manage to ruin things somehow. She always does.

When I began to walk to the bathroom, I suddenly had a realisation. Despite the fact that I may or may not cast the curse, Cora mustn't follow me either way. I have to get rid of her, or otherwise, she'll harm Daniella. Mother already knows about my firefly... I gasped. _She probably already has plans for her._

I exhaled loudly and decided that I need to dispatch of my mother, soon.

* * *

Even though I've already yawned several times whilst getting dressed, I powered through the early morning to plan the assassination of my mother. I figured out that I would need someone ruthless to do this task. Who that someone was, I had no idea...until now.

I was having lunch with Daniella when Pietro, the prison guard, rushed into the dining hall. He bowed hastily before saying, "Your Majesty, I've been told to inform you that someone has broken into the prison's tower. He has killed one of your guards, my Queen, and he is with the prisoner on the top cell at the moment."

I frowned and put down the cutlery in my hands. "I'll be there soon, Pietro."

The guard bowed once again and left. Then, Daniella asked, "Are you going there right now?"

I nodded and was about to stand up when Daniella continued, "Who is the prisoner in the top cell anyway?"

I paused, not knowing whether or not I should tell her that it was Belle. After all, that girl had taken care of Daniella and gifted her a book whilst we were in Rumple's castle, recovering from the assassination attempt. So, I sighed and answered, "An important pawn."

Then, I gave Daniella a quick peck on her cheek before teleporting up to the tower. When I arrived there, I walked silently into the cell to hear a familiar voice mutter, "So pretty, yet so useless."

Before Captain Hook could raise his hook to kill Belle, I used my magic and in a puff of smoke, the pirate's hook was in my hands.

The Captain turned around as I begun to speak. "No, not useless. She's a valuable chess piece."

"Do I look like I'm playing a game of chess? My hook, if you please?"

I looked down at the metal in my hand and clutched it tighter, answering, "No."

Hook raised his eyes at me and replied, "The asking was me being a gentleman."

"Is that any way to address a queen? Even a pirate should have better manners than that," I taunted whilst I watched Hook swallow slightly. Then, I circled him and continued, "Yes, I know who you are, and why you came here. I know all about the crocodile you wish to skin."

In a gruff voice, Hook spoke, "Then you would also know that I'll stop at nothing."

I was about to tell the pirate to get out and stop wasting my time when I realised something. I muttered my thoughts aloud, "So dedicated and resourceful..."

Hook now began to look at me with a confused face. Then, I smirked and said, "No one has been able to fight their way past my defences before. Belle can't help you kill Rumpelstiltskin, Hook. But I can; if, you do something for me."

I watched Hook's eyes light up a little. Then, I prompted, "Care to join me for a drink?"

The pirate took a second to think before he answered, "Fine."

After that, I used my magic to take Hook and I to my chambers. I walked over to my vanity to pour our drinks drinks as I began, "Things are about to change in this world. I have plans, to enact a curse that will take everyone to far-off land."

I handed Hook a goblet of wine whilst thinking about what I have just said. I had to make sure that Hook agrees to kill my mother. Hopefully telling him about the curse, even if I didn't actually plan to enact it, will do the trick.

After Hook took a sip of his wine, he asked, "And how will that help me?"

"This new realm is a world without magic...where the Dark One will be stripped of his powers. There, you won't need any magic to kill him. You can do it with the mere flick of your wrist."

"Alright, but what do you want me to do in return?"

"I need you to make sure that someone doesn't follow me to this new realm."

"So an assassination."

I nodded and walked towards the fireplace as Hook continued, "Who do you want me to dispose of?"

Looking back, I answered, "My mother."

Then, I waved my hand over the metal hook in my hand, watching it glow purple for a second. After that, I walked over to the pirate and screwed the hook back onto the stump of his hand. "It's now enchanted. It will enable you to rip out her heart. However, the enchantment will only allow you to rip out one heart, so make sure you do it right."

Hook raised his eyebrow at me and asked, "What could she have possibly done to warrant such brutality?"

I stepped back and fought against the urge to roll my eyes. _Why does everyone have to question my motives when I do something?!_ "That's my business. Yours is to kill her and bring her body back to me."

After telling Hook the procedures to enter Wonderland, including the rules of travelling by portal, I got out Jefferson's hat and spun it onto the ground. Smoke drifted out of the hat and started pouring out around us. I inclined my head towards Hook who set down his goblet. Then, he glanced at me once more before he jumped into the portal.

* * *

(Daniella's POV, two days later)

"Your handwriting has improved so much since last year, your Highness," my tutor commented as I showed him my homework.

I beamed and muttered, "I'm no longer the small fish in the big pond then...right?"

My tutor tilted his head, "I'm sorry but I don't quite understand."

I sighed and fingered the piece of parchment in my hand. "Well, all royals are well educated aren't they? Except me..."

"Princess, you don't have to worry about that. You're competency in handwriting, literature and arithmetic surpass many nobles of your age."

"Really?"

"Yes, really...but since you've impressed me, and it's the weekend, I won't give you homework until next week."

I grinned and as I got up, I quickly uttered a word of thanks. Then, I wished my tutor a good weekend before I left the library. When I entered the hall of mirrors in order to walk back to my chambers, I saw something very peculiar. A man clad in black leathers was walking alongside some servants who were transporting a heavy looking coffin in their hands. What surprised me most however, was that they were moving towards my mother's chambers. I decided to follow them and eventually, they lead me into Mother's vault, where she kept all the hearts that she has collected..._and where she is keeping father's preserved body. _

As soon as the servants had sent down the coffin, they left. However, the man remained inside the vault. He looked like he was about to speak, despite the fact that there was no one there to listen to him except for me. Before he uttered a single word, I hurried into the vault to see what was going on.

The man heard my footsteps and he looked up in my direction. Then, he grinned and said in a slightly slurred tone, "Why hello, little lass..."

Awkwardly, I walked closer to the coffin and answered, "Uh, hello. And, who might you be?"

The man did a little playful bow and answered, "Captain Hook. Now, how about you, hm? Who are you?"

I was a little surprised that the Hook didn't know who I was. I mean, even _I_ have heard tales about him and Neverland. "I'm Daniella."

"Daniella, hm, what a beautiful name."

I smiled and answered, "Thank you..." Then, I walked over to the coffin, not realising that it was open. When I looked inside, I saw Cora's dead form lie perfectly on top of the satin sheets. I gasped and exclaimed, "That's my grandmother!"

I looked up to see Hook frown, "You're the Queen's daughter, lil' lass?"

"Yeah, I am..."

"'Never knew that she had a daughter."

I shrugged and looked at Cora's face. They must have put a lot of make up on her, for her cheeks still looked pink and lively. "Captain, are you sure she's dead?"

Hook didn't hesitate as he answered, "Well, your mother has hired me to kill her so Cora's as dead as the lost souls at the bottom of the sea."

I explored Hook's eyes for deception but didn't exactly find a clear sign that he was lying. So, I inhaled and added softly, "I never knew that my mother wanted to kill Cora."

Hook spoke, "Well, this was all part of a deal you see.."

"A deal? What deal?"

"Your mother said that she was going to enact a curse, one that would take me to a place where I can take revenge on the Dark One. In return of her favour, she asked me to kill Cora."

I widened my eyes before biting my lip. _Mother promised that she wasn't going to enact the curse! _I put my hands on my hips as I looked at Cora whilst thinking about what Hook has just said. Before I could reply to the pirate, the click of heels made me stop and look up. Mother walked into the vault clad in black; for mourning.

"Daniella, I thought you were with your tutor..."

"I was," I quickly answered before changing the subject quickly, "Hook said that you are going to enact the curse...but didn't you promise me that you won't kill grandfather?!"

Mother pursed her lips and gave me a look as she calmly said, "I will talk to you about that after I deal with Cora."

Fuming, I waved my hand in the air which took me away to my chambers.

* * *

(Regina's POV)

After Daniella left, Hook was the first to speak. "Your daughter resembles you, your Majesty."

I raised my eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Anyway, are you satisfied?" Hook said as he gestured towards the coffin in the middle of the vault.

I strode over to my mother and gave him a nod. Then, I replied, "Thank you. Now, leave us. I'd like a moment alone to say goodbye."

Hook left the room and closed the doors quietly. I bent over my mother slowly and surveyed her face. Despite all that had happened, _how much I hated her for what she has done_, there was a small part of me that wanted to be in her embrace again. I swallowed and started to speak.

"I'm sorry, Mother. Without you, I would have never become the person I am now... After you killed Daniel, you told me something I've never forgotten, 'Love is weakness.' Mother, you are one of my weaknesses because I love you. That's why I couldn't risk taking you to the new land with me...nor could I risk you trying to dominate Daniella's life as you have done to me."

Then, I scoffed before continuing, "I might not even enact this curse, but if I do, I can't have any weaknesses, and that includes you."

I placed a black rose on my mother's chest after my speech and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. A single tear fell from my eye as I whispered, "Goodbye...Mama."

After that, I exhaled and slowly backed away from the coffin. As I closed the doors to the vault, I knew that I needed to see Daniella right away. I teleported to her chambers to see her creating fireballs in her hand and flinging them carelessly at the stone walls. With a flick of my hand, I put out the fires which made Daniella turn to me with a glare.

With teary eyes, she stated, "You said that you would never kill Grandfather...but you lied!"

I answered calmly, "I know, I know I promised you that...so I _won't_ kill your grandfather."

Daniella sniffled before saying softly, "What do you mean?"

I sat down on the edge of her bed and explained, "I convinced Hook to kill my mother by telling him that I was going to cast the curse...considering that he was looking for a way to seek revenge against the Dark One. He needed a land without magic and I lured him into doing my bidding by mentioning the curse. Daniella, I haven't broken my promise to you. I'm not going to cast the curse."

Daniella let out a sigh of relief smiled awkwardly, "Thank you, mama."

"I just want you to be happy, little firefly."

_Little did I know however, that my promise to Daniella would be broken very soon..._


	21. Chapter 20 - A Mother's Love & Sacrifice

**Chapter 20**

**A Mother's Love & Sacrifice**

* * *

(3rd Person POV, Snow's Castle)

Prince Charming gave a quick peck on the cheek to his heavily pregnant wife before he exited her chambers. Their baby daughter was due any minute now, and despite no word about the Evil Queen's curse, he did not feel any more comfortable.

He didn't want his daughter to grow up in a land where the Queen was still a threat so without telling Snow, he had arranged a meeting with the most skilled assassin in the Enchanted Forest. Charming sneaked out of the castle grounds and into the forest, where the assassin was to meet him. He waited for fifteen minutes before he started to groan out of boredom. The assassin was supposed to have arrived ten minutes ago! Just when this thought entered his head, he received the fright of his life for a hooded figure suddenly jumped in front of him. The Prince stepped backwards in shock as the assassin started to chuckle. "Well, that was interesting; scaring a Prince! Nevertheless, I do hope you agree that I'm qualified to kill the Evil Queen."

David nodded and composed himself. Then, he said softly, "Yes, I think you are more than qualified if you were able to sneak up on me like that. Now, do you remember what you must do?"

"Kill only the Queen, no one else. Not even her heir."

David muttered, "Yes. That is correct. Once you return, you must give me proof that she is dead. After that, I will give you your reward."

The eyes under the hood glimmered as the assassin's voice replied, "I understand, your Highness."

Then, in a few blinks of the Prince's eye, the assassin was gone from sight.

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

After a late breakfast, I went to my mother's chambers to look for her. I wanted to ride Hwin today but I didn't want to go out alone with only my guards to accompany me. I was sceptical that Mother would agree, since she had killed Rocinante in order to enact the curse.

"Mother, do you want to go riding with me today? I'm...bored."

Mother lifted her head up from a book of spells and shrugged, "Why not?"

I thought I had heard wrong but apparently I haven't, for she stood up to put her book away. Then, she waved me over to come and sit on her lap. I gave her a confused look but she picked up a hairbrush from the vanity and said, "Your hair's going to fly everywhere at the speed you like to ride in, if I don't put it into a braid."

I rolled my eyes but sat down and let my mother stroke through my hair. Just when she started brushing through, footsteps approached and I turned my head around to see my grandfather walk into the room.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Mother asked.

"I've come to check on my two darling girls."

The eye rolls of my mother and I must have occurred at the same time for Grandfather burst out laughing and pointed out how similar we looked. That however, earnt him an equally identical glare from both of us. He was about to leave us alone when I caught something move at the corner of my eye. Subtly, I glanced at the hallway just in time to catch a clear glimpse of a figure hidden under a dark cloak. To my horror, the figure had a bow in his hands.

"What is-" I shouted as I abruptly stood up, in time to see the arrow fly towards us. Surprisingly, time seemed to slow down whilst the arrow was travelling in mid air. My first instinct brought me to immediately throw my body in front of where my mother was sitting.

Then, I felt something collide into my chest, but it wasn't an arrow. It was a magical burst of energy that pushed me over and onto the ground. My head hit the floor and the even though my vision blacked out first, I heard my mother shout my name.

* * *

(Regina's POV)

I gave a deranged cry at Daniella's unconscious body whilst unleashing my magic towards the direction of the magic arrow. Instantly, I heard a thump and seconds later, my guards dragged a hooded figure into the room. _Well, this assassin has lots to answer for before I snap his neck._

Daddy rushed over to Daniella and checked for a pulse. I nervously looked at him but my heart beat again with relief when he nodded. After quickly casting a preservation spell on Daniella, I stood up and approached the figure. Roaring, I asked, "Who the hell are you? Who sent you?"

The figure didn't reply so I strode over and lifted up his hood myself. The man was middle aged, brown haired and brown bearded. His silence made my blood boil. "Answer me!"

The man remained quiet so I plunged my hand into his chest and extracted his heart. "Tell me who you are!"

Unwillingly, the man replied, "The Shadow."

"Your real name!"

"Edmund."

Then, I spat, "How many of you are there?"

"One."

"What were your orders?"

"To only kill you."

_Well, at least he wasn't targeting Daniella. _I lowered my voice and seethed, "Who sent you?"

The assassin seemed to be trying to resist my control so I squeezed his heart tighter and he finally uttered, "Prince David."

My eyes saw red. After kicking the assassin where it hurt most, I said to my guards, "Take him away to the dungeons and torture him to death. Make sure that he begs for death, but don't give him that satisfaction until you've had enough of him."

The guards nodded and dragged him away. Then I rushed over to Daniella and waved my hand over her body. My father whispered beside me, "Regina, what was that? The man shot an arrow but it seemed to have disappeared..."

I frowned and continued hovering my hands over Daniella as I tried to detect the magic that had been hurled into her chest. My hands shook in desperation until I picked up a hint of the magic. Quickly, I tried to extract it from Daniella's body but it remained locked within her bones. I bit my lip as I tried again. The magic would not come out of Daniella.

"Regina, what's wrong? Why can't you heal her?"

I felt the first tears trickle down my cheeks. _No, no, no, no... _

"Regina! Is she..."

I shook my head and whispered, "No, but she will be."

I knew that Daddy's heart was shattering and so was mine. I began to explain, "Daniella was hit by a death spell. However, the spell only works if it hits the victim on their head...the spell was meant for me. So once Daniella stood up, her chest was at the same height as my head. Since she moved in front of me, it hit her there instead."

"A death spell? That means-"

I stopped trying to extract the magic from Daniella's body. Instead, I brushed a stray piece of hair off her face as I bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Maybe love's kiss will work...

But it didn't. Daniella didn't stir.

Shaking, I glanced at Father to answer his question. "The spell hasn't seeped into her head yet, but..but...yes. She will-"

I gulped and Father immediately enclosed me into his arms as I sobbed. I parted after realising that I should probably move Daniella to her bed. In the blink of my eye, Father and I were beside Daniella's still body in her chambers. I put her into my arms and cradled her, with tears streaming down my face.

_My little firefly...Daniella... Heavens, you shouldn't have taken that arrow for me. Now I've lost you forever...without you I'm, I'm back to who I were before. Empty. My little firefly, please don't leave me, I need you..._

Daddy softly spoke, interrupting my thoughts. "Regina, Daniella isn't dead yet right?"

I mumbled, "She isn't."

"But will she wake up?"

"Not unless I take the preservation spell off her. However, that'll just kill her instantly."

There was silence until my father gasped. I looked up with puffy eyes and a blurred vision, "What is it?"

Slowly, Father said, "The thing that is killing Daniella right now is magic..."

I grumbled, "What are you trying to say?"

Daddy's next words made my heart stop. "I'm saying that if you take her to a land without magic, Daniella would live wouldn't she?"

I looked at my father's eyes whilst clutching Daniella's body close against mine. Then, I exclaimed softly, "But...that means that you will die!"

"A small price to pay, if it means that my granddaughter gets to live."

My mouth gaped open but I couldn't bring myself to shake my head. I continued to stare unsurely at my father until he took my hand in his and whispered, "This is a sacrifice I'll happily make. Daniella has already done so much for your happiness...now I just need to give you that final piece; my heart."

My body was shaking as father softly added, "Regina, you don't have much time. Take my heart. Use it to save Daniella. I'm an old man, I'll die anyway, but Daniella still has a whole life in front of her."

I gently placed Daniella's body back onto the bedsheets and looked at my father with watery eyes. "Daddy..."

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight. It reminded me of the times when I would come to him after Cora had punished me for ridiculous little things. _This is the last time I'll ever get to feel this embrace. _That made me grip tighter to my father. He rubbed my back before using that hand to put mine onto his chest. Then, he whispered, "Regina, darling, please do it. Rip my heart out."

I gulped and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I whispered in a cracked voice, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Regina. Never forget that, even when you find happiness in this new world."

My hand shook for a moment before it plunged deep into my father's chest.

* * *

*Later

I threw Daddy's heart into the bonfire with tears in my eyes. However, I managed to keep them mostly at bay for I needed to go to the Imp. He'll never doubt me again, after the curse brings us to the new land. Hopefully, this will keep me distracted from Daniella's dead body as it kept on appearing in my mind.

After watching the dark smoke billow and cloud over the land, I got into my carriage to travel to Snow's castle. I had brought Daniella with me, for I wanted to be holding her against my body when the curse hit. As the carriage rattled along the path at its full speed, I drew out my hand-held mirror to see what Snow was doing. After a clear image formed on the surface, I took one glance at the scene before recoiling. _Well, it seems like poor little Snowflake has gone into labour. _I grinned at the look of pain on her face.

I got Pietro to hold Daniella in his arms when I got to the castle. My knights flooded the place first, in order to clear a path for me.

When I got deep within the palace walls, I instructed my guards to spread out and make sure that the inhabitants stayed inside. With Pietro following behind, I quickly made my way to the dungeons. As I neared the Dark One's cell, I told Pietro to stand out of sight. _I have no intention for that imp to see Daniella's unconscious form._

I heard Rumple's voice resonate throughout the dungeons. "What took you so long, Dearie? My, my my have I been waiting for a long time."

I stalked towards the Dark One and seethed, "You know what took so long."

"Ah yes, the curse...but you did it."

I grinned, "That's right. I did it...and I wanted you to know that before you and all the other pathetic denizens of this wretched forget everything."

The Dark One looked at me with his horrible reptilian like eyes. "How did it feel?"

"Watching the cloud form? Like...victory."

Rumple giggled, "No, Dearie. How did you feel to kill the you love most? Ripping the heart out of your father? How did that feel?"

"Doesn't matter how I felt. His death was the price of the curse."

"And how about your darling daughter?"

I widened my eyes as I asked quickly, "What do you know about that? And how do you know-"

"Well for starters, the curse wouldn't have occurred if you haven't lost everyone you love..."

My heart started to thump with worry and I stammered, "But Daniella isn't dead yet! The preservation spell I cast on her body will keep her alive until the day ends!"

Rumple smirked at me and explained, "Ah, well that's the thing. You must be broken in order to cast the curse...there must be a hole in your heart in order for it's strength to never waver."

I grunted. "Stop speaking metaphorically! You make no sense. Just tell me, will Daniella die?"

"No, she won't die."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

"Trust me, Dearie. You'll want to hear what I have to say. First of all, you haven't exactly won yet..."

"What?!" I seethed. To my horror, the Dark One continued, "The savior; the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming can stop you. She can break the curse."

I scoffed, "Well then, it looks like getting rid of a baby made my to-do list."

"Of course it did; but even if you succeed with that, you'll have a bigger problem. A problem that is connected to the little dilemma you have with your daughter right now."

I frowned. "And what is that?"

"You'll have a hole in your heart and someday you will come to me to fill it...you'll be lonely."

"You said that Daniella won't die, right? So then how will I be lonely? How will I have the need to fill the 'hole in my heart', hm? You underestimate your powers of foresight." I said as I began to walk away.

Behind me, Rumple answered, "And you underestimate the price of what you've done, Dearie." Then, he continued in a sing-song voice that gave me the shivers, "You shall see, you will come to me, there is more you need!"

I whipped my head around and spat, "Your taunts will get you nowhere. I have won. I will be in this new land, living with my daughter _happily_."

Without another word, I stormed away from Rumple and started making my way up to Snow's chambers. When I passed some of my knights, I stopped them and commanded, "Go up to the Princess' bedchambers. She would have just given birth. Take that baby and kill it."

The group of knights gave a nod before speeding up the large staircase. Then, I looked behind me and said to Pietro, "Is Daniella still alive?"

The young guard checked for her pulse and answered, "Yes, your Majesty."

I gave him a sliver of a smile before I started to walk up the stairs to find Snow. Pietro walked beside me and I begun to notice how he had wanted to speak to me several times, before hesitating. _He must be nervous, that young boy._

As we came closer to the royal chambers, I asked him, "Is there something you wish to say, Pietro?"

I turned my head to look at the young guard's face. His flushed visage replied softly, "Your Majesty...in this new land, may I request that my family will live together?"

There was something about the innocence of the boy that made me sigh and grant his wish. "Alright. You will live with your mother and your sisters in a comfortable life."

"Thank you so much, my Queen."

"You're brave to join my forces; especially at the young age of sixteen."

"I did it for my family." Pietro quickly replied.

I paused before quiet adding, "And they say that we are heartless...but in reality, we do everything for our families."

Pietro smartly gave no reply save for a subtle nod.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Snow screamed out in agony. "Charming! I can't have this baby now! The curse is coming!"

Charming stroked back Snow's hair as he said hastily to Dwarf at his side, "Doc, do something!"

The Dwarf look down and uttered, "I'm sorry but it's too late. We can't move her. She's in labour."

Amidst the chaos, the carpenter, Geppetto, rushed into the room and bowed. Then, he said, "The wardrobe is ready...but it only takes one safely to the other side."

Snow groaned before sharing a look with her husband before saying, "You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe."

"No, no, no, no...you don't know what you're saying."

"No I do, we have to believe that she'll come back for us." Right after Snow said this, she felt a sudden sharp feeling on her abdomen.

As she held on tight to Charming's hand she finally gave birth to her child. After Doc wrapped up the baby in a blanket, he handed her to Snow who weakly whispered, "We have to give her her best chance." Then, she kissed her child on the forehead and muttered between tears, "Goodbye, Emma."

With one last glance at Emma, Snow let Charming take the baby into his arms. Immediately, he rushed out of the room and towards the enchanted wardrobe. Once he was in the hallway however, he was faced with two of Regina's soldiers. With Emma in one hand, he dispatched of both of them but in return, received a deep shoulder wound that caused blood to seep into his white shirt.

After giving Emma one last forehead kiss, he placed her inside Geppetto's wardrobe and whispered, "Find us."

As soon as he closed the wardrobe door, two knights appeared in the room. Having no more strength to fight, Charming was quickly wounded. He collapsed and one of the knights opened the wardrobe. However, Emma had already disappeared to the land without magic.

Grunting, he turned towards the other knight and gruffly stated, "Her Majesty's not going to be happy."

* * *

(Regina's POV)

The line of dead bodies indicated where Snow was located. _The bodies of all the guards who had tried to protect her. _I scoffed at this thought.

Sure enough, I turned the corner and entered a nursery to find Snow on the ground, cradling her husband's unconscious body. Smirking, I muttered with glee, "Oh don't worry dear. In a few moments you won't remember that you knew him, let alone loved him."

Snow looked up with a face of pain and stammered, "Why did you do this?"

"Because this is_ my_ happy ending." After I've said this, two of my knights entered the room. I turned around and asked, "The child?"

"Gone. She was in he wardrobe, but now she's gone. Nowhere to be found."

My eyes widened in anger. Then, I bent down towards Snow and seethed, "Where is she?"

"She got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win."

_How dare she!_ "We'll see about that." Then, I strode towards a chair that was heaped with soft plush toys. With one flick of my and, the toys disappeared and I sat down. I knew that Snow was looking at me with confusion but I ignored her. "Pietro!"

The young guard walked over and gently placed Daniella down across my lap, with her legs hanging over the chair. I held Daniella tightly in my arms and cradled her. Her face was so pale, as if she was actually dead. However, my fingers could still feel a pulse on her temples. I sighed and brushed a piece of stray hair from Daniella's face before leaning over and planting a kiss on her forehead.

_Don't worry, little firefly. Your Mama's got you now...you don't have to feel judged by all the pathetic citizens of this realm anymore._

"Is she dead?" Snow asked quietly.

I glared at the girl and replied in a low voice, "No, but the assassin your husband sent to kill me nearly took Daniella's life."

Snow's face widened into shock as she muttered, "Assassin?" Then, she looked down at her husband. _Well, it seems like Charming has done something behind her back._

Before Snow could make sense of what had happened, there was a crackling noise in the ceiling. Then, it came off and the air around us began to darken and swirl. As I held Daniella close against my body, I began to laugh.

Soon, we were in the middle of a vortex of smoke. Snow's voice echoed amist the chaos, "Where are we going?"

I looked around at the billowing clouds and smirked._ This is my curse, my victory, my happiness at last. _So, I answered Snow truthfully, "Somewhere horrible for you, Snowflake. Absolutely horrible, a place where the only happy ending will be mine."

As the smoke thickened and covered our sight, I held my forehead against Daniella's.

_We'll be in a better place very soon, little firefly. Just hold on._


	22. Chapter 21 The Land Without Magic

**Chapter 21**

**The Land Without Magic**

* * *

(Regina's POV)

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up slowly. I looked around the room I was in, noting it's pale grey colour scheme. I put my hands onto the bed that I was sitting on, suddenly feeling the realisation rush into me. I smirked and rolled my head around, only to notice that it felt lighter. Instantly, my hands shot up to my new medium length hair and brushed it back.

I pushed back the covers of the bed and hopped out into the cool air. Then, I padded across the plush carpet towards the window. Looking out, my eyes swept over a strange town, with buildings packed very densely together. I let a wide grin dominate my face. _I did it!_

But something was missing. It wasn't the cold air that made me feel empty...I turned around abruptly and felt an invisible wind knock the breath out of my body. _Daniella! Where is she?!_

Immediately, I rushed out of the room and around the mansion, calling out, "Daniella? Firefly? Are you here? Please don't scare Mama..."

I was about to go downstairs when my memories started to kick in. The fake memories of this world._ Oh no, no, no!_

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I sped back to my room to get changed. Daniella was at the hospital because of her unconscious state when she first arrived at the land without magic..._at Storybrooke._

I quickly got changed into the black dress and black trench coat. After I waved my hand over my face to do my makeup, I felt stupid in doing so..._ ugh, there's no magic in this land._

I grunted and rushed through my makeup process, smudging a bit of eyeliner; but it didn't matter. Then, I made my way out of the house and into my..._car._

It felt weird, driving in the streets since my false memories told me that it was part of everyday life. However, the truth was that I had never driven a car and was in the streets of this new realm for the first time. Soon, these feelings of confusion were overtaken with worry. I let my subconscious memory bring the car to the hospital and after perhaps fifteen minutes, I had arrived outside a square block building.

I ran into the reception in a hurry and demanded, "Where's my daughter?"

The lady looked at me weirdly as she stammered a reply, "Uh, Madam Mayor, she's where she always has been."

Even though I felt my cheeks blush with embarrassment, I rolled my eyes and commanded, "Well? Surely you would know where she is then..."

The lady stood up and took me past hallways until we reached a room that was separated from the other patients. Pushing open the glass doors, the receptionist lead me in and gestured towards a bed, "Here's your daughter. She got moved into the coma patient ward a week ago remember?"

My mouth gaped open at Daniella's fragile body which lay hooked up to machines on either side of her bed. Behind me, the lady muttered, "I'll leave you to it then, have a nice day, Madam Mayor."

I nodded briefly and waited for the lady to leave before I rushed to Daniella's side. My hands shook as they stroked her pale face. Quietly, I murmured, "Daniella...no, no, no, no, please don't tell me that you're not going to wake up...Firefly? I thought we would be happy here. We were _supposed _to be happy here."

My breath hitched as tears started falling down my cheeks. "Daniella..."

I inhaled shakily before wrapping my body around my daughter's. I held her close to me for several minutes until I was ready to let ago. _To be honest_,_ I'll never be able to let go. _Nevertheless, I gently laid Daniella back onto the bed. "Mama's going to wake you up, firefly. I promise."

Then, I planted a kiss on her forehead. I wanted to believe that it would wake her up. I wanted so desperately to believe that, but I knew that in this world without magic, true love's kiss wouldn't work. As I watched with a sunken expression as Daniella's body failed to respond to my kiss. Suddenly I felt as if someone had ripped my heart out and left a hole where it should have been.

Before I left Daniella, I whispered to her, "I love you, little firefly. Mama's gonna be back everyday to see you."

Then, I backed away from her bed, even though my mind was telling me to stay. _No, I need to find the doctors. I need to tell them to wake her up._

Just before I walked out of the room, I stopped abruptly. In the room, there was another coma patient, lying opposite to Daniella. I walked closer to him and gasped in realisation. _Prince Charming. He's under a coma too?_

I smirked at the Prince's-no, David Nolan's unconscious body._ And Snow doesn't even have any idea who this man is... _I scoffed at this thought but then turned back to look at Daniella. Will she wake up? Or will she remain in a coma like David?

I shook these thoughts out of my mind and stormed out of the room. I needed to find a way to wake up Daniella. Now.

...

I fumed at the doctors' words. How is it not possible? There's unnecessary things such as television in this world...but yet, there's no cure for Daniella?! My emotions started to play at me. On one hand, I wished so badly that I could use a fireball and burn those doctors on the spot. On the other, I simply wanted to go back home, crawl up and cry. Despite wanting to do the latter, I needed to visit someone else first. Maybe he could tell me how to wake Daniella up...he's always able to find loopholes.

A bell chimed as I walked into Mr Gold's pawnshop. I almost took a step back when I saw Rumple for the first time. His greenish reptilian skin was gone, his hair; straight and his eyes; the same as any other man on the street.

I frowned and strode towards him, "I'm not happy."

"I believe Dr Hopper's office is down the street."

I rolled my eyes. _I guess that wittiness will never leave him._ "No, I don't want to talk to him. I want to talk to you."

Gold shrugged and answered, "Very well, Madam Mayor. What is it you want to talk about?"

"My daughter."

"Daniella? She's always been in a coma, why would you suddenly be upset over that?"

I paused and breathed softly, "Always?"

"Well yes, of course. The doctors say that things aren't getting better, nor are they getting worse. So, what is there to be possibly upset over?"

I glared at Gold as I answered, "My daughter is in a coma, why wouldn't I be upset?"

Calmly, Gold stated, "As I said, Dr Hopper's office is down the street. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that I'm not a doctor nor am I a therapist. Sorry, Madam Mayor, but if you're looking for someone to help comfort you, you've come to the wrong man."

I narrowed my eyes at the Imp. "I'm looking for someone to help me cure her. To help me wake her up!"

Gold tilted his head, "Do I look like I know how to wake someone up from a coma?"

I shook my head in disbelief. Then, I lowered my voice and seethed, "This wasn't the deal we made. You promised that Daniella and I would be happy."

Gold's next words shocked me. "I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about."

Suddenly, the realisation came. Gold is cursed. He doesn't have any idea what I'm talking about. Quietly, I muttered, "You don't, do you? But I was supposed to be happy here."

"Forgive me, but, um, you're the Mayor. The most powerful woman in the town. What's there to be unhappy about?"

"What's the use of this power when I can't share happiness with my daughter, hmm?"

"Is that what this is about?"

I shook my head as I started to walk out of Gold's shop. My heart felt hollow as I murmured more to myself than to the Imp, "There's nothing you can give me."

* * *

(17 years later)

I kicked off my heeled boots when I entered my house. Instantly, I felt the cold emptiness from the mansion drift towards me and seep into my soul. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the dining table and laid out my work for the day. It's turned into a routine now for the past decade; every two days, I would wake up and visit the florist to buy Daniella's favourite flowers. Then, I would go to the hospital and spend perhaps half an hour there with my little firefly. I used to spend more time there but every day, my hopes of her waking up got weaker and weaker. _Maybe she'll just never wake up. Maybe she'll remain in this coma forever._

Often, I would come home after visiting Daniella and cry. But today, I couldn't let that happen for the cricket was coming. I've called him because...well, I needed to talk. _And the Graham's literally heartless to be able to understand._

I left the front door open for Doctor Hopper to come in when he arrived. Half an hour after I started on my paperwork, there was a knock on he door. I called out for him to come in. He did, walking cautiously towards me.

As he sat down on the chair opposite me, he stuttered, "Uh, you wanted to see me, Madam Mayor?"

Without looking up from my work, I answered, "Yes, I did."

"Well if this is about Pongo's dog license, I've already had it renewed-"

"This is nothing about your dog license," I quickly said whilst putting my pen down.

Quietly, Doctor Hopper asked, "Madam Mayor are you ok?"

I shrugged and answered generically, "I'm alright."

"Excuse me for saying this but you don't really look ok."

I straightened my back and with eyes flaring, I stated, "I don't tolerate that bluntless. I'm the Que-" I paused._ How could I have been so stupid!_ Calming myself, I continued, "I'm the mayor..."

The cricket instantly replied, "And I'm a therapist. That's why you asked me to come right?"

I looked at him and pursed my lips as he asked me how I was feeling. I replied, "Nothing." That set my mind thinking a little. After considering for a moment, I reworded my answer. "I feel nothing."

"Let me guess, I would say that you're a driven woman and sometimes it can lead to this sort of feeling. It can lead to a hole."

My breath stopped. "A what?" I breathed.

"A hole."

_Rumple...his prophecy that night of the curse. He said that I would have a hole in my heart and one day I would come to him to fix it!_ Shaking, I listened to the Doctor as he continued to speak, "A hole. An emptiness. There's more to life than work...and maybe that's why you feel dissatisfied."

Strongly, I responded, "I'm not dissatisfied. I love my life."

"Well what's the point of life if you've got no one to share it with?"

My breath hitched again as I thought about Daniella. Doctor Hopper continued, "Has there ever been a time in your life when you haven't felt this way?"

I reflected on my life with Daniella back in the Enchanted Forest. There were moments when Snow was running loose; moments when I felt so angry that she was loved and adored by the kingdom. However, having Daniella with me made it so much more bearable. I was...happy to an extent when I was with her.

"Madam Mayor?"

I shook the flashback thoughts out of my head. Then, I realised that I had tears falling down my cheeks. Instantly, I turned away from the cricket and wiped them off my face. _Damn. I probably smudged my makeup._

Softly, the Doctor prompted, "There has been a time in your life when you were happy, right?"

I contemplated for a minute, not knowing whether or not I should reveal my emotions to him. Sighing, I gave in and said softly, "There was. But she'll never be with me again."

"She? Who are you talking about?"

"My daughter."

There was a look of surprise on the cricket's face before he frowned, as if he was pulling out a distant memory. "Oh, Daniella! That is her name isn't it? It's been such a long time since..."

I nodded. Even though the cricket was speaking from his false memories, it made me feel slightly better to know that Daniella isn't completely forgotten in this sleepy town. Then, the Doctor asked, "How long has it been?"

"Too long. They say that she'll never wake up again."

Doctor Hopper nodded before beginning slowly, "Look, I'm not telling you to give up on hope, or to forget about Daniella but maybe it's time to move on..."

I glared at the cricket. "Move on? How-"

"By taking care of another child. From what I've heard, I believe that your happiness comes from a child, and maybe, that's the answer. Maybe a child will fill the hole you have in your heart."

"But Daniella! I can't forget her! I can't...I can't! I can't betrayed her!"

"If you choose to adopt a child, you wouldn't be betraying your daughter. She'll be happy that you were able to find happiness even without her. Also, you'll never forget Daniella. She's still your child; so she'll always be in your heart. Besides, you can still visit her everyday at the hospital."

I swallowed and looked down. _Will a child really make me happy again?_

* * *

The drive to Boston went by in the blink of my eye since so many thoughts were running through my head. I stood outside of the adoption agency for a solid two minutes before taking a deep breath and walking into the building. I was excited to meet my new child, but at the same time, I was worried. What if Daniella wakes up tomorrow and finds out that I have a son? How will she react? _Regina! Stop thinking irrationally. Daniella's not going to wake up._

Minutes later, I was sitting opposite a man who was reviewing the steps to the adoption process with me.

"Well, Ms Mills, your application is almost too good to be true. This town you live in, Storybrooke...you're the mayor?"

I nodded and added, "Third term. All unopposed."

"Anyway, I've explained your rights and responsibilities, but there's one item I'd like to go over in detail. This is a closed adoption, which means you'll never be able to contact your child's birth parents. It's a complete information blackout. Parents' names, ethnicity, genealogical records. You won't have access to any of it."

Without wavering, I answered, "I'm concerned with my child's future, not his past."

The agent then said, "Well then, congratulations. Are you ready to meet your son?"

My heart was thumping hard at this point. "Yes!"

The man hit a call button on the phone on his desk. As he spoke, I looked out of the doorway to see a woman carrying in a baby boy. The woman approached me and gently set him into my arms. He is so small, just like Daniella when she was a newborn. Holding him, I whispered, "Well hello there. It was fate wasn't it...Henry."

The agent said softly, "Henry huh? You don't meet a lot of Henry's nowadays. Its quite an old name."

Without looking up, I replied, "It was my father's name. He passed some time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it was peaceful at least."

His phrase made my heart skip a beat as it reminded me of Daniella and how Daddy had sacrificed himself so that his granddaughter may live. Well, I'm beginning to feel like the sacrifice was futile...actually, was it? Without Daddy I wouldn't be adopting Henry right now...but at the cost of losing Daniella?!

_Regina! You shouldn't have these thoughts right now, you're adopting a child!_

I looked into Henry's wide little eyes and whispered, "Come on, Henry. Let's go home."

As I was driving back to Storybrooke with Henry beside me sleeping, I thought about Daniella once more. I gave a quick glance down towards Henry..._maybe he shouldn't know that he has a sister. It'll just make him more confused when he grows up. Besides, how can I give Henry my best if he knows that I adopted him because I lost my daughter? He'll think he's simply a replacement! He may be adopted but he's still my son. My little knight._


	23. Chapter 22 The Other Coma Patient

**Chapter 22**

**The Other Coma Patient**

* * *

(Regina's POV, 10 years later)

I set down Henry's dinner in front of him gently. He glanced at it but didn't smile. "Henry, sweetie what's wrong? I thought you loved spaghetti..."

Henry looked up at me with a strange expression and replied, "Nothing's wrong."

I frowned, standing up to put my hand on Henry's forehead. _Hmm, he's not sick either. _"Henry did something happen at school today?"

I watched my son shake his head. Maybe Henry's just upset over something from school. He'll open up to me...later. This was what I thought. After we had finished our dinner, I collected the plates and said, "Don't go up to your room just yet. I've made dessert."

I had made an apple turnover. It's the first time I've made them since the curse struck. I used the same recipe as to the ones I used to make in the Enchanted Forest...and yes. I baked, even when I was queen. I made apple turnovers with Daniella. She would collect the apples from my tree and after the servants have left the kitchens, we would go in and make ourselves dessert. We were caught once and that was the 'talk of the day' amongst the servants.

I sighed. Well, maybe I can teach Henry how to make these turnovers one day...but right now, the memories of me making them with Daniella is still too strong.

Seeing Henry's quiet mood, I decided to treat him to some ice cream. After putting a scoop into his bowl, I brought out the desserts to the dining table. I sat down and pushed his dessert towards him. "Maybe some ice cream will make you feel better hm?"

Henry had only finished half of his dessert when he stood up. "I'm done."

I peered into his bowl. He had avoided all of the apple turnover and simply eaten the ice cream. "Henry! Do you not like my apple turnover?"

"I don't really like apples."

"Just try it. You'll never know if you like it if you don't try it."

"I'm good."

Frowning, I quietly asked, "But you ate that apple crumble at Granny's didn't you?"

"I'm full."

I gave Henry a small smile to hide my disappointment. "Alright. You can go up now."

Immediately, Henry rushed upstairs. _What has gotten into him?! He seems so...distant these past few days. He's only ten! He shouldn't be having mood swings yet..._

After I had washed the dishes, I went up to Henry's room to see if he wanted to talk. When I pushed open his door, he quickly shuffled something beneath his bedsheets. I didn't have time to note what it was but it was rectangular and brown. Perhaps a book.

"Henry can I talk to you?"

Henry sat up cross legged on his bed and mumbled, "What do you want?"

"I wanna talk about you." I sat down beside Henry before continuing, "Something is up, and I'm worried about you. I don't want to see my little Prince sad...ok?"

Henry's response baffled me a little. "Why do you call me 'little prince'?"

I looked into his eyes and answered, "Because you _are_ my little Prince...but also, you liked playing those games when you were younger. Remember? How you used to pretend to be a prince rescuing rescuing your Mama because she is trapped inside a castle by a nasty dragon?"

Henry gave no response. Instead, he looked down and asked, "Why did you adopt me?"

My breath hitched. I frowned, "You know why I adopted you, Henry-"

"I mean, why did you adopt me when you already have a daughter?"

My eyes widened. _How did he find out?!_ "What did you say?"

Henry looked up nervously and muttered, "I'm just a replacement aren't I?"

I shuffled over to put my arms around Henry but he shrugged them away. Still surprised, I stammered, "Henry, you're my only child...and where did you get that idea, that I have a daughter?"

In a low voice, my son answered suspiciously, "I dunno."

I narrowed my eyes before plunging my hand beneath his bedsheets. Feeling around, I retrieved the hard rectangular object that Henry had hidden just as I walked in. I drew it out and frowned. In my hands, was a hard leather-bound storybook titled _Once Upon A Time. _

Why would Henry be reading fairytales? I looked up at Henry and saw a scared expression on his face. Before I could open his book, he quickly snatched it from my hands. _Something's definitely not right here. _Hastily, he said, "This has nothing to do with things."

"Then what, has to do with why you asked me that question?"

Henry didn't reply until a few seconds later when he spoke again. "You had a daughter right? Her name was Daniella wasn't it?"

I inhaled sharply. I closed my eyes, thinking whether or not I should confirm Henry's question. I gave in. I opened my eyes and said softly, "Yes. I did. I had a daughter and her name was Daniella."

"What happened to her?"

"Henry I don't want to talk about it-"

"Is she dead?"

"No!" My sudden change in tone made Henry recoil a bit. Softening, I repeated, "No, she isn't dead. She's just lost to me."

"How?"

"Henry- I, I don't really want to talk about it."

Henry looked at me with a strange expression. So, I continued, "Is this what has been bothering you? Are you scared that you're a replacement?"

I saw Henry's eyes well up in tears. Immediately, I reached around him and brought his tiny body against mine. "Henry- you're _not_ a replacement. I love you. You're my son and I couldn't be happier that you're with me now."

I felt Henry nod slightly but I still couldn't shake off the strange feeling that came from this embrace. Then, it hit me. Henry wasn't returning the hug..._but why?_

...

*The next day

"Graham, I can't calm down! My son is missing and you expect me to just stand here and watch as the time ticks by?! I've already lost a daughter and I'm not going to lose my son too!"

"Regina-"

Before Graham could reply, he was cut off by some loud voices outside. I ran towards the door and flung it open. The first thing I saw was Henry, walking along the pathway. "Henry? Henry!"

I ran out and hugged him. "Are you ok? Where have you been? What happened?"

Henry shrugged my arms away and spat, "I found my real mom!" I was too dumbstruck to follow his steps as he ran away.

_What?! _Then, I looked up and surveyed the blond haired woman who was standing beside Henry. She was young, perhaps twenty-eight years old. Guessing by her clothes, she wasn't particularly wealthy. "You're Henry's birth mother?"

The woman meekly replied, "Hi."

Behind me, Graham said, "I'll just go check on the lad, make sure he's ok."

I nodded slightly before turning back to the woman and composing myself. Then, I gave her a fake smile and asked, "How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?"

After that, I lead the woman into the house. When we got to the foyer, I gestured for her to wait there. I went into the kitchen and retrieved two glasses and the cider. When I returned, the woman asked, "How did he find me?"

I poured out the drink as I replied, "No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed and I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

"You were told right."

"And the father?"

"There was one."

Graham came down just as I was about to reply. "Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine."

"Thank you, Sherrif." He exited the house after that. Then, I lead the Henry's birth mother into the sitting room and continued, "I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life, Miss-"

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"Miss Swan. I really don't know what's gotten into him. You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. Imagine having another job on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push forward. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life... I don't think that makes me evil, do you?"

Miss Swan replied, "I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing."

I frowned and my heart stopped beating. "What fairytale thing?"

"Oh you know, his book. He thinks everyone's a character from it."

My breath hitched. _The book! The book that he tried to hide from me yesterday!_ Keeping a blank expression on my face, I lied, "I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're talking about..."

To my relief, Miss Swan replied, "You know what, it's none of my business. He's your kid and I really should be heading back."

"Of course." I smiled.

After she left, I had a gut wrenching feeling that this woman was going to bring trouble. I sighed and pushed these thoughts out of my mind and went upstairs to check on Henry. When I went into his room, he had just gotten into bed.

I sat down beside him and quietly asked, "Henry, dear, why did you go to find your birth mother? Was it because of what we talked about yesterday?"

Henry didn't reply. In fact, he shuffled his body to face away from me. "Henry...don't do that to me ever again alright? I was so worried when you went missing. You have no idea how scared it made me feel. I love you Henry-"

"No you don't."

I got up from my side of the bed and padded over to face Henry. As I crouched down, I whispered, "I'm your mother Henry and I love you."

Henry closed his eyes. I sighed and rubbed his back. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Good night, my little Prince."

Just when I was about to walk out of his room, I remembered the conversation that I had with Miss Swan. I scanned the room and frowned. "Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get that book of fairytales?"

"Miss Blanchard gave it to me...why do you ask?"

I suppressed a growl at the mention of Snow White. "Your birth mother mentioned it."

There was a pause before Henry muttered, "The only reason why you care about it is because you're the Evil Queen."

My heart dropped. _What? How-_ I walked back around to face Henry. "Dear, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

My voice dropped to a lower tone as I asked carefully, "What do you mean by...the Evil Queen."

Henry looked straight into me with eyes that I've never seen possess his face as he replied, "The saviour has come and she's going to break your curse whether you like it or not. You're going to lose."

Surprisingly, I was able to resist putting any emotions on my face. I clamped my jaw tightly together as I put my hand on Henry's forehead. Then, I took a step back. "Henry, we're seeing Doctor Hopper tomorrow."

As I padded to my bedroom, I thought about Henry's book. I need to get my hands on those stories. Henry wasn't supposed to know all these things! And the saviour...Snow and her Prince's daughter...wait a second. Their daughter's name was Emma. Emma. _Emma Swan?! Henry's birth mother is the Snow's daughter?! What the hell._

I suddenly felt faint as blood drained from my face. The saviour has indeed come. And not only will she find a way to break the curse, she'll take Henry from me.

* * *

I got up early in the morning...not that I could sleep anyway. Emma is here, and Henry will try to get her to break the curse. What baffled me the most was Henry's book. What does it really contain? I sighed and quickly put on my dressing gown before making my way to Henry's room. He had already gotten up and was putting on his school uniform when I walked in. I scanned his room once more and spotting the book nestled on his desk, I went over and retrieved it. Henry looked at me with an annoyed expression so I answered, "I'll be holding on to this for now."

"Why do you even care 'bout the book? It tells the stories of heroes, not villains."

I bent down to Henry's level and whispered, "I care because you think I'm some evil queen...and it hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother."

As I reached to touch Henry's cheek, he moved away and answered, "No you're not."

I stood up again and huffed, "Well then who is? That woman you brought here? I don't like what she or this book is doing to you-"

I was cut off by the chime of..._the clock tower?!_

I padded to the window and breathed, "What?" as I looked out. Behind me, I heard Henry say, "It's _time_. It's started moving again which means that the curse will break."

I threw my head around but before I could say anything to Henry, he had disappeared out of the room.

_..._

I dropped Henry off to school before going to the florists to buy a bouquet for Daniella's bedside table. When I entered the hospital room, I exhaled and approached Daniella. Sitting down, I kissed her on the forehead. As usual, nothing happened.

I took her hand and started to murmur, "Mama loves you, little firefly. I'm not sure how your day was but I've certainly had an interesting one. You know how Snowflake was pregnant before the curse? Well, her child, _Emma_ has come to Storybrooke. Actually, Henry has brought her here because she's his birth mother. I know, it's disturbingly ironic. I wonder if that Imp has anything to do with this."

I sighed as I reached into my handbag and fished out Henry's storybook. "Henry shouldn't have found out about the curse but for some reason, Snow was able to give this to him. I don't even know where this book came from...I mean, no one knows about the curse except I."

I opened the book and skimmed through it for the first time. I caught an illustration of Daniella and I, when we declared war on Snow. "Look, firefly. There you are," I whispered.

As I read through the book's pages I began to understand why Henry had such insightful knowledge on the curse. The pages literally told the story of us, _of Snow rather. _

I flicked through the stories, trying to find my own. However, all I could find was other people's stories with me written into them as a villain. I fumed at the words that depicted me. In Snow's story, they've painted her as a saint and I, as the devil. I was about to close the book when I realised that some pages were missing. Those pages came right before the story of Snow White. I gasped. _Were these my pages? Were they Daniella's? What if it contained information about how to strengthen the curse, or how to wake Daniella from her coma?!_

I slammed the book shut and looked at my daughter. Whispering, I began, "I need you little firefly. I need you because my own son has turned away from me... But, I _will_ use Henry to wake you up. I think he has the missing pages."

I took a breath before seething, "It's that Swan too. I need to get rid of her. After I accomplish all this, I will wake you up."

I bent down to kiss Daniella again. "Goodbye, little firefly. I'll see you tomorrow."

...

I sat opposite to Miss Swan in my office. My mind was running. I've planned this meeting and hopefully it'll go well; because if it does, then I'll have Henry back.

"I'd like to start by apologizing, Miss Swan."

"What?"

I shrugged, "I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here and have the intention to take my son away from me."

Emma frowned and replied "Okay, let's be clear: I have _no_ intention of taking him from anyone."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Well then what are you doing here?"

"I know I'm not a mother, I think that's pretty self-evident...but I did have him, and I can't help it...ok look. He's in my head and I want to make sure he's ok. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here; especially after seeing how troubled he is. He's in therapy and he thinks everyone in this town is a fairytale character."

I prompted, "And you don't?"

As Emma replied, I saw a shadow pad slowly towards the doorway. I grinned when Swan began, "How can I? The poor kid can't even tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy."

Henry suddenly appeared in the doorway. I smirked. He cried out, "You think I'm crazy?"

Emma whipped her head around before turning back towards me and demanded, "How long was he there?"

I growled, "Long enough, dear."

"You knew he would be here."

My heart was thumping at the success of this plan. "Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely five pm so that I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I'm his _mother."_

I paused for the dramatic effect before seething, "Your move."

As Emma stood up, she commented rather rudely, "You have no soul. How the hell did you get like this?" Then, she walked out of the doorway.

After clearing my desk, I left my office to see Henry waiting by the car with tears on his face. "Henry I'm sorry that woman called you crazy."

My son glared at me as he replied, "You're not sorry. You set this whole thing up!"

I unlocked the car doors. "Henry, I did no such thing."

"Yes you did...because that's what the Evil Queen does best; scheme and plot things."

I didn't reply. Instead, I got into the car and after making sure that Henry had also put on his seat belt, I started driving towards Doctor Hopper's office. When Henry had been dropped off, I sped back home. I had an hour to find those missing pages.

Kicking off my heels, I immediately made my way to Henry's bedroom. I looked through his things; his bed sheets, his clothes, every nook and cranny. To my disappointment, I could not find those pages anywhere. _He wouldn't have burned them, will he?_

I growled in frustration. Those pages must have had something vital in them...or otherwise, Henry wouldn't have ripped them out of the book!

* * *

(3rd Person POV, the next day)

Henry was helping his teacher, Miss Blanchard, with the volunteer work at the hospital. It was a Friday afternoon and Regina always worked until late so Henry was put into the after school care program. He was supposed to stay there until 5:30 pm but he tagged along to the hospital with his teacher. He wanted to reunite Snow and her Prince together but he wasn't sure where exactly the Prince was. _Maybe the hospital would be a good place to start,_ he thought.

"Is Mr Doe going to be ok, Miss Blanchard?"

Mary Margaret turned around and smiled as she replied, "His name's not John Doe, honey. That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Nope. I just bring him flowers on my rounds."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He's been like this as long as I've been volunteering."

Henry surveyed the face of the man before gasping. Setting down the decorations that he was helping his teacher with, he reached into his backpack and retrieved his book. Yesterday at night, Regina had given back the book to him whilst apologising for being too harsh on him. Henry had scoffed at Regina's words but he was grateful that the book was back in his possession. He quickly flicked through the pages until he came to an illustration of Snow and her Prince. Henry looked up at the man and glanced back down at the book. _It is him! It's Prince Charming!_

Before leaving the ward, Henry noticed that there was another patient in the same room as the Prince. He walked over to the bed opposite John Doe and saw a young girl lying on the bed. She had dark brown hair, a pale complexion and a beautiful face. Henry couldn't shake the feeling off that he's seen this girl before. She looked awfully familiar.

"Miss Blanchard, do you know who this is?"

Henry's teacher turned around and walked over to the girl. She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I have no idea...all I know is that this girl's relatives must love her very much. They bring new flowers to her bedside every day."

Henry looked up at the vase that stood beside the girl's head. "So you know who the girl's relatives are...then?"

"No I don't. I haven't actually seen them but the hospital staff say that the girl's mother comes every morning."

Henry nodded slowly. His mind was full of thoughts, some that made him sceptical yet excited.

* * *

(Later that day, in Mary Margaret's apartment)

Mary Margaret gaped at Emma. "You want me to _read_ to a coma patient?!"

Emma walked around to pour some juice as she replied, "Henry thinks it'll help him remember who he was...Prince Charming."

Mary Margaret frowned, "So if I'm Snow White, he thinks me and...him..."

Emma smiled with a closed mouth before speaking, "He has a very active imagination. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along, do what he says and then maybe, just maybe..."

"He'll see that fairy tales are fake...and that there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss, or whatever. He'll see reality."

Emma nodded as Mary Margaret continued, "Well I have to agree. This plan is genius. We'll give him the truth without hurting him."

After Emma and Mary Margaret had dinner together, they decided that it was time to read the book to John Doe. Emma gave the book to Mary Margaret before she started making her way to the hospital.

When Mary Margaret arrived, she quietly slid into the ICU ward and approached the man. She grabbed a chair and sat down beside him. She glanced around awkwardly and began, "Look, I know this is odd, but I'm doing it for... a friend. So please, just bear with me."

Taking a deep breath, Henry's teacher began, "As the Prince chased the thief on horseback, through the treacherous forest, his betrothed crossed her arms and pouted, wondering how many dreadful, boring minutes it would take until they could resume their journey again. The thief vaulted over a fallen tree..."

Mary Margaret read for a long time. After a while, she looked at the clock above her and was startled that so much time had passed. She quickly flicked through the story and saw that the tale of Snow and her Prince was to end in a couple of pages. So, she hastily continued, "They didn't need words to express what they felt in their hearts, for it was here, in the shadow of the troll bridge, that their love was born; where they knew, no matter how they were separated, they would always-"

John Doe's hand shot out and grabbed Mary Margaret's hand. Shocked, she looked at him with a hammering heart. Immediately, she stood up and went to find a doctor. However, she was too focused on the man to realise that the girl opposite to him had stirred as well.


	24. Chapter 23 Fireflies in Storybrooke

**Chapter 23**

**Fireflies in Storybrooke**

* * *

(Regina's POV, Saturday afternoon)

I had just arrived home after dropping off Henry at the arcade when the phone rang. I ran towards it's ringing noise and picked it up answering, "Yes? Regina Mills speaking."

"It's Dr. Whale. You told me to call you if there was ever a change in John Doe. Something's happened."

My heart skipped a beat. _What?! How the-_

The doctor continued as I paced around the foyer. "One of our volunteers said he grabbed her. There was also a slight fluctuation in brain activity."

I frowned. "And who was this volunteer?"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard."

I took a moment to compose myself before I replied, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

I didn't wait for Dr Whale's reply for I've already slammed the phone back onto it's stand. _It isn't possible! Snow has been a volunteer at the hospital ever since the curse hit...how is she able to do something to the Prince now?! _

I rushed out of the house and back into my car. As I drove through the streets of Storybrooke, I couldn't help but feel as if there was something off in the town. Everyone seems to be...doing something different aside from their usual routine. I snarled when I stopped at the lights. It must be Swan! She's done something. She's weakening my curse!

When I arrived at the hospital, I stormed into the ICU, trying to ignore Daniella's still body. _Why hasn't she reacted in all this time?_

As soon as I walked into the room, I realised that the Prince wasn't there. Doctor Whale and Graham entered  
just as I approached his bed with a frown on my face. "Where is he?!"

"I'm not sure..."

"You're not sure?! How? He's a coma patient. He can't just get up and take a walk around the block!"

Whilst Doctor Whale was explaining what happened yesterday night, I got distracted by the loud pattering footsteps of three people. I looked past him to see Mary Margaret, Emma and Henry stride into the room. I walked around the doctor and asked Emma, "What the hell are you doing here?" Turning to Henry, I softened my tone slightly, "And you...I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

Before Henry could answer, Mary Margaret spoke, "What's going on? Where's John Doe?"

Graham answered, "He's missing but we don't know what happened to him yet. His IVs were ripped out. However, there's not sign for sure that there was a struggle."

Henry turned to me and harshly demanded, "What did you do?"

I quickly replied, "You think I had something to do with this?"

Henry was about to continue when Emma began, "Well, I'm certainly curious that the mayor is here."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm here because I'm his emergency contact."

"You know him?"

I raised my eyebrow, "I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here. Now, since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you. Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting. Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious."

I wanted desperately to steal a glance at Daniella but with so many people in the room, I was forced to simply take Henry's hand and leave.

As we got into the car, I quietly murmured to myself, "I wonder how she did it."

I watched Henry frown from the mirror of the car. Then, he breathed, "Do what?"

"I was told that Miss Blanchard was at John Doe's side last night. I'm curious as to how she managed to wake him up."

Henry suddenly widened his eyes as he breathed, "The book!"

I nearly stopped the car in the middle of the street. _"What?!"_

"Snow White read her story to the Prince that's what happened."

Internally, I was getting excited. Maybe this is how I'll wake Daniella up. However, I put on an annoyed expression as I answered, "Henry, I mean it. Stop with your fairytale thing. It's not real."

Henry huffed and turned away, not noticing that a grin had taken over my face. A grin that I couldn't wipe off.

When we got home, Henry ran to his room and banged his door shut. I need to get his book again..._but how?_

I smirked as an idea came into my head. I went to the kitchen and prepared afternoon tea for Henry. Then, I went up to his room and knocked before going in. "Henry. I have to talk to you about today."

Henry was at his desk, playing on his DS. He turned around and gave me the same expression that he used when he prepared himself for a scolding.

"Henry, you mustn't leave a place without telling me. What if I came to the arcade to look for you? I'll think that you've been kidnapped or something. When I tell you to stay somewhere, I do that because I care for you. Because I need you to be safe. Considering what has happened recently, I believe I was already very soft on you by letting you roam the arcade by yourself. Next time, I'll either have to take you there myself or you won't get to go at all, understood?"

Henry looked down and nodded. I lifted his chin using my hand and whispered, "I love you Henry, that's why I make all these rules. It's not to make you miserable. It's to keep you safe."

Henry shrugged away my hand so I added, "I have to go out again but I'll be back. Meanwhile, stay here and don't even think about sneaking out of the house. I'll find out."

Henry crossed his arms, a little comically in fact. I sighed and said, "I've left you afternoon tea downstairs...without apples. That should make you happy."

Henry raced downstairs, without a second thought. Even though Henry's unwillingness to spend a moment with me made my stomach drop, I knew what I needed to do. I quickly padded towards Henry's backpack and retrieved his book. Then, I went over to my own room and put it into my handbag.

After I did so, I sped downstairs. "I'm going out now, Henry."

He looked up from his afternoon snack and muttered "Bye."

I smiled and left the house. Now, I just need to wake up my little firefly.

* * *

The sun had begun to set when I arrived at the hospital beside Daniella. The commotion from the Prince's disappearance had diminished. Now, it was just Daniella and I in the room. So, I began to speak with my little firefly.

"Firefly, it's me again. I'm back because I think I've found a way to wake you up."

I got out Henry's book and showed it to Daniella even though her eyes were closed. "Here, Henry said that this book woke up Charming. Hopefully, it'll wake you up too."

I stroked Daniella's cheek lovingly before I opened the book and flicked through it's pages. There was no story written entirely of Danielle...Or me. Grunting, I turned to Snow's story. _Afterall, I've impacted this story the most._

Taking a deep breath, I began to read. At moments, I've cringed at the descriptions of myself but I kept reading the words on the page. Exactly as they were written. Several times, I stole glances towards Daniella; just in case she stirred. My heart was pounding by the time I reached the end of Snow's story. On the last page, my eyes were darting between the words and Daniella. My breath stopped when I finished the story. I leaned down towards Daniella, trying to see if she had moved.

To my disappointment, there hasn't even been a twitch. I suddenly felt tears well up in my eyes. _Impossible! Why couldn't Daniella respond? I've read the same story that woke up Charming!_

I slammed the book shut in anger and put it onto Daniella's bedside table. Then, I grabbed Daniella's cold hands and put it to my forehead. "Daniella...come back to me. Please! I need you...I need you to help me win against Snow and her family. It's just me against them right now. I need my little firefly."

As I sobbed, voices outside in the hallway suddenly sounded through the quiet hospital. I hastily wiped my tears away from my eyes as the familiar voice of Doctor Whale shouted, "Watch your back. Coming through!"

Then, he burst through the glass doors and wheeled a man into the ICU along with a team of nurses. I caught a glimpse of the man and gasped. They found him! They found John Doe.

One of the nurses turned around and spotted me. She hurried over and muttered, "Uh, Madam Mayor I'm so sorry but the ICU is now closed because we have a patient we need to treat with urgency."

I nodded and just when I picked up my handbag, Kathryn, the Prince's wife from Storybrooke, rushed into the scene. She too was ushered out of the room. As I stepped outside, I saw that Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry had seen everything that had happened.

Kathryn exited after I did and whilst I looked worriedly towards Henry who gave me a strange expression, she broke the silence. "Thank you, uh, thank you for finding my David."

Mary Margaret replied, "I-I don't understand. You didn't...you didn't know that he was here in a coma?"

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him that if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made. I've assumed ever since that he'd left town all this time. Now I know why I never heard from him. Now, I get to do what I've wanted to do forever...say I'm sorry."

After Snow replied something inaudible to me, Doctor Whale pushed out of the glass doors and said to us, "Well, it's something of a miracle. Physically, he's on the mend but um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all."

Snow was the first to ask questions. _As always._ "What brought him back?"

"There's no explanation, but I think something just clicked in him."

Kathryn looked back at David and asked, "Can I see him?"

The Doctor answered, "Of course."

After she left, I glared at Henry with my puffy eyes and said softly, "Henry, you're grounded. Let's go."

Henry turned to grab his backpack from the bench behind us. As he walked back to me, he looked beyond the glass and suddenly gasped.

I frowned, "Henry, what is it?"

Without another word, he raced into the ICU and over to Daniella's side. I walked into the room after him only to see that he had picked up his book and was now holding it tight in his hands. _Crap. I forgot to put it back into my bag before I left the room!_

Henry gave me a weird stare before he asked plainly, "Mom, who's this?"

I opened my mouth to reply but realising that everyone was looking at me, I clamped it shut and took Henry by his arm instead. I lead him past the group and out of the hospital.

When we got into the car, there was a long moment of silence before Henry commented quietly, "Mom, you're crying."

_Well it's about time you called me __'mom_'.

I sniffled and took a deep breath before starting to drive out of the car park. When we got back home, Henry didn't rush to the door to unlock it himself. Instead, he walked slowly with me. I inhaled and exhaled loudly as I fumbled for the keys. When I got the door open, Henry let me in first. I was surprised at this but didn't say a word as I stepped into the house. As I kicked off my heels, I quietly asked Henry, "How much did you see?"

"Enough."

I sighed. "Meet me in the lounge room in five minutes."

* * *

Henry was already sitting in front of the fireplace by the time I've walked downstairs. He crossed his arms when I sat down. Then, he laid out his book onto the coffee table. I narrowed my eyes slightly and asked, "Tell me what you saw."

"I went ahead of David in order to clear a path for him. When I arrived outside of the ICU, I saw you...crying over that girl. There was the glass screen, so I couldn't hear what you were saying but..." Henry paused. Then, he asked quietly, "Is that girl your daughter?"

I took a deep breath and whilst I exhaled, I nodded.

"So she's in a coma, like David."

"Yes. She's in a coma."

Henry looked at his book before asking, "Why did you take my book?"

I shrugged and looked straight into Henry's eyes as I replied, "Why do you think I took your book?"

"Because you wanted to wake Daniella up. And you thought that reading her a story from the book like Snow did, will work."

I blinked several times before I turned my head towards the fireplace to watch the flames flicker and burn. _Henry knows too much for his own good._

I closed my eyes and when I turned back towards Henry, I sighed. I quietly stated, "I was informed that Mary Margaret had been reading to John Doe and since he woke up, I was curious about what the book. I had to take my chances. It doesn't mean that what you say is right, Henry."

Henry pouted and looked away. Then, he replied, "You're lying to me. You _know_ that this book is the key to wake up your daughter. You_ know_ that this book has magic; something that you've lost by coming to this realm."

Unintentionally, I glared at my son and shouted, "Henry! Please. Stop that. I don't want to hear your accusations anymore. They're delusional and untrue."

Henry was taken aback but he put on a brave face and stormed upstairs without giving me another glance. I was left in the lounge room alone, save for the warmth of the blazing fireplace.

There, I sat for a long time, with my hands on my face. When I forced myself to get up, I checked if Henry was asleep. Seeing the gentle rise and fall of his body on the bed, I left the room and headed towards the phone in the foyer. Before I could dial the number however, there was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and frowned. _Who could it be at this hour?! _

I opened the door to find the Sheriff outside on the porch. "Graham! I uh, was just about to call you actually...what is it?"

Graham looked at me strangely before asking, "Is Henry asleep?"

I turned my head slightly to the side. "Yes-"

In an instant, Graham took my face into his hands and slammed his lips against mine.

...

I was restless that night. After Graham and I were done, I still remained wide awake for an hour. When I was about to slip into slumber, Graham sat up straight. He looked like as if he'd just seen a ghost. I blinked my eyes and frowned. He was drenched in sweat and his mouth was agape. "Graham? What is it?"

Without looking at me, the Huntsman answered, "I had the most intense dream. I was in the woods hunting and I killed a deer...there was also a wolf."

_What?! No, it can't be...he's regaining his memories?! "_A wolf?"

Graham looked at me and whispered, "It's eyes. One was blood red and other was black as night. That's not what's strange though...the funny thing is; I think I've seen the wolf before."

My heart was beating rapidly as I rubbed his back, "Graham, come back to sleep. It was only a dream, nothing more."

Shaking his head, Graham replied in a very convinced tone, "It didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a memory." Quickly, he stood up and slipped on his clothes.

"Graham?"

"I need some air. I need to think."

No. Don't you do that... "Graham, please. Come back to bed. Listen, it's late. You're tired...probably still drunk." Pleadingly, I added, "Don't leave..."

To my disappointment, Graham bluntly asked, "Since when do you want me to stay anyway?"

Then, he left the room without another word. Rejected, I seethed at the empty place on the bed next to me. I walked over to the window and looked out, watching Graham as he left the mansion. I was about to close the curtains when I spotted something white stalking towards the Huntsman. I squinted and my breath hitched at the realisation of what it was. The wolf, Accalia. She's here.

...

*The next day

In the morning, I had returned to Daniella, feeling stupid for what had happened yesterday. I wanted to read her another story from the storybook but Henry had taken it with him to school. The book is now always in his possession, it never leaves his side.

After I had given Henry his dinner, I left the house to visit Daddy's grave. When I got to the cemetery however, there was an odd feeling that kept nagging at me. Looking around, I quickly made my way to the vault only to find that the door was opened. I peered in and saw the backs of Emma and Graham. My blood began to boil. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The two of them jumped and whipped their heads around. Emma was the first to speak. "What are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes and answered the obvious, "Bringing flowers to my father's grave...and you?"

Before Emma could reply, Graham stood in front of her and said hastily, "Don't blame her. It's my fault. I wanted to look in here."

I raised my eyebrow and softly asked, "Really? Why? What were you looking for?"

"Nothing. Uh, It was nothing."

I made my move to drag Graham away from the vault but he shook me off. "Regina, I don't want to go home...not with you."

I spun around and glared at him. Then, I threw Emma a glance and seethed, "Oh, but you'll go with her? Graham...you're not thinking straight."

To my horror, Graham replied without a waver in his voice, "Actually, for the first time I am. I'd rather have nothing than settle for less. _Nothing _is better than what we have."

My heart fell. _But you're the only one I have left... _"Graham?"

"Sorry. It's over."

My eyes saw red. I stalked towards Emma and muttered in between my clenched teeth, "I don't know what I ever did to you to deserve this." Then, I raised my voice as I shouted, "To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear."

Emma however answered me with poison in her voice. "I'm sorry but did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with me, but with you? Henry came and found me. Graham kissed me. Both were miserable. Maybe Madam Mayor..._you_ need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. _Why is everyone running away from you?_"

In this land without magic, I wasn't able to churn my anger into magic. However, the blood pumping through my body still surged, wanting to break free. With one more glance at Swan, I threw my fist into her face. I grinned, satisfied, as Emma fell into Graham. After her quick recovery, she stood up to my disappointment. In a second, I felt her fist collide onto my cheek, scraping the top of my lip. Then, she grabbed me and roughly pushed me against the side of the crypt. Graham tried to put himself between us whilst shouting, "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Eventually, Emma stepped back and grunted, "Not worth it."

Then, I turned to Graham for one last time...but he walked away, brushing past my shoulder. I watched Graham leave with Emma and scowled. As soon as they had gotten out of my sight, I went into the crypt and locked the doors. I put the bunch of flowers I had in my hand onto Daddy's grave before pushing the heavy coffin to the side. Then, I descended the stairs and entered my vault.

I looked around and swept into the room that held all the hearts that I've brought with me from the Enchanted Forest. It took me a while, to find the right one. After several minutes of searching, I finally found it. Taking out it's box carefully, I held my breath. I set it down and opened it, staring at the glowing red organ. I picked it up, feeling the heart's familiar touch.

After that, I simply looked at the organ in my hand as thoughts filled my head. My fingers were telling me to crush the heart but my mind was hesitant. Graham's been with me for too long...his death is just another hole that I have to fill.

I sighed. Minutes ticked by until I grimaced and let a tear trickled down my cheek. Then, I furrowed my eyebrows. Slowly, I squeezed the organ until it turned to dust in my hands. I brushed away the grit immediately. _I should get out of here. There's nothing to be done now._

As I walked back through to cemetery and towards my car, I saw something white scamper through the trees. I looked from side to side, trying to locate what it was. I couldn't see anything, save for the tombstones. There was a sudden breeze and I shook, feeling uncomfortable. I focused on the path and hurriedly walked to my car. When I got in, I shuddered and without delay, started back home.

On the route, I passed the hospital. I imagine they would have taken Graham there by now. I sighed and watched as steam curled out of my mouth and into the air. Not long after the car drove past the hospital, I saw the same white blur at the corner of my eye. I stopped abruptly. Then, a furry body scampered out onto the road in front of me. _Accalia._

Cautiously, I got out and frowned at the wolf. _She couldn't have sensed the Huntsman's death could she?_

Apparently, I was wrong. Accalia showed her teeth and snarled at me. My heart was pounding. I was powerless against a wolf in this world. I didn't have magic.

Backing away, I whispered, "He left me with no choice."

The next moments took me by surprise. Accalia seemed to understand what I was saying. She paused and hid her teeth. Then, she strode towards me and her glare gradually fell away from her eyes. Shaking, I looked around to see if there was anyone on the streets before muttering, "Can you understand me?"

Accalia gave me a look. I slowly let myself breathe again. Nervously, I crouched down to the same level as Accalia before stroking my hand through her fur. She closed her eyes. "He wasn't loyal to me, unlike you. He left me for that newcomer. For Emma Swan."

Accalia opened her eyes and blinked. Then, I continued softly, "You've been waiting for him, haven't you? You've been waiting but he didn't come."

The wolf turned her head around. I'm guessing that she understood. I knew just how much loyalty meant to the wolves. My curse had made the Huntsman forget about his wolf, about his pack. To Accalia's eyes, Graham wasn't her brother any more. Relieved at my realisation, I gave another stroke through Accalia's fur before standing up. As I did so, she nuzzled against my legs. I looked down and sighed. "I can't bring you home...I'm sorry. You're a wolf, not a dog. Things are different here in Storybrooke. You must hide, or they'll...shoot you."

Accalia looked up at me with her yellow eyes. She gave a soft whine before padding in the direction that my car had come from. I watched her head turn back repetitively towards me. Seeing that I wasn't moving, she strode back and sat in front of me.

"You want me to follow you?" Accalia gave no indication. However, she walked back along the path. I exhaled and followed her, hoping that no one would be on the streets at this hour. It was late but still...I couldn't risk anyone finding out about Accalia.

I was confused but I allowed the wolf to guide me. Soon, we arrived at the forest next to the cemetery. "Accalia, where are you leading me?"

Accalia continued walking, straight into the forest. I grimaced at the darkness but I was lead by the warmth of Accalia's fur against my legs. Soon, I noticed that small specks of light were drifting between the trees. They multiplied, the deeper I walked into the forest. Orange, bright and beautiful they were...lighting up the forest. Then, I gasped. I looked down at Accalia to see that she had stopped at a clearing where dozens, hundreds, thousands of fireflies had gathered. In awe, I stood in the middle of the space with a dumbstruck expression on my face. I gazed at the fireflies that surrounded me. Suddenly, I felt warm, even despite the cool breeze and the freezing temperature of the night.

I looked down to my legs and saw that Accalia wasn't there. Quickly, I scanned the clearing to see that she had padded towards a fallen log. She sat next to it and looked towards me. I strode towards the log and sat down. Then, the wolf laid her body on my feet. "You wanted to show me this?"

Accalia looked up before curling her head back into her body of thick fur. I took that as a yes. It was late but I didn't want to go back to the mansion. I wanted to stay here, amongst the fireflies. Sitting here reminded me of firefly hill and those nights with Daniel. It also reminded me of how I had found Daniella in the forest. I smiled at these memories. Suddenly, a longing feeling entered my heart. I wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest; to experience the magic embedded within its woods once more. _But I can't. They hate me there._

I reached down to stroke Accalia's fur as I began to mutter, "Do you miss the Enchanted Forest too?"

The wolf sat up and put her head onto my lap. Just as she did so, the fireflies in the clearing began to circle us. I looked around until a gentle murmur drifted through the breeze. I froze at the voice. _Regina, Regina, Regina..._

The voice kept on repeating my name but I was too stunned to speak. Finally, I managed to utter back, "Daniel?"

The fireflies around me slowly flew away and condensed in the space before me. I held my breath as the glowing specks of light formed the shape of a man. I gasped. _It can't be..._"Daniel?"

My true love's voice spoke again, "Yes, Regina, it's me."

Then, Daniel's face appeared within the glow of the fireflies. I stood up and approached him. "How? There's no magic in this realm..."

"Nothing can get rid of magic, Regina. Has your love for me disappeared? Even after all this time?"

I shook my head as tears trickled down my cheek. "No, no, of course not! I love you Daniel...but this isn't possible!" I gulped and softly continued, "You're dead."

"I am. But our love is not."

I stepped up to the fireflies and in the glowing light, I saw Daniel's face smiling at me. Quietly I whispered, "Am I dreaming?"

"Maybe, maybe not...but that doesn't mean that this isn't real."

"Daniel?"

"Yes, love?"

I took a breath, "Please don't leave me. I need you. Our daughter, Daniella...she's in a coma. I need to wake her up but I don't know how!"

"Regina, I'll never leave you. But I can't stay forever."

My heart stopped. Then, I stuttered, "No, no, Daniel...what do you mean?"

"I'm only able to talk to you now because of these fireflies."

"These fireflies?"

"They're the symbol of our love, remember?"

I sighed, "Of course...so does that mean that I'll always be able to see you when these fireflies are present?" My heart was hammering to find out the answer.

"As much as I wish for that to happen...no."

My breath was knocked out of me. "Then how-"

Daniel shrugged and replied softly, "I don't know. I really don't know...but I might not see you again, Regina." He paused. Then, the glowing lights of his body moved closer to me. As he stroked his hand against my cheek, he whispered, "I love you, Regina."

I looked up into Daniel's eyes and quietly mirrored his response, "I love you too, Daniel." Then, I added, "But our daughter...she-"

Daniel smiled. Then, a speck of glowing light fell from his heart and onto the ground between us. I watched the light plant itself into the soil. "This will wake her up."

I frowned, "What? What is-" Before I could say anything else, the fireflies that outlined Daniel's body suddenly started to disperse. "Daniel? Daniel? What's happening?!"

My true love looked at me with glistening eyes and whispered, "I have to leave now, but remember our love, Regina."

I felt my eyes grow watery. "Daniel?" Helplessly, I looked on as the fireflies slowly flew away into the night. Daniel's face was the last to fade away. "I love you, Daniel."

When his gentle smile finally evaporated into the cool night, my knees fell onto the ground. I let out a whimper but before I could cry of both happiness and sadness, my eyes caught something peculiar. Peeking out of the soil in front of me, was a pink flower. I plucked it carefully from the dirt and examined it. Then, I gasped. _Pixie flowers! Daniel must have created it out of our love. _

My body suddenly felt like it held caged butterflies. I smiled but my breath stopped as a realisation kicked into me. _Pixie flowers only grow in the presence of great evil...me. How then, will this flower help me wake Daniella? _

I stood up and looked around. Accalia had disappeared. So had the glow of fireflies. I breathed out steam into the dark night and shivered. Despite the fact that I was lost in the forest, my heart felt at ease. I gently cradled the pixie flower in my hand and smiled. _Thank you, Daniel._


	25. Chapter 24 Pixie Flowers

**Chapter 24**

**Pixie Flowers**

* * *

(Regina's POV)

Somehow, I had managed to walk out of the dark forest and onto a path that lead to the cemetery. I had no idea what time it was, but judging by the complete quietness of the street, I assumed that it must be past midnight. _I don't care. I need to wake up Daniella. Now._

I shivered and ignoring the heeled boots that I was wearing, I ran down the streets of Storybrooke. My breath was telling me that I needed a break but I pushed on._ Gosh, I've never ran a marathon like this since my teenage years._

Soon, I arrived outside of the hospital. I composed myself and straightened my hair before I walked through the doors. The receptionist looked stunned when she saw me. "Madam Mayor, are you alright?"  
I walked past her and answered, "I'm perfectly fine. I'm here to see Daniella."

"At one o'clock in the morning?"

I turned my head around and narrowed my eyes. Then, I lifted my head and said confidently, "Yes." After that, I strode down the hallway without another word. As I approached the ICU, my heart was thumping loudly against my chest. _This could be it._

I pushed open the doors of the ICU and rushed towards Daniella. "Firefly, I'm gonna wake you up now. I don't exactly know how but um, your father gave me this flower...and it should work."

Nervously, I plucked the petals off the pink Pixie flower in my hand. Discarding the stem, I held the petals over Daniella. I remember reading about pixie flowers in a fairytale when I was young. Just like the Princess in the story, I put the petals into the palm of my hand. Then, I held my breath. My heart thumped uncontrollably until...

The pink petals dissolved into fine powder. It drifted out of my palm and into Daniella's nostrils. In anticipation, I hovered over my daughter, waiting for anything to happen. And it did.

The machine that stood on the side of the bed began to beep. I looked up and saw that there was signal on the screen. Quickly, I glanced back down and saw Daniella's chest heave upwards. Then, her eyes gently fluttered open. _Oh my.._. "Mama?"

"Daniella? Daniella!" I threw my arms around my daughter with tears streaming down my face.

In a muffled voice, Daniella muttered again, "Mama..."

I held my daughter close to me, not wanting to let go. You're finally here in my arms, finally...little firefly.  
Daniella gently shrugged away from my embrace to look at me. "Mama, don't cry..."

I smiled sheepishly and said between breaths, "I'm sorry, firefly. I just miss you so much." Then, I put my forehead against Daniella's. Before I could continue speaking, footsteps raced into the ICU. I looked up to see nurses approaching. One of them started speaking, "Oh, Daniella's awake...I, uh, Madam Mayor, we have to perform a series of health checks on your daughter right now since she woke up from her coma."

I turned to face Daniella, only to see that she had a fearful expression etched onto her face. I sighed and whispered to her, "It's going to be alright. Mama's here."

Daniella nodded and I let the medical staff approach her. Then, I heard the door open again. Dr Whale walked in. "Madam Mayor, may I ask that you stand outside just for a moment. I need to check your daughter's health without distraction."

I nodded and before leaving, gave Daniella's hand a tight squeeze. For the whole duration of the tests, I stood outside in the hallway. Through the glass wall that separated us, I gave Daniella a little smile whenever she turned her head to face my way. Soon, the doctor came out into the hallway. "Ms Mills, I'm glad to say that apart from being weak because of the long time she's been in a coma, Daniella is quite healthy. However, her memory still needs to recover. But don't worry...it'll come back to her very soon. She can be discharged from the hospital tomorrow in the afternoon. I just want her to get used to being awake again by resting for a couple of hours in here."

I grinned and nodded my head. "Thank you, Doctor. May I see her now?"

"Yes, you may."

When I walked into the ICU, the nurses attending to Daniella began to file out. After we've been left alone, I sat beside Daniella and whispered, "How are you feeling?"

Daniella mumbled back a reply, "Alright, but they asked me so many questions about this land and I didn't know how to reply."

I took Daniella's hand into my own as I answered, "Don't worry about that. I haven't given you false memories of this land so you'll just have to observe and learn." Winking, I added, "I'll help you with that." Then, I paused and frowned. "Wait, what_ do_ you know?"

Daniella quietly replied, "I heard some things."

"Some things?"

"Well, even when I was unconscious, I heard what was happening around me. I heard..." Daniella paused. Then, she continued, "I heard grandfather force you to sacrifice his heart to save me."

I pulled Daniella into a hug since tears started to run down her face. She muttered into me, "Sorry, it's just...I wasn't able to cry or anything. I was just stuck there, in the dark whilst listening to grandfather's last words."

I closed my eyes. "Daniella, I, I never knew...I'm so sorry. Just cry into me if it makes you feel better, alright?"

I felt Daniella nod. Then, I gently prodded, "Did you hear me talk to you everyday?"

Daniella pulled away from my embrace and nodded. Nervously, I continued softly, "So do you know about...Henry?"

"Yeah I do."

I looked down but Daniella put my hand into hers as she said slowly, "It's alright, Mama. Even I was lonely without you. I don't blame you for adopting him."

My eyes glistened. "Really? You don't?"

My daughter sighed before she answered, "Of course not. Do you remember what I said about you casting the curse? I just want us to be happy...and you were able to find happiness with Henry."

I took Daniella's face into my palms and whispered, "Thank you, firefly. You're too kind...just like your father. I don't deserve you, Daniella."

"Mama..."

I sniffled. "I'm glad I have you now."

"Me too." Then, Daniella shrugged my hands away as she began, "Wait, how did you wake me up?"

Slowly, I began, "I, uh, saw Accalia."

"You did?"

I nodded my head. "Yes. I was driving and suddenly she appeared in front of me on the road. I got out since she refused to move. After that, she lead me into the forest. The forest was full of fireflies so I became curious and confused at the same time." Then, I grinned as I continued, "And guess what happened next?"

Daniella shrugged. "I don't know..."

"I know this may sound a little bizarre but the fireflies were there because of true love. There was a voice, calling my name. I thought that I was just hearing things but the fireflies flew into the shape of Daniel and in their glowy reflection, I saw your father! He began to talk to me and just before the fireflies dispersed, making Daniel disappear, he gave me a pixie flower. Do you know what they do, pixie flowers?"

"Wake people up?"

"Well it certainly did. I'm surprised though, I didn't think that the flowers would work."

"Why?"

"Well for starters, pixie flowers only grow in the prescence of great evil and if I were the evil...they couldn't possibly have helped me right?"

Daniella sighed and reached her arms around me. Then, she whispered, "You're not evil, Mama. You know that! True love's magic is light magic...not dark."

"Well..."

"_Well_ all that matters is that the flowers worked," Daniella cut in with a grin. I smiled back and nodded. Then, I kissed her on the forehead.

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

"What time is it?"

I checked the time on my watch and gasped. "Oh, my. It's later than I imagined. It's two in the morning."

Daniella widened her eyes before sheepishly saying, "You should probably sleep."

Sensing Daniella's unsure tone, I added, "But you want me to stay, is that right?"

I received a guilty smile as a reply. So, I hugged my daughter and whispered, "Don't worry, Mama will stay with you till the morning."

As Daniella fell back onto her pillow, she mumbled, "Thanks, Mama."

I smiled and squeezed Daniella's hand. "Alright, let's both get some sleep then, shall we?"

* * *

I was woken up by the chatter of noises around me. Frowning, I opened my eyes slowly to see that two nurses had walked into the room. They were attending to David, who, by the looks of it, had woken up recently. As they hustled around him, I stood up and stretched. Then, I glanced at the time before chuckling. _Let's see how this day will play out...with only five hours of sleep!_

After a yawn, I approached Daniella and rubbed her back. She was still sleeping as her back was rising and falling gently.

"Madam Mayor, you're awake!"

I looked up and gave a nod. The nurse who spoke to me came over. "Daniella can be discharged from the hospital this afternoon, perhaps around two o'clock. If you would like, you can return then."

I was about to reply before a realization hit me. _Crap! I forgot about Henry! I should be helping him get ready for school right now._

"Madam Mayor are you alright?"

I shook away my guilt and hastily replied. "Yes. Um, when Daniella wakes up, tell her that I had to go and drop Henry off to school. I'll be back around noon."

The nurse nodded. Then, I bent down and kissed Daniella once more on the forehead before I stood up and walked out of the ICU.

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

Gentle footsteps woke me up from my sleep. The first thing I saw was the rustle of a crisp white uniform next to me. I mumbled and shifted on the bed.

"Oh, good morning Daniella, you're awake."

I looked up at the nurse beside me as she continued, "Your mother has just left to drop your brother off to school. She said that she'll be back at noon. Meanwhile, your breakfast will be coming shortly." The nurse gave me a little smile. Then, I sat up slowly with her help. "Are you feeling well? Are you tired? Feeling weak?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"That's good. I'll be back with you shortly then."  
The nurse walked away, leaving me alone in the room. Actually, I wasn't alone. I looked opposite towards the other side of the room and saw Prince Charming on his bed. He was also awake since he was reading the newspaper. I scowled at him. If he hadn't sent that assassin to kill my mother, none of this would have happened! Technically the curse was his fault.

Suddenly, he put down his paper and looked in my direction. "Oh, hello."

I quickly wiped the angry expression off my face. Well, I tried to anyway... "Hi."

"I'm David. What's your name?"

"Daniella."

There was a pause before the prince continued, "I, um, didn't realise that you were awake."

"I wasn't. I woke up from my coma in the very early morning today."

"Right. I woke up recently too. What a coincidence. We seem to be the only patients in the ICU ward yet we both woke up at around the same time."

I nodded.

"You're a shy one aren't you?"

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. Embarrassed, I simply shrugged. Thankfully, the nurse who woke me up broke the silence by entering the room. She carried a tray of food and as she approached, she spoke, "Here's your breakfast, Daniella. Just eat as much as you would like." The nurse spun a table out from my bed and set the tray gently in front of me. Then, she left.

I looked at the food and prodded at the strange flakes that sat in a bowl. There was a bottle of milk beside it, along with some fruit, a piece of bread and some meat. I began to eat the flakes and found that they were crunchy. _Hmm, food from this land doesn't seem too bad..._

"Aren't you going to put milk into your cereal?"

I looked up and frowned. I must have glared at David for he quickly added, "Oh, I was just suggesting..."

Before pouring some of the milk into the bowl of flakes, I raised my eyebrow and commented, "So you're gonna watch me now?"

"No, I'm not...sorry."

I smiled satisfied as the prince put his head into the newspaper again. Turns out, the flakes with milk did taste quite good. After I've finished my breakfast, I sat awkwardly on my bed and observed the ICU. For the first time, I noticed the flowers that stood on my bedside table. My cheeks flushed as I thought about what the nurses would have thought for they must have seen my mother visit me every day. _Speaking of mother...I hope she comes soon._

I put my head back onto my pillow and closed my eyes. Whilst waiting for the time to tick by, I imagined what Storybrooke was like.

* * *

Just after the nurse had taken away my lunch tray, I heard familiar footsteps approach the ICU. I looked up to see mother walk into the room. "Mama! You're back."

Doctor Whale tagged behind my mother. "Daniella, I'm glad to say that you can go home with your mother now. I'll just help you with the tag on your arm..." The doctor came forward and starting taking off the yellow tag that hung around my wrist. After it came off, he smiled and turned to my mother saying, "Well that's it. I'll just ask that Daniella comes in for a checkup at the end of this week. We need to slowly monitor her health in case there are any side effects that need to be treated from her coma."

My mother nodded as the Doctor bade us a good day and left. "Ready to go home?"

I bit my lip and my cheeks raised up into a grin. "Mmm."

"Alright, I've brought you some clothes to get changed into. I know they're a little different from the dresses you wore in Enchanted Forest but I'm sure you'll feel just fine. I bought several outfits from the store, but we'll go back and get some more since I wasn't quite sure of your size."

Then, mother helped me out of the bed. Then, I took one last glance at the space that I had laid upon for twenty eight years. _Twenty eight! And yet I haven't aged a bit..._

After getting changed in the restroom, I nervously stepped out into the corridor where mother waited. She glanced up and down and smiled. "You look beautiful, firefly."

I held up the short skirt in my hands and tilted my head. "It feels so different from the clothes we wore in the Enchanted Forest..."

"I know it does, but don't you like it?"

I looked up at my mother and answered truthfully, "I do; it's design is simpler...but easier to move in."

Chuckling, mother took my hand into hers and as we began to walk, she replied softly, "I agree."

As soon as we exited the hospital, I gazed at the world around me in awe. Mother bent down and whispered in my ear, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

* * *

"So this is Storybrooke?"

"Yes. I'll take you on a little tour around town later but let's go home first."

I nodded and my mother lead me to her _car._ I felt unnerved inside the weird metal contraption but mother reassured me that I was safe. Then, she explained how transportation worked in this realm. To be honest, I'm a little sad that horses aren't needed anymore but at least, horse riding still exists as a sport in this world.

When we entered a wide street, mother spoke up, "This is Main Street. See the clock tower over there? The hands on the clock hadn't moved for twenty eight years since time was stopped as a result of the curse. Unfortunately, it's moving again. Emma, the saviour came into town. She's weakening the curse...and a pain in the neck."

Quietly, I asked, "She's Henry's birth mother isn't she?"

Mother exhaled and answered simply, "Yes." Then, she continued, "But let's not talk about that for now. Anyway, underneath the clock tower there's a library but I've kept it locked from the public."

"Why?"

Sighing, mother explained, "Do you remember our friend Maleficent?"

"Of course I do. We got the curse from the orb on her staff."

"She's trapped in her dragon form beneath the library."

I gasped. "What? But I thought that this land was a land _without_ magic...how can a magical creature such as a dragon survive in this realm?"

Chuckling, mother replied, "There's always a little bit of magic in every realm. There's only none if one fails to see it."

The car slowed down slightly as we passed a series of shops that lined the street. Mother continued, "Can you see that green shop over there with the red door?"

I glanced out of the window and answered, "What about it?"

"That's Mr Gold's...or Rumpelstiltskin's...shop. He has managed to collect and bring many items from the Enchanted Forest into this realm."

I frowned, "What does he do with them?"

"Nothing. Well, I guess he sells some of it but no one really walks into his shop unless they're in desperate need of anything."

"Oh."

Then, we fell back into silence as we entered suburban streets. I glanced at the houses as they wizzed by and noted that they were all quite large. "Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Who lives in these houses?"

"The citizens of Storybrooke of course."

I reworded my sentence and hoped that mother understood what I meant, "It's just, there's so many houses and everyone seems to be kinda wealthy..."

"Oh, I understand what you mean. Yes, there's something else very different about Storybrooke. Unlike the Enchanted Forest, there's a very small social divide here. No one's classified as a royal, noble, knight, merchant or peasant. Everyone's just a citizen." After a little pause, mother added with a smirk, "But as the mayor of this town, I still get some privileges."

We turned into a street where the houses seemed to have gotten even larger. Suddenly, the car turned and drove into a gravel driveway. I looked up at the mansion before the car disappeared into the garage. The mansion is beautiful, perhaps the best house I've seen in the neighbourhood so far.

When I entered the interior however, I was even more stunned. _The homes of this realm is definitely much brighter and cosier than any castle from the Enchanted Forest. _

Mother walked up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Welcome home, firefly."

I grinned. "Can you show me around?"

Mother smiled and lead me through all the rooms on the first floor. Then, we went upstairs. I dug my feet into the plush grey carpet as we walked along the corridor.

Mother opened one of the doors and ushered me in. "This is my bedroom. You'll probably be sleeping with me for the next few days, unless you wish to sleep in the guest bedroom for the time being. It'll just be temporary though. I'll prepare your room for you soon."

I looked up and mumbled contently, "It's fine. I wanna sleep with you."

"Alright...well then, let's take a look at your brother's room shall we?"

Henry's room is quite small compared to my mother's room but it's very cosy. I looked around at the things he owned. Then, I picked up a booklet and flicked through.

"Oh, that's one of Henry's superhero magazines. He used to read them a lot until Snow White gave him the book of our stories."

I set the magazine back onto Henry's desk and turned around. "Where did the book come? Did Snow purchase it?"

Mother crossed her arms and frowned. "I'm not sure." Then, she huffed and continued, "All of this messiness in town right now wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for that book!" Then, she lowered her voice and added quietly, "But then again, you're now awake."

I smiled and hugged my mother around her waist. She returned the embrace and said softly, "I wish your brother did this to me more often."

At the mention of Henry, I looked up and inquired, "When do I get to meet him?"

Mother glanced at the clock on the wall and replied, "Soon. School ends at three and right now it's two. Oh, perhaps we should go and get some clothes for you in this hour whilst we wait."

I nodded with excitement bubbling inside of me.


	26. Chapter 25 Choosing Sides

**Chapter 25**

**Choosing Sides**

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

In the hour we spent at the shops, we've bought some clothes, stationary and books for my new room. Mother decided to go shopping for the rest later since Henry needed to be picked up.

As the car slowed down to a stop, I glanced out of the window to see a building behind gates on the other side of the road. _So, this is what a school looks like in this realm._

When we got out of the car, I heard a bell ring through the school grounds. "That's the school bell. It signifies the beginning or end of time periods and lessons. In this case, it's notifying everyone that it's the end of school."

I nodded and walked to the school gates, following my mother's steps. We waited at the entrance, next to a tall oak tree. As I watched numerous kids swarm out of the school and through the gates, I stood a little closer to my mother. I recognised some of the kids. Amidst the crowd, I saw Grace, Hansel, Gretel and Eliza. Seeing them in this realm felt so strange but luckily, I didn't have to interact with them since everyone seemed to be avoiding walking in our direction. That is, everyone except one boy.

The boy is a little taller than me. He has chestnut brown hair, brown eyes and a little dimple on his face. He was wearing a checked red shirt, light blue jeans and was carrying a green backpack. When he approached us, he frowned. He looked at me before saying slowly, "Mom, who's this?"

Mother put her hand onto my back and replied, "This is Daniella. Your sister. She was in a coma in the hospital, remember?"

Henry's mouth fell open. Then, he blurted, "Wha- how is that possible? How did she wake up?"

I wanted to answer but mother quickly replied, "Sometimes coma patient's wake up at completely unexpected times due to unknown reasons. It's not unusual. Now...you should probably welcome your sister and say hi, shouldn't you?"

Henry looked at me with a calculating expression. Then, he quietly muttered, "Hey."

"Hey."

Mother took her hand off my back. Then, she started walking away towards the car. "Let's get something to eat from Granny's, hmm? You two can get to know each other whilst eating."

Henry barely contained a smile. _Food from Granny's must be pretty good then._

When we arrived at Granny's Diner, it reminded me of the village tavern. However, the table spaces were much cleaner and spacious. Moments after we sat down, a girl wearing a very revealing red outfit came over and asked for our order. Henry immediately replied with a hot cocoa with cinnamon. I, however, was hanging on an awkward silence when the waitress asked me what I wanted. I didn't know what foods there were in this realm so I threw my mother a look. She seemed to understood my struggle for she ordered an apple crumble for me.

After the waitress left, Henry turned to me and asked quietly, "You like apples?"

I frowned at Henry's tone and replied, "Since when were apples a threat?"

"It's just, no one but mom and you seem to like them in this town."

I shrugged and looked at my mother to see her sport an indifferent expression. Then, she asked Henry, "How was school?"

"Good."

"What did you learn about today?"

I waited for my brother to answer the question._ Let's hope that education in this realm is similar to the Enchanted Forest. I have a feeling that Mother will send me to school here soon...which means that I'm probably just going to feel like the odd one out again._

"Ms Blanchard taught us about the food chain in science."

I frowned. Science? Back in our land, it was something weird and foreign. Dangerous even. Some say that science is more powerful than magic. _But nothing is more powerful than magic right?_

I watched mother nod before saying to Henry and I, "You two should open up to each other a little bit more."

Henry looked at me awkwardly but before he could reply, the waitress came back with our food. She set down Henry's drink and my apple crumble before quickly padding off again.

Mother spoke again, "After you finish, we can take a walk around Storybrooke. I'm sure Daniella would like to have a look around the town since she's been stuck in a coma for so long."

At these words, Henry immediately asked me, "How long have you been in a coma for?"

I felt my heart hammer. I couldn't say that I've been asleep for 28 years! That would make no sense. Besides, it'll just be proving that the curse is real...which is not want mother wants me to do. Quickly, I lied, "Long enough to make me forget things."

Henry snipped back, "That doesn't make sense. How old are you?"

Slowly, I replied, "Umm, the same age as you."

"But then, Mom would have had two babies in the household at the same time." Then, Henry glanced at mother and narrowed his eyes at her. Surprisingly, Mother didn't flinch as she calmly replied, "What are you implying, Henry?"

"I'm saying that the curse is real, and you were the one who've cursed everybody."

"Henry! Please, not now."

"Well then how do you explain Daniella's age? Surely I would have realised that you've raised me with a sibling."

I watched mother carefully as she answered, "There were complications." _Well, that's kinda true..._

"Like what?"

"I had to give up Daniella when she was a year old."

"Why?"

Mother glanced at me and answered Henry, "Doesn't matter why. Come on, let's not talk about this."

"But-"

"Henry!" Mother said sternly. I nervously glanced around me to see that half of the diner had turned their heads and were looking towards us. When they caught my gaze, they resumed whatever they were doing as if nothing happened.

After that, we ate in silence.

* * *

(Henry's POV, the next morning)

I wish I hadn't gotten my real mom to burn those pages that contained the Evil Queen's story. Now, there's nothing I know about Daniella. I mean, I'm assuming that she's awake too, but I still need solid proof of that. I want to get her to admit it but it's hard to do so with mom always hovering over her. However, when she announced that she was going to the sheriff station to see Emma this morning, I grinned.

"Alright, I don't want you two to get up to any trouble. Especially you-Henry. I've told Daniella to make sure that you stay put."

I nodded. For once, I will stay put. _Because I need to ask Daniella a few questions._

When mom left, I read through my book again. Then, I padded over to Daniella's bedroom and knocked on her door. "Uh, Dani?"

The door opened and Daniella looked at me weirdly. I frowned. "What? Hasn't anyone called you that before?"

"Um, not really..." There was a pause before she asked, "What is it?"

"Mom said that we should talk more...so here I am."

I saw Daniella let go of a breath that she had been holding. Then, she smiled and replied, "Alright." Moving aside, she let me into her room. She sat down on the bed and gestured for me to take a seat. She was the first to speak.

"Right, um, let's make this as weird as possible should we? Start with your full name, interests, um, I don't know...anything else you want to add."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at Daniella's way of 'getting to know one another'. But, I answered nonetheless. "I'm Henry Daniel Mills. I like superheroes and reading comic books. I'm terrible at maths, people say that I'm quiet and a little crazy but yeah. That's me. How about you?"

"I'm Daniella Mills. I like horse riding and practising m-..." There was a pause before she restated, "I like horse riding, I'm also terrible at maths, and people also say that I'm quiet."

I frowned. "You know, I've actually never asked about my middle name. I'm guessing that it must have some importance to mom since you're named Daniella."

"Daniel was my father's name."

"Oh...Wait, was?"

"He's dead."

I watched Daniella clench her fists together. Then, I replied, "I'm, uh, sorry. Who was your dad anyway?"

"Who?"

"Yeah, like, what did he do?"

Quietly, Daniella replied, "He worked with horses."

I widened my eyes as I breathed, "The stableboy!"

Daniella frowned. "I'm sorry, what?"

I now watched Daniella's expression carefully as I continued my train of thought quietly, "That means...you're not the King's, you're not Snow's sister."

Daniella was trying to mask an emotion from showing on her face but I saw that she was struggling. Unlike mom, she's not that good at concealing things afterall. "Henry, what are you talking about?"

I grinned, "Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about." I paused. I needed to tread carefully. Since Daniella had no blood relation to Snow, she's probably on the Evil Queen's side which means...that she won't easily give in to revealing anything.

Daniella looked down and mumbled, "You think that I'm a character from that book of yours."

"I don't _think_ it. I _know_ it."

Daniella looked annoyed. "Henry..." Then, she gave a sigh and said softly, "I'll tell Mama that you were talking about your book again if you keep insisting that I'm a character from your stories."

I grumbled under my breath before storming out, "Fine. You're on _her_ side."

* * *

After mother had picked up Henry from Dr Hopper's office, we were on our way home until her phone rang.

"Henry, can you please answer that for me?"

I was sitting at the back with Henry so I passed my mother's handbag towards him. In the car mirror above me, I saw him retrieve something small out of the bag. He flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Henry Mills speaking."

There was silence until Henry spoke again, "Alright. I'll tell her. Bye." Then, he put down the phone. "It's someone from emergency services. One of the mines have collapsed and there's chaos down at the site right now."

Immediately, mother parked the car on the side of the street and turned her head around, "Pass me my phone."

Henry did so, and after mother called back, we were heading towards the mines.

When we got there, there was indeed, chaos. Before getting out of the car, mother spoke sternly to us, "Stay inside. I won't be too long, hopefully." Then, Henry and I were left alone.

We shuffled to the left, where we could see what was happening from the car windows. After a second, Henry exclaimed, "Oh, look! There's Emma."

I turned to face him, "Mama told us to stay inside...Henry!"

My brother didn't listen to me. He opened the car door on the right and exited. I grunted. _Well, I guess I'm out too._

Henry ran towards his birth mother but I wormed my way through the crowd instead, in order to hear my mother speak to the people.

"Please, step back. All of you, step back. People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known that this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels but fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe, to rehabilitate it for city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it and pave it."

Suddenly, Henry ran out towards mother as he shouted, "Pave it? What if there's something down there?"

The crowd began to whisper amongst themselves so I squeezed through and made my way towards Henry. Mother looked down at both of us and whispered, "What are you both doing here? I told you to stay in the car!"

Quickly, I replied, "I was following Henry."

Henry looked at me and narrowed his eyes. Then, he turned back to our mother and whilst pointing towards the mine, whispered, "What's down there?"

Mother immediately replied, "Nothing. Now, you two...go back to the car."

I turned to walk away but I noticed something glimmer on the ground. I picked it up and saw that it was an irregular piece of glass. It was thick, and slightly jade coloured just like..._the glass from Snow's coffin!_

Henry peered over my shoulder, "What's that?"

I closed my palm and frowned. "What?"

"That thing. The thing you are holding in your hand."

Luckily, I didn't have to show Henry for mother stepped around me and extended her hand. I gave it to her, without revealing what it was and she quickly pocketed it. Then, she threw me a subtle worried gaze before stalking off.

Next to the car, I saw Emma stand there, as if she was waiting to talk to Henry. My brother ran towards her, leaving me trudging slowly behind. This was the first time that I've met Emma in person and I have to say, Henry doesn't really look like her. Actually, Emma doesn't look like her parents either. Snow and her Prince both have brown hair, not blonde. I frowned a little as I tried to pinpoint the genetics that could have resulted in her hair colour. From the royal portraits that hung in forgotten parts of the palace back home, Queen Eva and the King didn't possess light coloured hair either.

I wiped the frown off my face as I approached Emma. Henry must have told her who I was for she looked in my direction. "Hey kid."

I refused to smile at the daughter of Snow White. However, I replied out of courtesy, "Hey."

"You know, you look the hell like your mother...a mini Regina perhaps."

_Well, she isn't the first to say that._ I snipped back, "I would look like my father too, if he wasn't dead."

I put an emphasis on the last word and Emma seemed to be a little fazed by my reply. However, Henry spoke up before Emma could say anything. "Emma, we can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?"

I sighed. "Henry, there's probably nothing down there. They're just some old tunnels."

Emma crossed her arms and glanced at me before saying, "I agree with Daniella. They're nothing but old mines."

Henry wasn't giving up. "Old mines that just happen to collapse right after you got here? You're changing things, you're weakening the curse!"

_Now,_ I was paying close attention to the conversation between Emma and Henry.

Emma sighed. "No, that's not what's happening."

"Yes it is! Did you do anything different today? Something made this happen...and you know what did."

Emma instantly drew her hand towards the sheriff badge that she wore on her leather jacket. She was elected as the town's new sheriff today. In the morning, mother attended a debate between Sidney Glass and Emma. To her disappointment, the town wanted Emma to be in charge.

My thoughts were broken up when mother came towards us with a glare in Emma's direction. "Sheriff Swan, do your job."

Emma grunted and walked away after giving a small smile to Henry. Then, we both got into the car as if mother's gaze was literally pushing us in. However, mother remained outside to talk to Doctor Hopper who had just walked past.

Henry quietly whispered, "Daniella?"

"What?"

"What was that on the ground?"

I exhaled. "It was just a piece of glass."

"If it was just a piece of glass, why did mom take it from you?"

I shrugged. "Don't they always say to stay away from broken glass 'cos it might cut you'?"

Henry crossed his arms and leaned back into the seat. Outside, I heard my mother seeth towards Doctor Hopper in a low voice, "Sometimes, I think you've forgotten. You work for me. You're an employee and I can fire you. This is my town. You will lose your office, lose your house. I can cut you down to a size until you're a tiny shrunken little creature and this...will be the only roof over your damn head."

I widened my eyes a little. I haven't heard that voice in a long time. My heart started to beat faster as the Doctor replied, "What would you have me do?"

"I want you to take that delusion out of my son's head, and crush it."

* * *

*The next day

As soon as mother's car had turned out of the driveway, I heard Henry running towards my room. He poked his head into the doorway. "Hey. Do you wanna go out for a walk with me?"

I put down the book that I was reading. "A walk?"

"Yeah."

"But-"

"I know Mom told us to stay here. But I'm bored, and I wanna go outside. Mom trusts you. If you come with me, it'll be fine."

I exhaled. "The reason why Mama trusts me is because I don't run off like you do. So no, I won't go out with you."

Henry dropped his hopeful expression and sighed. "Fine. I'll got out by myself then." In a flash, he was running down the stairs. Then, I heard the door slam and I quickly padded over to the window. Looking out, I saw Henry run through the pathway and out onto the street with his backpack swaying on his back. I felt an uncomfortable feeling sit in my stomach. I looked side to side and grabbed my jacket whilst cursing under my breath. _Alright, but only this time, little brother._

I ran down the street and quickly caught up with Henry since he slowed down to wait for me. As I approached him, he commented, "I thought you were too goody-two-shoed to come out with me."

I smirked. "Since when did you think I was good?"

Henry smiled and answered, "True. You're the Evil Queen's daughter."

I sighed but gave no response as Henry started jogging down the street. I followed him, feeling the cool breeze rush through my hair. It was a Saturday morning so the neighbourhood was very quite. After perhaps half an hour of walking and jogging, we reached the town centre. "Where are we going?"

Henry replied ambiguously, "Somewhere."

"Fine."

I was expecting us to stop at someplace in Main Street. However, Henry kept walking out of the town centre. I huffed and followed him. We spoke little, except for a few random conversations that thankfully did not involve Henry's book of fairytales.

"Henry! Seriously though, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Henry-"

He turned around to face me and said, "Come on, we've still got a bit of walking to go."

I groaned. "Can't we catch the bus? We've probably been walking for more than an hour already!"

"Please Daniiiiii, I promise, we're going to someplace um, exciting."

I reluctantly followed Henry without a word. We walked out of town and onto roads that wound around trees of the forest. To my relief, Henry breathed, "We're close now...we're close."

As I walked along the road, I couldn't help but feel as if I've been here before. Or at least, passed this area by car. _Wait a second..._

"We're here!" Henry exclaimed as he ran down the dusty rubble. I looked at the mining site and my breath stopped. "Henry, why are we here? Mother said that this area is dangerous; it might explode at any minute!"

"No it won't. Come on, Dani!"

I sighed and ran down the hill. When I approached Henry, I narrowed my eyes at him and demanded, "Why did you come here?"

"I did some research last night. And if I'm not wrong, the thing that you picked up from the ground here, was a glass shard from Snow's coffin. So-"

I cut him off. "How do you know that it was a piece of glass? Mama took it from me before I could figure out what it was..."

"I took it from Mom."

I frowned, "When?"

"Last night when she was showering."

"Sneaky. Didn't she realise though?"

"No. She didn't. She probably thinks it's still in her coat pocket."

I crossed my arms and looked at Henry with evaluating eyes. He responded, "What?" However, he didn't leave me time to reply since he started sprinting into the entrance of the mine. For a second, I stood there shocked before shouting, "Henry!...Henry! Please, don't make me come in with you."

An echoed voice answered me, "Are you too scared to come in?"

I huffed and shouted, "No. Of course not." Then, I took a deep breath and went into the dark mines. Well, it wasn't too dark afterall for Henry was shining his torchlight right into my face when I walked in. "Please point that thing away from me," I spluttered.

"Right, sorry," Henry quickly said as he shone his torch away from my direction and towards the path. "Ok, so, let's go in then."

"Henry-"

He didn't listen to me so with another sigh, I followed him deeper into the tunnel. After a minute of walking, he started to mutter, "It has to be in here somewhere. It has to be."

I frowned. "What?"

"The coffin."

I gave up convincing him otherwise. He wouldn't listen anyway..."Henry, I want to go back up now."

"Just a few more minutes, then we'll go back."

I gave no reply and followed him deeper into the darkness. I looked down and tried to concentrate at my footsteps instead of the dark rock walls surrounding me. For several minutes, the only sound was the crunch of stone and gravel beneath our feet.

"Henry-"

He turned around to face me. I saw that he had a strong determined expression on his face. I lowered my voice and stated truthfully, "I don't wanna be squished down here."

Henry opened his mouth to answer but I continued, "I don't know about you, maybe you just haven't looked at death in the face before...but I have. And it's not fun, to not know whether or not you'll see people you love again."

Henry dropped his determined expression a little and quietly whispered, "Are you talking about your coma?"

"Maybe."

"What happened?"

I looked at the darkness in front of us before answering, "There was something wrong with my chest. My heart shut down and I fell into an unconscious state."

"So a heart attack?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what caused it?"

Quickly, I lied, "No." _Well, it was caused by a death spell an assassin threw at me. And that assassin happened to be hired by your blood-related grandfather._

"What happened next?"

"Well, everyone panicked. The funny thing is, even though I couldn't respond to Mama's voice, even though I couldn't move...I was still able to hear what was happening around me."

Henry remained quiet, but I could tell that he was listening intently. I continued, "That's when I fell into a coma. I was still semi-conscious but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move my limbs. That's probably one of the closest times I've been to death."

"One of the closest? Have there been other times?!"

I chuckled slightly. I thought about all the instances when I could have died. _The King wanted to kill me when he found out that I wasn't his, the arrow fired by Snow that was meant for my mother hit me, I could have been executed along with my mother when we were captured by Snow's army, and of course the final assassination attempt that put me into a coma. _

"Daniella?"

I simply answered, "You should be grateful about the life you've lived. As far as I know, you've grown up with mother am I correct?"

"Yeah...but she's not my real Mom."

"But you've had someone love you for your whole life."

"And you haven't?"

I looked away, afraid that I'll slip up again.

"Dani?"

Suddenly, numb feelings of jealousy rushed into me. Henry has been with Mama for all his life and he isn't even grateful for that! He's been living in a safe town, under proper parental care, in comfort...and yet he's still looking for more. I glared at Henry but when I saw his concerned eyes look back at me, I softened my gaze.

He's my brother, adopted...but still. I shouldn't be envious of him. He has made Mother happy, when I wasn't able to be with her. My thoughts seemed to crash onto me at once. In an instant, I didn't know how to feel or how to react. Instead, I let silent tears run down my face. _Seriously?! Not now, Daniella!_

"Dani, you ok?"

I sniffled and walked in the direction that we were heading towards. Then, I mumbled, "Didn't you want to find your proof?"

"Yeah...but you're crying."

"No I'm not."

Henry walked up to me and gave me a hug. _Maybe he did care..._

I exhaled and whispered, "Thanks, little bro'"

"Little?"

Henry didn't say anything but I could tell that he was doing the maths in his head. If his calculations were correct, then he should be happy...for I just gave him proof of the curse.

"Do you want to go back and wait for me? I'll be quick."

I shook my head. "I'm not gonna leave you here alone in the mines, even though you've dragged me into this expedition of yours."

Henry gave me a small smile, "Thanks Dani." Then, he grabbed my hand and we both begun to walk again, further into the musty mines. The air around us started to feel thicker and more constricting.

Soon, we came out of the tight tunnels and into an open space. It was still very dark inside, but when Henry shone his light around the space before us, we both gasped. There were tiny warm glimmers embedded among the rock walls. Henry was the first to speak, "Well, I guess we're in the heart of the mines."

I nodded but something else took my breath away. I took Henry's torch from his hands and shone it towards a long cylinder-like object that lay on top of a large rock a few metres away from us. "Hey! Dani-" Henry paused mid-sentence and followed my line of sight. Then, we looked at each other before walking cautiously towards the object. When we got close, I realised that the cylinder was actually a thick tree trunk. Resting on top of it however, was a dusty glass cover. Henry took the torch and when he shone his light directly onto the glass, our breaths were knocked out of our bodies.

"Look's like you've found what you were looking for, Henry."


	27. Chapter 26 Coffins and Curses

**Chapter 26**

**Coffins and Curses**

* * *

(Henry's POV)

I took a moment to process Daniella's confession. Before I could say anything however, she quickly muttered, "Do you hate me?"

I frowned, "For what?"

I saw fear in Daniella's face when she stuttered, "For being who I am."

"Who would you say _you_ are?" Now, I'm starting to regret giving those pages about the Evil Queen to Emma. She burnt them and consequently, I have no clue about how Daniella fits into the story.

Daniella bit her lip. So, I continued, "Well to me, you seem to be really caring, pretty and smart."

Daniella's eyes lit up a little as she quietly muttered, "Really? But what about everything you've said before?"

"About what?"

"About Mother being...well...evil."

"I'm not talking about her, I'm talking about you."

"But she's our Mom."

"But you're my sister."

Daniella frowned before replying, "How are you willing to accept me into your family but not mother?"

I immediately avoided the question. Instead, I asked Daniella, "Why do you ask if I hate you?"

Daniella shrugged. "Because you've made it clear that you hate Mama. You've made it clear that you don't want to be part of _our _family. You've made it clear that you want nothing to do with people who _you_ call 'evil'."

Daniella's words plummeted into me. She held her stare until I looked away. Then, I said quietly, "I don't hate you, Dani. Cos you're my sister."

"And how about Mama, hm?"

I clenched my fists together as I started, "Well...I don't..."

My sister stepped up to me, forcing me to look at her in the eyes. I slowly put my head up and continued, "I just wish she hadn't done all those bad things to Snow White and everyone else."

Daniella gave me a tiny smile as she took a deep breath. Then, she replied, "I wish things were simpler between our families."

My heart dropped a little at Daniella's choice of words. _Our families...is she segregating herself from me?_ She must have caught my concerned expression for she quickly said, "Henry, you're still my brother. Mama loves you and so do I, alright? I don't hate you because Snow's blood is running through your body."

I felt a little bit of relief rush through my body. "Really?"

Daniella enveloped me into a hug. "Yeah." As I returned the hug, I murmured, "'love you too sis. Thanks for coming down here with me."

Daniella parted from our hug and smiled. "We don't abandon family, do we?"

"No we don't."

I watched as a grin lit up Daniella's face. She was about to say something but the ground suddenly shook. I gasped and held onto the glass coffin to see rocks falling from the ceiling. Luckily, none of them hit Daniella or me. However, there was a larger problem coming our way. One that paralysed me with fear. I shone my torchlight at the walls only to realise that it looked like a series of rough scales. Nervously, I whispered whilst pointing to them, "Dani..."

My sister turned her head around and stepped back whilst muttering, "No, no, no, no..."

Before I could ask her what was happening, the walls started to move and a large lime green eye appeared out of nowhere. It gleemed and blinked. Then, it focused on us for a second before a large mass of darkness heaved upwards and grunted. I stared at the beast in front of me in shock, unable to move or to respond. The dragon roared and bright red flames of heat blazed the insides of the cavern.

"GO! RUN!" Daniella shouted, as she pushed me back in the direction we came from. However, the dragon used it's tail and blocked the exit. Gasping, I looked up at the beast to see it tilt it's head back. Then, it faced us and released fire from it's open mouth. Luckily, Daniella reacted quickly and pulled me behind a rock where she was standing. "Henry, I'll try and distract the dragon. Your job is to get out of here."

"What?! I can't abandon-"

Fire blazed around the rock and Daniella looked up in fear. "Henry. Do what I say please."

"I can't-"

I was cut off by the loud flap of dragon wings, followed by a thundering roar. Daniella pointed towards the exit, which was now in view, "Let's go." She started running, dragging me with her hand. However, she didn't see the dragon's tail come in front of her face. A second later, she was in the air. I fell back onto the ground in horror, watching her collide with a tall rock and falling onto the ground, right in front of the dragon. "Daniella!"

The dragon slammed it's wings between us, blocking my sister from view. I was about to stand up when a strange raspy voiced filled the air. "I didn't think I'll see you again, _Princess._"

My mouth flew open. I looked up at the dragon's head which was looking down onto Daniella. _The dragon could speak?! _

I gathered my courage and screamed, "Don't hurt her! Please!"

The dragon's head turned towards my direction and it's horrible green eyes blinked. Then, the raspy voice spoke again, "Who are you?"

Before I could say anything, Daniella's weak voice urged, "Don't tell her anything!"

The dragon quickly turned back down, disappearing behind it's wing. Seconds later, I heard Daniella scream.

"Dani!"

I began to run, weaving around the rocks in hopes to get around the dragon's wing in order to see Daniella. However, the dragon spurted fire towards me. I dodged the flames but wasn't able to proceed forward. Then, the dragon grunted, "You aren't going anywhere, boy, unless I allow it. Now, go find the Evil Queen. Send her down here and I'll let the princess go."

I couldn't hear any movements from Daniella so I started to panick. "Promise me that Dani's going to be alive," I bargained.

"Oh, that depends entirely on you. Go and tell the Evil Queen to come down here, so that she can have a little chat with me."

Those horrible eyes stared into my own and slowly, I backed off towards the exit. The dragon removed it's wing and I just made out Daniella's unconscious body on the ground before flames surged through and air towards me. With one last glance, I darted away from the dragon and into the mine tunnels.

I was running at top speed through the tight passages. To my disappointment, the light from my torch wasn't enough. So, I squinted into the dark and pushed on, hoping that I was going the right direction. Not long after I left the dragon, the air started to feel lighter. My heart pounded. At least, I know that I'm getting closer to the top. Soon, my eyes began to see natural light pour into the passage. Yes! I'm close. So close...

But then, there was a rumble. I heard muffled shouts come from the outside. Before I could realise what was happening, rocks and dust fell from the ceiling and blocked the path in front of me. Startled, I stepped back and when the ground stopped shaking, I was back in the dark again. My breath stopped. _No, no, no, no..._

* * *

(Regina's POV)

"I'm trying to save him. And you know what, he wouldn't have gone in there in the first place!" You made him feel like he had something to prove!"

I fumed at Emma and screamed back, "And why does he think that he has anything to prove? Who's encouraging him?"

"Do not put this on me."

"Oh please, lecture me until their oxygen has run out. If it wasn't for you, Henry wouldn't have dragged Daniella into the mines too!"

"And what makes you think it was Henry's idea to go into the mines? It could have been your daughter's."

"No! The only reason why they're both down there right now is because of the ideas you put into Henry's head."

I didn't wait for Emma to reply. Walking away, I put my hands through my hair. _I'm not going to lose two children on the same day...especially since I've just woken Daniella up from her coma!_

I nervously watched Pongo, Doctor Hopper's dog, who was sniffing at the ground to get a scent of where Henry was. I exhaled and turned around to see Emma step towards me. She opened her mouth to speak, "Ok, we have to stop this arguing. It won't accomplish anything."

I huffed, "No it won't."

Emma sighed and stated, "What do you want me to do?"

"Help me."

She nodded as I continued shakily, "We need to find some way to punch through the ground. We need something big-"

"Like what?"

Behind us, a man answered, "Explosives. We need explosives."

In a matter of minutes, the rescue team had wired up the explosives to the mouth of the mines. Then, Emma shouted through the air, "Everyone step back." After a few moments of observation, she added, "Alright, we're all clear."

I frowned and instructed, "Blow it."

Then, I held my breath as a loud explosion filled the air. Dust rose up from the entrance of the mine. After the coast was clear, Emma rushed through the smoke. Seconds later, she came out again. I ran forward and demanded, "Did it work?"

To my disappointment, Emma shook her head. My stomach suddenly felt like it weighed hundreds of pounds. I turned to the rescue workers and shouted, "What was that? What the _hell_ was that? You said that you could do this. You said that-"

Emma appeared next to me, "Madam Mayor-"

I whipped my head in her direction, "They could have killed Daniella and Henry!"

"I know, but this isn't helping."

"Yes, their incompetency isn't helping!" I paused and huffed, "Fine! Well then, what do you think-" I was interrupted by the loud bark of Pongo. Everyone rushed towards him and Emma breathed, "He's found something. Look! They must be right under here."

Marco and Doctor Hopper bent down and removed a metal covering to reveal a deep dark hole.

Emma was the first to comment. "What is that?"

I peered over the edge and answered, "An air shaft."

Marco immediately spoke, "We need to lower someone straight down, or the line would collapse with the sides of the shaft...Wait here, I'll get a harness."

After the tradesman left, I looked at Emma and stated, "Lower me down."

"No way! I'm going."

"They're my children, not yours."

"But Henry's my son too. And to be honest, you've already been sitting behind your desk for ten years. I can do this."

I held back an angry remark. Then, I sighed and looked down into the hole in the ground. "Just bring them both back to me," I whispered.

Soon, Emma was lowered down into the darkness. I stood by the sidelines nervously, twisting my hands together._They're not dead. They're fine. They have to be._

Suddenly, there was a muffled shout coming from the mines. "Pull me up!"

I gasped and ran over to the hole as the workers began to pull at the rope that Emma was harnessed onto. A minute later, I saw blonde hair poke out into the light. I grinned, seeing Henry being pulled out as well. The workers helped him up and I immediately rushed towards him. However, Daniella wasn't in sight. I stood up and shouted at Emma, "Where is she? Where's my daughter?!"

"Ask Henry, he refused to tell me anything."

I frowned and pulled Henry to one side. I noticed that Henry had tears in his eyes. "Henry? Where's Daniella? Was she with you?"

I watched Henry bite his lip. I took his shoulders and squeezed them. "Henry?"

Without looking into my eyes, he stuttered, "The dragon...it's got Dani."

My heart stop beating as I breathed, "What?"

"The dddddragon...next to the coffin...Dani, it's got Dani. It told me to get you. It told me that it wanted a chat with the Evil Queen."

I felt as if I had been hit by a cold wave. Then, I lowered my voice so that no one could hear except for my son. "Henry are you, you...serious?"

Henry looked up at me and nodded. I frowned and whispered, "Stay here." Then, I stood up and approached the group of workers. "Lower me down!"

Emma turned around and frowned, "No, I'll go. I've got the harness on."

I quickly spat, "Then take it off and give it to me!"

"Is Daniella down there?"

"Why would I be asking for that harness if she wasn't?!" I screamed. Emma nodded and in seconds, the harness was off. She handed it to me. My hands shook as I put it on. Then, the workers clipped me onto the rope. Before I was lowered into the darkness, I glanced around in search for Henry's face. I spotted his teary face so I forced myself to give him a small smile.

_I hope this won't be the last time I'll ever get to see him._

* * *

I held my breath when they lowered me down into the darkness. Slowly, I felt the musty air overtake my body. I grimaced and fumbled for the torch that was clipped onto the harness. I switched it on and glanced at the rock walls surrounding me. When I hit the bottom, I unclipped the harness from the rope. Then, I took it off altogether. _I don't need Maleficent seeing me tethered like a dog on it's leash._

With the small torch in my hands, I started moving as fast as I could through the mines. To my relief, I soon approached the large cavern area that Maleficent was trapped inside. Knowing that the fire from her breath and her stomach would illuminate the darkness, I switched off my torch and cautiously stepped into the space.

For a moment, the only sound audible to my ears was the crunch of gravel beneath my feet. However, that changed all of a sudden when Maleficent's stone-like body started to uncurl. Then, her green eyes opened and blinked. Wisps of smoke rose into the air as she breathed, "Regina."

I stood my ground and demanded, "Where is she? Where's my daughter?!"

Maleficent used her head to gesture towards the space hidden behind her wing. I started to make my way forward but she blew fire at me, forcing me to retreat. I looked up and glared at her, "Stop with these games. I know you better than you think. You're using Daniella as a bargaining chip. Why? What do you want?"

Maleficent grunted so I raised an eyebrow and continued, "You want to kill me?"

In a raspy breath, she answered, "No."

Her reply shocked me. "No?! I trapped you here for twenty eight years. Well, then, what do you want?"

"Unlike you, I've got better things than to seek revenge. Change me back. Revert me to my human form."

Quietly, I replied, "You know I can't. There's no magic in this realm."

"Find a way to do so."

I huffed, "But how about Daniella now? Hm?"

"I'll keep her here until you change me back."

I gasped and angrily shouted, "Didn't you hear me? There's no magic in this realm. Even if you kept Daniella here, I can't revert you."

"Well, you've just landed yourself with a quest to free me from this body."

I crossed my arms and glared at Maleficent, "No deal."

The dragon tossed her head upwards and let out a breath of fire and flames. I cringed a little. I have no intention of becoming grilled. Before I could come up with an alternative to Maleficent's deal however, she spoke again. "Fine. I'll let your daughter go but in return, not only will you have to turn me back to my human form whenever possible, you also have to help me find _my_ daughter afterwards."

I widened my eyes. "You have a-"

"Yes. Now deal or no deal?"

I sighed and shouted, "Deal. Where's Daniella?"

Maleficent lifted her wing to reveal a slumped form lying on the ground. "Daniella!" I ran over and kneeled down next to her. As I scooped my daughter up into my embrace, I gently shook her. "Daniella! Daniella! Firefly...please..."

I held my breath. Then, Daniella gave a small mumble. I stroked her cheek just as she slowly opened her eyes. "Mama..."

"Daniella! Oh, thank goodness you're alright."

Daniella sat up with my help. She looked around hazily but when she spotted Maleficent's green eyes, she gasped and fell into my body. I quickly rubbed her back and whispered, "I'm sorry that you were used as Mal's pawn. But let's get out of here, shall we?"

Daniella nodded shakily so I stood up. I helped her stand and after she reassured me that she could walk, I let her lean on me whilst making our way to the exit. Before we left however, Maleficent grunted, "Don't forget to uphold your end of the bargain, Regina."

I turned around and gave my old friend a glance. Then, I turned back around and put an arm around Daniella.

It took several minutes to get back to the rope that hung from the air shaft. When I finally clipped myself back onto the harness, I let Daniella hold onto me in an embrace. Then, I gave a sharp tug at the rope, signalling for the rescue team to pull me up.

The rope started to straighten and slowly, I was lifted off the ground with Daniella clutching against my body. As we neared the surface, I felt sunlight surround my body. I squinted and was greeted by the sound of applause. Afterwards, I felt hands help Daniella and I out of the hole.

I stood up and unclipped the harness. Then, I wrapped my arms tight around Daniella, not caring what was happening around me. Quietly, I whispered, "Let's go home."

Daniella nodded and I parted from her arms. Scanning the crowd, I spotted Henry with Emma. I took a breath before taking Daniella's hand and walking towards them. When Emma saw me, she looked up frowned. "I never you knew you had it in you."

I raised an eyebrow. "To rescue my own daughter from the unseen dangers of a mine? Well dear, you haven't seen what I'm capable of." I paused and glanced at Henry. "Come, Henry."

My son reluctantly said good-bye to Emma and followed me to the car.

The journey home was silent but I kept trying to steal glances at my children from the car mirror. Whilst Daniella looked as if she wanted to cry, Henry had a look of guilt spread across his face. A look of guilt combined with a look of fear. I sighed.

When we got home, Henry trudged upstairs without a second thought. However, Daniella stayed awkwardly by my side. She followed me up to my room and after I put down my handbag, she fell into my arms. With staggering breaths, she uttered, "I'm sorry Mama...but I didn't want Henry to be in there alone."

As I rubbed Daniella's back, I whispered back, "I'm just glad that you're alive, firefly. But please don't ever do that again."

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

There was a pause before Daniella stuttered, "Henry knows. He saw Maleficent. He saw the coffin...he knows."

I sighed. "Yes, he knows."

"What are you going to do?"

I thought carefully about an answer before stating, "I think we should all have a talk."

Daniella parted from my arms and frowned. "But-" Then, she exhaled and nodded. She raised her arm up to dry her tears and after I gave her a quick pat on the back, I padded over to Henry's bedroom. I knocked on his door and entered to see him looking at his book of fairytales.

"Come to my bedroom when you're ready, Henry."

Henry scooped up his book and turned to face me. Then, he stood up and walked out of his room. I followed him down the hallway and into my room. When I walked in, Henry was already sitting next to Daniella on my bed. I went over to my dresser and got out a box. Opening it, I retrieved the ring that Daniel had given me. I held it in my fist and sat down in front of my children.

Henry had hung his head down low. He looked like he didn't know how to feel so I reached for his hand. However, he starkly shook it away.

I swallowed. Then, I began, "Tell me what happened."

Daniella looked at Henry and since he didn't reply, she answered, "Henry wanted me to go out for a walk with him so I agreed. I didn't know that he was going to the mines until we got there. Afterwards, we went inside. I asked him why we were down there and he said that he wanted to prove that...that the curse existed. I tried to convince him to go back home but he refused-"

Henry cut in, "-well I said that you could wait for me outside..."

"Well I wasn't going to leave you in there! Anyway, we were walking for quite some time inside the mines when we arrived at the cavern. We didn't know that Maleficent was there since we were so focused on the coffin in the middle of the room."

I frowned at both of my children but specifically turned towards Henry and asked, "What were you thinking? I've told you that the mines weren't safe!"

Henry replied with his eyes still downcast, "Well you never said that there would be a dragon inside."

"I didn't have to. The mines were already collapsing ever since you brought Ms Swan into town."

There was silence until Henry grumbled, "When are you going to let me go?"

My heart stopped. "What? What are you talking about, Henry?"

"Keeping me here won't get me to love you. How long am I in prison? Till the curse breaks? Till I grow up?"

I put my hand onto Henry's lap as I replied, "Henry! I,...I love you. You're my son. Did you know that I was worried to death when I found out that you had gone inside the mines?"

Not answering my question, Henry continued, "So you're keeping me away from my real mom because you love me. That's not fair."

I glanced in Daniella's direction and snapped, "You know where we came from. That was _really_ not fair. Of all the places I've seen, this is the fairest of them all."

Daniella remained quiet as the conversation between Henry and I escalated. He looked up and made direct eye contact with me as he shouted, "You ruined lives, you killed people, you made Snow White live her life as a bandit."

I narrowly suppressed the anger from the accusations that Henry had thrown at me. "Let's not talk about her."

"Fine then. How about me? You made it so that no one believed me. You made me feel like I was crazy-"

I cut him short, "Would it have made a difference hmm? If I had told you the truth, would you have still loved me as your mother?"

Henry paused and bit his lip. He ignored my question and opened his book to a page of an illustration of me. He shoved it in my direction and demanded, "How can you expect me to love someone who kills people for fun?"

Daniella spoke up for the first time, "For fun? What are you talking about? Mama isn't insane! She doesn't kill people for fun-"

"Well then can you explain what she was doing in this picture here?" Henry demanded, pointing to the image.

I brushed my fingers over the illustration and whispered under my breath, "The North Village."

"Yeah. You killed them all. Burnt it down to the ground."

"They refused to tell me where Snow White went! The massacre could have been prevented if only one person spoke up!" I stated firmly.

"Now you're blaming the evil things you've done on the people? What did Snow even do to you?"

I seethed, "Many things. She deserves to be punished!"

"So that just gives you an excuse to kill and-"

My cheeks flushed red. "Henry! It is not your place to question me."

Henry stood up and snatched the book into his hands. Then, he grunted, "Right, because the last time someone did that to you in the Enchanted Forest was your father. And you killed him."

"Henry! I-"

He had already run out of the room. I stood up to pursue him when Daniella grabbed my hand. I turned around and shrugged it away. Then, I strode down the corridor towards Henry's bedroom.

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

My heart was hammering. At each thump of noise that came up from the hallway, I jumped a little. Then, I took a breath and walked in the direction of Henry's bedroom. I heard shouting so I peeked my head nervously into the room to see mother with her hands in the air. "What I've done is nothing compared to what she's done to me!"

Henry stood at the corner of his room and shouted back, "Why do you refuse to tell me what happened between you and her?"

"The only reason why you would want to know is so that you can tell Emmaabout what I have done to her mother!"

Henry huffed and said, "Let me go! I don't want to be with you anymore!"

There was silence before my mother breathed, "What?"

Henry didn't reply. Then, Mama's distraught voice seethed, "I'm your mother Henry! That woman, Emma, gave you up for adoption ten years ago. She was the one who didn't want you. What makes it alright all of a sudden for you to run back into her arms, hm? Have I not provided for your every needs? Have I not loved you as my own? Tell me, Henry. _Tell me_."

"That has nothing to do with things! You've killed Snow's father! You've made Snow suffer. You've cursed everyone to be miserable in this land!"

"I've made them miserable? _Me?!_ No. They are the ones who brought this upon themselves!"

He averted mother's gaze and rushed over to his backpack and started shoving things in. Despite seeing what was happening in front of her, my mother didn't move or say anything.

"Mama?" My voice came out as a dried crackling whisper.

Henry looked up in my direction. Then, he grabbed his storybook and brushed past mother. When he came up to me, he looked back and said quietly, "Why can't you just leave everyone alone? Why do you have to be the Evil Queen?"

After that, Henry ran down the stairs and a few seconds later, I heard the front door open and slam shut. I carefully tread over to my mother who fell onto her knees. I knelt down beside her and put my arms around her shaking body. "Mama?"

It was only after several minutes of silent tears did my mother finally speak. _"So they've taken my son too."_


	28. Chapter 27 A Forgotten Past

**Chapter 27 **

**A Forgotten Past**

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

I held on to my mother until she gently lifted my arms and shrugged away. Then, she held my chin with her fingers and whispered, "You won't leave me...will you?"

I frowned. "No, Mama. Of course not."

"Even though I'm the Evil Queen?"

"You're not evil to me. You're my mother- the only person who has shown love to me, without fearing me."

I saw the sides of my mother's eyes glisten. Then, a tear rolled down her cheek as she breathed, "I don't deserve you, little firefly."

My cheeks blushed as she continued, "Every time I look at you, you remind me of your father. I could almost see him talking to me in you."

I knew how much Daniel meant to mama so I looked down and muttered, "Sorry-"

"No, there's nothing to be sorry about. He'll be so proud of you, firefly." After saying this, mother kissed the top of my forehead and stood up. Looking around at the room, she quietly added, "You're the only person who still sees the good in me. I can't imagine where I'll be without you."

After giving me a small forced smile, mother walked out of the room.

* * *

Dinnertime was quiet but I decided to ask about what had happened in the cavern when I was unconscious.

After setting down her cutlery, mother replied, "Maleficent wanted to make a deal."

"A deal? About what?"

"Yes. She wanted to be rid of her dragon form.I told her that it wasn't possible in this land without magic so she bargained that if she were to let you go, I'll have to help her find her daughter. That is, once she has been reverted back into her human body."

My jaw nearly dropped open. "She has a daughter?"

"I was surprised too, but I can't say that it wasn't possible."

I nodded slowly and continued, "But in a land without magic, you can't revert her, right?"

Mother shook her head but continued, "Maleficent believes that the curse will be broken soon."

"Broken?"

There was silence before my mother stood up and collected my plate. Then, she echoed quietly, "Maybe."

I followed her into the kitchen. "What will happen when the curse breaks? Will magic come back? Will we return home to the Enchanted Forest?"

Mother chuckled, "Actually, I'm not quite sure myself. I never intended for the curse to break, so I didn't really care about what would happen afterwards. Besides, the curse wouldn't have been cast if it wasn't for the assassin that Charming sent to kill me."

I didn't feel comfortable about the idea that the curse could break. I nervously began, "But Mama, when the curse breaks, the people of this town will...umm..."

"As long as I'm around, they can't hurt you alright?"

"But what if they hurt you?"

Mother sighed and turned around to face me. "They won't. Daniella, why don't you go up and get your coat. I want to show you something after I'm done with the dishes."

I nodded and headed upstairs to my bedroom. When I passed Henry's room, I stopped. _I wonder where he is right now. Probably with Emma...does she know? I hope Henry doesn't mention anything about what had just happened._

I shook my head and tried to push the thoughts about my brother out of my mind. Then, I went into my room. After putting on my scarf and jacket, I made my way downstairs. To my surprise, mother was already waiting for me. "How did you get ready so quickly?"

She smiled and replied, "I left my coat in the living room so I didn't need to go upstairs to get something warm."

After straightening her hair in front of the mirror in the hallway, mother gestured for me to follow her. We got into the car and drove out into the dark cold streets of Storybrooke.

"Mama? Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I bit my lip before quietly whispering, "Do you think Henry's ok?"

"I assume he's with Emma and Snow so I would say, he's probably feeling more than ok."

"Mama..."

"What?"

I took a breath before glancing at my mother and asking, "Why did you let Henry leave?"

Mother frowned. I carefully observed her eyes that shone from the glare of the streetlights. I could tell that she was trying to concentrate on driving instead of answering my question. Eventually, she replied, "There's nothing I could do to force him to stay. Besides, he's afraid of me. And...I don't really want him to live with fear on his mind."

"So you're just letting go?"

Mother chuckled. "Oh no, dear. Have you seen me_ let go_ of anything?"

Smirking, I replied, "Not really..."

"I'm just letting Henry get what he wants for now. He'll come to realise that I'm his mother and that he needs me."

"What do you think Henry would have told Emma? I mean, it's kinda surprising that she hasn't called you yet."

Mother didn't reply. The rest of the trip was silent until the car slowed down to a stop. I looked out and saw that we were next to a cemetery. "Mama, why are we at a graveyard?"

"We're going to our family mausoleum."

When we got out of the car, Mother took my hand and we walked through the cemetery. At the end of the path, we arrived at the mausoleum. Mother unlocked it and I stepped in. The only source of light was from the moon which flooded in from the windows. The first thing I noticed when I entered was a heavy stone coffin in the middle of the small room. I brushed over the plague and whispered, "Grandfather?"

"Daniella, dear, are you alright?"

I nodded despite the tears that were forming at the corners of my eyes. My body started to shake a little but I felt my mother's arms around me. "I'm sorry firefly."

I sniffled and wiped the tears on my face. Then, I stuttered, "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Not exactly."

I looked up and frowned. I saw a little smile form on my mother's face before she stepped to one side of the coffin. Then, she put her hands on it and pushed. I gasped when the coffin moved to one side, revealing a flight of stairs. "What's this?"

"My vault. Come on, you'll like it."

Mother took my hand and lead me down the steps. When we reached the bottom, I looked around and saw that I was in a passageway. Then, I followed my mother past the brick walls. She pushed aside a set of curtains at the end of the corridor and lead me inside a room.

I smiled and immediately walked over to my mother's black mirror that hung in her chambers back home. I looked into it and exclaimed, "You brought it with you?"

"Of course I did. I couldn't leave it behind, could I?"

I looked around at the other things in the room. There were several trunks piled around the floor. "What's inside these?"

"Some magical ingredients from our land."

I opened one of the trunks to see some of the familiar ingredients that mother and I have used to make potions back at home. I closed the lid when mother said behind me, "I have more to show you."

I followed mother back into the hallway but she suddenly stopped at a wall. "Mama? Wha-"

I stopped speaking when she pushed at the walls. There was a click and then, the wall swung inwards as if it was a door. When I stepped into the room behind the wall, I was awestruck. In the middle of space, there was a fake white apple tree lit up by a beautiful string of fairy lights. On the walls around the room, mirrors hung, just like the hall of mirrors in our palace. On the wall, there was also a painted portrait of my mother and I. I remember sitting for the painting. It took many hours but luckily, the artist was able to work fairly quickly. His name was Jasper and it was only after the painting was finished did my mother tell me that he was actually her art teacher when she was a teenager.

In front of the mirrors, were mannequins wearing some of my mother's dresses from the Enchanted Forest. As I grinned, I felt a hand on my back, "Do you like it?"

I nodded. "It's beautiful. Did you decorate it yourself?"

"Well I had to; since no one but myself knows about this place. I decided to bring some things over to remind me of home. The Enchanted Forest brings back some horrible memories but it is my home after all...and yours too, I imagine."

I smiled and replied softly, "Yeah. I miss home."

"Maybe I can help with that."

I turned to my mother and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Mother winked at me and lead me over to a wardrobe that stood at one corner of the room. When she opened it, I put my hands to my mouth. Inside, were my favourite dresses from the Enchanted Forest. I opened the drawers and saw that it contained some of my possessions too.

Mother chuckled and asked, "Did I leave anything behind?"

I shook my head and took out an ornate box that was inside a drawer. "Is this..."

"Open it."

Inside the box, was my crown. I placed the box down and took the crown out, weighing its familiar touch in my hands. "Mama?"

"Hm?"

"Are you ever going to tell Henry about this place?"

There was a pause before my Mother answered, "I don't think I will. I can't risk it, just in case Snow or Emma finds out. This can be our special place, firefly."

I grinned and whispered, "I kinda want to stay here."

Mother took the crown from my hands and put it back into it's box. Then, she replied, "I know...it's tempting to hide isn't it? But that's not what we do right? We don't run from anything."

My heart dropped. I didn't really want to leave the room as it felt most like home. However, I nodded under my mother's gaze. "Mama? Can I...take something back?"

"What do you want to take back?"

At the corner of my eyes, I spotted a shimmery gauzy bundle of fabric. I looked down and sitting on top of a box was the doll that mother had bought for me not long after I arrived at the palace for the first time. I picked up Adelaide and held her close against my body. _Sure, I'm past the age to be playing with dolls, but it's the first gift I've received from my mother. _

"You want to take Adelaide with you?"

I nodded and added, "Can I take my tiara too?"

"Your tiara? Why would you need that?"

I shrugged. "I don't need it...but I miss the Enchanted Forest, the palace, the magic."

Mother sighed and replied, "Alright, but you'll have to keep your crown in my room. I don't want Henry meddling with it.

I nodded as mother continued, "Well, let's go home then, shall we?"

As we left the room, I suddenly thought about my father. Surely mother would have brought him with her to this land.

"Mama? Did you bring father's body here?"

Mother turned around to face me. Then, she quietly breathed, "Yes I did. Do you want to see him?"

Seeing my expression, mother sighed and led me down the hallway. Then, she pushed past another set of curtains. The room looked exactly like the vault that was connected to my mother's chambers in the palace. I took a deep breath and walked to the middle, where a glass coffin stood on top of a marble stand. I went up to the glass and ran my hand down it. I smiled and whispered, "Hi daddy..."

Mother put her arm around shoulder and squeezed. I pressed my face right up to the glass. At first, seeing my father's dead body was unnerving but over time, I had gotten used to his stiff complexion.

After several moments, mother's voice took me out of my thoughts. "Daniella? You ready?"

I nodded and before exiting the vault with my mother, I whispered a quiet good-bye to both my grandfather and my father.

In the car on the ride home, the phone rang. I picked it up only to hear Emma's voice on the other end. "Madam Mayor?"

I looked at my mother's eyes through the mirror in the car as I answered, "Uh, no. It's Daniella."

"Oh, ok. Is your mom nearby? Henry's with me at the moment and we're outside your house. He hasn't got the keys so..."

"That's alright. We're almost home. Mama's driving."

"I'll see you soon then."

After I hung up, mother spoke up. "Was that Emma?"

"Yeah, she's outside our home with Henry right now."

Sure enough, Emma was waiting on the porch with Henry when we arrived. Mother handed the keys to me so that we could go in whilst she and Emma talked. As we walked up the stairs, Henry nudged me and whispered, "Reckon we can eavesdrop?"

I frowned, "How?"

Henry sped up to the top of the stairs and perched behind the railing at the little ledge that hung over the foyer. I followed him and crouched down. Before I could tune into the conversation however, Henry poked my doll with a curious expression on his face. "Where did you get that from?"

"Mama gave it to-"

"Did you buy it today?"

"No. It was mine from the Enchanted Forest."

Henry raised his eyebrows but resumed listening to mother and Emma's conversation.

"He didn't say anything to you?"

"No. Is everything alright? I'm just worried that Henry's-"

"Everything is fine Ms Swan. It's not a surprise to both of us now that Henry would run off to you at any given minute..."

There was a pause. Then, Emma answered, "That's not what I was implying."

Emma received a moment of silence and the click of heels as a reply. "Good night Ms Swan."

The door slammed shut and Henry and I looked at each other. Then, we quickly stood up and ran away from the stairs, seeing that mother was walking into view. I gave Henry a glance before entering my room as he entered his. I gently set Adelaide onto my bed and lay down beside her.

* * *

*The next day

I had hoped to avoid the topic for as long as I could, but Henry eventually brought it up. He had been avoiding mother and I ever since he ran away and came back..._so why did he have to mention school at the dinner table?!_

Whilst there was a little bit of excitement in me, I internally groaned at the idea of starting school at Storybrooke. Much to my annoyance, mother managed to enrol me and take of matters over a single phone call. And now it's a Monday morning...

When the alarm rang, I immediately snoozed it and pulled the covers back over my head. However, mother knocked on the door moments later. She entered before I could even turn around.

"Wake up, firefly. It's time for your first day of school at Storybrooke."

I heard Mama shuffle over to my bed. She rubbed my back as I slowly turned around and opened one eye. Then, I mumbled, "I don't want to go. I won't know anyone and-"

"I've told Henry to stick with you. Besides, you're both in the same class."

Same class? "But that means that Snow is my teacher right?"

Mother gave me a small smile and whispered, "It'll only be for the rest of this year, alright? Unfortunately, I cannot request for you to be put into another class, as you need to catch up on knowledge taught in this land."

I sat up and asked, "Will it be hard?"

"What, dear?"

"What subjects do they teach here?"

"Oh, it's very similar to the Enchanted Forest...you'll see."

I sighed and slipped out of bed, into the cold air.

* * *

*Later

I was sandwiched between Henry and our mother as we walked through the school grounds. I remained silent as I noted a familiar face here and there. Holding my breath, I tried to keep my eyes ahead of me for I had just spotted Leyton and his gang at the corner of my eyes.

"Yeah, they're pretty messed up. It's best if you would stay away from them," Henry whispered in my ear. I turned around and replied softly, "Believe me, I know."

"You do? Who were they back in the-"

"Henry!"

We both looked up at mother's face which sported a stern expression. Then, she lowered her voice and spoke, "Do you remember what I told you before we left? You are not to mention anything from the book."

Henry stubbornly replied, "But the stuff in the book is real!"

Mother glanced around and bent down to whisper, "And will anyone believe you? Look, you've been complaining to me that no one wants to play with you. If you stop talking about your book, things will change. See, I'm helping you."

"No you're not."

I sucked in a breath and cast my eyes to the ground as we kept walking. The silence was interrupted by a voice that was too familiar to my ears. "Good morning, Madam Mayor!"

Under her breath, my mother mumbled, "Must she always be so shrill..."

As Snow approached us, Henry's face lit up in a wide smile. The princess was the first to speak, "Daniella! I'm so glad that you're awake again. Welcome back."

Back? I frowned but before Snow could make out the meaning of my expression, my mother cut in. "Ms Blanchard, I'm sure that you'll accommodate for Daniella. She's got some catching up to do, due to her coma condition."

"Oh, don't worry Madam Mayor. We'll revise topics already covered in class before we start anything new."

"Good. Well then, I'd best be going."

"Of course."

Then, mother turned around and gave me a quick hug. I held on tightly as she whispered, "You'll be fine."

After mother left, Snow smiled and said, "The bell is going to ring soon. Let's go to the classroom, shall we?"

Snow gestured for us to follow so I trudged behind her footsteps, leaving a considerable distance between us. Henry was originally walking closer to the princess. However, he lagged behind when he saw that I wasn't sticking close to them. He nudged me and commented, "She doesn't bite."

My cheeks flushed red so I snipped back under my breath, "No, but I don't feel comfortable walking so close to a woman who has nearly killed me several times."

"Killed you? How?"

I gave Henry a look, telling him that now was not the time to ask. Thankfully, he got my message and didn't inquire further. When we arrived at the classroom, Snow showed me to a desk on the last row. "I'll just go and collect your textbooks from the staff room. I'll be back, Daniella."

I nodded and after she left the room, I stood up to have a look around. Henry's voice spoke up behind me. "You've never been in a classroom before?"

I whipped my head around and scoffed. "Of course I have. Just not in this realm."

"I thought they didn't have school in the Enchanted Forest."

"They did, unfortunately...but I'm guessing that it's probably more pleasant here."

"And why is that?"

I scanned across the room and whilst waving my hands towards the colourful array of decorations on the walls, answered, "Snow seems to have put a lot of effort into making this place look nice."

Henry shrugged and asked, "Who were your classmates in the Enchanted Forest?"

I frowned. "Who jousts at a tournament? Knights." I smirked as I continued, "Kids from the village of course. Who else?"

"You had to travel from the castle to the village for school?"

I laughed at Henry's clueless face. "No, of course not. I had a tutor when I lived in the palace. Before then, I had school at the village...like everyone else."

Henry's face still remained confused. I tilted my head before the realisation hit me. My story wasn't in his book. I sighed and quickly explained, "Long story, short; I spent one year in the palace as an infant before I fell into a portal which took me to Wonderland. When I grew up a little, I came back to the Enchanted Forest where I resided in an orphanage. Then, mother found me and took me back home."

Henry's dumbstruck expression amused me so much that I failed to keep a straight face. Awkwardly, he replied, "I didn't know..."

"Yeah, because you got Emma to burn those pages about me and our mother."

Cautiously, Henry continued, "So you weren't always the Princess?"

I shook my head, "I wasn't."

"How did you get separated from mom anyway?"

I scoffed and answered simply, "You should ask her yourself."

Henry didn't reply so we fell into a strange silence that was soon broken by the ringing of the school bell. Then, kids starting flooding into the room. There were a few faces that I recognised. Luckily, they took no notice of me, nor Henry. That is, until Snow walked into the room. She received a few 'good mornings' as she strode down the room towards us. With a slight thud, she set down the books that she was holding in her hands. "These will be yours. At the end of the year, you'll return them for the class next year to use. However, you can keep them with you till then."

I nodded and although the class was already looking at me, Snow made it worse by telling everyone to quiet down so that she could speak. "Alright class. Today we've got a new student joining us. Her name is Daniella Mills and yes, she's Henry's sister. Now, I'm sure you'll all make your new classmate feel welcome."

Several people threw a brief glance at Henry before looking down. My heart fell. Great. They're probably going to ignore me because of my brother. However, Snow addressed the class again, "I hope you've worked a little on your science fair projects over the weekend."

The room was filled with mutters until Snow put her hands up and continued, "From what I'm hearing, you haven't done much have you? I'm sure I don't need to remind you that the project is due in two weeks. I'll give you from now until morning tea break to work on it, does that sound good?"

There were a few murmurs of contentment in the class. "You can move into your groups now." Then, everyone got up and formed the groups of their project. I spied Henry moving to his group in the corner of my eyes as Snow approached me.

"Daniella, come with me..."

I stood up and followed Snow to a group of two students. As we approached, the Princess cleared her throat and spoke. "Daniella, this is Elizabeth and Maria. They're the only group who was a duo so with you, they'll be a trio like everyone else. Perfect. The groups now match!"

Snow seemed so happy about the grouping but honestly, I was excited too. I knew Eliza since she was living with me in the orphanage. However, the last time we saw each other wasn't exactly pleasant. Mother was choking her in order to threaten Snow and I had saved her only to use my magic to squeeze the breath out of one of the dwarfs instead. Maria on the other hand, I guess I could say that our relationship was alright the last time we were together...

* * *

***Flashback***

(Regina's POV) *Four months before the battle between Regina and Snow

There was a quiet knock on the door to my chambers. I looked up from the pile of wanted posters and called out, "Come in."

A maid scuttled into the room and after she bowed, I asked, "Where is Daniella? I thought I asked you to fetch her."

With her head still lowered, the maid meekly replied, "I'm not sure where she is; I've asked the guards but they said that they haven't seen her all day."

I stood up and approached the maid who was visibly shaking by now. "What do you mean? Get the guards to search for her, and report to me if she hasn't been found in the next ten minutes."

The girl bowed and quickly retreated. I frowned. Where could Daniella have gone? She wouldn't have snuck out of the palace would she? She knows specifically not to.

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

Sparkling white snow now covered the trees and the ground of the Enchanted Forest. As Hwin and I rode through the road, I was awestruck by the beautiful woods around me. As a princess, I wasn't allowed to go out of the palace walls but the perfect weather made me long to return to the village and see it under snow. When I lived in the orphanage, winter was horrible as I was constantly shivering. Now, the furs around my shoulders kept me snug and warm even despite the freezing temperatures. I've always wanted to go to the lake beside the village to iceskate, but no one at the orphanage knew how.

As Hwin and I arrived near the village, noises began to fill the air. I smiled and tied Hwin to a nearby tree. Then, I shrugged off my warm fur coat and draped it over my horse. I've worn one of my simplest dresses, in hopes that I would fit in. However, the cost of my simplest outfit would still have probably fed a peasant family for three months. I sighed and walked cautiously into the village square. _Let's hope none of the villagers recognise me, I've been missing for several months now._

I made my way into the shop that sold winter clothing before anyone saw me. When I pushed open the doors and stepped inside, I immediate felt warm air enclose me. Behind a counter at the end of the shop was a middle aged lady...Clarence I think, was her name.

"Oh, good day, Miss."

"Hello. Do you sell ice skates?"

Clarence came out from behind the counter as she replied, "Of course I do." She bent down and opened a trunk. Inside, there were many boxes containing ice skates of all sizes. She got out a pair and handed them to me, "Try this size. If it fits, I'll show you several designs to choose from."

I nodded as I sat down on the little stool next to the trunk and slipped the ice skate onto my feet. After I've gotten the pair onto my feet, Clarence spoke again, "How does it feel?"

I stood up and shuffled a little. "It fits pretty good. How did you know that this was my size?"

Clarence shrugged, "I guessed. Afterall, you get used to estimating people's sizes when you work in a clothing store. Anyway, would you like to choose a pair from other designs?"

I nodded and Clarence brought forth two other pairs of ice skates. After a moment of choosing, I settled on a purple pair with fur lining.

After I paid for the iceskates, I left the shop and rushed towards the lake. When I got there, I saw two girls and a boy already on the ice. When they saw me, they began to whisper amongst themselves. Then, one girl came over to me. After I got my new ice skates onto my feet, I hobbled onto the shiny blue ice.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I've never seen you before. Are you from this village?"

I immediately realised that I was speaking to the town mayor's daughter. "Oh, I'm not...I'm just visiting. There isn't a large lake we could use for skating in my village, so I came here."

The mayor's daughter nodded and internally, I sighed with relief since she hadn't recognised me, nor had she seen through my lie. Then, she smiled and said, "Well, I'm Maria. And the girl over there talking to the boy, she's Veronica. She lives in the North village. Her father is the mayor of that town."

I smiled and glanced down at my feet unsurely. "Do you know to skate?" Maria asked softly.

My cheeks blushed red as I shook my head slowly.

"That's alright. You'll catch on. Just hang on to me for now. I'll help you learn. It's not that hard."

After saying a word of thanks, I bit my lip as Maria dragged me out further, on the frozen lake.


	29. Chapter 28 - The Joys of Trouble

**Chapter 28**

**The Joys of Trouble**

* * *

***Present day***

(Daniella's POV)

Eliza was the first to speak when Snow left us. "You can just call me Eliza, I find my full name a little too fancy for my liking."

I smiled. _Oh, believe me, I know..._

"Maria's fine for me. How 'bout you? Got any nicknames you prefer us to call you by?"

I shook my head as I replied, "To be honest, I only get called 'Dani' by my brother. Everyone else just calls me Daniella and I'm fine with that."

Eliza said quickly, "Alright. I was just curious. Anyway, we've started on the project over the weekend. I'm sorry but we've already chosen a topic."

I shrugged. "It's ok, I'm sure your idea is great. What topic is it?"

Maria chuckled and answered, "It's not really original but we've decided to do volcanoes. We're gonna make an exploding volcano for the fair."

"Exploding?!" _What does that mean?_

In a natural tone, Eliza replied, "Oh, you know...the experiment with baking soda and a soda bottle. Ms Blanchard said that we'll have to make the volcano ourselves though. We can't buy a volcano kit from the store."

I faked a knowing look and said, "Alright, that's sounds good...so um, what would you like me to do?"

"Well, we've started on the poster over the weekend but you could help us find some more info."

I stood up and collected my textbook but when I made my way back to the group, both Eliza and Maria were looking at me with a strange expression on their faces. I frowned. "What?"

"Oh, nothing...it's just...wouldn't you prefer to use the internet?"

My heart fell. Right. Maria noticed the awkward silence and broke it by saying, "How about let's all move closer to the computers? Daniella can find some info while we write what we've already got onto the poster."

After I nodded in agreement, we walked over to the computers at the back of the classroom. As I passed Henry, I whispered quietly into his ear, "Thanks for teaching me to use the internet, if you hadn't I'd be dead right now."

* * *

***Flashback***

I bit my lip as Maria dragged me onto the lake.

"Wait, I haven't even asked for your name!"

Quietly, I replied, "Daniella."

Maria's eyes widened so I hastily asked, "What is it?"

Her reply came as fast as her reaction. "Nothing."

"Maria...please tell me!"

Maria sighed and took a deep breath. Then, she gave me a gaze before saying, "An orphan is missing from this village and her name was Daniella. No one knows where she went but before her disappearance, odd things have happened."

"What things?"

"Well, Snow White was in our village and the Queen came. Snow hid with the orphans but to all of our surprise, the Queen wasn't looking for Snow. She was looking for the girl named Daniella. Now, people are saying that the poor girl was kidnapped by the Queen...but there's one thing that confuses us. Why? Why was the Queen interested in Daniella?"

I looked down as Maria continued, "There have been whispers that Daniella is a witch, but we can't be sure."

I frowned. "How do you know though? Who came up with this idea?"

"The boys of the orphanage. They say that Daniella was taken away to be used by the Queen to capture Snow White. To be honest, I don't really believe in that. The boys always spread rumours to make themselves seem smart."

Slowly, I let go of the breath that I had been holding and asked, "Do you know what Daniella looked like?"

"Teagan, the orphanage caretaker described the girl to be the same age as us, possessing dark brown hair and brown eyes, like yours I guess. That's all...I mean, no one really knows her. Only people from the orphanage."

Quietly, I muttered, "I hope they find her."

"Me too. I just want to know what happened." Maria paused to glance around. Then, she smiled and said, "Anyway, let's not talk about this."

I nodded and let go of Maria, who was dragging me along the surface of the lake. It took me several falls before I was skating on the ice without any help. Turns out, Maria and her friend Veronica, have only started skating last winter so I guess I'm not that much of a beginner after all.

When I accidentally collided into Maria however, Veronica giggled at us. I scowled playfully and scooted over to the edge of the lake. Then, I gathered a snowball in my hand and threw it towards her. That started the fight.

* * *

The afternoon sun and the snowball fight soon warmed us up so we got out of the lake and sat on a log nearby.

Veronica took off her skates and declared, "I'm hungry, do you want to go into the village to get something to eat?"

I was the only one who didn't nod at the idea of going into the village. _What if Teagan or any of the orphans are around?_

"Daniella, are you alright?"

I whipped my head towards Veronica who must have caught my worried gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go."

We decided to get some cinnamon bread rolls from the bakery. Since I visited the bakery almost daily with Teagan to collect our bread, I opted to stay at a table outside the shop whilst I waited for Maria and Veronica to buy the food. Even despite the cold, there were people crowded around the bakery since there was a bonfire right next to it. I approached the fire and immediately wanted to produce a fireball of my own but I resisted, for it would give away my identity_...or worse, they'll start calling me a witch._

"Daniella!"

I turned around to see Maria holding out a brown paper bag towards me. I smiled and took out a cinnamon roll. It was still warm, and it smelt delicious. We all bit into it at the same time. _Wow, this is so good!_ _I wish I had saved up and bought this with my pocket money when I was at the orphanage._

Maria turned to her friend and asked, "When is your father coming to pick you up?"

Veronica widened her eyes. "Oh, wait. I was supposed to meet him at the entrance to the village after two hours of playing."

Maria frowned and said hastily, "We'll walk you there then, I'm so sorry. I completely lost track of the time."

Veronica answered, "Nah, it's alright. But I can go there myself. See you both later! It was nice to meet you, Daniella."

I smiled, "You too."

Then, Veronica flounced away, leaving Maria and I standing next to the bonfire. After we both finished our rolls, Maria asked, "Do you have to be home by a certain time?"

I paused and carefully said, "Well, I um...I guess..."

Maria put her arm through mine as we began to walk back to the lakeside. She grinned and prompted, "Does your parents not know that you're here?"

I opened my mouth but closed it again to smirk. "Yeah. Well, I got bored."

"Daniella! They must be worried."

"No it's fine. My mother's probably too preoccupied to notice that I've snuck out of home."

"Fine. Do you want to come home with me then? I'll show you around. To be honest, I'm often bored too. Father only wants me to play with girls of my class, _of my status_, he doesn't really like it when I associate myself with um," Maria paused before she quietly whispered, "peasants."

I laughed.

"What? Are you laughing at me? You should understand what it's like. Which region are you from anyway?"

"Region?" My heart started thumping.

"Yeah. Or surname, I don't mind. My father made me memorise all the family names of nobility in this kingdom. If you tell me your surname, I should be able to guess which region you live in."

Quietly, I answered, "I'll keep you guessing for now."

"Seriously?" Maria whined playfully.

I smirked and gave no answer. After taking a stroll through the woods on a path that wound away from the village, we soon arrived at Maria's home. The manor looming closer to us looked quite nice. The gardens are well kept too. However, there was something off about the atmosphere. My magic sensed something that made me uncomfortable.

"Daniella? What's wrong?"

I looked at Maria and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"No, it's just, you look shocked all of a sudden."

I shrugged, both to ignore Maria's comment and the unnerving feeling I had. Maria knocked on the door of the manor and it was opened almost immediately by the butler. We were both ushered into the reception hall and it only took me one moment to realise why I felt so uncomfortable. There were noises coming from inside the manor. The butler spoke to both of us but Maria in particular, "Mi'lady, perhaps you should go to your room with your friend. The Queen is here, and she is speaking with your father right now."

Maria glanced at me before asking the butler, "Sir, do you know why the Queen is here?"

The butler shook his head. "I'm afraid not, but I wouldn't disturb her right now. You'll be able to speak with your father soon."

Maria nodded but she caught my guilty expression. "What's wrong?" she mouthed. I answered quietly, "Let's go to your father."

She opened her mouth in shock and stammered, "Now? Why?"

I turned to the butler, ignoring my new friend. "Please sir, take us to Her Majesty."

The butler also looked surprised but he hesitated, "I really don't think that would be wise."

I threw Maria a glance asking her to help me. Despite her confusion, she took my hand and stepped past the butler. We quietly walked down the hallway and as soon as the butler was out of sight, Maria turned to me and whispered, "What are you doing?"

I didn't know how to answer. Would Maria get angry with me if she knew who I was?

"Daniella?" Maria's voice wavered a little as she said my name.

I turned away from her glance and replied simply, "Please. Just take me to her."

Maria looked at me with a strange expression. When my eyes swept over hers, I thought I saw a glimmer in them. She clammed her mouth shut and decided not to question further. Then, she led me through the manor and towards a set of closed doors. Maria and I listened behind the doors and the first sound I heard was my mother's voice. _"Tell your men to alert my guards if they find her."_

I closed my eyes. I'm in for it. I gave Maria a look before tapping my knuckles on the door. Then, I slowly pushed it open and gestured for Maria to enter the room first. After she stepped inside, I shuffled through the doorway with my head down. At the top of my eyes, I saw my mother stand up from an armchair. Then...

"Daniella!"

I heard Maria gasp beside me as my mother approached and wrapped me into her embrace. Then, she stepped away and stooped down, asking sternly, "Where were you? I had every guard look for you!"

Maria was rooted to her spot as I mumbled without looking up, "I'm sorry Mother."

Mother huffed and said softly, "Daniella, you can't run into the village just like that. I couldn't lose you again. You're the only daughter I'll ever have."

I felt tears well up at the side of my eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have gone out.

"Whilst I'm glad that you were with the Mayor's daughter and not kidnapped by bandits, you still mustn't leave the palace without me, let alone without any guards."

Quietly, I asked, "How did you find me?"

Mother straightened her back and gestured towards the Huntsman who was sitting near the fireplace. "Well, perhaps you should have used magic to cover up your footprints. The Huntsman noticed horse hooves in the snow. We followed them and it lead us here to the village. Luckily you've turned up, as I was about to get the Mayor to release his own search party to look for you."

_Right, because having a group of black knights look for me will just give away who I am._

The silence allowed my mother to speak again, "Why did you leave?"

I bit my lip and paused before I answered under my breath, "I was bored."

"What was that?"

I took a breath and repeated what I said a little louder. Mother sighed and replied, "I'll talk to you about that later." Then, she turned towards the Mayor who took his cue and cautiously strode towards us. His deep voice beckoned for Maria to come forth. "Maria?"

Maria came out from behind me and faced her father. "Did you know that you were with Queen Regina's daughter?"

Quietly, Maria replied, "I didn't know, father. She never told me who she was."

Then, the Mayor turned towards my mother who spoke in a silky tone, "Well then, I shall see you again at the next council meeting."

The Mayor bowed as mother gestured towards the Huntsman and guards in the room to file out. Then, she put her hand onto my back, prompting me to leave. Before I walked out of the room, I threw a glance at Maria who had followed her father's lead and was curtsying.

* * *

***Present Day***

"Class, I would like you to start packing up your materials and posters now. The bell for break time will ring in five minutes!" Snow declared. I glanced at the poster in front of me and smirked. Not bad...for someone who's never studied science before.

After the bell rung, everyone immediately rushed out of the classroom...Henry included. I was the last to leave but when I did, I saw Maria waiting patiently outside. She threw me a glance and smiled.

* * *

After school, Henry and I walked to the shops as mother had not finished work yet. When we entered Dark Star Pharmacy, I noticed that there were two kids inside the store as well. Whilst Henry was looking at his superhero magazines, I tried to catch a glimpse of the siblings. When I saw their faces, I grinned. They were Hansel and Gretel! However I quickly wiped the smile off my face since they started making their way towards us. Henry looked up from his comic as Hansel asked, "Whatcha reading?"

"The Hulk vs Wolverine. Are you into Marvel too?"

"Afraid not. I'm Ava. I think I've seen you around. You're in Miss Blanchard's class right?"

Henry nodded so Gretel, no wait, Ava, continued, "This is my brother Nicholas."

Hansel gave us a nod and muttered a greeting. Then, he turned to his sister and whispered, "Come on, let's go."

To my surprise, Ava turned to us and asked, "You wanna come hang out?"

Henry answered before I could even say anything about how we were supposed to meet mother in fifteen minutes. "Yeah sure."

Then, the group started to walk out. Just as we got up to the exit, the man behind the counter shouted out loud, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

I must have jumped after he said those words. I turned around to see him pointing towards Henry and say, "Open up your bag."

I gave Henry a weird look but he shrugged and breathed, "What?"

The man continued, "Don't think I didn't see you rob me. Open your bag."

Henry grew desperate and bargained, "But I didn't take anything!"

The man walked out from behind the counter and roughly took my brother's backpack. "Hey!" I shouted. The pharmacist took no notice of me and unzipped the bag. To my horror, he pulled out four chocolate bars. I glanced at Henry with a frown until I realised what had happened. I turned to Hansel and Gretel and stated plainly, "That's why you were talking to us...so that one of you could be the distraction whilst the other put that stuff in my brother's bag." Then, I faced the shopkeeper and explained, "Please, it wasn't us. My brother and I had nothing to do with it."

The man gave me a wary look before walking back around the counter. My heart fell as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. Seconds later, he was speaking with someone. It didn't seem to be the police...

We stood still until the shopkeeper ended the call. Then, he looked as us in the eye; Henry and I in particular and said, "The Mayor is coming to pick you; Henry and Daniella up. Meanwhile, the sheriff's going to deal with you two."

I glared at the man as my cheeks flushed hot. _Oh, how I wish I had magic. If Hansel and Gretel knew who I was, they wouldn't mess with me._

After a minute of silent staring, Gretel whispered to Henry and I, "I'm sorry..."

Her brother nudged her but I pretended to take no notice of it. I continued to glare at them as I replied, "And your brother?"

Hansel looked up and quickly muttered, "Sorry..."

I smirked. I still needed to repay him for making the trip into the blind witch's house so much more difficult than it already was. The image of him losing control and biting into the piece of cake in the house played repeatedly in my mind. I raised an eyebrow and played him, "Excuse me? What was that?"

I watched Hansel's eyes look down as he muttered another apology. I huffed and replied, "That doesn't sound genuine to me-"

"What do you want?!" Gretel snipped.

I turned to her and narrowed my eyes. "Just want to make sure that this never happens again to my brother or me. I don't particularly find it fun to be humiliated."

"Humiliated?! You're the one humiliating us at the moment!"

My cheeks reddened as I thought about how the Blind Witch had called me pathetic since I wasn't able to steal the apple from beneath her nose. _It wasn't my fault! It was Hansel's fault that the witch woke up...and nearly killed me!_

In a low voice, I replied, "Well some people never learn; I was just teaching your brother a lesson."

Gretel stepped up to me and said, "And who do you think you are? Lecturing us? Just because your mom is the mayor of this town doesn't make you the boss of us too."

_Why do I always get compared to my mother?!_ It felt strange, not having the familiar feeling of magic surge through my body when I'm angry. Instead, I clenched my fists and seethed, "I'm not the one who's done something wrong here!"

Under her breath, Hansel muttered something inaudible. I crossed my arms and glared at him as I asked, "What was that?"

Hansel simply looked at me without answering so I shouted, "What was that?!"

Immediately, the shopkeeper's voice resonated through us. "Stop arguing! You kids have caused me enough trouble already."

The man's response just made me angrier. It wasn't my fault that we're stuck in this situation! To my annoyance, Henry also commented softly, "Dani-"

I took no notice of him as I turned to Gretel and asked, "What did your brother say about me?"

Eventually, Hansel looked up into my eyes and stated shakily, "You're both psycho. No wonder why Henry doesn't have any friends at school."

My eyes blazed fire. "How dare you talk about my brother like that?!" Instinctively, my hand went up to choke Hansel. However, I realised midair that I would look like a clown. Awkwardly, I pretended to swipe at a bug before lowering it down whilst giving Henry a quick subtle glance. Before I pulled Henry away from Hansel and Gretel, I seethed, "Don't think that you two can just play me without facing consequences." Then, I stalked off, leaving a cool silence in the air.

Once Hansel dived into conversation with his sister, Henry looked at me with wide eyes and whispered, "What the hell were you doing back there?"

I shrugged, "I'm not going to stand by whilst being wrongly accused of doing something. It's not right."

"It doesn't mean that you had to argue with them! You just made the whole situation worse! When mom comes, everything will be fine. You didn't have to argue."

I looked down. "I wasn't intending to argue. I wanted to teach Hansel a lesson!"

There was a moment of silence before Henry whispered almost inaudibly, "A lesson on what?"

I frowned and lied, "I don't know...just to not be so stupid!"

"Daniella!"

"What?!"

"Dani- this isn't you..."

I huffed before crossing my arms and cradling myself as Henry continued with a wavering voice, "Were you trying to get revenge for something?!"

"What?"

"You're literally using the same tone that mom uses when she talks about Ms Blanchard."

I sighed. "What are you suggesting?!"

Henry's answer came quickly, "Nothing." Although he spoke no more, and neither did I, Henry seemed to be looking at me every now and then with a strange expression. It was the same expression that Teagan used when I rode into the village as the Princess for the first time. What was it? No...fear? Why would Henry be afraid of me? I was just defending himself and I!

When mother finally arrived, she looked annoyed at the situation. Her heels clicked with anger as she strode into the shop. The shopkeeper spoke when mother gave him a glare. "I'm sorry Madam Mayor but your son and daughter were shoplifting."

Mother turned to both of us and raised an eyebrow. "Were you?"

Henry and I shook our heads vigorously. Then, I added, "No, of course not. It was those two. They tried to frame us."

Mother bent over the counter and picked up one of the chocolate bars. Scoffing, she spoke, "Henry doesn't eat candy and Daniella knows better than to steal. So I agree with my daughter; it's obviously those two."

As she gathered Henry's backpack, she continued, "Come, we're going. I'm not wasting my time here."

Just as we were about to leave, the bell on the door jingled and Emma walked into the scene. Mother huffed with irritation, "Miss Swan, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing? You are not his mother and it's all taken care of."

I watched Emma sigh before she answered, "I'm here cos I'm the sheriff."

"Fine. Go on, do your job. Take care of those miscreants." After that, she pushed past everyone, beckoning for Henry and I to follow her. When we got into the car, Henry and I continued glaring at each other until mother asked me how my first day of school went.

* * *

*Later

After dinner, Henry had raced up to his bedroom without giving me a second glance. Now, it seems as if he was avoiding me too. Even though I knew that I shouldn't care, my heart fell as he rushed past me. Full of thoughts, I was stuffing the last bite of apple turnover in my mouth when mother spoke up, "Daniella? You alright? You and Henry..."

"Yeah, whatever..."

"Daniella!"

I looked up to see my mother frown and add, "Don't 'whatever' me. Tell me what's going on between you two."

I sighed. "I may have snapped at Hansel and Gretel...and because of that, Henry got upset with me."

Mother smirked, "Still my little hot-headed princess I see..."

"Mama!" At her grinning face, I muttered, "Well, I did try to choke her with magic, until I realised that it wasn't possible in this realm."

Mother chuckled and whispered, "What a shame."

"What?"

"You know, I still have to thank them for putting you in danger when you were inside the Blind Witch's cottage."

"But you already did! You banished them to the infinite forest-"

"And they still managed to cause you trouble. Even here..."

I sighed. "Mama, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Actually, I am worrying. Emma was supposed to take them to Boston tonight. However, I don't think she did as I have asked. She's arguing that they will be separated from each other when put into foster care. She claims that she could reunite the kids with their father instead."

I deep down, I knew that uniting them was the right thing to do, having been an orphan myself. However, I couldn't help but feel relieved as I thought about what my mother was doing. I mean, Hansel nearly got me killed by the Blind Witch; he deserves punishment! My face fell as I tried to shake these thoughts out of my head. _Daniella! Stop! Don't turn...evil. _

Deciding to change the topic, I whispered to Mother, "So, how has your day been? What are you going to do about, well, Emma and Snow?"

"Funny you should ask, because I think I've just got something up my sleeve to deal with Snowflake."

I widened my eyes, "What? What is it?"

Mother glanced in the direction of the staircase briefly before whispering, "Come with me to the kitchen, I'll tell you how we can frame Snow White."


	30. Chapter 29 - The Madman

**Chapter 29 **

**The Madman**

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

The plan worked well. Snow was put behind bars in the sheriff station. The town believes that Kathryn Nolan's disappearance was in the hands of Snow. Everything went well until the afternoon came when I was walking home from school with Henry. He received a message from Emma on his walkie talkie, telling him that Mary Margaret had somehow escaped. Immediately, that made him rush towards the station to have a look. I knew I couldn't leave him so reluctantly, I followed, only to find Rumplestilskin in the same room as Emma.

Before I could approach Rumple and demand why he was working with Emma, the saviour exclaimed, "Henry? And Daniella? What are you two doing here?"

Henry replied, "I came to congratulate you."

"For what?"

"Your genius plan!"

Rumple looked sideways at me and questioned, "And what plan's that, Henry?"

My brother glanced at me and looked down awkwardly. I crossed my arms. "And how come I wasn't informed of this plan?"

Henry looked up and snipped back, "You're on Regina's side. I'm not going to tell anything to you."

I huffed and held my head up as I approached Rumple. Then, I used an innocent tone and pleaded, "Mr Gold, may I please speak with you?"

To my surprise, he nodded and walked out to the corridor with me. When he made sure that we were alone and out of eavesdropping distance, he smirked and said, "What's wrong, your highness?"

Although my heart was thumping, I told myself that there was no reason to fear the dark one in this realm without magic. So, I glared at him and accused, "Why are you helping Snow and Emma? Mother cast this stupid curse for you and it seems as if you want the curse to be broken."

"Stupid curse? I'm sure I don't need to remind you that the curse is saving your life right now."

Quickly, I replied, "Which is exactly why I'm concerned."

There was a pause. Then, the Dark One reverted partially to his Enchanted Forest voice and whispered, "Oh yes, that's right. Things aren't going to look good for you if the curse breaks..."

I felt blood rush through my ears. Then, it stopped altogether for a second. I shakily stated, "Once the curse breaks, I'll die right?"

"Hasn't your dear mother mentioned that to you?"

I glared at Rumple and avoided the question.

"Or...maybe she doesn't know...you should tell her you know. It concerns you both."

I took a breath and despite my interest, suppressed the questions that arose. "That's not the point of this conversation. I want to know why you're helping Snow. Why do you want her to be released? I thought you were on the same side as us..."

"My reasons are my own."

"So you want the curse to be broken?"

"I never said that."

"But you've implied that."

There was a pause as Rumple swapped the hand holding his cane. Whilst leaning on it, he peered down at me and commented, "You should be asking less questions, girl."

I huffed and replied with narrowed eyes, "It's either Daniella, or 'your highness'...I don't appreciate being called 'girl'. I don't care if you're the Dark One, or Mr Gold, but know that you've chosen the wrong side."

"Fiesty. Just your mother. You know, your appearance threw me off a bit." The Dark One chuckled and continued, "Be careful dearie...I'm the one with the power around here, contrary to what you might believe"

I have to admit, I was visible shaking at Rumple's words. He wants the curse broken; which means that I would die. Giving him one last glare, I strode back down the corridor to where Emma and Henry were standing. As I walked away, I heard Rumple chuckle slightly. My cheeks burned red. _Since when did I speak to people like that?..._

When I entered the sheriff station once again, Henry was sitting on a chair, reading his book of fairy tales. He came up to me and whispered, "What happened?"

In a low voice, I replied, "Nothing. Just needed to talk to him."

Henry raised his eyebrows but didn't reply. Then, Mr Gold came into the room and addressed Emma, "Her arraignment's tomorrow. If she's not there-"

The saviour answered, "She's a fugitive. Doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn or not, she's screwed. I have to go and find her before someone notices that she's missing."

"Oh, you mean Regina." With that, Rumple threw me a glance and said directly to me, "You are going to follow Ms Swan until Mary Margaret is found."

"What?! Why?"

"We wouldn't want you telling the Mayor about Mary Margaret's disappearance would we?"

Emma added in a sarcastic voice, "I'm sure Regina will be here bright and early to celebrate her victory."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my schoolbag. "Fine. I'll come with you to find the missing prisoner."

Henry stood up behind me. Then, we followed Emma out of the Sheriff's department and into the car park. We got into her yellow bug and set off. After an hour or so of driving around and no success, I started to become worried. In the silence, I whispered to my brother, "We're supposed to be back an hour ago!"

Henry shrugged and replied, "Emma will take care of it."

"I will do what?"

Emma looked at us through the mirror on the front of her. Then, Henry spoke a little louder, "You'll tell Regina why we were late."

Emma sighed. "I should probably do that now. You're not supposed to be with me for so long."

Henry widened his eyes. "No! Please, don't call her yet."

"Ok look kid, she's probably worried about you two. I'll call her and say that we're heading back."

"But are we?"

"No, not yet. Not until I find Mary Margaret."

I saw a grin light up on Henry's face. However, as Emma was retrieving her phone from her pocket, the car suddenly swerved. My heart felt as if it had been swung sideways and out of my body. The bug suddenly screeched to a stop and Emma breathed a quiet "shit."

She peered out in front of her and got out of the car. Henry and I looked at each other before getting out ourselves to see what had happened. There was a man lying on the ground and Emma was helping him up as she nervously exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I didn't see you there..."

The man replied, "I'm fine. I'm just not used to sharing the road with cars so late. You're the Sheriff, aren't you?"

Then, the man turned over and took a glance at me. I held in a surprised gasp, just like the man did. The Mad Hatter shifted from my gaze and asked Emma, "What brings you here so late?"

The sheriff answered casually, "Oh, nothing much really. I'm just looking for a lost dog."

"With your son and the Mayor's daughter?"

"They wanted to come."

I nearly rolled my eyes. I did _not_ want to come. _Although, it give me a chance to tell my mother about Snow's disappearance when I get back. _ The Hatter smiled and stood up slowly. As he limped away, Emma shouted, "Oh, you're hurt."

"Nah, I just twisted my ankle. I live a mile down the road, I'll make it there alright."

Emma sighed and insisted, "No, let me drive you. There's space in the bug for one more."

"Thank you then. I'm Jefferson."

"Emma."

Then, the Hatter followed us into the car. I felt uneasy around him for some unexplained reason. I tried to tell myself that he was under the curse, that he couldn't harm me. However, I couldn't shake off an odd feeling ever since he and I glanced at each other with surprise in our eyes.

When we got to Jefferson's house, Henry looked out of the window and exclaimed, "Wow, this is your house? It looks more like a hotel!"

Emma added, "You must have a huge family, Jefferson."

Quietly, the Hatter replied, "No, it's just me."

When Emma stopped the car, she turned to us and said, "Stay here, both of you. I'll be back soon after I drop Jefferson off inside."

The Hatter protested, "No, I'll prepare some tea for you all. Afterall, you might want to warm up for your search. It's going to get cold out there."

Emma bit her lips and gave in, "Fine. You two, come out."

Henry got out with way too much enthusiasm than I would have thought was possible. When we entered the house, Jefferson hobbled through the corridor and lead us to a large sitting room before disappearing to the kitchen.

Henry fished out his book and was flicking through it whilst waiting. Emma pulled out her phone and called our mother after a minute or so. The conversation was short and when it ended, Emma raised her eyebrows and said, "I'm going to get grilled when I drop you two back home but that's alright."

I smirked, "Which is exactly why we shouldn't have followed you here."

"Kid..."

At that moment, Jefferson came back into the room. He set down the tea tray and said, "Here we go. Oh, and I've also brought this." He pulled a large piece of paper from beneath his arm and continued, "I'm a bit of an amateur cartographer. Mapping the area is a hobby. Maybe this will help you track down your dog."

We all peered at the map and whispered a silent, "Woah..."

Jefferson's mouth twitched up into a smile as he asked, "What's his name?"

Emma looked confused for a second. So, I cut in, "It's a she. Accalia. That's her name."

"A name fit for a wolf, hm?"

There was a pause. Then, I narrowed my eyes slightly and asked, "What do you mean by that, sir?"

Emma frowned at my choice of words as she sipped her tea. She was about to respond when Henry suddenly slumped on top of me, dropping the teacup in his hands. Emma tried to reach out to him but she also dropped her cup as she fell over. My heartbeats ceased as I looked up at Jefferson. He was sporting a wide grin on his face which shadowed the glistening pupils of his eyes.

I stood up and glanced around, only to find that the doors had been locked, with the keys looped upon Jefferson's finger. He looked at me and whispered in a demonic voice, "Why didn't you drink the tea, _Princess_?"

I sucked in a wavering breath and stated, "I don't eat or drink anything given to me by strangers. Besides, since too many people have tried to kill me, my mother's taught me to recognise the scent of poison."

"Hm, well then, even though you didn't faint like I would have liked you to, I guess you'd still be of good use to me."

Before I could process his words, he took out a handkerchief and pressed it over my mouth. My mind and sight blanked out immediately.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

My mind slowly opened itself back to reality as I blinked several times. _Son of a-_

I looked around the room and got up steadily, hoping that I wouldn't fall over because of the sudden jelly-like feeling in my legs. When I had stood up successfully, I the soft sound of a shrill slide of a blade. Peeking past the door, I saw the madman sitting on a stool in another room with a pair of scissors in his hand. He was frowning as he sharpened it. Considering his concentrated face, I decided that he was probably well emerged in his job. I held my breath and quietly snuck out of the room. In the corridor, an endless selection of doors met my gaze. He must have taken Henry and Daniella to another room! _Shit, if they're harmed, Regina's gonna do much more than just kill me..._

Biting my lip, I opened a random door on my left and slipped through. At one end of the room, there was a stream of blue light from the moon which flooded in through the window. It shone upon a woman tied upon a chair. _Wait, Mary Margaret?!_

I immediately rushed over to her and removed the gag from her mouth. Then, she whispered, "Oh Emma, thank god."

I frowned, "What are you doing here?"

Stammering, my room-mate replied, "I was in the woods, trying to get away and this man appeared out of nowhere. Emma, why are you here?"

"I was trying to find you! You escaped, remember? How even did you get out?"

"There was a key under my pillow. Someone put it there."

What the hell..."Who?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to know just as much as you do."

Right after I had untied the ropes around her legs and feet, there was a horrible patter of footsteps down the hallway. Suddenly, the click of a gun sounded through the silent air. Then, the madman's voice said, "I see you've found your dog. Now, tie her back up."

The blood drained out of my face. However, I turned towards Mary Margaret and whispered, "It's gonna be ok." Then, I did as I was told. After that, I turned around and grunted, "What do you want?"

The man smirked as replied simply, "I need you to do something."

I followed him out of the room and into another. He gestured for me to sit down in front of a table. I did so, and glanced at the sewing machine, rolls of fabric and pins on the surface. I glared at him and said, "I don't know what you think you're doing but if you hurt my friend, my son, or the Mayor's daughter for that matter, I swear I'll make you regret it."

"Regret it?" Then, the man started to chuckle. "I'm saving your friend's life."

I frowned, "And how the hell do you plan to do that? And why?"

The man's next words took me by surprise. "Don't play stupid, we both know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke."

"What are you talking about" I asked in a tired voice.

Jefferson stood up and walked to the window opposite the desk. Then, he turned the two armchairs around to face me. I gasped when I saw Henry and Daniella's unconscious forms on each of them. Then, Jefferson answered my question, "The curse."

I allowed a pause to hang in the air before sighing. "What curse?"

"The one that's been keeping us all trapped. All except you...and a few"

I looked at him warily. "Have you been reading Henry's book?"

"Aha. Henry. And his book of stories, the ones that you chose to ignore. Maybe if you knew what I know, you wouldn't."

I wanted to cut in but he continued, "Because for the last 28 years, I've been stuck in this house, day after day, always the same. Until one night, you, in your little yellow Bug, rolled into town. You see, I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Emma. You're special. You brought something precious to Storybrooke-"

My mouth hung open, "You're insane..."

"Because I speak the truth?"

"Because you're talking about magic."

"I'm talking about what is obvious and right there in front of you."

This guy is absolutely bonkers. "Really?"

"What's crazier than seeing and not believing? Look, since you weren't able to open your eyes by yourself, I'm going to help you."

I couldn't hold my patience anymore. "What the hell do you want?!"

"I want to help you." Then, Jefferson strode over to Daniella and bent down to the level of her face. He whispered softly but with a strong tone, "Wake up, your highness. Let's show the saviour the truth shall we?"

To my surprise, Daniella stirred and her eyelids fluttered. I held my breath as she shook her head a little and stared at us. Then, the madman stood up and said to the girl, "Tell her, princess. Tell the saviour that the curse is real."

I saw something glint in Daniella's eye as she muttered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yes you do."

To my horror, Jefferson took out his gun and pointed it at Daniella. I gasped and shouted, "No! Don't you dare..."

He turned to me and smirked. "I won't shoot, just as long as she cooperates."

"You're insane! Stop it. You're scaring her."

"Oh, believe me. She's faced worse."

I felt my breath leave my body. _What has she faced, if getting pointed with a gun isn't the worse she's seen?_

Jefferson continued, "Alright, Princess. Tell the saviour about the Enchanted Forest. About the curse. About what your mother did to all of us."

I wanted to cut in but Daniella opened her mouth and whispered, "Is this about Grace?"

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

I held my breath as Jefferson's eyes fixed on me. Then, he seethed, "Your mother promised that we would be together and she broke that promise. She left me in Wonderland, without telling me what happened to Grace."

I wanted desperately to tell him that Grace was safe and that she had gone to a boarding school in George's kingdom. However, I caught Emma's gaze and remained silent.

Emma saw the look in my eyes and took it for fear. She stood up and exclaimed, "Stop talking nonsense to the girl-"

The Hatter spun to face her and roared, "It's not nonsense! She knows perfectly what I'm talking about. She's behind this. All of this."

_I_ am behind this? My face reddened as I countered, "How am I supposed to be behind the fact that you're grieving over a lost daughter?"

Jefferson took a step towards me with his gun which made me shrink back. At all of the shouting, Henry finally stirred on the armchair beside us. The room fell into silence for a moment as we watched him open his eyes and wake up. When he caught our glances, he sat up straight and looked between us. Jefferson was the first to speak. "Oh, good. You're awake Henry. Let's show your mother the truth then, shall we?"

Henry frowned for a second before exclaiming, "You're awake?!"

Before the Hatter could answer, Emma shouted desperately, "Henry, don't talk to him. He's mad."

"I'm mad? Well, I'll come back to sanity if you just do something for me."

Emma opened her mouth only to clam it shut again. Jefferson led her over to the table and sat her back down. He put a hat in front of her and a roll of fabric. Then, he grunted, "Make one."

"You want me to make a hat? You don't have enough?"

"Well, none of them work do they? Or else, you wouldn't be here. Now make a hat and get it to work."

"I don't-"

"You have magic. You're the saviour."

Emma frowned and looked up at Jefferson. After a brief glance towards Henry's direction, she accused, "You've been talking to Henry."

"No. Never met him."

"Well, you must have read Henry's storybook then, but I'm not the saviour."

"Oh, call yourself whatever you want, but you can't deny it. Everyone in this room except you knows the truth. You just fail to see it even though it's right in front of you."

Henry stood up at the corner of my eyes and walked over to me as Emma looked around. Then, she muttered, "The hats, the tea, your psychotic behaviour...you think you're the Mad Hatter."

"My name's Jefferson."

"Alright. Well here's the thing, Jefferson. This is the real world and I don't have magic."

"Magic does exist." Then, Jefferson turned around to face me and questioned, "I refuse to believe that you woke up from your coma just like that. Something triggered it, am I right? Perhaps...pixie flowers? They're known for their abilities to wake up the unconscious."

I kept my gaze on Jefferson without speaking so, he spoke, "She's not replying but she knows I'm right. Henry does too." He turned back to Emma and leaned in towards her. "Magic is real. It comes from a real world. How arrogant are you to think that yours is the only one? You have to open your mind. There's an infinite number of realms; The Enchanted Forest, Wonderland, The Land Without Colour...they touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands, each just as real as the last. All have their own rules. Some have magic, some don't. And some _need_ magic... Like this one."

Emma gave Jefferson a tired look as the Hatter continued to speak, "You, Henry, Daniella and Mary Margaret are not leaving here until you make my hat. Until you get it to work."

Henry nudged me and whispered, "Ms Blanchard's here?"

I shrugged and answered under my breath, "I never knew either..."

Emma picked up the scissors on the desk and some fabric in her other hand. She shakily snipped at the fabric before grunting, "I can't make it work. What you're asking me is impossible."

"No! It has to be possible. If it's not, I'm never going home. I'll be cursed to live in this house forever."

"What is so cursed about your life? Look at this place, it's beautiful. It doesn't seem cursed to me."

"It's cursed because, like everyone else here, what I love has been ripped from me by the Evil Queen." Jefferson gave me a glare as he bite out these words. I crossed my arms and tried to return the glare. Emma saw this interaction and said, "Jefferson! Stop tormenting that poor girl. She's done nothing to you."

"Oh yes she has. She's taken Grace away from me. She's killed, tortured and hurt many under her mother's approving gaze."

_Now that, was wrong. I've only killed the Blind Witch because she was about to kill me! And torture? That's not me. As for Grace? I tried to vouch for her. She left me with a glare...she could have been my friend but she hated me for what my mother has done._ Angrily I shouted, "I've done no such things!"

Emma entered the conversation in place of Jefferson. "She's ten for goodness sake! You're absolutely mad. How can you accuse Daniella for being a murderer?"

"She's taken hearts out! Squeezed them to dust in her bare hands!"

I tried to concentrate on Emma's baffled face instead of the tears that have started to well up at the sides of my eyes. _Why am I always accused of things that mother has done? I've never killed willingly! I don't want to see people tortured! I didn't want Grace to be separated from her father!_

I felt my nose become suddenly stuffy. After I gave a small sniff, Emma stood up and took me to one side whilst Jefferson continued, "Don't feel pity for her. She's not worth it-"

Emma hastily whispered to me, "Don't pay attention to him." Then, she approached Jefferson and asked, "Fine. Then. I'll listen to what you say about the curse if you stop tormenting Daniella. Where's your daughter then?"

He gestured towards a telescope so Emma walked over and looked through it. Jefferson answered, "Her name is Grace. Here it's Paige...but it's Grace. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch her day in and day out, happy, with a new family? With a new father?"

"You think she's your daughter?"

"I don't think. I know. I remember...and Daniella does too."

"Leave Daniella out of this."

I couldn't help but feel relieved that Emma was defending me. I certainly did not want to be part of this mad conversation.

Jefferson exhaled and continued, "Fine. But Grace has no idea who I am. Our life together, where we come from...but I do. I remember every second of it and that's my curse."

Emma questioned, "To remember?"

"Yes. What good is this house if I can't share it with her? And I can't destroy her reality either. I can't go up to her and tell her that I'm her father. I'm trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am? You think I'd inflict that awareness on my daughter?"

Emma lowered her voice to barely a whisper, "That's why you want me to make the hat work, isn't it? You just wanna take Grace home, to your world."

_No...she isn't believing is she? _Henry came up to me and nudged me with a smile on his face. One that I didn't repay.

Emma spoke again, "If what you say is true, then that woman in the other room is my mother. I want to believe that more than anything in the world. So maybe you're right. Maybe I need to open myself up more. Maybe if I want magic, I have to start believing."

_I curled my hands into fists and looked worriedly at the situation in front of me. She can't believe! The curse will break and I will fall back into the coma...or die._

Jefferson grinned and questioned, "So you're gonna help me? You can make it work?"

"I can try." As Jefferson turned and picked up the hat, Emma quickly picked up the telescope from it's stand and brought it down onto his head. Henry gave a small cry as he fell onto the ground, unconscious. Then, Emma turned to us and quickly said, "I've got to get Mary Margaret out of here, but you two, run to the car and wait for me inside. Here, I'll give you the keys." Emma fumbled with her pocket and fished out the keys in which she handed to Henry.

"Go! Don't wait for me!"

I took Henry's arm and we ran out of the room. We made our way through the hallway and down a large flight of stairs. I looked around for the main door until I heard Henry exclaim, "Here! It's here, Dani!"

I turned in the direction of my brother's voice. Henry had already pushed open the door so I sped past him and towards the car. He followed me and after he unlocked it, we quickly slid inside. After we both caught our breaths, Henry asked quietly, "Do you think Emma will be alright?"

"Yeah."

"Dani?"

"What?"

"The things that Jefferson said-"

I scoffed even before Henry could continue. "No, they're not true. He wasn't describing me. He was describing Mama...maybe."

"So you haven't killed anyone?"

_Seriously?! Why does everyone have to ask this question?_ I lied and shook my head, hoping that Henry wouldn't see past the glint in my eyes. Silence grew between us as we waited nervously for Emma to emerge out of the house with Snow.


	31. Chapter 30 - The Apple Turnover

**Chapter 30**

**The Turnover**

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

The weekend came quickly and to my surprise, Henry had already left the house to see Emma when I woke up on the Saturday morning. After the encounter with Jefferson, Henry had barely spoken to me. I asked him several times if it was because of the things that the Hatter said about me. However, he didn't reply. He walked past me each time I brought up the subject.

The house now seemed quiet save for the rustle of trees and the chirp of bird outside. I came downstairs to find Mama staring at something in her hands. When I walked closer, she looked up and gave me a smile. "You've slept in, sleepy head."

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten." She got up from the table, leaving an apple on the surface. "I'll make you some pancakes for breakfast. Just wait at the table."

I nodded and sat down. The apple on the tabletop looked bruised and rotten. I rolled it towards me and examined it. _What's so special about this apple?_

Soon, mother came back with a plate of pancakes in her hand. She took the rotten apple from me and set down the plate.

"Mama, why were you looking at this?"

Mother sat down as I started eating. Then, she replied, "It's from my tree."

"Your tree as in, the apple tree from home?"

Quietly, she said, "Yes. It's dying...a sign that the curse is weakening."

I stopped eating and put down the cutlery. "Daniella, what's wrong? Do you remember what I said? I won't let anyone harm you if the curse breaks. If the worst comes, we can go into my vault and find a way to go back to the Enchanted Forest."

_Except, the broken curse would mean that I die before any of that could happen. Should I tell mother? Or should I..._

"I'm going to see Rumple after you're done with breakfast."

I pushed the plate away, "I'm done."

"Daniella...you've barely had a bite!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Daniella..." Mother gave me a stern look as she pushed the plate back in my direction.

I slumped a little. "Fine." After hastily finishing one pancake, I put down the fork and looked hopefully at my mother. She sighed and took away my plate. Then, she said, "Meet me in front of the car in five minutes."

When we arrived at Rumple's shop, Mama strode over to the counter as the Imp's silky voice echoed, "Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Leaning over the countertop, she held up the rotten apple and answered simply, "My tree is dying. Why?"

"Perhaps it's the fertilizer."

I stepped closer to Mama as she bit back, "You think this is funny. Well, I'll tell you what I think. I think it's a sign of the curse weakening, because of Emma. But do you care? No. You're content to just sit back and do...whatever it is you're doing, while all _my_ hard work burns."

"Nah, that's not all now, is it? Come on, might as well get everything off your chest."

Mother scoffed and put her hands on my shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The Imp grinned and answered, "Henry. Miss Swan wants him."

"I am well aware of that. She'll have that boy over my dead body."

"The curse was supposed to take away Snow White's happiness. Perhaps you giving up Henry is just the price to keep the curse unbroken."

"I think I'd rather just get rid of her."

"Oh, are you so sure about that, dearie? You're going to be quite creative. Besides...wouldn't you rather lose one child than both of your children?" The Imp set his gaze on me when he said this. I felt my mother's hands squeeze my shoulders tightly. Then, she snipped, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, it's a wonder that Daniella hasn't already told you what I said to her."

A horrible thick silence entered the room. I could feel my heartbeats thumping as mother turned me around to face her. Then, she asked, "What's Rumple talking about?"

I bit my lip as the Imp softly said behind us, "I don't think she wants to tell you dearie, but I will."

Mother narrowed her eyes and turned back to Rumple as he continued, "If the curse breaks, she'll die."

I held my breath and watched as an expression of horror overtook my mother's face. She took one glance at me before shouting at Rumple, "You knew, yet you didn't tell me?! And you told Daniella instead?"

The imp smirked, "Oh, I merely hinted it."

"But it was enough! You coward! Who tells a child the conditions of their death?!"

Rumple calmly replied, "What's done is done. But I would advise you to find ways to either prevent the curse from breaking, or well, to prepare for Danie-"

I felt my mother's hands cover my ears. "Shut up!" After a gasp, she seethed in realisation, "You want the curse to be broken. Why?"

"That's not something I care to discuss."

"Fine, don't bother. But I want to strike a new deal. One where I can get rid of Emma, without shattering the curse, which in my knowledge now, would kill my daughter."

"Unfortunately for you, a negotiation requires two interested parties."

Mother took her hands off my ears and held me close to her , she whispered, "I'll give you anything."

"Ahh, the thing is, you no longer have anything I want, your Majesty. But I will give you a piece of advice, free of charge: I'd plan a trip of your own. Because once the people have woken up, and remember who you are, and what you did to them, they are going to be looking for blood."

Before leaving, my mother seethed, "I will never leave Daniella, even if it means my death. We're done here."

Then, she dragged me out of the shop, leaving behind Rumple who softly giggled in a tone that sent shudders up my spine. When we got into the car, there was silence. From the back, I could see that mother was gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Mama?" Silence. "Mama!"

She sniffled and started the engines. In a determined tone, she replied, "You won't face death again, as long as I'm alive."

I remained silent as the car drove through the streets. A little faster than usual. "Mama?"

"What?"

I flinched a little at the strong reply but it didn't stop me from asking, "What does the saviour need to do to break the curse?"

"True love's kiss...which is hard to prevent since I've noticed that Emma and August have gotten close lately."

"So we just need to take out Emma."

"Without killing her, yes."

I thought for a moment. "We could put her under a sleeping curse."

The car stopped at a traffic light. "I don't have ingredients or the magic needed to make a sleeping potion."

"But if you _had_ the ingredients-"

"Then it would work. Even in this realm, the saviour would fall into a coma."

My mind roamed down several tunnels. _Wait a sec... _"Jefferson!"

Through the mirror on the front of the car, I saw my mother frown. "What was that, dear?"

"His hat! He has tried to get Emma to make a hat in order to take him and Grace back to the Enchanted Forest. However, Emma didn't have an ounce of magic for it to work. If you could make it work, we'll be able to get the ingredients needed for the sleeping curse!"

There was a pause. Then, my mother exclaimed softly, "You're a genius, firefly."

* * *

(Regina's POV)

I was standing next to the window in my office when Jefferson came in. Daniella's voice alerted me of his presence. "Mama, he's here."

I turned around to watch the Hatter stride into the room with a glum expression on his face. He glanced briefly at Daniella who had moved from the couch towards my side. _I still need to thank him for dragging her and Henry into his manor. _However, I surpressed my emotions and greeted him. "Jefferson. So, you got my message."

"How could I miss it?"

I crossed the room to pour some drinks with Daniella closely following me. The Hatter continued, "What do you want?"

"Your help."

"And what makes you think that I won't kill you after everything you've done to Grace and I?"

I scoffed. "Because you don't have it in you. Besides, you know that if I'm dead, you'll never get back to your daughter." I paused to offer Jefferson a drink but he placed a placard inside the cup instead of taking it. Sighing, I set down his cup and spoke, "Daniella dear, can you get Jefferson's hat for me?"

My daughter nodded and crossed the room. She retrieved a box from behind the couch and walked back, handing it to me. I set it down on the table in front of Jefferson. He flipped it open and gasped, "My hat..."

"Yes. Now, I want you to use it again."

"I can't make it work. No one can. Not here, not without magic."

I laughed. "My daughter told me that whilst she was held hostage in your manor, you mentioned to the saviour that there's magic in every realm...even this one. You said, that it was the only way in which I could have woken up Daniella."

The Hatter quietly replied, "That I did."

"Yes, but anyway, you're in luck. Because I happen to have some magic. Not a lot, but hopefully enough to make one last journey."

Jefferson seemed to consider the offer for a second. Then, he grunted, "Where?"

"Back to our land, where there's a solution to a very delicate problem I have; how to get rid of the one person who could break my curse."

"Emma. And why shouldn't I let her do just that? End the madness and go home?"

I scoffed. "To your hovel? Why, when you can just stay here in the mansion I gave you? Believe it or not, we have a common goal. We both want our children back, and we can both get them if we work together."

Jefferson glanced at Daniella and countered, "You've already got her, why do you need Henry? He's the saviour's son."

"If the curse breaks, I'll have neither of them."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow and frowned in Daniella's direction. Then, he faced me and stated, "Fine. I'll do what you want but I also want _you_ to write Grace and I a new story. A fresh start. Right here."

I bent towards Jefferson and said, "Well then, that's exactly what you'll have. After we take care of Miss Swan of course."

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

It was already late in the afternoon when we arrived back home after a full day of planning Emma's slumber. Jefferson was able to retrieve the apple that mother used to poison Snow in the Enchanted Forest. However, she had to give up the engagement ring that father had given her.

Henry was still with Emma so it allowed us to talk openly about how we would get her to eat the apple. My stomach grumbled so I went into the kitchen to get some of the leftover apple turnover from yesterday when mother exclaimed, "That's it! Do you want to make a turnover with me, just for the saviour?"

I smiled. It's been a long time since we made apple turnovers together. The last time was back in the Enchanted Forest. As I thought about it, it brought me good memories.

* * *

***Flashback***

(One month before the curse struck)

It was nearly midnight when the coronation ceremony of a new King in what used to be Xavier's kingdom ended. Xavier was my great grandfather and since my grandfather's eldest brother passed away a week ago, my mother's eldest cousin succeeded him and was crowned king. The celebrations were awkward since they had to invite us as we were technically family. However, Snow was also invited due to her royal status. At the coronation, they've smartly seated us on opposite ends of the room. However, it didn't stop my mother from glaring at Snow whenever it was possible.

When we arrived back in our own palace, my stomach growled in hunger. I wanted to get food but it was late and many of the servants had already gone to sleep, save for Yvette and Olivia of course. After they had prepared me for the night and blew out the candles on my bedside, I pushed way the covers. Making sure that they were gone, I pattered over to my wardrobe and threw a cloak around me. Then, I set foot on the cold stone tiles and scampered to my mother's chambers, hoping that she hadn't gone to sleep yet. Well, of course she hadn't. She never sleeps till way past midnight.

The guards standing in front of the door to her chambers said softly when I approached, "You should be in bed, your highness."

"I know, but I would like to speak to my mother."

They nodded and opened the door for me. I slipped inside and immediately felt warm air from the fireplace envelope me. I draped my cloak on the couch and walked into mother's inner bedchambers. She was taking out the pins in her hair when I came into the room.

She saw me through the mirror on her vanity, "Daniella? Shouldn't you be in bed by now..."

I came over and replied, "I don't want to go to sleep."

Surprisingly, mother grinned, "Actually, I'm not in the mood to sleep either. Seeing darling little Snowflake at the coronation made me lose my appetite at the feast."

Just when silence overtook the air, my stomach let out a grumble. I smiled as mother poked my stomach and said, "Well, that makes the both of us." She stood up and pushed her chair back. "I'll let you off past your bedtime tonight. But it's a one-off alright?"

I nodded as she continued, "Let's make an apple turnover, shall we?"

"Now?"

"Why not? The castle's asleep, save for some guards."

I grinned.

* * *

***Present Day***

The kitchen smelt delicious after the turnover was finished. I wanted to try it, even though I was aware that it contained the sleeping curse. Whilst my mother cut it up and packed it into a Tupperware box, she revised the plan with me.

"Tomorrow, I'll drop you off at Emma's place. Give the turnover to her and say that it's for her trip to Boston. Mention that I wanted to end this whole ordeal in a civil fashion."

The plan seemed alright but, "Wouldn't Henry be with Emma?"

"No, I've arranged for Snow to give him half an hour of tutoring. That will allow us to do the deed whilst they are both away from the apartment."

I nodded. I hope that this will all go well. As much as I want the curse to remain strong for revenge's sake, I've survived too many times to let death take me now.

* * *

*Midnight

The voices drew closer and closer, louder and louder. I held onto my mother tightly as she rubbed my back. Her whispers did nothing to comfort me for I knew what the mob would do. I didn't want to ask her if we were going to be alright, because I knew that we weren't. Then, the deafening grind of grandfather's coffin being rolled to one side rung in my ears. Footsteps flooded down the stairs. They turned and...men appeared. They rushed towards us and ripped me from my mother's arms. There were screams. _Kill them, tear out their throats, make them suffer._

They held me down as I watched them tear like scavengers at my mother. I was forced to watch as a man drew out his sword. I was shouting for them to stop. _Please, don't. Please. Please!_

They took no notice of me. I watched the blade come down and something roll onto the cool stone tiles. I screamed.

* * *

"Daniella! Daniella! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!"

I bolted upright, sheets clad in sweat around me. Panting, I looked around me to see my mother beside me. "Daniella, you're alright?"

My mouth was dry. In a raspy voice I answered between breathes, "I, I, I think so..." Then, I threw my arms around mother. She returned the gesture, whispering, "It's fine now, mama's got you."

I gripped her tighter, just like I did in the nightmare. "Daniella, do you want to tell me what happened?"

I shook my head vigorously. Mother frowned in response. Then, she said gently, "I'll get you a cup of water. It'll make you feel better."

After she left, I fell back onto the sticky bed sheets and exhaled loudly. Holding my doll tightly, I stared at the ceiling and thought about the dream. _It won't become reality, will it?_

"Dani?"

I looked towards the doorway and saw Henry's head peek into my room. I sat up slowly and replied, "Did I wake you?"

He came in and sat on my bed, saying, "I think you woke up the entire neighbourhood."

I felt the edges of my lips lift up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Nightmare?"

I nodded.

"What was it about?"

I eyed Henry with a look that told him that I really did not want to explain. However, he insisted, "Was it about the curse?"

Luckily, I didn't have to answer for mother's voice came through the doorway, "Henry, get back to bed please."

My brother turned around and said, "But there's no school tomorrow!"

"Henry!"

With a grunt, he walked past mother with his footsteps pattering loudly down the hallway outside. Mother handed a cup of water to me and whilst I sipped it, she whispered, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I gave a glance towards the door so she got up and shut it. Then, I said quietly, "The curse broke in my dream."

When mother sat down onto my bed, I curled up into her arms. "You were screaming dear. Why?"

Without looking up into her eyes, I mumbled, "They came into our vault and...well, they were looking for blood."

"Daniella..." Mother sighed. She cupped my face into her hands and whispered, "I won't ever let anyone hurt you, you know that. It's gonna take the whole world to tear us apart again."

I nodded and slid into my bedsheets. "Goodnight, Mama."

"Sweet dreams, firefly. You'll need rest for what you need to do, remember?"

* * *

*Late morning

Mother and I were just about the leave the house when the doorbell rung. She answered it and to my surprise, Emma was lead into the kitchen. When she caught my gaze, she gave me a quick smile before continuing to speak to mother. "I wanna make a deal with you about Henry."

"Oh, I'm not making any deals with you."

"I'm leaving town."

I nearly let the glass box of apple turnover slip from my hands and drop onto the floor.

"What?"

Disregarding our surprised expressions, Emma continued, "This...whatever we're doing, whatever is between us, is a problem. And I'm gonna go. But I have conditions. I still get to see Henry, spend time, visit, whatever."

Mother leaned against the kitchen counter and said, "And when you see him you'll still be in his life."

With a smirk, Emma replied, "In any deal, both parties are a little unhappy. But let's be honest, we both know that a world where I'm not in his life no longer exists."

Mother nodded slowly, "So what are you proposing exactly?"

"I don't know. We'll just figure it out as we go."

"But he's my son."

Emma glanced at me for a second. After a long pause, she stuttered out a quiet murmur. "Yeah." Then, she started to leave. Mother quickly turned around and took the box of apple turnover from my hand. "Oh, Miss Swan. Perhaps you would like something for the road?"

Emma was a little reluctant to take the box from my mother's hands. There seemed to be a silent conversation between their eyes before she finally accepted the box.

I followed them to the door. Mother put her hands on my shoulders as she spoke to Emma again. "If we're going to be in each other's lives, we may as well start being cordial."

Before the door closed, I added, "I hope you like apples, Emma. They're mama's famous turnovers. I'm sure you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will, kid."

When the door slammed shut, mother visibly let out a breath.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"How will we know for sure if she'll eat it?"

"We'll know, dear. We'll know."

* * *

(Emma's POV)

I had only arrived back at the apartment for a couple of minutes when footsteps ran up the stairway. I opened the door and Henry barged in. "Hey, Emma! Everything okay? You sounded strange over the walkie."

I didn't know how to respond. Henry seemed so happy to see me and yet I am to destroy that happiness in the next few seconds. I inhaled and bit my lip. "Henry, I-. I can't stay."

"What?"

It broke my heart to see Henry's face fall at my words. However, I continued, "I have to go, leave Storybrooke. I spoke to Regina, we made a deal. I'm still gonna be able to see you, just not...every day."

Henry rushed towards me and screamed, "No! No! You can't trust her!"

"Henry! I have to, it's my only choice. It's the best for you. Every time I fight her, someone gets hurt!"

"No! You're just scared. This happens to all heroes, it's just the low moment before you fight back."

I sunk down to my knees and said desperately, "Henry! This isn't a story! This is reality. Some things have to change. You can't skip school. You can't run away, and you can't believe in curses."

"You really don't believe?"

I chose to ignore the question. "Henry, I made a deal, and I used my superpower. She's telling the truth, she's gonna take really good care of you."

"Yeah, but she wants you dead."

"Come on, Henry!"

"They both do! You're the only one that can stop her!"

I stood up and put my hands to my head. "Stop her from what? All she's ever done is fight for you. It just got a little out of hand. Look Henry, I'm sorry. But this is what is best for all of us."

I wrapped Henry into a hug, hoping that he would calm down. He whispered something into my hair. "Where did you get that?"

We parted and I looked in the direction of his gaze. I gestured towards the box of apple turnover. "This? Regina gave it to me."

Henry went over and sniffed it. Then, he exclaimed, "Apple!"

I frowned. "So?"

"You can't eat that, it's poison. Don't you see? The deal was all a trick! To get you to eat that! To get rid of the saviour."

"Henry, come on. Why would she do that when I just told her I was gonna go. Besides, Daniella was there...and she has no hard feelings towards me."

"Yeah she does! You're a threat to her mom's curse."

"Henry, you've got to stop thinking like this. It's not helpful, nor is it real!" I reached for the turnover and continued, "I'll prove it to you. I'll prove that the curse isn't real."

Henry immediately snatched the turnover from my hands. He stepped back and said, "Sorry it had to come to this, you may not believe in the curse. Or in me. But I believe in you."

I watched carefully as Henry bit into the turnover and chewed.

"See, kid? You wanna have some ice cream with that? Then, we can-"

Right in front of my eyes, Henry slumped onto the ground. _What?! _"Henry? Henry! Henry!"

I shook him before shakily feeling for his pulse. That's when I knew that I had to get him to the hospital.

* * *

(Regina's POV)

The phone rang and I stood up to answer, but Daniella picked it up first.

"Daniella Mills speaking." There was a long pause after that. Then, I heard her voice waver in a reply, "I'll...I"ll get my mother."

I walked towards her and took the phone. "Yes, who is this?"

I recognised the voice on the other end of the phone. It belonged to the nurse that looked after Daniella when she was in the ICU. "Madam Mayor, I'm calling to inform you that Henry has just been taken into the hospital-"

"What?!"

"Yes, he's there with Miss Swan right now. He's in critical condition. I think it'll be best if-"

"I'm coming right now. Thanks."

I slammed down the phone and in ten long minutes, arrived at the hospital. Daniella and I ran into the ICU to see Henry lying on the bed that David used to lay upon. Within seconds of our arrival, I felt a set of hands roughly grab me. I turned around as Emma dragged me into a storage room and threw me against a supply closet. I struggled against the force that the saviour used against me. Somewhere behind us, I heard Daniella's voice exclaim, "Mama!"

Emma paid no attention and shouted into my face, "You did this!"

"What the hell are you doing?! Stop this, my son-"

"Is sick because you! The apple turnover you gave me, he ate it!"

I felt my heart stop. "What?! It was meant for you!"

"It's true isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's true isn't it?! The curse? All of it."

I tilted my head against the closet and closed my eyes, nodding slowly. I heard Daniella mutter, "Mama?"

Emma let me go and shouted, "I was leaving town, why couldn't you just leave things alone?"

I bit back, "Because as long as you're alive, Henry will never be mine!"

"He will never be anyone's unless you fix this. You wake him up!"

I grimaced through the tears that threatened to fall down my face. "I can't!"

"Don't you have magic?"

I shook my head and mumbled, "That was the last of it...and it was supposed to put you to sleep!"

Emma was about to reply when Daniella muttered again, "Mama?"

Emma turned to face Daniella so I immediately put myself between them. Emma exclaimed in slight disbelief, "You were aware of this, Daniella?"

"Of course she-"

"Mama?"

I turned around to see Daniella clutch her chest. I bent down and frowned. "Daniella, are you ok?"

In a quiet voice, she replied, "Emma believes. The curse...it's"

I finished her sentence in sync with my loud heartbeats. "It's weakening." Just as I said these words, Daniella suddenly slumped over. Luckily, I caught her in my arms.

"Regina, what the hell is going on?"

I ignored Emma and shook Daniella's body. _No, no, no...not again._ "Daniella, come back to me. Daniella, Daniella?! Firefly?!"


	32. Chapter 31 - Death's Ghastly Breath

**Chapter 31**

**Death's Ghastly Breath**

* * *

(Regina's POV)

There was a rush of footsteps and a team of nurses approached me. I let them take Daniella out of the storage room and into the ICU. Then, I slowly stood up and faced Emma. She had a look of shock etched onto her face. Carefully she asked, "What happened?"

I swallowed and crossed my arms. "When you started to believe in magic, it weakened the curse even more."

"And how does this relate to your daughter?"

Quietly, I replied, "The curse is keeping her alive."

Emma's mouth parted slightly before clamming shut. Then, she put her hands onto her hips asked, "As for Henry? Could he also..."

My voice shook as I answered, "Yes."

"So what do we do?"

I sighed. "We need help. There's one other person in town who knows about this. Knows about magic."

Emma took less than a second to reply. "Mr Gold?"

"Actually, he goes by Rumplestilskin."

* * *

Rumple had lead us astray on a wild goose chase. The egg that Emma was told to collect from Maleficent's belly did nothing. In that bastard Imp's eyes, Henry and Daniella were to die anyway. Emma and I were in the library when we both received the dreaded phone call. We ran into the ICU to see nurses disconnecting Henry's body from the various tubes that hung beside him. _No, no, no, no..._

Emma crossed over to Henry with tears running down her face. When she approached him, my mind came to a sudden realisation. Emma's the saviour...which means that she'll be able to wake up Henry with true love's kiss. And as a result, the curse will break. I swallowed. Not that it matters anymore but when the curse breaks, magic will come back. I glanced over at Daniella, who was still lying on her bed unconscious. She is strung between life and death simply because of the curse. If magic comes back, so will the death spell that she got hit with...which means...

"No!"

Everyone in the room including Emma turned around and looked at me. I glanced at the medical staff and said in a calmer voice, "I think it'll be best if Henry's...mothers, could say goodbye to him in private."

The staff gave me a weird look but they obeyed my requests and left the room. To them, Henry's dead anyway.

"Regina, what the hell are you doing?"

I rushed over to my son, putting my hand on his cheek. "He's not dead, Miss Swan."

"What do you mean? The machines here say that he's dead. Now move aside!" Then, Emma attempted to push me out of the way. However, I fought to stand where I was. "No, listen to me! Henry's not dead. He's only under a sleeping curse. They think that he's dead but he's not."

"Well didn't you say a minute ago that the amount of poison he ate would kill him?"

I sighed. "I gotta take my chances."

"Chances? What chances?!"

I glanced at Daniella once more before turning to the saviour to explain, "If you wake up Henry, the town will wake up. The curse will break, magic will come back and...my daughter will die."

After a pause, I quietly continued, "Well this comes down to you now. If you want to be that 'hero' that everyone speaks of, wake Henry up. Break the curse and all the townspeople here will be reunited again-"

"And if I don't?"

"Henry won't die. He'll be in a coma like Daniella is, right now. I'll just have to figure out something to wake them both up."

"Regina-"

I sighed. "The choice is yours, and I hope you make the right one."

"So I either save Henry and the town or take a chance and save Henry and your daughter."

"Yes, and I won't physically fight you. It'll do nothing...as the incident in the supply closet proved. I'm sure both of us are aware of that fact. The decision is yours."

There was a long pause. Finally, without looking at me, Emma gave me her reply. "Regina, you do realise that the people of this town would probably be grateful if I save their asses from you."

My heart felt as if someone was hollowing it out my chest. I swallowed back tears and retreated to Daniella's side. Then, I spat to Emma, "You're just like your mother, a selfish brat."

I scooped up my daughter's lifeless body and cried into her soft hair. _Firefly, this is all my fault...please forgive your Mama. Maybe one day I'll join you up there in the heavens._

I was too heartbroken to react to the sudden rush of magic that surged through my body. I barely noticed medical staff rushing back into the ICU in a mixture of shouts and hurried footsteps. I ignored the sound of Henry's exclamation as he shouted for his..._mother. _

My whole body shook as I felt the curse lift off the land like a veil. However, I held on tight to Daniella, even though she was still unconscious. I kissed her forehead through tears and...

And she gave a mumble. Then, her eyes fluttered open.

"Firefly!"

Daniella's eyes looked at me weakly. She muttered, "Mama? What's happening..."

I hugged Daniella close against my body and cried.

"Mama?"

"I thought I'd lost you..."

"Mama, it hurts."

I drew back sharply from the embrace and frowned. "What?"

"My chest hurts."

_No, no, no, no, no..._

"Mama am I going to die?"

I shook my head as tears fell from my face.

"Don't lie to me, please. I know I am."

Distraught, I bit through my tears and muttered, "You can't, Daniella. I've done too much for you. Hold on, firefly. I'll...I'll find a cure."

Knowing that magic was back, I hovered my hands over Daniella but to my horror, I couldn't channel my powers. I tried again and again, but soon, my hands shook in fear for I realised that magic was different in this realm.

Sighing, Daniella took my hands into hers and whispered, "Mama. Let me go."

"I can't. You're the only one who still believes in me-"

"I'll be with father. We'll be watching over you, Mama."

I closed my eyes to let salty tears run down my face. "Daniella...you shouldn't be the one saying these things. If anyone deserves to die, it's me."

With a determined smile on her face, Daniella answered, "Mama, leave me. The townspeople; they're going to be looking for you. Go. I'll be safe with father. "

I quickly brushed away my tears with the sleeve of my blazer. "When did you grow up to be so strong, little firefly?"

"I-" Suddenly, Daniella's body lurched forward a little. Then, she fell back onto the bed.

"Firefly! Daniella?!"

"I love you, Mama." As Daniella's eyes began to flutter, my heart stopped thumping. I brushed her cheek with my fingers and quietly replied, "I love you too, firefly."

Then, Daniella's eyes closed. I stepped back and stumbled. Putting my hands to my face, I whimpered, tasting tears that streamed down from my eyes. My throat suddenly felt as if it was constricting my breathing. My chest hurt. The curse, everything I've created, has all gone to a waste. I wasn't even able to save my little girl. Behind me, I heard the door slam open and footsteps rush in. Suddenly, there were hands on my body. I was turned around to face my attacker before being slammed onto the wall beside Daniella's bed. Despite what he was doing to me, I couldn't bring myself to glare at Jefferson's face.

Behind the Hatter, there were shouts and seconds later, he was heaved off my body by Emma who had punched him in the face. Seeing that she was taking care of him, I immediately sat back down beside Daniella took her body into my hands.

"Regina I-"

"SHUT UP!" Then, in a wavering voice, I glared at Emma and seethed, "When do you stop? When do you _all_ stop hurting my family?! What have I even done to you in the first place to deserve all this?!"

I saw the fear in Emma's eyes as I roared these words at her. So, I stood up and continued, "Why do you have to come at me every time?! Why does your godamn family have to take everything away from me?!"

Emma edged away slightly. "I made a promise at your idiot parents' wedding to destroy their happiness. And that is what I will do to you as well. I don't care if I lose Henry in the process-"

"But you love him!"

Without glancing at Henry, a tear fell down my cheek as I whispered, "I'm a mother to no one now."

After that, I strode over to Daniella and held her in my arms once again. I'll never leave her, until I can safely take her to her father's side. I pressed my face against my daughter's cold cheeks and wept as a thick silence filled the room. I stayed like this for as long as I could remember whilst ignoring the noises in the room that gradually emulated. That was, until a voice I wish I would never hear again entered the room. "Emma! Henry!"

Another wave of emptiness swept through my body, shaking the core of my stomach. Then, a deep male voice grunted, "Put your hands up, Regina. Or I'll chain you up by force."

Before I could react, Emma's voice stammered, "David, I think you should..."

I heard a gasp on the opposite of the bed. Looking up, I glared at Snow White's shocked face. I swallowed but was too engrossed by the pain sitting in my chest to say anything to the girl. She simply stood in front of me, with her eyes glued on Daniella. After a long silence, she whispered, "Is she dead?"

I didn't reply so the girl asked again. I've always been able to mask my feelings around Snow...why am I unable to do so now? I let out a shudder and sobbed into Daniella's body without looking at my enemy.

"Oh god..."

In a desperate attempt to calm my tears, I bit down on my lip so hard that I started to taste blood in my mouth. Then, I heard the shepherd whisper to his wife, "What should we do?"

There was a long pause that hung in the air. It was broken when Snow whispered something inaudible back to him. Seconds later, someone roughly grabbed me and cuffed my arms behind my back. I was forced to let go of Daniella who slumped onto the bed as I too, fell.

Kneeling beside my daughter's death bed, I decided that there's nothing left for me here. I let the shepherd drag me out of the hospital like a ragdoll whilst people stood dumbfounded and oblivious to the tears of pain that trickled out from the depths of my aching body.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Henry didn't know what to do. He looked on as his grandpa dragged his mom out of the hospital. He tried to think of her as the Evil Queen, as a villain who didn't have feelings; but he couldn't. Shaking his head, he was brought back to reality when a nurse handed him his flanel shirt. He put it on and got out of the bed with Emma's help. Whilst Snow was reuniting with her daughter, he trudged over slowly to Daniella. He had seen everything that occurred between his mom and his sister, but there was something that didn't quite add up. "Emma, what happened before you woke me up?"

"I'm sorry?"

He looked worriedly between Snow and Emma and stuttered, "What happened? Why was Regina screaming at you?"

Emma looked down. She didn't want to answer the question. However, Henry's tears insisted, "What happened? Why is she dead?!"

After giving a guilty glance at Snow, Emma bent down and answered, "Regina told me that once the curse breaks, Daniella would die-"

"Then why did you break it?!"

Emma reached for Henry but he shrugged away. "Kid, I needed to save you!"

"But you killed my sister!"

There was an immediate pause. Emma took a breath and answered, "Henry, I-, I...I didn't think that Regina was telling the truth."

"Yeah you did!"

"Henry, don't blame me for what happened. I couldn't let you die!"

Henry took a step back and came up to Daniella's bedside. Then, he whispered through falling tears, "I thought you guys were meant to be the heroes."

Snow gave a pained glance at her daughter and wrapped her grandson into an embrace. "Henry, the curse was destined to break. We couldn't have prevented this-"

Henry spun around and asked angrily between stuttering breaths, "How did this happen anyway? Why did Dani die once the curse broke?"

Emma was curious too. She looked at Snow for an answer but the princess didn't seem to want to answer.

Henry began, "Miss, Bl-Snow...grandma?"

Snow gave her grandson a small smile before saying, "I think that question is best left for David."

Henry didn't seem satisfied. He turned to Daniella and prodded at her stiff body. For minutes, they waited like that, until David came back. When he walked into the room, Henry immediately ran up to him. "Snow said that you knew the answer to this; why was the curse keeping Dani alive?"

The prince was a little taken aback by his grandson's questioning. He slowly put his hands on Henry's shoulders and gave his wife a look. Snow however, responded, "I think you owe me this explanation too. What did Regina mean when she said to me that you had gone behind my back?"

The prince was cornered. His eyes darted between the members of his family in the room so he had no choice but to answer cautiously, "There was an assassin-"

Snow screamed, "There was a what?"

"I hired an assassin."


	33. Chapter 32 - The Awakening

**Chapter 32**

**The Awakening**

* * *

(3rd person POV)

The prince was cornered. His eyes darted between the members of his family in the room so he had no choice but to answer cautiously, "There was an assassin-"

Snow screamed, "There was a what?"

"I hired an assassin."

Whilst the expressions on Emma and Henry's faces showed shock, Snow scowled in disgust. She frowned and said to her husband, "But we _agreed_ that we wouldn't kill her."

The prince sighed and gesturing to Emma, said, "I wasn't going to let her threaten the future of our child! Besides, my intention was never for the Queen's daughter to get hurt. I merely ordered the assassin to kill Regina."

Whilst Henry gulped at the mention of his mother's name, Snow softened her frown. She crossed arms and replied, "You better fix this. Are you telling me _now_ that the curse was cast because of a mistake you made?"

David answered calmly, "I doubt that the witch cast the curse just because of what happened..."

Snow sighed and came up to Daniella's side. "David, don't call Regina that. She obviously hesitated-" Then, the princess lowered her voice and muttered, "What if she didn't want to cast the curse?"

Henry was the only one who heard. His eyes widened as he asked Snow, "What do you mean?"

Snow answered in a slightly louder voice, "I mean, I have no doubt that she wanted her revenge but...there was something holding her back. She threatened us with the curse but took more than nine months to enact it. I refuse to believe that she wasn't already prepared."

Henry looked at Daniella and in a leap of faith, put his ear against her chest, hoping for a heartbeat. He remained still for several seconds, before exclaiming loudly, "I think I heard something!"

"What?!"

Everyone crowded around him and Snow was the first to respond. She whipped around and asked David, "How was the assassin supposed to kill Regina?"

Henry flinched again at the mention of his mom. David took no notice and answered simply, "The assassin had magic. Perhaps a spell? I doubt he would physically use a weapon. It's a disadvantage since Regina would have been able to deflect it."

Snow nodded and pressed her fingers on Daniella's neck. The room seemed to have stopped breathing for a second. Then, the princess smiled. However, her expression turned serious in the next moment. Henry quietly prompted, "She's not dead right?"

Snow put an arm around Henry's shoulder and nodded. "We'll try. But I think we need to find the Dark One and ask for help."

Henry grinned and said, "Mr Gold?"

Emma grimaced at his name. Afterall, he had lead Regina and herself on a wild goose chase. However, she chose to not mention what had happened. Snow had already begun to walk out of the room. Before leaving, Henry whispered to his sister, "We'll wake you up, I promise...you shouldn't have to die because of the curse if what grandma says is true."

* * *

(Inside Mr Gold's shop)

Rumpelstiltskin caressed Belle's face in the palms of his hands and said anxiously, "You have to tell me what happened to you."

Belle looked down and admitted the truth. "I was...abducted."

"By Regina?"

The girl nodded and confirmed, "She locked me away until her curse and I've been in the asylum ever since."

There was a sudden flash of anger on the Dark One's face. He seethed, "I cannot let this stand, Belle. I will not let this stand!"

With a worried expression, Belle took his hand and said strongly, "Promise me, Rumple...promise me that you won't give in to hate. Please? Promise me that you won't kill her."

Rumple looked away and said nothing. He tried to bite away his hatred for the Queen but it didn't go unnoticed by Belle.

"Rumple...remember that if you kill Regina, Daniella will lose her mother."

The imp replied under his breath, "I'm well aware."

Caressing his face, Belle replied, "Exactly! Promise me and we can be together."

"I-" The Dark one reached to give his lover a kiss but was interrupted by the chime of the bell on the door of his shop. The couple looked up and immediately took a step away from each other as Snow, David and the rest of the Charming family strode into the shop. Snow, being the first to enter, noticed something strange in the expressions of Rumple and Belle. She frowned and said hastily, "Um, were we...interrupting something?"

Rumple walked behind the counter whilst Belle answered the princess, "No, of course you weren't. Um, can we help you with anything?"

Henry came out from behind the group and answered in place of his grandmother. "Mr Gold, are you able to take away the spell that Daniella was hit with?"

Rumple looked reluctant to answer but curiosity got the best of Belle. She turned to her boyfriend and asked him, "Who's this?"

"The saviour's son who also happens to have been adopted by Regina after Emma gave him up."

Henry approached Belle and said, "That's right. Wait a sec...you're Belle aren't you?"

She smiled and nodded, trying to comprehend the fact that the boy in front of her had been raised by Regina. The same woman who had locked her up for more than twenty eight years. She tried to push that thought aside so she asked him, "What happened to the princess?"

Belle glanced up to see Charming shift uncomfortably on his feet whilst Snow glared at him. Seeing the silence between his grandparents, Henry answered, "She was hit with a spell that was meant to kill her mother. The curse has kept her alive and since it's now broken she's..." Henry paused and took a deep breath. Then, he muttered almost inaudibly, "Please, can you or Mr Gold help us? I don't want her to die. She's...kinda my sister."

Belle turned to Rumple to see him looking down onto the counter. So, she went over and said softly, "Come on, Rumple. Show them that you're not a beast."

The imp whispered back, "But Regina's-"

"Rumple! Daniella's innocent. Besides, saying 'no' to Henry will just be cruel. He's a kid, and something's telling me that he has endured a lot recently."

Silence hung in the air after Belle's words. Then, the Dark One nodded his head. "Fine, but it'll be the last time I help any Mills women."

"Rumple..."

He gave Belle a look before turning to the Charmings. "I'll meet you at the hospital. I need to retrieve my dagger. The curse that Daniella has been hit with, is powerful. Especially since it has resided in her body for twenty eight years. I'm afraid the only way that she may be cured from it, is if I use some help."

* * *

(In the hospital, ICU)

Rumple hovered his dagger over Daniella's chest whilst everyone huddled around him. Emma had her arms wrapped around Henry. There was a white glow of magic from the dagger. It seeped into Daniella's body slowly. As the imp's brows furrowed, the room got quieter. Not even a breath could be heard. Suddenly, a mass of black smoke came out of Daniella's chest and absorbed into the dagger. Henry came up to his sister's side and whispered, "Was that the spell?"

There was a nod of confirmation from Rumple. Then, he removed the dagger and slipped it inside the pocket of his suit. Henry's voice shook as he asked, "Did it work?"

Just before the Dark One could answer, Daniella's eyes fluttered a little. Then, they opened as she drew a sharp intake of breath.

"Dani!"

The young princess looked around at the people crowded around her bed. As soon as she caught David's gaze however, she drew back against her pillow. Henry saw the frown of fear on her face and said quickly, "No, no, they won't hurt you."

Daniella stammered, "What happened? Where's...mother?" Then, her gaze dropped to a glare which she directed to the prince. "What did you do with her?"

David uncrossed his arms and tried to coax the hostility out of the girl in front of him. He gently replied, "She's locked up at the sheriff's station."

"What?!"

Snow added, "For everyone's safety, including her own."

There was a short pause, which was broken when Daniella replied quietly, "Are you gonna lock me up too?"

Henry exclaimed immediately, "Of course not!"

"Then, let me see her! She probably thinks that I'm dead-" She was interrupted by the sound of the glass doors opening. Mother Superior, the Blue Fairy, came into the room and gasped when she saw Daniella. She turned to Snow and said quickly, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that she had already woken up, I would have come-"

Snow cut the fairy off in the middle of her sentence, "Do you have it?"

"Of course I do." Then, Blue came up to Daniella who was frowning at the exchange that had just occurred. Before the princess would register what was happening, the fairy grabbed one of her wrists and pushed something onto it. As soon as Daniella realised what it was, she fought off the fairy and tried to remove the thick black cuff that now nested firmly on her wrist. Henry, having had no idea what was going on, exclaimed, "What was that?!"

Snow replied, "It stops Daniella from using magic. It's-"

Daniella finished the sentence as she seethed to the Blue Fairy, "Barbaric! Take it off! I won't hurt anyone!"

Blue glanced at Snow and answered, "I'm sorry, but this was not my decision."

Before Daniella could reply, Snow said quickly, "Look, I think matters would be simpler if no one used magic for the time being-"

Tossing her head towards the fairy, the young princess replied angrily, "Then why is the gnat allowed to use her magic?!"

Blue's cheeks flustered a deep shade of red as she bit out, "Watch your tongue, girl." Then, she briefly glanced at Snow and continued, "You're lucky that her Majesty has allowed you to live."

Daniella sat up and muttered with a indignant frown, "That title only belongs to my mother."

Blue snipped back, "Yes, because she stole the throne from Snow."

"She didn't steal it! It was passed on to her because Snow wasn't of age yet when the King died."

"And who was behind King Leopold's death? I refuse to believe that it wasn't murder."

Rumple managed to get a word between the argument that was slowly escalating, "Alright, my work is done here. Belle, let's leave."

Snow quickly replied, "Thank you."

Belle gave the people in the room a small smile before she and her boyfriend walked out. Then, Snow said sternly, "Please, can you two stop whatever was going on?"

Blue crossed her arms and replied behind gritted teeth, "I would love to, but I can't stand by the sidelines whilst someone insults you. We, fairies, had sworn loyalty to your family-"

With an eyeroll, Daniella muttered, "This, Henry, is exactly why fairies are not to be trusted. They're biased!"

Mother Superior replied coolly, "And this, is why we help those who are good, not evil."

Right after the fairy hurled that accusation, Daniella got up from the bed as if she hadn't been affected by the curse at all. She stood in front of the fairy and spat with a wavering voice, "I'm not evil!" Then, she pushed past the people in the room and ran out of the ICU.

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

_How dare she call me evil in front of everyone in the hospital?! _Without paying attention to the sound of gasps that wafted through the corridor, I tried to get out of the building. Even though I didn't know the way, I needed to get to the sheriff's station. I needed to see mother. She probably still thinks that I'm dead!

At the end of the corridor, I heard Henry shout my name. I whipped my head around to see David running towards me. Instinctively, I took off and ran out of the ward. At the bottom of the stairs opposite to the entrance however, I was stopped by a group of people. I tried to barrel through them but they pushed me back. "What are you-"

A middle aged man gruffly sneered, "You ain't going anywhere, your highness."

I stepped back as shouts of agreement sounded through the air. The crowd got closer so I ran up several steps and screamed, "Don't touch me! If you do, I'll make you regret it!"

There were laughs. Then, the man replied, "With what? The Blue Fairy has informed us that she will strip you of your dark magic."

I gripped the banister tightly as someone else in the crowd continued, "The Evil Queen's not here to protect you now!" "Yeah, someone get her!" "Kill the witch!"

The man chuckled. Then, he advanced up the stairs. Before he could reach me however, David's unmistakable voice shouted, "Step back! All of you, step back!"

The people halted under the Prince's command. Then, Snow came up to me and pushed me behind her back. She said to the crowd, "No one is to hurt Daniella. If you hurt her, you'll receive the same consequence as hurting any of my family."

Someone daring countered, "And why are you protecting her? She's tried to kill you."

I rolled my eyes at the irony. The reason why I was close to death several times is because of Snow. However, I kept my mouth shut as she answered, "Because we aren't murders." With that, the crowd started to disperse, save for the man who had led the mob. He looked at me and stated, "Consider this your lucky day, princess. The next won't be-"

"Go!" shouted David. The man left after giving me another glare. When the crowd left, Snow turned around and bent down. "Are you alright, Daniella?"

Although my heart was ready to burst into flames of anger, I surpressed my feelings and nodded.

"Great, why don't we go back to the apartment?

We were walking back when Snow suddenly announced, "Hey, you guys can head off first. Daniella and I will be there shortly..."

David started to protest but Snow insisted, "No, David. I'll be fine. I believe Daniella and I should have a chat regarding, well...regarding everything."

David sighed and replied, "Fine."

Then, Snow took my hand and led me away from the group. I shrugged it away instantly. "Follow me, Daniella."

I did. After several minutes of walking, we arrived at a small park. There were children on the playground when we got there. Upon seeing us, their mothers stepped towards them and whispered something. Then, they got up and followed their parents closely. Snow was ahead of me so when they passed her, I saw them give her a polite bow. Snow said something back before they departed. Although we were walking on the same path, the parents lead their children away through the grass; clearly avoiding me. I glared at them as they strutted away. One of the young girls dared to look back so I stared her down. She turned away almost immediately. "Daniella..."

I turned around to see Snow gesturing the spot on the bench beside her. Exhaling, I went over and took a seat.

"Daniella, are you sure you're alright?"

I played with the hems of my dress and without looking up, answered, "Why do you care?"

Snow sighed. Then, she began softly, "I'm sorry for everything that happened between us. We could have grown up to be sisters-"

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

I fixed my eyes on Snow's face and said, "That's a lie. We'll never be sisters. I've already told you that in the Enchanted Forest."

"Daniella, I'm...I'm so sorry for saying things that I shouldn't have said."

I sighed. "To which time were you referring to?"

Snow hesitated but answered quietly, "I'm sorry I hinted to my father that you weren't his."

I looked away to hide the tears in my eyes. "How about what happened to my father?"

There was silence, except for the chirp of birds in the air. Then, Snow exhaled and continued, "I've already apologised to Regina about that...but she wouldn't take it."

I shook my head, "But what about to me? He was _my_ father."

"Look,...I regret telling Cora about the relationship between your father and mother but-"

"You were just a child?"

"Yeah. That's right." Snow gave me a little smile, "At least you understand."

I stood up and crossed my arms. "I understand, but I don't accept the apology."

Snow gave me a frown. "What?"

"I, I..." Tears flowed down my face as I muttered, "I can't forgive you. You've not only killed my father, but you were the cause of my terrible childhood."

"You know, sometimes it's hard to fathom that you're sixteen, and not a child anymore."

_Yes, a sixteen year old who feels like they've only lived through ten years thanks to you._ I ignored her comment and continued, "If you hadn't been so desperate to make mother Queen, we would all have been happy! Mother and I wouldn't be feared or hated by everyone!"

"They don't hate you Daniella...they're just scared and afraid of what's happening."

I scoffed and gestured in the direction that the parents and their children went. "Didn't you see what just happened?"

Snow sighed and replied, "It doesn't always have be like this, from now. If you do good, they're see that you're not like your mother-"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"No, Daniella, I-"

"_What_ did you mean? Are you saying that mother's evil?"

"I never-"

"Yes you did." I huffed and backed off onto the path.

"Daniella, wait!"

"I want to see her."

"I don't think that'll be best-"

"Why?"

Snow closed her eyes and when she opened them again, said quickly, "I just don't think she's been the best influence for you."

Once again, I felt hot tears collect in my eyes but I blinked them away and stuttered, "She's my mother! She's the only person who has ever loved me, besides my grandfather! She's taught me how to control _my_ magic, which you've now taken away from me."

"Daniella...yes, she's taught you magic but in ways to hurt people." Snow quickened her pace as she said, "She's taught you hate, anger, revenge-"

"But she's still my mother."

Snow dipped her head, "This arrangement is only for the time being alright? Please, just cooperate..."

"I want to see her. She needs to know that I'm alive!"

"David will tell her."

I shook my head and started to walk away. Snow came up beside and and we headed to the apartment without another exchange between us. When we arrived, we were greeted by the smell of cooking food. Snow exclaimed, "Charming, I didn't know that you could cook!"

Seeing that neither Henry or Emma were in sight, I asked, "Where's Henry?"

David answered, "Upstairs with Emma."

I quietly walked up the stairs to see Henry talking with his mother with his book wide open on their laps. Henry was the first to catch my gaze. "Dani!"

I came over and sat down on the armchair opposite the couch.

"What did Mary Margaret say to you?"

I looked at Emma who took the cue and got up. "See you at lunch in a few minutes, kid." She kissed Henry's forehead and left. After her footsteps had died down, I answered, "Snow told me that I can't see our mother."

"You mean _your_ mom?"

My heart dropped. "But she's _our_ mom."

"Emma's my mom now."

I glared at Henry so he quickly changed the topic and suggested, "Dani, let's go eat lunch."

I nodded. "Fine." And that was the last word I said to him, for the day.

* * *

(Regina's POV, at the sheriff's station)

When David walked into the room, I snarled at him. "What do you want?"

The shepherd walked up to the prison bars and after a moment of silence, answered, "Snow wanted me to tell you that Daniella is alive."

"What?!" I stood up from the bench with my mouth wide open in shock. Then, I frowned and muttered, "That's not possible! She died! Your daughter killed her!"

"No, she-"

"You tore me away from her dead body!" I screamed.

David held up his hands and said calmly, "Regina, let me explain...after I came back to the hospital, Henry said that he heard breathing from Daniella's body. After that, we got Gold to take away the spell that-"

"-the assassin intended to kill me with." I was still in shock of what the Prince was saying. He nodded so I prompted, "And?"

"With the dagger, he was able to extract the magic out of Daniella's body."

I couldn't help but grin as I breathed, "So she's alive?"

"Yes."

Softening my tone, I asked, "Well where is she now?"

After taking a deep breath, the Prince replied, "Snow and I both think that it'll be best if we let things settle for the moment."

"Excuse me?"

"We-"

I clenched my fists together and silently cursed that I didn't have magic. "I'm her mother! You have no right to keep her away from me!"

"And yet you kept Henry away from Emma prior to the breaking of the curse."

"That's because he's _my_ son!"

"No he's not, he's Emma's. But we won't go into that. I just came to deliver the message, I wasn't looking for an argument-"

Stepping closer to the bars, I seethed, "And I wasn't expecting this behaviour from you, shepherd. You _will_, let me see my daughter."

"You don't have any power anymore, Regina. We've caught you in behind bars, twice now."

I glared at the man in front of me and replied, "And what makes you think that I won't find a way out again, hmm?"

"Last time, Snow and I let you go. Tell me, who in this town is on your side besides Daniella?"

I felt my stomach drop and the feeling of emptiness weigh down my body again. In a quiet whisper, I muttered my son's name. I meant for it to come out as a statement but I ended up raising my tone instead.

The shepherd scoffed and said, "He hasn't even mentioned you after the curse broke."

I took a step back and whispered, "And Daniella?"

"I believe she and Snow had a talk. I didn't know what happened."

"So now she's staying with you?"

"Yes."

I glared at the prince in order to hide the tears that now burned my eyes. He sighed and stuck out a brown paper bag to me through the bars. "Here's your lunch."

Once I grabbed it, he started walking away. Before he left the room, I growled, "If you harm a single hair on Daniella's head, I'll make sure I drag you down to hell with me."

When the sound of his footsteps subsided, I sat back onto the bench and rested my hands on my face. I didn't know if I was crying because of the fact that Daniella was alive and that I couldn't see her, or because of Henry's rejection. However, I let my tears soak the sleeves of my shirt as it trickled down my arms. I didn't care what will happen to me, as long as my little firefly is safe.


	34. Chapter 33 - To Be A Good Girl

**Chapter 33**

**Be A Good Girl**

* * *

(Daniella's POV, two o'clock in the morning)

No matter how many times I tossed and turned, I couldn't get to sleep. When I asked Emma what they were going to do with mother, she said that she didn't know. I knew that they wouldn't kill her because of Henry and I. However, I didn't know when, or if they would release her from prison.

I let out an annoyed breath and got out of my bed, which was just a mattress on the floor. The apartment was small and since Snow and Charming occupied the bed on the first level, Emma and Henry slept in the bed on the second. It was a little chilly in the lounge room upstairs but at least, it was far from everyone. Even though they were snoring loudly, I was afraid that my tossing and turning would wake them up. I left Adelaide on the mattress and quietly went downstairs. Then, I retrieved my clothes from the bags that sat near the doorway. After lunch, Emma had driven Henry and I to the mansion to collect some things. She had risen an eyebrow when I came out of the house clutching my doll. To my surprise, she hadn't questioned me. Instead, she started talking about how she couldn't bear to let go of her baby blanket. I wish I could have had a glimpse of what my life looked like as a baby. But, that was impossible since the king ordered all of my possessions- clothes, blankets and toys to be burnt after I had been taken away.

Shaking my head, I rid myself of the thoughts about the past and padded softly to the door. Maybe I could sneak over to the Sheriff's station and see Mama. When I had put on my shoes and a jacket, I quietly opened the door and left. The streets were chilly and dark but I still had a vague idea of where the centre of town was. Turning left, I started to jog down the path under the yellow glow of streetlights. At the corner of my eyes, I realised that something else was glowing in the leaves of the trees that lined the streets. I stopped and approached one of the trees in curiosity. "Fireflies..."

I gasped in excitement. Even though my magic was taken away, magic of true love remains. I breathed out a sigh of happiness as I whispered to the critters, "Can you take me to Mama?" As the fireflies flew up into the sky and started heading in the direction that I was headed, I smiled. _Thank you, mommy and daddy._

I followed the fireflies and tried my best to ignore the dark shadows that hid the end of the path in front of me. After minutes of walking, I became nervous. What if I was a fool in believing that the fireflies would lead me in the right direction? What if I was too hopeful? I exhaled loudly but continued to follow the fireflies. Soon however, the road beside me got wider. Moments later, I found myself on Main Street. The ground was a little wet from rain but under the yellow streetlights, the quietness of Storybrooke brought a smile to my face. I chuckled after realising that I was starting to like the town.

I knew that the Sheriff's station was close since it didn't take very long by car to go from Mr Gold's pawnshop to the station. Sure enough, I soon arrived outside the building. After watching the fireflies disappear into specks of stars in the sky, I approached the glass doors at the entrance. To my disappointment, they were locked, and couldn't be opened by key either. So, I ran around the building in hopes to find another entrance. Since there were none, I came back to the entrance. That's when I noticed a little keypad with numbers on it next to the doors. I frowned. Is this how doors are locked in this world?

I prodded one of the numbers and the screen above the pad lit up. _Please enter security code._

I bit my lip and thought. Would the code have been set up by mother? If that's so...I entered the date that the curse was enacted. _Error. Please try again._

I tried not to let panic settle in my stomach as I put in my mother's birthday. It didn't work either. Then, I tried every single possible password that could potentially have a connection to my mother. None of them worked. Eventually, I gave up and walked around the building again. That's when I heard a soft humming noise. I followed the noise until it lead me to a small window that was located high up, beside the leaves of a small tree. I paused on the garden bed and listened. I immediately recognised my mother's voice. She was humming the lullaby that she had used when I was a baby. My mouth dried up. "Mama?"

The humming stopped. "Mama?"

There was a pause. Then, a muffled reply, "Daniella?"

Smiling, I faced the wall and said louder, "Yes Mama, it's me-"

"Daniella! Oh, my darling firefly...how are you here? Are you alright? Wait, where are you?"

I hugged myself against the chill of the night and answered, "I'm outside. I...I can't get in."

"Your magic-"

I kicked the wall of the building and answered, "They got the gnat to put a cuff on me. I don't have magic now."

"What?!" Then, there was a long pause followed by, "I've got one on my wrist too. Daniella, are you alone?"

I hesitated but answered truthfully, "Yeah..."

"I thought-"

"They don't know that I'm here."

"Daniella, it's three am! You shouldn't be on the streets alone! It's not safe, considering everything that has happened recently."

My heart pounded as I replied hastily, "I couldn't sleep and I needed to see you! How can I get in?"

There was a short pause. Then, my mother continued, "There's a pinpad on the-"

"Yeah, I saw that. What's the password?"

"Your birthday, actually."

"What?!"

"Firefly, is there a problem?"

"No, it's just...I've already tried that. I've tried every single date that you could have used and none of them worked! Mama, didn't you set up the password?"

There was a growl. "They must have reset it with a new password."

My stomach dropped. I lowered my voice and breathed, "So I can't see you?"

"Daniella...I love you, but you've got to go back. It's not safe for you to be out on the streets by yourself."

I shook my head only to realise that she couldn't see me. "Mama I don't want to go back! I don't want to watch their...happy ending whilst you're sitting in a prison cell!"

"Firefly, this is only temporary. I'll find a way out. They weren't able to hold us in last time remember?"

"Yes I do, but..."

"This time it'll be different. I'll escape."

I frowned and looked around to make sure that there was no one around on the streets. Then, I asked softly, "How? You and I don't have magic right now."

"Yes, so it's simple isn't it? In order to deal with that problem, we'll have to get rid of the cuffs."

"But the Blue Fairy's the only one who's able to do that. And, well...after what happened this afternoon I doubt she'll even listen to me speak."

"What happened, firefly?"

I leaned against the wall and answered quietly, "She called me evil."

"Oh, firefly..."

I closed my eyes and huffed, "Doesn't matter. Anyway, how do we get our magic back?"

"We still need the Blue Fairy's magic to take away our cuffs, and well...in the Enchanted Forest, I managed to bottle some of her magic."

"But the Enchanted Forest doesn't exist anymore!"

"Says who?"

I frowned, "Charming said that you told him that..."

I heard my mother scoff, "No my dear, it does exist. If we return to our castle, we'll be able to take off these barbaric cuffs."

"But how do we get back? We need magic to open a portal..."

"In my vault, I have a few trinkets that should allow us to make Jefferson's hat work once more."

"But last time you were barely able to retrieve the apple!"

"Yes, that's because there was no magic in Storybrooke then."

I smiled and got up from the wall. "Great, so I just need to get the portal working-"

"No, you are not doing that by yourself!"

"Mama-"

"It's not safe, I will open it and go back to the Enchanted Forest with you."

I inhaled loudly as mother continued, "Daniella...promise me that you won't try and open that portal by yourself."

I sighed. "Ok...I promise."

"That's my girl. Now, you've seen my skeleton keys haven't you?"

"The ones that unlock the vault?"

"Yes. One of them should unlock my cell here. If you find them and bring them to me somehow, I can get out and make that portal."

I crossed my arms just as a gust of wind blew past. "Where are the keys?"

"In my office. But if you go there, make sure that no one sees you. Those keys cannot be stolen from you, understand?"

"I understand."

"Good." Then, mother sighed. "Firefly, you really have to get back, it's late and probably cold outside."

"Mama..." My voice wavered as I continued, "I don't wanna leave you."

"I know, I don't want to hear your voice leave either but we'll be together very soon if you accomplish your mission."

I chuckled, "Mission? Like one of Henry's operations?"

"I guess."

"Wait, Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still love Henry?"

There was a moment of silence. Then, mother answered, "I've raised him as my son for ten years." Sensing my silence, she added, "Why do you ask? I love you too, Daniella...you know that! You're what I have left of Daniel."

I twisted my hands together and replied, "Nothing, I just wanted to ask. I love you too, Mama."

Mother's voice softened as she whispered, "Daniella, you've got to go back now. Daniella...?"

I sniffled. "Alright. Good night Mama."

"Good night, my little firefly."

* * *

(At the apartment, in the morning)

Someone shook me awake softly. I expected to hear the gentle soothing voice of my mother. However, I was greeted instead by a high pitched, "Morning, Daniella."

I frowned in realisation as I felt my memories rush back into me. Mama's locked up and I'm put under Snow White's care. I groaned a reply to Snow just to make her go away. When I heard her footsteps exit the room, I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I had slept less than four hours because of my trip to the Sheriff's station in the dark hours of morning. Even though I could barely keep my eyes open, I was happy that I had talked to mother..._and formulated a plan._ My school uniform lay folded on the chair beside my bed. Slowly, I put it on and padded across the cool wooden floor. Before I walked down the stairs and into the dining room, I paused. I sat at the top and put my hands over my face as I listened to flamboyant chatter that came from the dining room. _A happy family. _

I tried desperately to fight against the tears that threatened to fall down my face. As I swallowed, I flexed my wrists only to remember that there's a cuff on my arm, restricting me of my magic. I'm trapped, and I cannot escape. I continued sitting at the top of the staircase until I heard Emma's voice ask, "Where's Daniella?"

"I don't know. I've woken her up. I'll go get her." Snow's nearing footsteps forced me to stand up even though my limbs felt as if they were going to fold back into a ball at any minute. I trudged downstairs to meet Snow's concerned face. Without saying a word, I strode past her and towards the dining table. When I sat down, the loud conversation immediately died down. Henry had already finished his breakfast so after giving me a brief glance, he left. Charming had collected Henry's bowl and taken it to the kitchen so I was left in Emma and Snow's company.

"How did you sleep, Dani?"

I glared at the saviour and growled, "Why do you care?"

Snow immediately nudged me and gave me a look. I resisted an eyeroll. _I'm living in a house with three people who have nearly killed me. How do you expect me to be cheerful, especially in the morning?_

I ignored my pounding heartbeat and focused on the food in front of me. Despite how many times I told myself that I needed to not show any weakness in front of Snow's family, I was internally scared. Just watching David wash the knives in the kitchen gave me an uncomfortable feeling deep in my stomach.

Soon, Snow announced that it was time for Henry and I to follow her to school. I didn't want to go there. I didn't want to go and face all the people who would either edge away from me or whisper behind my back. But, I didn't have a choice. Silently, I grabbed my schoolbag and waited for Snow outside of the apartment with Henry. She came down after what I assumed to be a 'quick' kiss with Charming.

As we walked closer and closer to school, I lagged behind. Henry noticed and turned around to wait for me. However, I stopped. I couldn't. I just couldn't go. Snow realised that we weren't following her and she walked back to me. "Daniella, are you alright?"

I took a barely noticeable breath and forced my head to nod as if it had been programmed to do so. Snow frowned and I could see that she wasn't convinced. She turned to Henry and said, "We're not that far away from school...you know the way. You can go ahead, I'm sure your classmates will be looking forward to seeing you after the break due to the curse breaking."

Henry smiled and ran down the path as Snow turned back to me. Then, she asked softly, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

We continued walking and soon, the school gates came into view. In front of us, was a swarm of students walking to school. When they saw us, they whispered amongst themselves. I did my best to ignore them, planting a frown on my face. At least I was with Snow now. Without her, I could only expect to be confronted by people. When we were within the school gates, Snow turned to me and said, "There's going to be an assembly first thing in the morning. However I have to duck into the staffroom just to take care of a few matters. I trust that you'll be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah," I breathed shakily. Snow mustn't have noticed the hesitation in my voice for she walked away, leaving me in the courtyard by myself. Immediately, I felt the air become tighter. The cuff on my wrist was clawing at my magic; my only source of defence. I glanced nervously around me only to see that everyone in the playground were trying to sneak subtle glances towards my direction. I scanned the grounds and tried to spot anyone who I knew. Well, I certainly knew some people but I wasn't brave enough to approach them. When I finally convinced myself that I had to stop standing in the middle of the courtyard, I walked slowly to a group who used to be nobles back in the Enchanted Forest. I remember that they were either from King Midas' or George's kingdoms. When they spotted me approaching however, they suddenly started whispering amongst themselves. Then, the whole group migrated slowly away. My cheeks flushed red. I bet everyone in the playground saw what had happened. And I was right. When I whipped my head into the opposite direction, a couple of girls were caught off guard. They looked at me with fear in their eyes before scurrying away.

During assembly, I sat next a girl who seemed to be very uncomfortable with the fact that I was next to her. I was originally going to sit with Maria but she was surrounded by her friends. I settled at the back of the hall, close to where the teachers sat themselves.

Snow and the principal talked to the school about the slight changes that will be made to the curriculum due to the broken curse. Of course, new school rules were naturally added.

"No magic may be used on school premises, whether it be light or dark."

There were some heads that turned towards me as this statement was read out by Snow. I sighed and ignored them. I wish they would remember that I physically cannot perform any magic, thanks to the cuff on my wrists. I tried to tune out of the environment. _It's going to be a long day until school ends. _

* * *

***Flashback***

(Enchanted Forest, 6 months after Regina's marriage to the King, 3rd Person POV)

Lisa weaved past people with her hands pushing a cart of flour on her way to the kitchens. When she reached the storeroom, she heard loud voices inside. Opening the door, a group of five women looked up at her. Lisa frowned, "Was I interrupting something?"

One of the women shook her head. "No, of course not. Come join us, Cummings. Johanna's just having a little rant, aren't you?" She nudged Princess Snow's nanny who crossed her arms and huffed. Whilst Lisa heaved the bag of flour into it's place in the room, Johanna continued, "That girl doesn't know what she's doing! She doesn't know how to be a mother to Snow! She's acting like a brat, parading around in Eva's jewellery. She's-"

Lisa opened her mouth and cut in, "Are you talking about the Queen?"

Johanna snapped, "Yes, I'm talking about that girl."

Lisa looked around and saw that the expressions on the other servants' faces matched her own. She hastily whispered, "Don't let anyone hear you disrespect the Queen, Johanna. She's not Eva, but she's still King Leopold's wife."

Johanna huffed, "She'll never reach Queen Eva's standards. Nor will I let her-"

"And how to you plan to accomplish that? She's the Queen, she can do whatever she pleases."

"She's a girl! Barely over the age of eighteen!"

Lisa shrugged, "The King wanted to marry her, so it isn't our place to question his decision."

Johanna responded with a snort. "Mark my words, all of you. That brat married the King for power. She wants what Queen Eva had, but she'll never get it...despite that child she's brewing in her womb. The kingdom won't love her child as much as Eva's. She's fooling herself if she believes that we'll ever bow down to that child, instead of Snow."

Lisa sighed. "Come on, we can't stay here all morning. Also, I just hope that your opinions stay to yourself, Johanna. I don't want to be accused of siding with you if anyone finds out about what you said."

Lisa, Johanna, nor any of the women in the room realised that just a few seconds before they left the room, there was a rapid patter of footsteps running away from the door of the closed storeroom. The footsteps died down to let the girl who carried them catch her breath. After a few seconds of resting, the girl slid behind a suit of armour in an empty corridor and cried as she gently rubbed her pregnant belly.

* * *

***Present day***

(Daniella's POV)

For some reason, I couldn't spot Maria in the playground anywhere. She just seemed to have disappeared after class. She interacted with me a few times but was always pulled away by her friends each time there was a moment of silence between us. Snow was still our teacher so no one dared to say anything unpleasant to me. That however, was not the case during lunchtime.

I was walking along the side of the school building when Leyton and his gang came in the direction that I was headed towards. I knew I couldn't turn away, since it would just demonstrate that I was afraid of them. So, I set my face into a glare and continued walking, hoping that they would choose to ignore me. Unfortunately, they had other plans.

"Look what we have here, boys."

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk around them. However, they formed a circle around me and came closer. "We have the little freak! She hasn't changed much has she?"

I looked up to Leyton and seethed, "What do you want? I see that you haven't changed either."

"Oh, I want nothing much. Just wanna see if you still squeal when we push you over-" With that, I felt a sharp shove of hands on my back. Caught offguard, I fell onto the gravel ground and scraped my chin.

"What the hell do you-" I was silenced when someone kicked dust into my face. I spluttered and put my face down as I turned away.

"Look boys! She still squeals!"

I growled and stood up. When I saw a smudge of blood on my fingers after brushing them across my chin, my anger got the best of me. I screamed, "Don't you know who I am?"

The commotion must have attracted attention for I felt as if I was suddenly surrounded by more than just Leyton's group of boys. Someone at the back of the crowd scoffed and answered, "Of course we do, you're the daughter of the Queen! The Evil Queen!"

The crowd seemed to be moving me back against the wall. In a panicked tone, I commanded, "Stay back! Or I'll make you regret it!"

Leyton laughed out loud. "With what? Mommy dearest isn't here anymore to make sure you don't get hurt!" Someone else shouted, "Her magic is gone isn't it? She's powerless now! Just like the Queen!"

My heartbeats grew louder as the sound of blood pumped through my ears. My voice wavered in a reply, "Powerless? You'll think differently when I rip your heart out and crush it to dust!"

To my embarrassment, the crowd simply sniggered. Then, Leyton came towards me with his fist. I dodged it and tried kicking my way through the crowd. However, they held me back. Leyton chuckled as he walked closer. I snarled at his wide smiling face. _No, I won't be humiliated in front of him again. _

I pretended to falter, only to kick him as hard as I could in the vicinity of his groin. The crowd gasped as he buckled. Taking this opportunity, I advanced on top of him, feeling the rage unleash itself from my blood. I threw fists into his surprisingly skinny body. Around me, there were shouts and cheers. "Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!" I bite back a smile since Leyton's efforts in getting me off were useless under my punches.

I pushed him down onto the gravel with all the strength I had, and as his face collided with the dust, I roared, "How does this feel, huh? Eat dirt you disgusting peasant!"

Leyton turned slightly as if he wanted to respond but I didn't give him a chance. I slapped him hard on the face, making it slam against the gravel again. I saw a tiny trickle of blood from his nose but it didn't comfort me yet. I hit him over and over again, distantly aware of my lunatic behaviour. Amongst the cheers, I heard someone scream, "Oh gods, she's gonna kill him!" I smiled at that and gritted my teeth. One punch came down. "That's for you and your gang at the orphanage!" Another. "That's for the stupid curse!" Another. "That's for my magic!"

I wanted to continue but suddenly, I felt a set of hands roughly grab my torso. I was heaved up and turned around to face a shocked look on Snow's face. Still feeling the adrenaline in my blood, I pushed away her hands from my body and glared at her. Another teacher had gone over and helped Leyton up. Snow scanned the crowd in horror and demanded, "What on earth happened here? Daniella? What did you do?!"

The playground was silent. I snarled at Leyton's bloodied face and seethed, "He deserved it." My cheek stung before I could register that Snow had raised her hand and swept it across my face. With my head turned down, I felt blood rush up to my head. "Daniella, you will follow me to the principal now."

I crossed my arms and bit back, "And what will she do? Send me home? Oh right, I don't have one because of you."

I ignored the murmurings of the crowd but instead of Snow replying, the other teacher stepped forward and sternly spoke, "You will go to the principal's office because your teacher, who also happens to be the Queen of the Enchanted Forest now, told you to do so."

My chest tightened as I glared at the teacher. Snow whispered something to her before turning back to me with a piercing look on her eyes.

I huffed and stormed off in the direction of the school building. The crowd parted easily, as if one step closer could kill.


	35. Chapter 34 - The Next Right Thing

**Chapter 34**

**The Next Right Thing**

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

I waited in the corridor, facing the door to the principal's office. Snow had gone inside to talk about the situation. I leaned my head against the wall and gulped. Should I have gone that far? I sighed and crossed my arms. Soon, the principal's door opened and Snow walked out with Ms Cummings. "Daniella, please come in."

I followed Ms Cummings into her office. She gestured for me to sit down on one of the armchairs in front of her desk. When I sat down, she smiled and said, "How would you like me to call you?"

Frowning, I stuttered, "I'm sorry?"

"I know that royals are particularly fussy with what they're called-"

"Daniella's fine."

"Alright then. Daniella, just tell me in your own words what happened."

I played with the hem of my dress as I answered, "I was walking down the block when Leyton and his gang came up. I didn't want to avoid them cos it'll just show them that I was afraid so we met up in the middle. I tried to walk around them but they circulated me and started saying things-"

"What things?"

I sighed, "The same taunts they used in the Enchanted Forest."

"Did the taunts affect you?"

I shook my head, "Not really, until they pushed me onto the ground. After that, the commotion must have attracted attention since I got up to find that a crowd had gathered around us. After that, he tried getting to me again and..." I took a breath and fidgeted. Then, in a quiet voice, I muttered, "He deserved what he got."

I looked up to see Ms Cummings' eyebrows knitted together. So, I asked, "Are you going to expel me?"

"No I won't. Nor will I send you home because I'm aware of your situation right now."

"You...know?"

"Well, Snow and David has reassured the town many times that the Queen is safely locked away. I could only assume that you're put under their care now."

Hearing those words from another person's lips felt strange. I slumped back onto the armchair and looked down. _I won't cry. Not here. I won't-_

Ms Cummings came around the desk and sat down on the armchair next to mine. She grabbed the tissue box and offered it to me. I reluctantly took it and instead of wiping the tears that had clouded around my eyes, I balled the tissue in my fist.

"You didn't hit Leyton just because of what he did in the Enchanted Forest, am I correct?"

I shook my head slowly. "No."

"Well, whatever other reason or reasons you had, you did a pretty good job on him. He won't be coming to school for the next week probably."

That created a tiny smile on my face. I sniffled and asked, "Then what are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing."

"What?!"

"If you attack another student again, then I'll do something. But I'll let you go this time. You were just trying to protect yourself, even though I have to admit, I'm quite shocked at the degree of damage you managed to inflict on Leyton."

My cheeks flushed red but Ms Cummings continued, "Anyway, I will speak to everyone about this incident. I believe that the school needs to be reminded of what respect means."

My heart hammered, but I finally gave the principal a small smile. Then, I tilted my head and asked quietly, "Why are you helping me?"

"One of my students got harrassed and bullied-"

"Then why are you helping the bully?"

"Who said that you were the bully?"

I muttered quietly, "I wish they would think like that about Mama."

"Mmm."

I frowned. "You...you agree with me?"

"I can't say I don't."

"But, why? She's the Evil Queen."

"Is that what you believe?"

"No, of course not! She's my mother! She hasn't taught me to hate, like what Snow says. I mean, she's taught me magic but she's taught me to control it!" My voice shook as I continued, "She's the only family I have left and I don't...I don't understand how Snow could be so cruel to take me away from her. I mean, I know that the saviour was separated during the curse, but it was Snow's choice to put her into the wardrobe! It wasn't mother's choice that I was separated from her when I was a child, nor whatever Snow's planning to do right now!"

"Daniella, who's your father?"

I froze. Maybe I shouldn't have said so many things in my outburst. I quietly murmured, "Not the King."

"I thought so."

I didn't know how to react. Seeing my expression, Ms Cummings smiled and said, "Don't worry, I've known for quite some time. We've speculated that the pregnancy was too short for you to have been conceived after marriage."

I frowned. "Wait, what? How do you know so much about-"

"I worked in the palace."

"You did?"

"Before your mother's reign, I was part of the kitchen staff but as you may or may not know, the Queen replaced many servants when she ascended the throne."

I nodded. "So you were fired?"

"Yes, but I found a job at a boarding school and became a teacher there. And I have to say, I do enjoy teaching."

"Well, you're a principal now."

"I guess."

I hesitated for a second before asking, "What was mother like, when she was pregnant with me? Did you get to see her often?"

"Yes, I did see her from time to time. I was in charge of retrieving the supplies that was brought into the palace each morning and sometimes I would catch a glimpse of the Queen at her balcony. She smiled a lot more often ever since the King announced that his wife was pregnant. I think you were the only joy in her life. You gave her hope. I know it's not exactly my place to say but...I believe she was lonely. I remember wondering to myself how the King could have possibly gotten such a young girl to marry him. I don't believe, well...I think that when your mother lost you, it put her in a dark place."

"Yeah."

"So I could only imagine that she was forced to leave whoever your father was, to marry the King."

I nodded. "My father's dead. Mother named me after him. She said that it was lucky that I was a girl, since the King would have chosen a name for me if I was a son."

Ms Cummings smiled and got up from her chair to give me a quick hug. "I'm afraid there's not much I could do to help you, but if you ever feel like talking, my office door is always open."

Under my breath, I whispered, "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why you're nice to me."

Ms Cummings sat back on her chair and chuckled. "You're not a mean girl, Daniella. I don't think what you did to Leyton demonstrates who you really are. It's just, the world hasn't been overly kind to you recently."

I played with the hems of my dress and avoided the principal's gaze. Then, there was a knock as the door. Ms Cummings called out, "Yes?"

The door clicked opened and I turned around to see Snow walk into the office with David following behind her. I must have visibly tensed for Ms Cummings put a hand on my arm and smiled. Then, she faced the two and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"We would like to speak to Daniella."

Ms Cummings smiled and replied, "Alright."

"Sorry, could we speak to Daniella alone?"

I gave Ms Cummings a look. She gave me a pat on the back and left the office under Snow's commands.

"Daniella, I want you to say sorry to Leyton."

I balled my fists together and kept them at my side as I glared at her. "Why? He was the one who rallied up the crowd"

"He didn't deserve to be treated so poorly-"

"Neither did I!"

"Daniella-"

"No! I won't do it. Do you know what Leyton and his gang did to me in the Enchanted Forest?"

"I'm sorry for what has happened but we're in Storybrooke now, and physically attacking Leyton to such an extent is not tolerable."

I stood up from the chair and spat, "He pushed me over first. He kicked dust into my mouth!"

To my annoyance, Snow continued in a calm voice, "Daniella, I want to teach you how to deal with issues in a better way. An alternative to revenge. You might not have realised but when you hurt Leyton, you've hurt yourself too. How long will it take until you feel guilty for your actions?"

I scoffed and replied almost immediately, "Never-"

"No, trust me, you will. I'm not telling you that it was wrong to protect yourself in the situation that had just occurred, but I'm telling you that it was wrong to keep going especially when Leyton was clearly already in no position to harm you. Daniella, do you understand?"

I looked down and bit my lip. Maybe I understood what Snow was implying. But it didn't give me comfort. Snow continued, "Now since you're under my care, I'm going to make sure that you choose to do good, instead of retaliating. I don't want you to fall to your own downfall, like Regina did."

At the mention of my mother, I looked up. An ice cool wave of emptiness rushed through my heart. David stepped out from Snow's side and gave me a small smile. One that I didn't return. "Come on, we'll make the apology quick and get it over and done with. How does that sound?"

The tick of the clock on the wall wavered my thoughts. "Well?"

I dipped my head. "Fine." Then, I followed Snow and David to the healthcare unit of the school. When we arrived, a school nurse was tending to Leyton who lay still on his bed. At the patter of our footsteps, the nurse looked up and greeted Snow who whispered something to her. The nurse gave a nod and left the room. Snow crouched over and asked Leyton, "How are you feeling?"

Seeing Leyton in such a vulnerable state felt strange. I urged my lips to not lift up into a triumphant smile. I heard him reply weakly, "I'm fine." If it wasn't for David's stern gaze, I would have let out a smirk.

Snow turned and faced me. "Leyton, I've brought Daniella here to apologize."

His eyes locked onto Snow's gaze. Clearly, he hadn't expected to see me again so soon. He sat up a little on the bed and gave me a glare. I crossed my arms and returned it to him until David prodded me to come forth. Sighing, I averted Leyton's gaze and muttered a quick word of apology. Leyton gave no reply. Snow said something to him and afterwards, we all stood up to leave him. I was nearly at the door of the room when he called my name. I whipped my head around. He sat up on the bed and didn't say a word. I strutted over and crossed my arms. "What?"

"Are you familiar with the North Village?"

"You mean, in the Enchanted Forest?"

Leyton's eyes bore into mine as he answered, "Yes."

My heart started pounding a little. Voice wavering, I continued, "What about it?"

"My mom and I were from the North Village. She died there when the fires scorched the town to ashes. Some of us escaped, like my brother and I, but he didn't make it past the first winter away from home." He paused. "You know who created those fires right?"

I hugged myself, feeling a gust of cold air seize my body. Then, I nodded slowly.

Sensing the silence, I asked, "And your father? What happened to him?"

"He was conscripted into battle. Haven't heard from him ever since. If we were in the Enchanted Forest, I'd say that you'd better be grateful for the sacrifice that soldiers like my father made. King Alrick's kingdom fell to the Evil Queen because of the battle my father fought."

I didn't know what to say. Feeling something heavy in my throat, I gulped and took a breath. This time, I let my frown disappear as I said slowly, "I know I can't fix the past but...I'm sorry, Leyton." I turned away before he could see my expression crumble. He had lost every member of his family because of what my mother had done. I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, despite my hatred for Leyton.

"Daniella, I-" I heard Leyton's voice pause. Then, it continued, "I'm sorry for whatever went on between us in the Enchanted Forest...but I cannot put it behind me that everyone I cared about died because of the Evil Queen."

I huffed. How I wish that I could simply put the blame on Snow, for everything that has happened to Leyton and myself. But I knew I couldn't. Mother didn't _need_ to burn the North Village down to ashes. She could have reacted differently. I shook my head to rid the thoughts from my brain. I knew Mama wasn't a saint, but I didn't want to think of her with the notorious moniker that the peasants had given her.

After a long moment of silence, I regained my composure and turned around to face Leyton. His face looked so different without a sneer. I frowned and asked, "So you knew who I was, even before I left the orphanage?"

"No, I actually didn't. Although, hearing that you're the Queen's daughter made it much easier to hate you."

I flinched. He continued, "You know, I felt content when I saw that arrow hit your arm as you rode past the village on your horse."

"You-" Leyton's words stung. Quietly, I bit back, "The feeling's mutual. I wanted to come after you when I found out that I had magic."

Leyton let an amused smile cover his face. "Why didn't you?"

My mouth opened but no words came out. Why didn't I go after him? I was the Princess. The Evil Princess. I wouldn't even have to kill him myself. I could have told mother and Leyton's head would be on a plate in front of me in seconds. I exhaled and answered, "I let it go."

"I thought revenge was your family's strong characteristic."

I snorted and shook my head. "You don't know anything about my family."

There was silence. Then, Leyton said hastily, "I won't be bullying you again."

I turned to leave but before I did, I came up to his bed and surveyed the wounds on his face. "If I had my magic, I'd attempt to heal you. I'm sorry."

Leyton said nothing. He turned his back towards me and murmured, "Bye, little freak."

"I hope you get better."

* * *

*Evening

Henry and I were sitting in the lounge room and doing our homework when Emma came into the apartment exclaiming, "Jefferson's reunited with his daughter now. He had a chat with me, that's why I'm late."

I perked up at the mention of Jefferson. Emma continued, "He said that he originally wanted to take Grace back with him to the Enchanted Forest, but found Storybrooke not so bad afterall."

I sighed when Emma mentioned that he didn't want to go back to the Enchanted Forest. Mother and I needed to use his hat to go back and regain our magic. However, Emma's next words startled me, "Daniella, do you know where his hat is? He said that Regina had it, but she refused to tell him where it was."

I looked up from my homework. "He saw mother?"

"Yes, but apparently she refused to tell him where she kept the hat, or whether or not its even in town. Do you know anything regarding the hat?"

I wanted to make a smart remark but decided to simply shake my head instead. I didn't need Emma or Snow knowing that I was aware of the hat's whereabouts and existence.

Emma's eyes bore into mine for a few seconds. Then, she asked again, "Are you sure? Can you remember anything?" I shook my head and turned back to my homework. _Had Emma sensed that I was lying?_

I hope not. Henry suddenly shouted out, "Hey, Gramps?"

David called out from the dining table. "Yes, Henry?"

"Can you teach me stuff that heroes do in the Enchanted Forest?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wanna learn how to ride a horse, or swordfight. Either would be fun."

David chuckled, "I'm surprised Regina didn't teach you horse-riding herself."

I looked up to see Emma's jaw drop. "Regina can ride?"

I bit back a laugh at the saviour's surprised expression. David answered, "Of course she could. We didn't have cars back in the Enchanted Forest. We used horses."

"How about carriages?"

"Well, they're for the wealthy-"

"Wasn't Regina-"

Snow cut in softly, "She rode less and less when I grew up. Until she stopped altogether. I mean, she occasionally went on horseback when she was hunting for me."

Henry closed his maths book and questioned, "Why did she stop?"

"She didn't really need to ride, I guess." Snow looked uncomfortable when she gave this answer. I bit my lip for I knew why. She didn't want to mention that every time mother rode, it would give her memories of my father. Snow continued quietly, "It's a shame she hadn't taught you, Henry. She was probably the best rider in the kingdom." _Yes, because she was taught by father. _

"Really?" Emma and Henry exclaimed in unison. Then, David asked, "But you've won all those championships. I remember even when I was a teenager, that you've won pretty much every competition that there was. The kingdom was happy to have you as our representative."

Snow gave a sad smile. "I'm sure Regina would have done better than me but-"

"She couldn't enter because she was Queen," I finished. All the heads in the room turned towards me. Emma chuckled and said lightly, "Really? Couldn't she have done whatever she wanted?"

I almost snarled at the naivety that Emma was showing. Snow sighed and said, "I don't think my father allowed her. It wasn't fitting for the wife of a King to be in a championship."

Emma raised her eyebrows. Henry broke the silence as he asked David, "So can you teach me?"

"Ya sure, buddy. But with the sword, we'll have to start with wooden ones. How does that sound?"

"Not very exciting."

"You'll be fencing with a real one soon, I promise."

Emma looked worried at this. "David, Henry won't get hurt will he?"

"Of course he won't. He's a smart boy, plus, he's got his grandparents' genes. I'm sure he'll make a fine hero."

At this comment, Henry grinned and went over to the dinner table to give David fist bump. Biting my lip, I returned back to my homework. Truthfully, I had already finished it, but I didn't want to interact with anyone so I pretended that I was still busy figuring out maths problems on the page.

With my head dipped down, I listened to David and Henry's conversation.

"Can we start tomorrow?"

"Don't you have school?"

"Yeah, after school."

"Um...Well why not? I guess I'll have to take my lunch break to find us a pair of wooden swords."

"Thanks, grandpa."

David chuckled in reply.

* * *

*The next day

After school, I followed Henry to the playground near Town Hall so that we could meet David. I hadn't told either of them that I knew how to use the sword, neither did they bother to ask. Whilst Henry and David were busily poking each other, I observed them. They didn't seem to be aware of my presence at all. With my heart pounding, I looked towards Town Hall. _Maybe I can sneak into mother's office to find her set of skeleton keys. _

After another minute of watching my brother and David, I realised that they weren't going to notice my disappearance that easily. So, I stood up and slowly backed away. Then, I jogged over to the building and pushed open the door. Whilst catching my breath a little, I looked back to see the pair engaged in their activity. It was quiet inside the building. There wasn't even a receptionist. I sped up the stairs to the office and cautiously entered. To my surprise, Mother's office looked untouched. I smirked. Even though she is in prison, people still feared her. _Good. _

I scanned the room and decided to approach her desk first. The keys weren't there. I checked the drawers but none of them contained the keys either. So, I looked around and searched in the filing cabinets for another minute. I let out a groan of frustration. _They must be in here! _

I was about to leave when there was a rustle behind me. I stilled for a moment as blood rushed to a stop. Quietly, I closed the cabinet and swallowed. "Who's there?"

After another rustle, footsteps in the direction of the window behind the desk came forth. I turned around.

A shadow stepped out from the curtains. I looked up a pair of black polished shoes to stare at the grinning face of Jefferson.

"Jefferson..." My voice wobbled as I asked, "What are you doing here?"

I stood up slowly as the Hatter chuckled. Then, he locked his eyes with me and whispered, "I was just looking for my hat. I'm sure that your dear mother has it somewhere. Now, I believe that you are aware of it's whereabouts, aren't you?"

I shook my head. "Why would I know where it is?"

Jefferson stepped closer to me and answered, "Because you're planning to return to the Enchanted Forest."

My stance faltered. "What?" There was a moment of silence before I continued, "Where did you get this idea from?"

"Oh, I simply guessed. You couldn't possibly be content in this land. Well, not whilst you have no power or magic."

I narrowed my eyes. "So you're also planning to return to the Enchanted Forest? I thought that _you_ were content here with Grace."

"Content? Well, I guess I could say that. Although, the hat is mine. And I would like to be in possession of my own belongings."

I answered quickly, "I'm not here for the hat."

"But you can get the hat back for me."

"Why would I want to do that?"

The shadows seemed to cast a dark silhouette on one side of the Hatter's face. He lowered his voice and replied, "You will get the hat back for me."

My heart pounded at the change in his tone. I shook my head slowly but Jefferson stepped closer. Then, he slid his hand on the inside of his suit and drew out something shiny. It jingled in front of my face as he held it out. My eyes widened, "The keys!"

Jefferson ignored my remark. "The hat is in the vault isn't it?"

I took a breath and answered, "If you already knew that, why didn't you break in?"

The Hatter shifted on his feet.

"Are you uncomfortable to sneak into my family's crypt?"

"NO!" Jefferson shouted. I stepped back. Then, his voice lowered to a more gentle tone. "Well, it isn't proper to go uninvited into somebody's private rooms."

I crossed my arms to stop my shaking body from becoming visible. Jefferson's eyes grew wider as he articulated clearly, "Get me into the vault, and lead me to the hat. If you don't, I'll alert everyone of it's whereabouts. I'll tell Snow what lies below the mausoleum."

* * *

"Hurry up. We don't have all day!"

I glanced nervously behind me. Jefferson's eyes bore down onto mine until I looked away. Then, I muttered quietly, "We're almost there..."

My knees felt like they were failing to move as we walked down the path of the cemetery. I honestly didn't know what was worse. Having the whole town know about the vault, or allowing Jefferson to have full access of my mother's things. Either way, it aggravated me to think of the consequences.

Just when I spotted the vault in the distance, I heard a voice shout, "Dani!"

I turned around to see Henry running towards me. I glanced up at Jefferson to see him frown as if he was worried. _Why?_

"Dani! There you are! David and I have been looking everywhere for you! You just disappeared! And...you're with Jefferson! Where are you guys going?"

I huffed and glared at Henry. I hoped that Jefferson would see this as a note that I didn't want Henry to know what we were up to. However, he smiled and told him bluntly, "Daniella's going to lead me to my hat. I would very much want it back. Afterall, it's one of my most treasured possessions."

My brother lit up in a smile. "Well that's great! I'm glad that you're helping him, Dani."

"I-"

Henry enveloped me in a hug. One which I didn't return so easily.

To my disappointment, he ended up following us to the mausoleum. He was confused for he didn't know why we were there. When Jefferson pushed aside the coffin, Henry's jaw fell open. "Is this-"

I left his sentence hanging in the air as I descended the steps into the musty air. I entered the small room with mother's mirror and her magic ingredients. Henry immediately rushed over to the mirror and gawked at it whilst making sure that he kept a safe distance away from the surface. Reaching behind a trunk of supplies, I retrieved the leather box that contained the hat. Jefferson gave me a cold smile but his grin didn't disappear so I looked away, unnerved. After a moment of silence, I glanced back up and almost let out a shriek.

"Je..je..jefferson?"

The Hatter's eyes stilled and locked onto my gaze. His smile sent a flush of cold water down my spine. I stepped backwards and bumped into Henry who turned around and gave me a nudge. He however, soon also realised that something was wrong with the Hatter. He quietly whispered, "Jefferson? What's-"

Suddenly, the Hatter disappeared in a puff of sky blue smoke and in place of him, stood the Blue Fairy. She smiled at me and opened the box.

When I recovered from the shock I stammered, "What are you doing?! The...the hat isn't yours!"

Blue paid no attention to my words and put the hat down in the middle of the vault. Silently, she drew out a wand and wielded magic from it, directing it's powers towards the hat. Then, it started to spin. Smoke formed around the vault and I began to feel the gusts of wind in my hair.

Henry exclaimed, "What's happening? Blue? Why did you pretend to be the Mad Hatter?"

Finally, the fairy replied, "It was the only way that I could get my hands on this hat. Did you know Henry, that it's a portal?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, so what are you doing with it?"

Blue chuckled. Then, her face turned serious and spoke directly to my brother. "Henry, step back. Don't come forth until I tell you to."

I glared at the fairy. Something wasn't right. The nagging feeling in my stomach was confirmed when I felt magic grip me around the waist. That's when I realised that I was being pulled into the portal with no means of protecting myself.

"Henry! Tell her to stop! Tell her-"

As I fell into the darkness, Blue smiled deviously and chuckled, "Goodbye _Princess_."

I was too afraid to snarl back but before the vault disappeared above me, I thought I heard the fairy's shrill voice shout my brother's name. Then, the cool winds surrounding me took away my consciousness.

* * *

My head hit the ground hard. Wincing, I put my hand to the numb spot and looked around. There was a moan behind me. I whirled around to see Henry lying on the ground next to me. I helped him up and he too, glanced around. _No..._

We were in the middle of a road of moist soil. Around us, tall lusciously green trees towered the scenery. There was a rustle of leaves. Then, a flock of birds took off.

"Are we, are we in the-"

"Yes," I replied as I nodded fearfully. My heart stopped and my face drained of warmth. I took a deep breath and murmured, "We're in the Enchanted Forest."


	36. Chapter 35 - So Very Far Away

**Chapter 35**

**So Very Far Away**

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

Henry asked fearfully, "Is there any way to get back?"

I sighed. "Of course. It's just..." I looked down at the cuff on my wrist and spat, "Damn that stupid fairy! I'll rip out her heart when we get back!"

"Dani!"

"Why?!" I roared. Henry shut his mouth as I screamed, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill her! She's separated me from Mama, she's taken away my magic and she's sent me back to this place with the intention of getting rid of me!"

Henry quietly ignored my screams and said, "We'll get back. We just need to find someone to help us or something..."

I scoffed, "Who would help us? If anyone recognises me, we're both dead."

Henry gulped and took a second to think before replying, "Can you lead us to a village or something? Maybe I can go in and ask for help whilst you wait someplace you can't be seen?"

I inhaled and bit my lip in thought. "Maybe we should go to the palace instead. I'm sure mother has something in her possession that we could use to create a portal back to Storybrooke."

"But Dani, we don't even know where we are!"

I sighed. "We've got to start walking to the nearest village. After that, I'll be able to tell where we are and hopefully, I'll get us onto a road that leads to the palace."

Henry nodded and followed me as I started walking down the path. "Are there still inhabitants in the Enchanted Forest?"

"I believe so...I mean, it's a large realm. Everyone couldn't possibly have been sent to Storybrooke. I'm sure there's still people around."

"Are you sure they will recognise you? You've been gone for twenty eight years."

I took in a sharp breath. "I'm not sure, but hopefully not. I can't defend the both of us without magic. I mean, if we manage to find a sword or bow-"

"You can use a sword?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Of course. Mother wanted me to learn."

"Why didn't you mention that you knew how to use a sword?" Henry commented.

I shrugged and gave him no reply. A cool breeze had accumulated and I shivered. However, we soon heard the sounds of a village draw near. I smiled and took Henry by the arm, prompting him to walk in front of me in case anyone recognised my face. When we entered the village, Henry gasped in awe. It was all new to him and I could tell that he was enjoying every minute of this even though we were technically not in a very good position to be sightseeing. I whispered in his ear, "Come on, we're not here to be tourists. We need to get back to Storybrooke."

Henry replied, "I know. So, what do we do now?"

"We stick out like a sore thumb. We needa change our outfits first."

"But we don't have clothes! Or money for clothes!"

I gave Henry a look. He understood what I meant and whispered harshly, "No way am I going into someone's home to steal."

I sighed. "We have no choice. Please Henry? I don't want to risk doing it myself as I could get caught. Besides, that'll make it worse for you, cos I actually know my way around here...sorta."

"True." After that moment of hesitation, Henry nodded.

"Good. I'll be waiting down the road, where we came from. Good luck."

"You're leaving?"

I nodded. "If someone notices you, you've gotta run. Hopefully, they'll lose you amongst the trees in the forest. I'll be waiting a little further away in case that happens."

"So do I just go into someone's ho-"

I smirked and shook my head. Perhaps I should be the one doing this. _But no. I'm not up for theft._ "Go to any cottage and at the back, there should be a little courtyard space. Since the sun is still up, the washing should be hanging on the line for now. Quick, do it before they start to collect it and take it down."

Henry nodded and ran off. After making sure he was going in the right direction, I walked away from the village and hid behind a tree trunk that allowed me to have a good view of the road leading away from the last visible cottage. I hope that Henry succeeds. If he's caught, it'll just make matters more complicated than it already is.

I waited for a long time, almost long enough to make me get up and walk towards the village to investigate. However, I soon spotted Henry briskly walk through the trees. Smiling, I ran up to him. "Did you do it?"

Henry puffed when he came up to me. There was a smile on his face as he grinned and replied, "Yes. Here. I think these should fit you."

I took the bundle from Henry's hands and examined it. "Not bad. Apart from the stays, it's similar to what I wore in the orphanage."

"So do you think we'll blend in?"

I nodded. Then I looked around and pointed towards a tree. I'll get changed behind that.

When we both emerged from the trees to look at each other in the stolen clothes, I couldn't help but smirk at Henry's appearance. He did the same to me. "So this is what you looked like."

I shrugged. "I can assure you, I looked better with my clothes from the time I lived in the palace," I replied as I arranged the shawl over my head.

Henry chuckled and said, "Alright. So, do you know where we are? How to get to the palace?"

I sighed. "I have to go back into the village I'm afraid. I don't know this area particularly well."

"Ok. Lead the way."

This time, entering the village was much less daunting. We were wearing clothes that blended in and I had a shawl over my head. I nudged Henry and whispered, "I guess we'll just have to ask."

After a nod of agreement, I approached a young man who was playing a fiddle in the middle of the square. He had temporarily stopped so with my head down low, I asked, "Excuse me sir, my brother and I come from another village but we've gotten lost so we've ended up here. May I ask what's the name of this place?"

The man looked up from his instrument and replied, "Why it's the North Village."

_Wait, what?! Did the village rebuild itself again after, well, after mother destroyed it...?_

I felt my breath get knocked out of my body. I glanced at Henry. He too, seemed to be shocked. The man spoke up at my reaction, "Are you alright, girl? You seem a little pale..."

I waved him off and said, "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just quite tired because of having walked all day."

"Ok. Maybe you and your brother would like to stay at the inn for a night then...you know, to rest before you continue your journey home."

I frowned. "Inn?"

"Ah yes. My family owns the inn in this village."

I glanced at Henry and replied, "Thank you so much for your hospitality but I think my brother and I should really be going."

The man chuckled and answered, "Suit yourself then but you won't be going far with an empty stomach. Our village is quite far from others so you'll be walking for some time. It's a miracle you've managed to stumble here."

I gave him a half smile and quietly whispered, "I don't think I can pay you. But thanks for the offer anyway."

The man put his instrument away into a case and stood up. "I'm sure my mother and father won't mind giving you a piece of bread each. Come, we'll help you locate yourselves."

I smiled in gratitude. Henry came up to me and said to the man, "Thank you, we really appreciate your help."

Then, the man gestured for us to follow him. Soon, we arrived at the inn. Inside, the man who introduced his parents to us. Luckily, they were kind enough to even allow us to stay for the night. I wanted to reject the offer but Henry convinced me to agree. According to him, it'll be better if we set off in the morning since the sun had already started to go down. Whilst Henry and I were eating our dinner, I tuned into the conversation of others in the tavern. To my disappointment, they were talking about mother. However...

"No, we don't have enough people to do this," one man suspiciously mentioned to those sitting around him.

Another replied, "We do. We have enough people to overthrow her. Just think about it, practically everyone in the kingdom is against her! We can kill her and restore the throne to Princess Snow."

I felt blood rush out of my head. I nudged Henry and pointed in the direction of the talking men.

"But angry villagers are no match for her black knights. Have you seen them kill? They're ruthless! Besides the Evil Queen has magic herself!"

"I know, but if we-"

I faced Henry who slowly whispered, "Did we go back in time?"

I shakily stood up and strode over to the reception at the doorway where the man who helped us, sat. Henry followed my footsteps hurriedly. I asked quickly, "I know it's a little strange to ask but what date is it today?"

"The 3rd of May."

I frowned and nodded before walking out of the inn. Henry came up to me and asked, "What was that about?"

I turned to him to reply only to catch something at the corner of my eyes. Plastered on one wall of the inn was a poster. _A wanted poster._ I came up to it and gasped. On the yellow paper, was Snow White's face with the all-too-familiar words written below it. _Could it be..._

It almost felt stupid to ask what the year was, but I couldn't take any chances. I took Henry's arm and lead him across the village square. "Dani, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

I didn't reply so he insisted, "Dani! Dani! Why are you so worried all of a sudden?"

I turned to Henry and whispered in a hushed tone, "I'm afraid that we might be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What?! What do you mean?"

My heart pounded as I looked up at the darkening sky. "We need to get out of here."

"What do you mean-" Henry paused. I saw a realisation rush over his eyes. He looked around and stuttered, "You believe that this is the night when, when...the Queen slaughters the village."

I nodded and hastily added, "We need to get out of here, in case it really happens."

"Yeah, we-" Henry was interrupted by a pounding sound of horse hooves on the slightly moist earth. I closed my eyes and grimaced. _No..._ After an initial split second of dread, I glanced at Henry and said, "We have to go. Now!"

I started running across the village square, away from the direction of the main road. I didn't know the area well, but after running around for a while, I figured that the only exit from the village was the road. _Unless we used the forest._

Henry pointed towards the dark tangle of trees and I nodded. We ran into it with only light from the moon and stars guiding us. There was mist in the forest and beneath the crunch of leaves, Henry and I were weaving through the branches as fast as we could. After a while, we had lost sight of the village. However, before Henry could go any further, I called out softly for him to stop. He came up to me and we both panted, trying to catch our breaths. Then, I whispered, "We can't go too far. When mother leaves, she'll go in the direction of the palace right? We need to catch on, whilst not being seen. It's the only way in which I can orient ourselves."

Henry widened his eyes, "So we have to run after her when she leaves?"

After another pant, I replied, "Yeah. We'll place a distance between us of course. The black knights are trained to sense any abnormal movement in the forest, they'll see us if we get too close."

Henry sighed and leaned his head against a tree. In the thick silence that hung in the air, I listened intently for any signs of a massacre. I hoped that I was wrong. _I hoped that this would simply be another visit, not a mass murder._ Henry spoke up quietly, "If we're in the past then...where were you at this point?"

I closed my eyes. "I believe I'm still in Wonderland. At least we know for a fact that there won't be two of me running around at the same time." I chuckled at the thought of this.

"Yeah, but that makes it worse doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, just saying...but if mom catches you, she won't know that you're her daughter."

I exhaled and glanced down at the cuffs on my wrist. "Yeah. The worst thing is not being able to use my magic."

I looked at Henry and saw that he was sporting an uncomfortable expression on his face. So, I added, "It's not your fault. You wouldn't have been able to stop them."

"But I could have convinced Snow to not put that on you. Now we're in trouble."

I chuckled, "Neither of us knew that we would end up back in the Enchanted Forest. In the past. And to be honest, I believe Snow would still have put this cuff on my hand even if you tried to convince her otherwise."

"What does it feel like?"

"To have this cuff on my wrist?"

"Yeah."

I pulled at the thick leather band and sighed. "It makes me feel weak. It's like...as if part of your body has been taken out and hollowed away."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess, magic's a large part of me." I wanted to tell Henry about magic but I was interrupted by a shrill scream in the air. I whipped my head in the direction of the village.

"Dani-" Henry's voice shook and diminished as quickly as it came.

The screams suddenly escalated. They grew louder, clawing their way into the dark night. I looked up onto the sky to see a flock of birds escape from the village. I swallowed as I heard more screams fill the air. Henry covered his ears with his hands and leaned against the tree that he was standing next to. My heart started beating faster at each shout that pierced through the air. Then, orange light radiated from the village. I looked in the direction of the light and hugged myself. Straining my eyes, I could see that the thatched roofs of cottages had been set on fire.

* * *

The sounds of the massacre continued for perhaps twenty more minutes. When the last scream was thrust into the air, my body shook. I looked at Henry who had tears in his eyes. He was biting his lip as he glanced at me. My shoulders fell as I whispered, "We should go now. Mother would have left when it's done."

Henry seemed to refuse to get up. I held out my hand towards him but he didn't take it. "Henry-"

In a wavering voice, he began, "Everyone we passed in the village...they're all dead?"

I took a sharp intake of breath. Then, I nodded slowly. It didn't surprise me when Henry glared into my eyes and accused, "Don't you feel remorse?"

I stared at him, not knowing how to reply. Then, I quietly whispered, "We can't change the past. Come on, we have to go home remember?"

"Yeah I do."

It took Henry another minute to bring himself to stand up. When he did so, he was about to speak again when I heard thumping footsteps come in our direction. I quickly pulled Henry and I behind a thick tree trunk. Motioning for him to keep quiet, we both waited, with the sound of hammering heartbeats between us.

Before I knew it, there was a sword right under my eyes, ready to cut the heads off Henry and I. The knight whom the sword belonged to, then stepped into view. He wasn't wearing black netting under his helmet so I was able to see his face. The knight spoke, "You think you could get away, did you?"

I swallowed and shakily took a breath before forcing my voice to give a calm reply. "If you take off my head, show my blood to the Queen and she'll have yours, _Rivers."_

There was a look of astonishment on the face of the knight. I could literally hear Henry pant beside me in the silence that hung in the air. Then, Rivers continued, "How do you know my name, girl?"

Trying to keep my calm allure, I replied, "It's complicated."

The knight chuckled deeply in a tone that would strike fear in the eyes of any others. However, I was used to that chuckle. Despite Rivers' stoic face, he was respectful to me in the past. _Well to be fair, none of the knights would dare offend me. If they did, gods know what punishment they'll receive from mother._

"Are you a witch?"

I nodded. "You can't kill me for being a witch. The Queen has given practitioners of dark magic protection in this realm."

Rivers sneered, "True..." Before he could continue speaking, there was another set of heavy footsteps. At the corner of my eyes, I saw Henry visibly tense up beside me. Then, Berkley appeared beside him. He grunted at Rivers, "What's this you've got here?"

Rivers replied, "A witch, and her friend I suppose."

Berkley looked at me and grunted, "Come on, kill her and get this over with."

There was a pause. Then, Rivers said, "We can't kill her. If we do, the Queen will have our heads."

Berkley chuckled, "Says who? The witch?"

"Yes."

Berkley frowned and turned towards me. He stepped closer and examined me. My grandfather had once told me that when I got annoyed, my face resembles my mother's, so I gave him a glare. It must have done something, for he stepped back as if something passed his mind. Then, he declared, "We'll take her to the Queen."

Rivers nodded and took me roughly by the arm, leading me through the forest. Berkley grabbed Henry and we walked together back towards the village. As we weaved through the ground that was littered with dead bodies, I heard a gasp behind me. I looked back and saw Henry's shocked face squint past smoke that hung in the air. My nose twitched at the rising scent of charred flesh. Soon, we approached an assembly of knights in the village courtyard. In the middle of the circle of men, was Mama. _Well, a past version of her._

She was wearing a wine red riding jacket so when she turned around to face us, it pooled around her feet like the blood currently staining the village. Her face still sported the same rage that must have caused the deaths of the villagers. She seethed, "What is this? I told you to kill them all."

I didn't break eye contact with mother. I shouldn't be showing fear...not now. Beside me, Rivers answered, "The girl's a witch, Your Majesty. She said that you'll have our heads if we take off hers."

I expected the laugh that came from my mother straight afterwards. Then, she asked, "And why would you say such a thing, girl?"

I knew that I couldn't lie to my mother. Especially since she's on the verge of killing us. In addition to that, I have no magic whatsoever to defend myself. Calmly I replied, "Because we fell into a time portal; we're from the future."

Mother frowned. "You're lying. Time travel hasn't been achieved-"

Henry suddenly cut in, "It doesn't mean that it couldn't happen!"

I closed my eyes just as Berkley barked out, "Don't interrupt the Queen, boy."

In the awkward silence that hung afterwards, I glanced at my mother who ignored Henry and walked closer to me. Then, she said, "Fine. If you're from the future, then tell me something. Is Snow White dead in your time?"

I swallowed and slowly shook my head. Seeing the look on my mother's face, I quickly added, "But you've made her, and her loved ones suffer."

Mother narrowed her eyes and bit out, "How?"

After a moment of contemplation, I replied, "A curse."

There was a slight change of expression in my mother's eyes. She didn't speak for a few seconds as if caught in her thoughts. Quietly, Rivers prompted, "What should we do with her, Your Majesty?"

Mother came out of her faze and looked at me curiously. "How old are you?"

I was taken aback by the change in topic. Deciding to avoid explanation of the time differences and curses that have plagued my life, I responded with the year of my birth. After I did so, I felt my stomach drop. I knew better than to change the past...and if mother figures out that I'm her daughter, things will change perhaps for the worse. To my disappointment, there seemed to be a glimmer in my mother's eyes. However, she quickly shook it off and whispered, "I don't kill children." Then, she raised her voice and spoke to the knights who had Henry and I in their arms. "Release them."

Henry immediately stepped closer to me once we were free. I glanced at him worriedly. I knew that he was trying his best to not shake with fear.

After releasing us, I thought that my mother would leave us alone...but she didn't. In a curious tone, she asked, "You said that you were a witch and yet there are very few children with magical abilities with the age as young as yours. Show me what you can do."

I felt my stomach drop. Slowly I raised my wrists and revealed the cuffs latch onto them. "I can't."

Mother's reaction surprised me. She came up to me and examined the leather bands. Her eyes scanned mine as she asked, "Who put these on you?"

Quietly, I huffed, "The blue fairy."

"And why would that annoying gnat restrain you, dear?" Then, mother put her hand onto my forehead and frowned. After a moment of hesitation, she stated, "You're cold as ice dear. That cuff is taking away your life, not just your magic."

My heart stopped. I widened my eyes as the horrid realisation sunk into me. They're trying to kill me and my mother back in Storybrooke. They're trying to get rid of us in a way that would not be suspicious or obvious. Another wave of horror sunk into my chest. There's no way that I could take the cuffs off without the blue fairy's magic. My head warmed up and I suddenly felt unwanted thoughts invade my mind. _What if I couldn't get back to Storybrooke in time? Does mother know that the cuff is killing her? What if I never get to see her again?_

My vision started to blur. I had completely forgot about the past version of my mother until she spoke softly, "There's no need to cry dear, I can remove those cuffs."

Then, she took my hand into hers. However, nothing happened when she waved her hand over the cuff on my wrist. She frowned and muttered under her breath, "What-"

I replied in a cracking breath, "Your magic can't take it off."

In a gentle voice that I didn't expect to associate with the version of my mother in front of me, she replied, "Why can't it?"

I bit my lip. I didn't know how I should reply. Henry saw my silence and stepped up to me. Then, he said quickly, "You've probably already said too much by now. Just tell her. Maybe she'll help us go back."

I whipped around and in rage, shouted at Henry, "Why would I want to go back to a land where they want to kill me? Haven't you just been paying attention? This cuff is killing me and mother!"

"But you'll want to go back for mom right?"

I spat, "They don't even let me see her! If I stay here, at least I'll be with a version of her until I die!"

"Daniella-" Henry suddenly paused and clamped his hand over his mouth, realising that he had dropped my identity. As Henry looked up at the Queen in front of us, I closed my eyes. _Oh great, we've seriously stuffed up this timeline._

There was a moment of silence, followed by mother's shaky voice, "What did you say, boy?"

I opened my eyes to see Henry look fearfully at mother. He gave no reply so she turned to me instead. She bent down and whispered, "Who...who are your parents, dear?"

* * *

Author's note:

Hey! Thanks for keeping up with my story. I've seen the reviews that you've given me, and I'm really grateful for them! Glad to see that you guys seem to be enjoying the narrative. I'm not very good around so please bear with me for now, in terms of replying to those messages. Anyway, have a great day and please stay home and stay safe to fight this virus together. :)


	37. Chapter 36 - The Unlikely Collaboration

**Chapter 36**

**The Unlikely Collaboration**

* * *

(Daniella's POV)

I looked towards the ground and I murmured, "My father was a stableboy. I was named after him but he died before I was born. As for mother, she's..."

Mother raised her hand to my chin and lift it up whilst whispering, "Daniella?"

I threw my arms around my mother's waist. The hug felt exactly the same, save for a small spark of tension that coursed through her body when I touched her. I was aware that more than a dozen guards were looking at us with confused expressions on their faces and hands on the hilt of their swords. However, I didn't care. I only reluctantly let go when mother seemed to be struggling to return the hug. I looked down, wondering if this past version of her, who had just murdered a village, would accept an embrace from a girl dressed as a peasant. But, I soon felt hands lift up my chin.

I saw that under mother's dark makeup, her eyes had reddened. Her voice broke a little, "Is it true? How are you...alive? Even after...?"

I gave her a small smile and replied, "We were supposed to find each other later in the scheme of things."

This time, mother drew me into an embrace herself. She whispered, "You have to tell me everything, little firefly."

I smiled through tears and softly said, "That's what you would call me, mama."

* * *

Despite the turn of events, Henry and I managed to fulfil what we had planned to do; get to the palace. Once we arrived, I felt the familiarity of the palace grounds envelope me. I beamed with a quick fleeting feeling of happiness. _Home._ I pulled on the reins of my horse and fell back to Henry who looked as if he was clinging on for his life. As I rode beside him, I waited for him to speak. However, he remained silent. "Henry-"

"Don't her her who I am, please."

I frowned and whispered back, "Why?"

Henry didn't reply. In fact, he refused to speak to me even when we were lead inside the palace. After mother left with the promise that she'll be back, Henry and I were taken to our rooms. After I had changed into a dress similar to the ones I used to wear in the Enchanted Forest, I visited Henry's room. I knocked on the door and waited for my brother's response. There was a quiet patter of footsteps. Then, the door opened and Henry's curious face peered out. When he saw me he opened the door wider to let me in. I sat down on the bed and was the first to speak. "Why didn't you want to tell mom who you were?"

Henry shrugged. I inhaled and nudged him. "She's not who you think she is."

There was a short pause. Then, "But how about the village that she slaughtered?"

I sighed. "I know...but you knew of the massacre. You've already read about it in your storybook. It shouldn't come as a surprise to you-"

"But seeing it up so close..."

"Yeah, it's a bit hard to understand...I get that. You do realise, I had met her after the world around me have practically drilled into my brain that she's evil."

"But you're different. You're her flesh and blood."

"And you're still my brother, _her _son. She loves you."

Henry looked away and quietly whispered, "I want to go back." I let out a breath that I had been holding. "Me too actually."

"Really? Didn't you say that you didn't want to-"

I shoved the cuff on my wrist under Henry's nose and said simply, "I need to deal with this."

"Dani, I-"

I scoffed, "You wouldn't kill us will you? You didn't know, right?"

Henry stood up and put his hands to his head. "I didn't. I'm sorry, I didn't know that they were, well..." Then, he let out a groan. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?!"

I came up to Henry and put my arms around him, saying, "It's alright lil' bro. We'll get back to Storybrooke."

At that moment, I saw a puff of blue smoke appear on the surface of the single mirror that hung in the room. The genie's face slowly came into view. He spoke, "Your highness, I've been looking for you. The Queen has requested your presence in her chambers. I gather that you know how to get there?"

I nodded. "Thanks, tell her I'll be there soon."

After the genie's face disappeared, Henry commented, "That's Sidney!"

I chuckled. "Yeah. Umm, I'll tell you what happens when I come back ok?"

Henry nodded and slumped back onto his bed. I gave him a small smile before walking out of the room and towards my mother's chambers. It felt as if I was only walking in these corridors yesterday.

The guards outside my mother's chambers bowed and let me in when I came up to them. I found mother on the chaise by the fireside. She held the ring given to her by my father in her hands. When I stepped into the room, she looked up and smiled. "Daniella."

I sat down beside her and put my arms around her waist. She chuckled and softly said, "I don't think I would have believed you."

"So why did you believe me?"

There was a pause. Then, mother replied as she stroked my hair, "You remind me of Daniel."

"I get that a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, people say that I look like you too...a mini version of you."

When I unwrapped my arms from my mother, she took my hand into hers and said, "You must tell me all the details about your past but we need to deal with these cuffs first. You said that the blue fairy..."

"Put it on mine and yours." I looked down when I said this. I tried to blink away the tears that formed once more at the corner of my eyes.

"So this future version of me...she's-"

"Things have gotten really messy lately."

"How so?"

I sighed. "Before I say how, you've got to promise me that you'll drink a memory potion if I ever go back to my time alright? I'm going to, and probably already have, messed up the timeline."

That earned a chuckle from mother. "Yes dear, I'm quite aware of the dangers of time travel. Even though it hasn't been accomplished before. But tell me, how did you manage to get restrained by that barbaric cuff?"

I took a breath and began quietly, "The dark curse broke and Snow..." I paused at the mention of the Princess's name. Looking nervously at my mother, I continued, "She decided that it wasn't fitting for me to be under your care."

"Excuse me?!" mother seethed, with fire in her eyes. I nodded and continued, "They bound me with the cuffs before I woke up from...well, I was kinda unconscious after the curse broke so..."

"You weren't able to do anything about it."

"Yeah."

Mother got up with her hands on her hips. Then, she bit out, "Tell me one good reason to not kill her right now."

With my heart pounding, I replied, "But isn't that your goal right now anyway?"

"I want that brat to suffer. But hearing of the future, I think it'll be best that I kill her instead."

I walked over and said softly, "If you change the past, bad things might happen."

Mother whipped around and took my hand into hers. She tried once more to take the cuff off my wrists. Naturally, it didn't budge. "Daniella, dear, who did you say could take the cuff off?"

My voice wavered as I replied, "Only the blue fairy. But she'd never. This was her plan all along...she wanted to kill us slowly without the town knowing."

Mother nodded slowly even though she was frowning. Then, she walked over to her mirror and stood in front of it. I knew that stance. It meant that she was thinking. "Daniella, I will get that cuff off your wrist somehow. After that, we'll work to return you to the future. I'm afraid I can't do much about my future self."

I smiled slightly, "Thanks, Mama."

My mother widened her eyes a little. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something. However, she calmly turned away without saying a word.

"What is it?"

With her back turned towards me, she replied, "Nothing it's just that... I thought you were gone forever."

When I came up to my mother, I realised that she was crying. As I embraced her, she whispered through tears, "But from what you've described of my future, they still win in the end."

"Mama-"

"Will I never get my happy ending?"

"That's not true! You'll get it eventually. Daddy's always with us, remember?"

Mother sniffled and sat down at her vanity, glaring at her reflection. Then, she asked, "What are you talking about dear?"

Oh right, the future hasn't happened yet. "You get to see my father for a short time in the future."

"I do?" Mother's eyes suddenly shone with hope.

I breathed quietly, "Yeah...he helped us when we didn't have each other."

Mother looked down and fidgeted with the ring in her fingers. A small smile crept onto her face.

"See? Things will get better. You just have to wait."

Mother opened her arms and I fell into them, snuggling against the scent of apples and perfume.

* * *

(Regina's POV, Storybrooke)

Sleep didn't come to me easily but tonight, I had drifted off into slumber out of weariness. The worry I had for my daughter, sat uncomfortably in my stomach throughout the day. When the lights of the Sheriff's station automatically clicked off however, I curled up on the prison bed with only an empty void accompanying me. The numbness must have put me to sleep.

_"Daniel?"_

_I looked around. I was dressed in one of my most comfortable nightgowns from the Enchanted Forest. Beneath my feet was the bearskin rug that lay beside my bed in my private chambers. Daniel came towards me with a smile on his face. He reached up and caressed my cheek before giving me a peck on the cheek. "Daniel, I-"_

_"Shh." His breath uttered into the nape of my neck. _

_Daniel's gentle touch gave me a shiver. I turned to look into his gorgeous eyes for the first time. Then, I whispered back, "But you're not real. You're gone."_

_Daniel pushed me slowly onto my bed. "When am I ever gone?" Then, he pulled at the satin sash around my waist, undoing the gown. _

_I smiled at his gentle breath and sunk my head onto the pillow beneath me. "Daniel..." His name sounded foreign to my ears. I have uttered it in such innocence that I almost didn't recognise the voice. It must have been years, well, decades since I've used the same tone. "Daniel, it's not fair..."_

_My fiance's youthful face smiled and as he tore away my clothes, replied, "What do you mean?"_

_I eyed his hands as they reached to unbutton his own clothing. "It's not fair that we only got to do this properly once."_

_Daniel bent over me, giving my eyes a feast of muscle and beautifully toned skin. "Regina..." he whispered. Then, he gave me soft butterfly kisses starting from my neck, down. I clamped my hands on his back and bit back tears. "Regina darling, what is it?"_

_I gasped at the touch of Daniel's fingers on my breasts. Then, I answered quietly, "This isn't real."_

_"Then what could I do to make it real?"_

_I turned my head to the side but spied Daniel's eyes disappear past my breasts as he replied "But our love is real, isn't it?"_

_I sighed and a shiver coursed through my body when Daniel reached my legs. "Daniel...what's the point of this dream when I will wake to find myself away from you again?"_

_"Regina do you love me?"_

_I frowned, "Of course, my love. I will forever love you. Time cannot change that..." My voice drifted off. _

_"If you truly love me, don't think about anything else, darling." Daniel came up and his lips explored my own. I wrapped my legs around him and savoured the moment. Just when I did so, there was a pounding feeling on my head. I fell back from my true love's lips and frowned. "Regina?"_

_"I-Daniel my head, it hurts." I looked around and Daniel's face started to blur. "Daniel? Daniel! My love!"_

I watched helplessly as his face faded from my eyes until it was replaced by a brick wall. Groaning, I blinked several times before realising that tears were streaming down my face. I shifted uncomfortably on the prison bed and raised my hand to touch all of the areas of my body that Daniel had caressed in gentle butterfly kisses only moments ago. Was it real? Was it just a dream?

Something tore my thoughts away from Daniel however. The pounding in my head increased and I realised that it wasn't a headache. There were loud footsteps pacing down the hallway. I sat up just in time to see Snow, David and Emma burst into the room. I hadn't expected to see them, especially after my dream. _After Daniel._

How I wished to my back in his arms. To be lovers, swallowing each other's pleasures. To be soulmates, delighting in each other's fantasies. No, it wasn't possible because...

"Regina, you look terrible!"

Snow's voice penetrated into me like a dagger. As if the wound of seeing Daniel, just to lose him again, haven't already pierced deep enough into my body. I glared at Snow and felt myself shaking, trying to control all the words I wanted to hurl at the brat.

Emma added, "Regina? Are you alright? I-"

After the saviour spoke, I was too distracted and could no longer feel Daniel's touch on my skin. It has simply disappeared as if it had never existed. The corner of my eye twitched. Then, with all the pain I could muster, I roared at the three heroes before me, "GET OUT!"

Snow was the first to recover. "Regina-"

I stood up and screamed, "GET OUT! LEAVE! AND DON'T-" I paused to pant. "DON'T COME TO SEE ME EVER AGAIN WITH YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOUR HUSBAND!"

I snarled at Emma and David, suddenly feeling the tingling sensation of my magic back in my body. However, I knew that the cuff was still too powerful to let my emotions channel my powers.

Snow edged towards her husband and tried to speak again but I cut her off, "TAKE YOUR FAMILY. GO. LEAVE ME!" My voice broke. It must be the state of unrest that I was in. Of being woken up by the brat from my intimate moment with Daniel. My voice broke as I cried, "What more can you want from me? What more can you take away from Daniel and I?"

The next words from Snow surprised me. "You've dreamt of him again."

For a moment, David and Emma disappeared from my mind. Snow and I were the only people in the room. When I looked at her, I could still see the same naive young princess who came into my chambers occasionally whenever I failed to join her at the breakfast table. I've learnt to control my sobs with greater ease as Snow matured but initially, the ten, twelve year old girl caught glimpses of my weakest self. I never thought that Snow remembered. Perhaps she did. It still kicked my guts everyday. The fact the Snow had seen me in my weakest moments.

"Regina..." Snow paused as if to wait for my reaction. I gave none. Only plastered a stoic look on my face as the final stray teardrops fell onto the ground.

_"Stepmother, why are you crying? Its the winter solstice today. We have guests arriving soon for the celebrations, remember? I don't want to frown in front of them. When you're unhappy, I'm unhappy too."_

_"It's nothing, little bird. I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure? If you're ok, I'll tell your ladies in waiting to help you prepare."_

_"Snow-"_

"Regina." I looked up at Snow to see her nervously twist her hands together. The girl wanted to say something but was too afraid to do so. Even after all these years, I always knew what Snow was feeling. _I had raised her, afterall. _

"Out with it, child. We don't have all day!"

Snow gulped. Then, with eyes locked onto mine fearfully, she uttered quietly, "When you're unhappy, I'm unhappy too."

My breath hitched as I felt emotions clog my throat. Then, I shook my head and scoffed. "You've never been interested in my happiness."

* * *

(Emma's POV)

I glanced at David to confirm the sight before my eyes. Regina in hysterics; something I have never expected to see. She's always been composed...well, always queenly. The distraught women screaming in front of me was not the Madame Mayor I knew. What shocked me most was the dramatic change in her voice when she talked to Mary Margaret. It started with roaring anger to something so gentle that a mother could have used to her own child. Then, it hit me. Regina had raised Mary Margaret hasn't she? I shuddered at that thought but then again, Henry ended up fine didn't he? _Henry...we were here because of him. _

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Regina growled at Mary Margaret, "You've never been interested in my happiness."

The tone that Regina used made me flinch, as if she had directed the accusation towards me as well. However, I took the following silence as an opportunity to tell her what we were here for. "Regina, we have to tell you something."

I watched intently as the mayor slowly step towards us until she was just a few inches away from the prison bars. Then, I took a breath and began, "Henry and Daniella have been missing for a full day. We-"

"What?!" Something in Regina's eyes shifted. Worry quickly replaced the pain that was previously evident in her face. Seeming to ignore all that happened previously, she answered frantically, "Well? What happened?"

David started, "I was teaching Henry to use the sword-" I saw a glimmer at the corner of Regina's mouth. What was it? Pride? David continued, "-When he noticed that Daniella was missing. She was supposed to be watching from the side but when we turned around, she wasn't there. Henry and I looked for her but since we couldn't find her, we decided to split up and meet back at the town hall in half an hours time. When I got there, Henry wasn't there so I waited but an hour had passed and he still hadn't turned up. That's when I notified Snow and Emma. I got them to search and-"

"You've lost my two children." Regina spat.

I stepped forth and replied, "Now's not the time to argue. We need you to tell us where they might be. We've looked everywhere...is there someplace they might be?"

Regina frowned and answered, "Take these cuffs off. I'll look for them." She caught the expression on David and Mary Margaret's faces and huffed. "Do you want my help or not?"

I cut in, "We could get your help without your magic. We've got Gold for that factor-"

"Then why haven't you already gone to him? Why did you come to me?"

Mary Margaret quietly answered, "Because you're their mother."

Regina's glance left mine to stare at Snow. She opened her mouth to speak, only to clamp it closed again. Then, she muttered, "It's about time you realised."

I put my hands on my hips. "Well? Will you help us?"

Regina gave me a glare for a moment. Then, she bit out, "They're my children. Of course I will. But I'm not doing it for you. I hope that if I find them, you'll reconsider who I am."

* * *

(Regina's POV)

As annoying as it was, the Charmings followed me around town as I looked for my children. After a while, it became clear. I needed to look in my vault. I turned around to face the idiots and said, "It's nearly morning. Go get some rest, I will continue the search."

Emma shook her head, "No, my son is missing right now. I will not rest!"

I scoffed, "Now you know what it felt like for me the night you came to Storybrooke." No one responded so I stated, "It's decided then."

Whilst walking away, I couldn't help but feel that the Charmings were still watching my back. I shook away the feeling as I snarled at the thought. At least I was free for now. Using the early hours of the morning to my advantage, I quickly made my way to the cemetery on foot.

When I arrived inside my vault, the first thing I noticed was that the casket has been pushed to one side. I felt my chest tighten as I shouted, "Daniella? Henry? Are you down there?!"

I paused for a response but heard none. Immediately, I descended the steps and called out again, "Daniella? Henry?"

I advanced into the room that held all my magical possessions. Everything looked untouched except...

I rushed over to Jefferson's hat which lay on the ground in the middle of the room. I crouched down and examined it. There is no way that I could tell if Daniella or Henry had fallen into a portal created by the hat but it was the only possible explanation. I had mentioned to Daniella about the portal...but also specifically told her to not tamper with it until I was by her side!

The only person who knows of the hat other than Daniella is Jefferson, but I doubt that he would simply leave it here and jump back to the Enchanted Forest.

My heart pounded. There were so many realms that the hat linked with. I couldn't possibly be sure which one contained my children. Besides, I don't have any magic to activate the portal.

I was about to pick up the hat when pattering footsteps startled me. I jumped and stood up to face the shocked faces of Snow and Emma.

Trying to hide my own surprised face, I snarled at the two and stated, "You have no business following me! I thought you left."

To my annoyance, Emma replied, "We weren't going to let you run loose in town. Who knows what will happen?"

I stepped up to her and asked, "You think I was going to kill someone? Please, my children are in danger. I don't have time for that unless it means killing the people who harmed them."

Snow scowled and replied, "Where are we, anyway? What is this place?" Then, she rudely strutted past me into the room. I held my breath as she examined the mirror that hung from my wall. I clenched my fists and seethed, "Get out. This place isn't yours."

Snow turned around and answered, to my annoyance, "But I should know about this place. Especially if it contains anything dangerous."

"The only dangerous thing it contains right now is me and you've already removed my magic."

Snow raised her eyebrows and said simply, "Well? Have you found a lead on Henry and Daniella?"

I opened my mouth to say that I have not, but before I could do so, Emma pointed to the floor behind me and exclaimed, "The hat! Jefferson's hat!"

She swiped it into her hands and glanced at me questionably. She continued, "They were here weren't they?! They fell into a portal! They're missing because of you!"

I glared at Emma and seethed, "How dare you! I had no idea that they were here because I was in prison!"

Snow stood by her daughter's side and accused, "Why did you expose them to this place? It's obvious that they had knowledge of here. You put them in danger!"

I lost my patience and yelled, "You said that you would keep them safe!"

"They would be safe if they hadn't come here!" Emma glanced at the hat in her hands and continued, "The hat could only be activated by magic-"

Snow added, "It was Daniella!"

I stepped closer to the idiot and bit out, "And now you blame my daughter?!"

Snow crossed her arms, "It's the only explanation. She wanted to do use the hat. Henry, being naturally curious, followed her. Now they're both missing!"

"Before you put the blame onto Daniella, think about _why_ she did what she did. Perhaps it's because you put her in a position to do so."

The princess looked at me incredulously. "What?"

"You took away her magic, took her away from me. It's no doubt that she wanted to get away from you!"

"I was kind to her!"

My fingers curled up in anger. I roared, "AND I WASN'T?! I'M HER MOTHER! DO YOU NOT THINK THAT I LOVE HER?"

Snow muttered something inaudible so I spat, "Stop mumbling! You've always had that habit! What did you say?"

She raised her voice slightly and stated, "You cannot love. You're incapable of it. You have no compassion. You didn't love Henry. You simply wanted him to be yours since he is Emma's son."

Snow's accusation cut through my skin like a dagger. I glared at her and spat, "Trust me, I had no idea that Henry was Emma's son when I adopted him. And when I found out, I decided to keep him. Why? Because contrarily to what you believe, he's my son!"

Emma cut in and argued, "You tortured him. He didn't want to be with you, he wanted to be with me but you-"

"I RAISED HIM. I'M HIS MOTHER. YOU ABANDONED HIM WHEN HE WAS BORN. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT IT'S YOUR RIGHT TO TAKE HIM TO BE YOURS AGAIN?!"

Emma threw the hat to one side and stated firmly, "Because he's happier with me! He's happier with his _real_ mother! A mother who doesn't lie to him! A mother who hasn't cast a stupid curse just because a girl is prettier than her."

At the last sentence, Snow and I looked at each other. Then, she stuttered to her daughter, "Emma, that isn't true-"

I rolled my eyes and seethed at Snowflake, "You can explain what you did to destroy my life another day." Then I turned to them both and roared, "You don't think I can love?" I waved my hands around the vault and continued, "Everything I do, everything I did, was out of love! I WANTED YOUR LIFE SNOW, TO AVENGE DANIEL. TO AVENGE WHAT YOUR FATHER DID TO DANIELLA! I CAST THE CURSE TO SAVE MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE! I LET IT BREAK, KNOWING THAT HENRY WOULD LIVE. DO YOU STILL THINK I'M HEARTLESS?"

The pair looked a little flabbergasted at my confession. Once again, I roared, "WELL? DO YOU?!"

Emma was the first to speak. "You cast the curse to save Daniella's life?"

I turned away to fetch the hat. As I did so, I answered, "I was happy to be _ridiculed_ by the kingdom, _witness_ your mother and father be crowned, _lose _my power. All that, because of my daughter. But your father nearly took away her life. Perhaps I was able to let it go for the first time...and the second time. But not the third."

When I grabbed the hat, I placed it in the centre of the room. Then, I glared at the pair and commanded, "Don't move. I'll be back."

I passed their fallen expressions and made my way to the secret room which held Daniella's belongings from the Enchanted Forest. I crossed the room and opened my daughter's wardrobe. Then, I retrieved a dress. When I walked back to Snow and Emma, they regarded me with a confused expression. I quickly explained, "I'll activate and portal. Then, I will cast a locator spell. This dress belonged to Daniella. It'll take us to her and Henry."

I looked up at Snow and Emma and sighed at their idiotic expressions. I coughed to remind them of the thing that I was lacking.

After a moment of agonising silence, Snow replied, "I'll talk to Charming about returning your magic."

* * *

*Later

Emma stayed with me in the vault whilst Snow went to get the Prince and the Blue Fairy. The thick air that floated above our heads gave me nothing but contempt at the woman standing in front of me. However, she was the one who broke the quiet eerieness of the vault. "Why do you hate Mary Margaret so much?"

I whipped my head around and stopped pacing. "What?"

Emma repeated equally as quickly as before. "Why do you hate Snow White so much?"

I sat down on one of the large trunks in the room and shook my head.

"Regina?"

I glared at Swan. "What?"

"Why are you refusing to tell me? Who, who was Daniel?"

I sprung up and bit, "Don't mention his name in front of me."

"So Mary Margaret did something to Daniel?"

I turned towards my mirror and stood there with my hands on my hips. Behind me, Emma's voice continued, "He was...Daniella's father?"

My voice replied in a hoarse whisper. "Yes, he was."

"And he-"

"Died because your mother couldn't keep a secret."

Emma chose her reply carefully. "So he was your lover?"

Luckily, I didn't have to respond since approaching footsteps took Emma and I out of the conversation. I watched David and Snow come into the vault through the mirror's reflection.

"So? What has the shepherd prince decided, Snowflake?"

David spoke up. "Blue enchanted my hands so that I can take that cuff off, and return your magic to you. We're only doing this because of Henry's life."

My heart stopped beating. I glared at them, knowing that they chose deliberately not to mention my daughter's name. Finally, I turned away from the mirror and held out the cuff towards David. He came up to me and yanked it free. As soon as he did so, I felt a vibrant rush of energy come back into my body. My fingertips tingled so it came as no surprise when the first thing I did was create one of my signature fireballs. As it crackled in my palm, Snow shouted, "Regina!"

I curled my hand into a fist and rolled my eyes. Then, I picked up Jefferson's hat and walked to the middle of the vault. I crouched down and flicked the hat. To my relief, it began to spin and purple smoke poured out. I eyed the others to keep out of the way as I retrieved Daniella's dress. I waved my hands over it but for whatever reason, it failed to move. I tried again and again but the dress wouldn't follow the portal.

"Regina...?"

I looked at the portal which would close soon. I bit my lip and tried once again to enchant the dress. Finally, it worked and the dress flew into the portal. Before I could register what was happening, there was a scream and Emma's unmistakable blond her disappeared into the purple clouds. I watched in dismay to see Snow immediately jump into the portal after her.

David's voice demanded behind me, "What happened?"

I glanced back at him unwillingly and replied, "They fell into the portal too early."

"What?!"

"The locator spell didn't have enough time to change the destination of the portal..."

"What do you mean? What happened to them?" David's eyes shone with anger as he said these words.

I grunted and stepped forward to go into the portal after the two idiot but David stopped me. "No, you stay right here. You need to fix this. Where did they go?"

I gave a glance at the portal which had started to close. I quickly replied, "I don't know! I wasn't there in the portal to guide them-" I watched in horror as the clouds subsided. Then, I glared at David and roared, "Idiot!"

There was a slap onto my cheek. As my head turned to one side, my magic itched to teach the shepherd prince a lesson. I threw David against the wall and shouted, "How dare you! I didn't intend for this to happen!"

As David choked under my magic, he managed to utter, "Regina...stop! We need to...save..."

I let the prince go and he fell onto the floor whilst clutching his throat. Before I teleported him out of the vault, I seethed, "Just stay out of my way. I'll save Daniella and Henry myself. As for your wife and daughter; it seems like you've landed yourself with a heroic mission to retrieve them."


	38. Chapter 37 - For the Sake of Power

**Chapter 37**

**For the Sake of Power and Love**

* * *

(Daniella's POV, Following morning)

A shuffling of footsteps woke me up from the comfortable slumber that I found myself in. I missed living in the palace and being back in my own bed and my own clothes. I described my rooms to my mother and she procured something very similar to what I had in my...real past.

Turns out that those snuffled footsteps belonged to a maid. I groaned and hid under my covers to block out the noise. I believe that she must have gotten the memo, for she left the room almost immediately. My mind drifted off to the cuff on wrist. I yanked it and as expected, it didn't budge. _I need to see Henry._

I preferred my warm bed to the cold air but I was curious about what Henry was up to. I got up and quickly padded to my wardrobe to get a robe. To go to Henry's room, I had to walk down a set of stairs as he did not reside in the royal wing of the palace. Unfortunately, that meant that I had to pass some guards and servants who gave me strange glances. I didn't really care what they thought, but I couldn't help but feel as if I was thrown under the spot light again.

When I reached Henry's room, his door was slightly ajar. As I approached, I heard two voices. The first belonged to my brother. The second belonged to...

I frowned and questioned, "Mother?"

I entered the room to see the Queen towering over Henry, who looked a little frightened.

"Mama, what are you doing here?"

She turned around and smiled. "I'm just paying your friend a little visit. I couldn't have someone I know nothing about stay so close to us."

I rolled my eyes and gave Henry a glance. "Relax, he's not hiding anything. He's not an assassin."

Mother continued, "Whilst he seems to be a good boy he doesn't speak much. Is that normal?"

_If only he would have kept quiet most of the time in Storybrooke. _"Yeah, that's normal."

Mother raised her eyebrows. "How did you two meet?"

I answered in place of Henry and I. "At school. We are in the same class."

"School? So in this future world, I sent you to a boarding school? Isn't your tutor good enough?"

"It's different in Storybrooke. I don't think there's any boarding schools there. Everyone just simply goes to school for the morning and returns in the afternoon."

"You're telling me that you're in a class with the children of peasants?"

I let out a breath, "No, well, yes. But it's not like what you think. There's no social class distinctions in Storybrooke. It's really different there but it's nice."

Mother nodded and turned to face Henry. "And you, my boy. You're of noble blood?"

Henry looked at me and gave my mother a nod. So, she continued, "Who are you parents, dear?"

My heart thumped. I hoped that Henry would say something smart. To my disappointment however, he seemed totally stumped. I frowned. _Just say a fairytale couple. Doesn't matter who!_

I opened my mouth to speech but luckily, we were interrupted by approaching footsteps. A maid entered the room. She bowed before my mother and I. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, breakfast is served in the dining hall."

When she left, I quickly said to my mother, "I'm hungry, can we go down now?"

Before she nodded and surrounded us with smoke, she narrowed her eyes at Henry. When we arrived in the dining hall, I almost immediately raced to the table. I was very hungry but I knew that if I stuffed myself and got sick, it'd give the servants something to talk about.

As usual, mother took her place at the head of the table. I sat down beside her and noticed that grandfather's place was still empty. I suppose he hasn't returned from his trip yet. After the servants poured us our drinks and left, mother interrogated me with several questions that I knew had been bothering her. "Your friend doesn't quite make me feel comfortable."

I put down my orange juice. "What do you mean?"

"For starters, young nobles your age should be able to hold a conversation, least be able to speak to a queen with formalities."

"Henry was born in Storybrooke. He isn't educated like we are."

I received an undecipherable glance as a response. I decided to change the topic. "Have you found a way to take off the cuff?"

Mother finished chewing and answered, "Yes, I believe so. I'll attend to that matter after breakfast."

"There's no court today?"

"There is, but returning magic to my daughter is much more important than listening to some pathetic peasant's whines about the price of the grain, is it not?"

I looked down and bit into my pastry. I almost laughed at the fact that it didn't taste as good as the ones that mama makes in Storybrooke.

The edges of her mouth curled up in a smirk. "Daniella? What is it?"

I grinned. "You make better pastries in Storybrooke."

"I bake?"

"Yeah of course! Actually, we've made several apple pies here in the Enchanted Forest too. I think the cook stole our recipe since his apple desserts tasted much better after we made our first pie in the kitchen."

Mother set down her cutlery and pushed her plate away. Sensing the silence, I murmured quietly, "You're thinking about what it would be like if father didn't die, right?"

Mother smiled at me and put her hand on my arm. "Yes. I am. I'm thinking about him."

* * *

*The following day

The doors to the throne room opened so unexpectedly that I jumped a little and would have fallen off my mother's lap if her arms hadn't been around me. A dark shadow stood at the end of the hallway. It spoke with a resonant voice, "Hello Regina."

I recognised that voice. I turned my head and whispered with a frown, "Maleficent?"

Mother raised her eyebrow, "You know her?"

I nodded. Then, I turned back to Maleficent who had started striding down the hall with her notorious staff in hand. The guards in the room put their hands on the hilts of their swords but mother waved them off. Maleficent gave us a wicked grin and scoffed, "Are your guards afraid of me, Regina?"

Mother lazily replied, "You managed to scorch half of them the last time you were here. But that matter is for another day. Alas, you've arrived late...how very much like you."

Maleficent brushed off the insult and said, "I didn't know you were holding court. I would have come later, but then again, are you not happy to see me? I've done what you've asked." Maleficent turned to me when she finished. "So _you're_ the one I've gotten into all the trouble for."

"I-Well, I," before I could utter another word, mother nudged me and in a low voice, said sternly, "Don't stutter, Daniella."

The smirk on Maleficent's face made me scowl even more. However, mother's voice prevented her from commenting further. "So, my dear. Do you have her?"

Maleficent gave us a feline grin. She hit her staff on the ground once and in front of us, in chains, was the blue fairy. I jumped off my mother's lap. "Here, I've captured the blue fairy for you. I hope you don't mind that I've scorched her wings a bit."

Mother stood up and walked down the steps of the throne. "Oh no, it doesn't matter. This fairy will soon see what my flames feel like against her skin."

The blue fairy looked up at my mother and gave her a glare. I didn't notice mother's outstretched hand until she retracted it from the fairy's chest. The organ glowed against her snarling face. Blue stuttered through broken breaths, "What do you want?"

"Mmm, such hostility for a carrier of light magic..."

"If it's about Snow White-"

"No, not everything's about that brat. However, if you have information on her I suggest that you tell me before things turn messy." Mama continued after the dramatic pause, "Now fairy, I just need one thing from you."

The room held their breaths. "Your magic." With that, a heart shaped stone appeared in my mother's palm. She held it out towards the fairy who immediately fell onto her knees. A powerful blue hue flowed from the fairy's chest and embedded into the stone. The fairy's face seemed to loose colour each passing second. Once all of Blue's magic had been drained from her, she shook and collapsed onto the marble floor. Mother nodded towards the guards and they immediately came over to drag the fairy away. Then, she turned to me and said, "Give me your hands, dear."

I placed them in my mother's palm and with the other hand that held the heart, she waved it over the cuffs on my wrist. It fell off with a clatter as it hit the ground. As soon as the leather left my skin, I felt the core of my body grow warm. I grinned and flexed my hands.

With her hands on my shoulders, mother silkily asked, "Now dear, can you show me what you can do with your magic?"

I faced the people in the room and slowly uncurled my fist. As I did so, the warmth of magic encompassed me. A fire lit up in my hand. _I need to make this look impressive. _I focused my memory on Storybrooke and how Snow and the heroes have separated me from mother. I snarled at the memory and indeed, the flames in my hand multiplied. I glanced around the room and realised that not all of the torches have been lit. In a leap of faith, I threw the fire in my hand out towards the first torch and willed it to travel around the room. It did, and I smiled at the resulting murmurs amongst the people.

"Impressive, dear. I'm glad that you have inherited one of the character traits of my magic."

I beamed, "You liked it, mother?"

Mama looked at me with glassy eyes. She nodded and answered with a devilish grin, "Now that you've performed this little act, I'm sure that you can do more." Mother waved her hand and in front of us, appeared a woman with her hands bound behind her back. The woman's face was stoic but her face expressed a slight moment of surprise when she caught a glance of me.  
"Mama, who is she?"

"She soon would _have been _a loyal supporter of Snow White. Daniella dear, I want you to do your..._worst_ on her. Show me your power. Make me proud-"

I cut in, "You're...you're not already proud of me?" It was a stupid question really. This version of my mother has only known me for two days.  
Everyone waited for mother to give a response but she didn't. I faced the woman on her knees before us. A loyal supporter of Snow White. In other words, a person blind to all the horrible things that the princess has done to me. I thought about my years at the orphanage and when I did so, my fingers itched to tear out the woman's heart. Before I could reach out however, she croaked in a dry voice, "Daniella, this is not who you are-"

The guards near the throne stepped up before the woman could continue. With their swords to her throat, one of them uttered, "You will address the princess as Your Highness."

I however, didn't care that she had used my given name. I frowned and demanded, "What do you mean? I don't even know you."

The woman croaked, "You might not remember but-"

"SILENCE!" I jumped a little at my mother's voice. She stepped up and snarled, "Don't waste our time, peasant."

Then, she turned to me with a risen eyebrow and beckoned me to continue by simply saying, "Daniella..."

The woman exclaimed loudly, "She's only ten! Leave her from your evil ways!"

Perhaps it was the the fact that I wasn't ten and actually fifteen that annoyed me, or maybe the accusation thrown at my mother. I dug my hand into the woman's chest and made sure to take my time retracting my hand. When I did, I heard the murmurs in the room increase. As I held the glowing organ in my hand, I was reminded of the first time I crushed a heart. I had been so hesitant. And for good reason.

However, I didn't know whether to feel guilty or not, as in the present moment, I felt no sentiments towards the woman. _Well, I am technically in the past. In a reality where mother would have probably killed this woman even if I hadn't interferred. _Then, the words started ringing in my head. _Proud. She'll be proud of you. Someone will love you enough to be proud of you..._

I smiled at the woman and wordlessly lit a flame in one hand. With the other, I brought the heart closer to the flames. The woman bit her lip in pain but as perspiration formed on her forehead, it wasn't long before she howled out in pain.

I tried to maintain an expressionless face as the woman screamed. In a small moment of self doubt, I extinguished the flames and gave my fingers a little flex. The woman panted and slowly looked up at me. I stepped towards her after gaining my composure. It was mother who spoke behind me, "Did you think that my daughter's done so soon? No. Daniella's got more to show you, _peasant_."

My heart hammered and I felt something pull at my stomach. Would mother in Storybrooke approve?_ I mean, they're the same person aren't they? _  
I grimaced inwardly before raising my hand towards the woman. She clutched at her throat, trying to pry the invisible grip of my magic. I turned my hand to face the floor and the woman followed, bending down to bow in front of us. When I released my grip, her face had turned a ghastly colour. She took a deep, much needed breath. Then, I gave my mother a glance. _She'll be proud of you, just finish the woman!_

The room was silent. I imagined my mother in the same place as me. Just like she would have, I stepped towards the woman who inched away slightly. Then, I bent over and with a snarl, started to squeeze the heart. The woman withered. I was prepared for every action she took. Afterall, I had seen from the best. She clawed at her chest and in her final moments, her eyes bulged as they pleaded into mine. _She'll be proud of you. Just kill her!_  
The woman slumped before me. I opened my palm and let the fine powder fall over her matted hair.

To my surprise, it was Maleficent who was the first to speak. It reminded me that she was actually there for I had long forgotten about her. Maleficent approached the slumped body with a finger on her lip. "This one's going to show the new generation what magic really looks like-"

Mother's silky voice replied firmly, "I know what you're thinking. You're _not _using her for whatever your mission is right now."

_Using me? _I inched towards mother who dismissed the court. As they filed out rather quickly, Maleficent grinned and bade us a goodbye. "I do hope you change your mind on that, Regina. She could help us defeat the heroes. She could bring us victory."

Mother placed her arm around me. I looked up and saw that she was glaring at Maleficent. "The answer's no. My daughter isn't a pawn to use at your disposal."

"Well that's a disappointment. But I'm sure you'll come around-"  
Maleficent dodged the fireball thrown at her with a chuckle. Then, she disappeared in a cloud of purple and green smoke. As the final wisps of smoke cleared, I let myself frown and think over what had happened.

I turned back to my mother and smiled meekly. She buried me into her so I replied, "You liked it?"

There was a short pause. "Does the Evil Queen give praises often?"

I grinned and started in a small voice, "Don't tell yourself that you're evil. You're my mama and if you love me, it doesn't make you heartless."

I felt mother's hand rub my back. "How can I ever let you go? You've already come too far into my life."

"But you have to, everything that has happened yesterday and today wasn't _meant _to happen. If you let this continue, it'll change the future and since I'm from the future...well I don't know what would happen to me," I blurted quickly.

Mother sighed. Suddenly, at the corner of my eyes, I caught something strange. The suit of armor at one side of the room didn't seem to be standing by itself. I squinted and was surprised to see Henry hiding behind the armor. I couldn't see his face clearly, but my heart plummeted. _Had he witnessed..._  
Henry must have realized that I caught him spying for he stepped out. There were tears in his eyes. I parted from my mother as the shock kicked in, but he backed away. My voice wavered, "Henry?"

"NO, DON'T! Don't come any closer-"

"Henry, what are you doing-"

His eyes darted between mother and I. Then, he spat, "How can you kill that woman?! She did nothing to you-she was innocent!"

I glanced at mother nervously before surrounding Henry and I with magic, taking us out to the gardens. Once the smoke cleared, Henry continued, "How could you _kill_? I thought you weren't like them!"

"Like who?"

"The villains!"

I sighed and stuttered, "It was an execution...she was to die anyway! I, I wouldn't have been able to prevent that!"

"You choked her! You made her suffer in pain before you _killed_ her. How-you're the same age as me!"

"For goodness sakes, I'm almost sixteen! But it's because of your grandmother and great great grandfather that I still look like a ten year old! Do you know that feels?"

"Age isn't an excuse!"

"Henry, please...I-"

"I'm going to find a way back to Storybrooke on my own. I don't want to be involved with your dark magic."

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, that's being stupid. There's no way back to our land, our time without magic."

"Yes! There is! Light magic!"

I seethed, "It was 'light magic' that sent us here! I don't believe it will be the cure of our problems. Stop praising light magic, they only use that name to mask the problems that they've caused!"

"What do you mean?"

I scoffed. "There's no light or dark. Just people who continually harm the happiness of others-"

"Yes, people like the Evil Queen and you!"  
I looked around fearfully before harshly whispering, "Are you mad? Don't call her that, and this time I don't care what you actually think. I care because we're in the past and happen to be residing in her palace!"

Henry huffed and started sprinting down the steps of the garden. "Henry!" _Come on, please don't make me chase after you..._  
I groaned and waved my hand to teleport. When I appeared in front of Henry, he jumped back and angrily shouted, "Go away!"

"Henry where are you going? You can't just walk out into the Enchanted Forest..." I paused and watched him continue to strut down the path. Then, I shouted, "You're gonna die without me!"

"No I won't! Despite what you think, I can find my way back without you. Good might not help you but they'll help me!"

Those words repeated in my mind. I felt my hand shake but I only caught a brief glance of the purple glow surrounding it before I unwillingly let go of my magic. It shot towards Henry who luckily dodged it. However, I was unable to say anything to defend myself. I looked pleadingly at Henry and began, "No, no I didn't mean to do that-"

Henry's expression broke as he shouted, "You're just like mom!"

"Henry, why are we having this conversation again?! It hurts me...it hurts me when you call me evil or when you don't accept me. You're still my brother, even though I wasn't even there when mother adopted you. I still consider _you_ to be family even though you're the grandson of an enemy who has ruined my life. Why can't you see that I try and have tried to love you? And each time I do something that shows who I am, you push me away! How is this fair to me?"

Henry replied, "It's exactly that. It's the things that you do, that show who you really are! You gave the apple turnover to Emma, you attacked Leyton in the playground, you killed this innocent woman. That's what bad people do, not good people."

My voice cracked, "Henry..."

He gave me a look and turned around. Then, he ran down the pathway that lead to the palace gates . As soon as he was away from hearing distance, I growled and shouted, "Why are you always so ungrateful?! FINE THEN. I HATE YOU TOO! DON'T COME TO ME FOR HELP EVER AGAIN!"

I stopped to pant and recover from the tears that ran down my face. I heard footsteps of armour approaching. Quickly whipping my head around, I saw a guard that must have been sent to check the commotion. "Your highness, is everything alright?"

I failed to change the temper in my voice as I snarled, "I'm fine." After looking at Henry in the distance, I reflected and added, "Make sure he finds his way out of the palace grounds. Once he's out, don't let him back in."

The guard looked unsure for a second. So, I asked, "What is it?"

"The boy is a guest of honour-"

"-because of me. My mother wouldn't care about whatever happens to him."

"Your highness, may I ask why you want him out of the palace? I heard shouting...did he do something to you?"

I huffed and replied, "Just make sure that I don't have to see him again."

"But-"

I waved my hand up and let my magic encompass me. I arrived in an empty hall, clearly not reaching the planned destination which was my chambers. I pressed my back against the space behind a suit of armor and cried, sliding down until my dress pooled around me like a puddle of blood. The resemblance scared me, so I clawed at the fabric, in efforts to pull it off. However, that simply reminded me of how the woman had attempted to fight against my magic as I choked her.

I growled at the thought and eventually, succeeded in tearing the sparkly mesh apart. When it drifted onto the floor before me, I glanced at my hands and panted. I let my hand flop to my side as I tilted my head against the wall. My eyes closed when my breathing settled back to it's normal pace. I did not want to see or face the reality around me. Now that Henry's gone, I am alone in this world. In this twisted past of mine.

The thought sent another hollowing feeling into my chest. Not wanting to think, I let the eerie silence surround me. For the first time, I realised that the castle wasn't as suffocating as I thought. The space around me suddenly felt overwhelming large. The quietness, unbearable. It was only natural that I receive the fright of my life by hearing mother's voice echo from the end of the hallway.

* * *

(Evil Queen's POV)

It had just been a manner of several seconds upon my arrival in my chambers when there was a knock on the door. When a guard came in, I knew that there was something wrong as I had requested to be left alone for this period of time. Looking at him from the mirror that hung on the wall, I asked quickly, "What is it?"

I was aware of the slight tremor that was present in his voice as he replied, "The princess has ordered that we keep the boy from ever seeing her again. I believe that this should be brought to your attention, my Queen."

I frowned and turned around, "Where is Daniella?"

"That's another reason why I've come to you. She seemed upset when she teleported away, your Majesty."

I stepped forward and replied, "Thank you for informing me. You may leave."

As soon as the guard turned around, I went up to my vanity and opened the drawer. I fished out a hairpin and without thinking about the pain, deeply pricked my finger with it. I grabbed a small compact mirror in my other hand and dripped the blood onto the surface. Then, I waved my hand over the glass and slowly, the blood merged into a swirl of magic. As it cleared, I saw a deserted hallway in the reflection. As I looked closer, I realised where it was.

I set down the mirror and teleported to the end of that hallway. When I arrived, I wanted to avoid looking at the suit of armour against the wall. However, I noticed something different about it. There was a rustle and I immediately noticed that behind the iron structure, was my daughter.

It seemed too easy; all I had to do was go up to her. However, seeing the suit of armour stopped me. I closed my eyes, hating my pathetic self for being affected by those words uttered so many years ago...

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"No, of course not. Come join us, Cummings. Johanna's just having a little rant, aren't you?" After this, the servant disappeared into the room, promptly closing the door behind her. I could only hear small parts of the conversation, but it was the words of Johanna that stood out. _

_"That girl doesn't know what she's doing! She doesn't know how to be a mother to Snow! She's acting like a brat, parading around in Eva's jewellery. She's-"_

_A voice cut in a surprised tone, "Are you talking about the Queen?"_

_The thick voice of Johanna snapped in a thick voice, "Yes, I'm talking about that girl."_

_My heart plummeted. Perhaps I'm right. I'm just a girl, not a woman! I can't be a mother to a girl only a few years younger, let alone rule a kingdom! _

_I walked closer to the door and pressed my ear against the wood. This time, the conversation was more coherent. _

_The voice of the servant who I had followed continued, "Don't let anyone hear you disrespect the Queen, Johanna. She's not Eva, but she's still King Leopold's wife."_

_However, the voice of Snow's nanny rebutted, "She'll never reach Queen Eva's standards. Nor will I let her-"_

_I trembled, zoning out of the interaction. I looked down at my pregnant stomach and pressed against the tight bulge as I thought about my baby. _

_Johanna's voice suddenly brought me back to reality."She's a girl! Barely over the age of eighteen!"_

_"The King wanted to marry her, so it isn't our place to question his decision."_

_Johanna responded with a snort. "Mark my words, all of you. That brat married the King for power. She wants what Queen Eva had, but she'll never get it...despite that child she's brewing in her womb. The kingdom won't love her child as much as Eva's. She's fooling herself if she believes that we'll ever bow down to that child, instead of Snow."_

_The silence that followed made my head pound. I clamped my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from accidentally letting out any audible noise. There was a shuffle on the other side of the door. Realising that they were going to leave soon, I panicked and ran away. I caught a glimpse of a suit of armour in the hallway so I quickly hid behind it. Through a gap, I saw the door open and the servants filed out. I watched Johanna's expression carefully. Although she wasn't looking at me, I could still feel her words slicing into my skin. When she had disappeared from the corridor, I cursed myself for being so weak. She's a servant but I'm a queen! _

_My breath wavered as I heavily breathed. I looked down at my pregnant stomach and silently wished that perhaps, even if the kingdom despised their queen, they wouldn't hate my child. _

* * *

*Present*

I shuddered as I relieved myself out of my memories. The suit of armor was still standing before me, it's helmet turned so that it seemed as if it was judging me. However, it was my daughter's whimpers that pushed away the iron knight's glare from my mind. "I was pregnant with you, when I wept in that very same spot."

My voice echoed down the hallway and I fear that it must have given Daniella quite a fright. Seeing me, she quickly lifted herself from the floor. I walked up to her and remarked gently, "Oh dear, you've ruined your dress."

Daniella sniffled so I magicked a handkerchief and dabbed her wet rosy cheeks. I felt helpless, not knowing what to say as I watched tears stream down my daughter's face. _Am I really a monster? Uncapable of mercy? Of compassion...or love?_

* * *

**Author's note: **

Does anyone remember the issue about Daniella's age? Just in case you're a little confused, due to the years that Daniella spent in Wonderland, she aged according to the time in Wonderland (which runs slower than the Enchanted Forest). I would say that she thinks like girls her real age (15/16 years old). However, even though she is physically more mature than a 10 year old child, she doesn't look like a teenager either. In other words: Daniella looks like she's 12 but she's actually 15.

I know that this whole concept is really strange but I didn't really want to write a story in the perspective of a kid. I believe that it's more interesting when Daniella is old enough to understand mature concepts. However, for the sake of being able to do more with her growth in Storybrooke alongside Henry, I've decided to keep her 'age' relatively young.

Also, I had to be mindful of the ages of the other characters such as Regina and Snow. (For example, if Snow was 10 at the time of Daniella's birth, she would be 26 at the time of the curse. I believe it approximately matches the real ages of the characters in the show.)


End file.
